O Filho da Lua
by Sohma Satsuki
Summary: Era uma vez, em um reino distante... Kagome, uma princesa dedicada, se encontra em uma difícil decisão: precisa se aliar ao inimigo para salvar seu reino. Mas, se assim o fizer, será morta antes mesmo de poder comemorar. InuxKag MirxSan
1. Solace

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha (o desenho, com a Kagome, a Sango, o Miroku, o Shippou, etc etc) não me pertence, mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi (acho eu o.O). 

No momento estou fazendo a revisão dos capítulos existentes. Tem MUITO erro de digitação pro meu gosto. Mas não vou demorar muito para postar os próximos (até por volta do 20) porque já estão 'prontos', só precisam de adaptação.

Ah, e para que entendam essa fanfiction... pensem nela como um conto de fadas. Não se descabelem tentando entender como pode uma geladeira na época medieval, ou como pode o Inuyasha usar tênis (!?) nem semelhantes. Se esse tipo de besteira sair na fic, foi sem querer. Sério xD...

**Capítulo 1 - Solace**

"E então, o reino prosseguiu com as reformas necessárias, com o intento de, ao final da guerra, já possuir uma economia...".

Kagome olhou pela grande janela que, sozinha, iluminava toda a sala. Observou o movimento da vila que podia ser vista ao longe: pessoas felizes, passeando, comprando e vendendo, tendo sucesso, desenvolvendo o reino. Olhou novamente para a pessoa que lecionava. Seu avô paterno, também o Conselheiro do reino, era uma pessoa rígida e séria, mas boa, simpática e fácil de se conversar. Mas, de que adiantava todo esse carisma se ela ainda detestava história? Tornou a olhar pela janela, dessa vez fixando sua atenção em um casal de jovens empregados. "Provavelmente estão fugindo do trabalho para namorar...". Ela observava os dois enamorados, e logo reconheceu sua amiga namoradeira Ayame. "Há quanto tempo eu não são daqui? Assim, nunca vou encontrar meu cavaleiro, meu príncipe encantado!", pensou, fechando a cara e olhando para seu insistente tutor.

"... fim do acordo de paz. A guerra que se seguiu trouxe muitos prejuízos para o campo...".

É, definitivamente ela não ia prestar atenção na aula. Olhou mais uma vez para o casal no jardim. O rapaz acariciava os cabelos e o rosto da moça, enquanto olhava profundamente seus olhos. Quantas vezes Kagome já não leu esses gestos de carinho nos livros de romance da biblioteca? Quantas vezes já não ouviu sua amiga Ayame descrevê-los tão descaradamente para ela? Soltou um suspiro audível, e olhou para o casal a tempo de ver os dois se beijando. Corou violentamente e olhou para frente.

"... ome! Kagome! Você está prestando atenção na aula?!", berrou o Conselheiro, enquanto batia a régua na lousa.

"Ah! Desculpe-me, vovô, é que eu..." _Estava pensando em como sou socialmente incapacitada?_ Como ela poderia explicar?

"Bem, não importa. Tentaremos mais uma vez amanhã. Achei que se interessaria por esse tópico, Kagome. É sobre a última guerra direta que o reino teve", disse o Conselheiro, vendo a menina arrumar os livros.

"Me interessar por quê? Só aconteceram coisas ruins nessa guerra, como em todas as outras...", falou, emburrada. "Vou indo, vovô. Sango já vem ajudar a me vestir para o almoço, e é melhor o senhor ir se arrumando também!", disse ela, dando um estalo no rosto do senhor e saindo com graça da sala de estudos.

O senhor suspirou. Era duro ver sua protegida ignorar seu próprio passado. Correu até a janela procurando saber o porque de sua neta estar tão distraída. Não podia ser só pela aula ser um saco. Não precisou procurar muito até ver um casal se agarrando no banquinho do jardim. Com certeza estavam fugindo do trabalho, já que, a essa hora, todos os empregados deveriam estar se ocupando com a preparação do almoço.

Suspirou profundamente. Sua Kagome estava crescendo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela praticamente não tinha vida social por opção. Desde a morte dos pais, seis anos atrás, Kagome se comprometera de cuidar do reino. Agora, prestes a fazer 16, já não tinha mais como fugir desse destino... Principalmente porque ela mesma não queria.

O vovô encheu os pulmões e se apoiou na janela. "Parem de se agarrar e vão trabalhar!! Não vêem que sua falta de responsabilidade afeta todo o reino?!" berrou, assustando os dois pombinhos.

--------------oOo--------------

Kagome estava em seu quarto, narrando o que se sucedera na sala de estudos para sua amiga Sango, enquanto esta escovava seus cabelos.

"Kagome, acho que você anda lendo romances demais!", disse a criada, dando risada dos pensamentos da menina.

"Ah, por que diz isso, Sango?"

"Você não pode ficar sonhando que seu 'cavaleiro' virá, montando seu leal corcel, resgatar a pobre princesa do terrível dragão, descendo com você no colo pela janela da torre!", disse Sango, zombando da incrível situação hipotética que a amiga criou. "Simplesmente porque..."

"Não existem dragões?", chutou Kagome.

"Não. Simplesmente porque não existe um homem assim."

"Ah, mas nunca se sabe, pode acontecer... sabe, alguém que me tire desse lugar para ir viver bem longe e sermos felizes para sempre..."

"Kagome..." Sango olhou triste para a garota. Durante os 20 anos em que viveu no castelo - desde que nasceu – quinze anos foram usados para apenas olhar por sua princesa. Conhecia-a melhor que ninguém, e tinha certeza de que Kagome não queria dizer que odiava o lugar; ela só queria conhecer algo além dos jardins do castelo. Resolveu consolá-la. "Mas acredite, Kagome, não existe homem algum que possa ser pintado com tais cores."

"Mas a Ayame disse...--"

"Ayame se apaixona fácil. Para ela, todo rapaz que lhe dê um pouco de atenção é um príncipe encantado!"

"Nossa, e isso é possível?"

"Algumas pessoas são bem..." Sango não podia chamar a amiga de galinha. Não não... "Bom, algumas pessoas não são muito rígidas com suas escolhas, entende? Mas confie em mim, a maioria dos homens não passa de um bando de tarados!", disse enfim, resoluta.

"Falando nisso..." disse kagome, se virando para a amiga. "E como vai o Senhor Monge?"

Sango corou instantaneamente. Ela sabia que falar que homens não prestam iria consolar parcialmente sua amiga, mas esqueceu-se de que Kagome era muito... esperta, além de intrometida. Ela iria se lembrar fácil da conversa que tiveram ontem, já que "tarado" foi um "nome" que ela usou muito no dia.

Kagome era realmente esperta. Apesar do coração romancista, ela sabia muito bem que a amiga não corou de vergonha. Era raiva mesmo.

Há alguns dias, pelo que parece, alguns monges vieram se hospedar no castelo por razões ainda desconhecidas pelas damas (logo, isso é tudo fofoca). Sango, apesar de ser apenas uma empregada, foi criada junto da princesa, mas diferente desta, tem uma educação refinada. Ao saber dos monges, foi prestar-lhes uma visita para dar as boas vindas.

Kagome ainda podia ouvir em seus sonhos os terríveis gritos de Sango ao voltar à tarde para o castelo. Ela chorava de raiva! Não com lágrimas, não nesse sentido. _Sango nunca chora,_ pensava Kagome. Ela chorava no sentido de lamentar sua má sorte, seu cruel destino.

E não é que esses monges trouxeram consigo um monge tarado? Sango havia narrado o horror passado frente ao monge; de suas tentativas, todas falhas, de escapar das brincadeiras de mão do monge pervertido, ou dos comentários maliciosos, das vezes que ele a surpreendeu no confessionário e, mais recentemente, da sua visita enquanto ela nadava no lago com as outras empregadas.

"Parece que ele veio hoje, acompanhando o senhor monge Mushin. Parece que o Mestre Mushin e o Conselheiro têm algo a tratar..." disse Sango, fazendo pouco caso.

"E é por isso que você ficou fora a manhã inteira?", sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo a amiga mudar de cor mais uma vez. Um tom algo púrpura...?

"Eu não suporto mais ele! Ele faz de tudo errado e ainda sorri inocentemente; até os cavaleiros o respeitam! E todas essas mulheres loucas ficam babando diante da possibilidade de se casarem com ele. Ele é um monge, não deveria ser celibatário?"

"Bom... pelo que ouvi são apenas houshis(1), acho que não tem disso..."

"E pra piorar, Kohaku está se afeiçoando a ele. Imagina o que será de mim se ele for influenciado!"

"Não deve ser tão ruim quanto você fala", disse, imaginando o diabo em pessoa. "Todas as damas e empregadas disseram que ele é bastante simpático!"

"Até parece! Acredita que ele teve a ousadia de entrar no quarto de banho quando eu estava lá?"

"Deve ter sido só acidente", tentou defender o monge.

"Ah, então o fato de que ele sequer se virou para que eu me vestisse conta como acidente também?"

"Ah, deixa de ser neurótica, Sango. Agora, vamos nos trocar, logo será a hora do almoço."

"Eu sequer vou almoçar com você hoje! Você terá que almoçar com seu avô e os conselheiros..." Sango falou, puxando um vestido do armário para Kagome usar. "Aquele monge estará presente..."

--------------oOo--------------

Kagome gostava de passar as tardes com a amiga. Durante as conversas ela se sentia informada sobre todos os eventos sociais que ocorriam pelo reino. Festivais, bailes, festas. Enfim, todas as coisas divertidas. Só quando conversava se sentia "normal".

Estavam as duas se trocando, ainda em suas roupas de baixo, quando ouviram um diálogo suspeito do lado de fora do quarto.

"Ah sim, a Srta. Sango está aí no quarto com a princesa!", ouviram a voz do soldado Houjo, que guardava a porta.

"Muito obrigado, meu rapaz. Prometo que não me demoro muito nos aposentos de Sua Alteza!", era a voz de um homem, bastante jovial e alegre lhe pareceu. Kagome viu a amiga petrificar enquanto olhava em direção às vozes.

A porta de repente se abriu, revelando a figura de um jovem monge, trajando roupas tradicionais roxas.

"Sango, querida! Eu vim aqui avisar que hoje almoçaremos juntos, já que o mestre Mushin estará ocupa-" ao ouvir um grito agudo (vindo de Kagome) ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com duas moças seminuas. "Ops, me desculpem, eu não imaginava", disse, ainda olhando descaradamente para as pernas de Sango.

Esta pulou em frente a Kagome, cobrindo-a com um lençol ao mesmo tempo em que alcançava sua katana que estava próxima à penteadeira. Olhou para o monge. "Essa... será a última vez que mando você parar de OLHAR!", disse, atacando o monge, que desviava com certa dificuldade enquanto ainda sorria.

"Sango, meu bem! Não foi por mal, só vim lhe contar as boas-novas!", disse, desespero evidente em sua voz.

Kagome observava a cena com aparente entusiasmo. Houjo havia entrado correndo no quarto quando ouviu o grito de Kagome, mas não pôde fazer nada, pois teve que cobrir os olhos para não desrespeitar Sua Alteza ou Sango.

A brincadeira só terminou quando o Conselheiro chegou e, dando as costas para as duas moças, mandou que se vestissem, enquanto que o monge Mushin, mestre de Miroku, apesar de estar brigando com o monge, tentava ver as belas figuras das duas meninas.

--------------oOo--------------

Era tarde quando o Conselheiro e o mestre Mushin entraram no escritório do castelo, tirando Kagome de seu trabalho.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas isso não pode esperar", disse o senhor, a quem Kagome chamava de vovô. "O Sr.Mestre Mushin veio para nosso reino a pedido do General Sanders, para nos entregar essa carta", disse, entregando um envelope dourado para ela. Ela já sabia pela cor que era de extrema importância.

Já havia alguns meses que um reino próximo ao Reino Shikon(2) declarou guerra pelas terras férteis de Shikon. Em quase 7 anos de reinado, Kagome foi capaz de evitar qualquer tipo de confronto com reinos vizinhos, sempre propondo um acordo que deixaria ambos os reinos satisfeitos. O problema era que o inimigo queria terras muito próximas às vilas camponesas. Ela sabia que esse reino, diferentemente de Shikon, não se importava com a população camponesa, cobrando impostos altos e submetendo os camponeses a situações terríveis. Fosse outro o caso, Kagome até cederia essa parte do reino para o outro, cobrando algo em troca pela terra, mas, em se tratando desse reino em especial, ela não podia abrir mão do seu povo.

Ela abriu a carta que estava endereçada a ela e ao avô. Reconheceu a letra do General Sanders. Leu, das três diferentes folhas, a que estava endereçada a ela e ao avô.

" _Aos endereçados,_

_Venho por meio desta informar a Sua Alteza Real, a princesa Kagome Higurashi, e ao Conselheiro sobre os últimos acontecimentos no campo de batalha._

_Em respeito às ordens de Sua Alteza Real, evitamos todo e qualquer tipo de conflito considerado desnecessário. Porém, acontecimentos recentes nos forçaram a ir para o campo de batalha. Aparentemente, o inimigo decidiu tomar as terras à força, já que Sua Alteza ainda não propôs um acordo realmente vantajoso para o Rei Naraku",_ Kagome sentiu o coração espremer com a notícia do ataque. "_Apesar de termos sido pegos desprevenidos, o fato de nossas tropas estarem descansadas evitou mortes: tanto do nosso lado, como do inimigo. Em adição, capturamos alguns reféns, incluindo o general de uma das tropas inimigas, Kotatsu(3)._

_O Rei Naraku, em troca da liberdade do amigo, propôs realizar um acordo pessoalmente com Sua Alteza, portanto já deixo avisado para aguardar sua chegada em breve._

_Isso resume os recentes acontecimentos. Estou enviando ao uma carta contendo informações a respeito das tropas, incluindo os gastos que estamos tendo, e à Sua Alteza estou enviando uma carta informativa. As tropas manterão suas posições até segunda ordem."_

Kagome estava aliviada. Os soldados estavam bem, e uma discussão sobre o acordo pessoalmente com o Rei Naraku poderia agilizar as coisas. Ela correu os olhos à carta endereçada à apenas ela. Era curta, e escrita em letra apertada, o que indicava nervosismo ao escrever.

_"Sua Alteza,_

_Apesar de provavelmente estar feliz com um provável acordo, peço para que tome cuidado. Na breve conversa que tive com Naraku percebi que, apesar de o General Kotatsu ser seu amigo próximo, ele fazia pouco caso da situação. Ele não se importa. Portanto, tome bastante cuidado com esse homem, acho que ele planeja algo. Não fique sozinha com ele, e peça ao Senhor seu avô para lhe auxiliar nas propostas."_

Kagome franziu a testa, não entendendo muito bem.

--------------oOo--------------

Sempre após o trabalho - que consistia em resolver todos os problemas do reino - se lhe sobrava algum tempo, Kagome se retirava à biblioteca. Já que era pouco o tempo que tinha para lazer, ela simplesmente não podia sair para passear - ainda mais porque esses horários geralmente eram à noite - então ela se divertia com a leitura. Mas nunca História, não não. Romances.

Seu livro favorito era "Amor Além do Céu", uma pequena coletânea de romances. Um deles, em particular, era o que mais lhe agradava. "O Filho da Lua" contava a história da pequena Solace, uma jovem dama de um reino distante. Na história, as pessoas diziam que sempre que Solace acordava era dia, e que quando fechava os olhos para dormir, era noite. Solace ouvia das outras damas e empregadas sobre essa tal "noite": o céu escuro como um manto, cobrindo tudo até longe nas montanhas, iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua e enfeitado pelo brilho das estrelas. Mas nunca a viu. Certa tarde, antes de se deitar para dormir, Solace foi até a janela ver se conseguia ver a noite chegando. Só viu o Sol no horizonte, mas esse só se deitaria quando ela deitasse. Ela chorou aquela tarde ante sua vida sempre iluminada, quando viu um rapaz, aparentemente da sua idade, ao lado de uma árvore no jardim. Sua maior surpresa foi notar seus longos cabelos prateados. O menino olhava friamente para ela.

Kagome deitou o livro no colo. "Amor Além do Céu" foi o único verdadeiro presente que seu pai lhe deixou, e "O Filho da Lua" a única história que leu para ela.

O menino da história era o filho da Lua, que saiu do lado da mãe e desceu a Terra para matar a pequena Solace. "Por você acordar todos os dias, o brilho de minha mãe se torna fraco, e ela não consegue sair até ser Noite novamente. Portanto, vou fazê-la dormir para sempre."

Kagome amava essa história. Era escrita de forma simples, mas ainda assim conseguia fazê-la sentir na alma todo o amor que surgiu entre Solace e o filho da Lua. Ela folheou o livro. Logo, o filho da lua, Tsukiko, se daria conta do que sentia por Solace.

Triste, Kagome fechou o livro. Estava cansada, morrendo de sono e ainda precisava pensar em uma boa proposta para oferecer ao Rei Naraku quando este chegasse. Essa tristeza que sentia não era devido ao fato de estar cansada, mas sim porque precisava interromper a leitura e voltar ao trabalho. Olhou para o grande relógio da biblioteca e constatou que já era tarde. Fechou o robe e foi para a janela, respirar ar fresco. Procurou no céu pela Lua, mas constatou com tristeza que era noite de Lua nova, logo essa não aparecia no céu.

_"Essa Lua não é Cheia_

_Nem Minguante nem Crescente_

_Ela é apenas feia_

_Antes fosse inexistente"_

Kagome lembrou de alguns versos do livro.

_"Antes fosse Lua Cheia_

_transbordando seu licor_

_Ou Crescendo bem feliz_

_Ou Minguando de amor."_

Kagome suspirou. Realmente, estava pensando muito em romances... Teria que seguir os conselhos de Sango depois. Já que a maior graça do céu noturno não estava presente, resolveu procurar por algo bonito para ver no jardim.

Kagome esfregou os olhos. Podia jurar ter visto um pouco de cabelo prateado acompanhando uma silhueta no escuro. "Deve ser sono...", disse, olhando o jardim com atenção.

Viu então um homem olhando para ela, enquanto que sua atenção estava inteiramente em seus cabelos prateados.

**Continua...**

1 - Não sei dizer bem se isso é verdade, já que o Miroku no desenho é um houshi, mas mesmo assim... err... vocês sabem. Considerem essa como uma religião da fic, se quiserem, e tirem as próprias conclusões! xP  
2 - Shikon é uma alusão (é essa a palavra?) feita à Jóia de Quatro Almas, que pra quem não sabe, no original japonês se chama _Shikon no Tama_ (Shi: quatro; Kon: alma; no: de; Tama: jóia)  
3 - Como sou ruim em descrições, peguei um personagem qualquer do desenho. Procurem por ele na Internet; ele era o desenhista que usou uma tinta amaldiçoada, lembram? Ah, e o Conselheiro é o vovô (!?) da Kagome mesmo. Ele não tem nome xD

Nyaaa, cabei!! E nossa, como demorei! Preciso praticar mais esse negócio de digitar direito, sem os "nom, tbm, neh" e outros do jogo...

Bom... desde já, já agradeço se deixarem reviews, elas sempre ajudam a melhorar a história, e principalmente meu jeito de escrever!


	2. Tsukiko

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha ainda não me pertence. Eu até tentei comprar, mas a Rumiko disse que tá ganhando bem com ele...

Bom, eu li as primeiras reviews há alguns (2)dias e fiquei tão feliz! Eu tinha pedido pra minha irmã dar a opinião dela, mas ela não gostou... daí até fiquei assustada (e até certo ponto deprimida), mas vocês gostaram, yay!!

Brigada Nicky, Kagome Juju e Luiza, vocês me animaram!! E também Princesa Youkai que me colocou nos favoritos. Espero que gostem! Esse capítulo é pra vocês e pra todo mundo que gostou aí (quem não gostou não vai ler, então... bah, esquece xD)

**Capítulo 2 – Tsukiko**

Kagome desceu correndo as escadarias do castelo. Não podia ser verdade, seria muita coincidência, mas ela realmente viu um homem de cabelos prateados no jardim. "Será que estou ficando maluca de tanto trabalhar? Ou de tanto ler!?", se perguntou, ainda correndo. Chegando no hall principal ficou em dúvida de que caminho seguir. "Não tenho tempo pra pensar."

Resolveu ir pela cozinha, assim chegaria diretamente no jardim. Passou correndo pelos quartos dos empregados, nem pensando que poderia acabar acordando alguém com o barulho de seus passos. Chegou na cozinha e correu direto para o jardim. Nenhum sinal de vida.

"Mas que droga!", disse com raiva. Rapidamente, tapou a boca, assustada. "Eu falei um palavrão! Urgh!", grunhiu irritada. Nunca havia falado realmente alguma palavra fora dos padrões de seu avô.

"Sua Alteza, mas o que faz aqui?", perguntou o monge Miroku, saindo da cozinha.

"Ah, Senhor monge! É que eu vi alguém aqui e... foi muito estranho! Ele estava ali parado!", disse apontando pra debaixo de uma árvore. "E..."

"Calma, calma! Respire, Alteza!", pediu o monge. "Eu não vi nada nem ninguém estranho, e estive aqui o tempo todo", ele disse, dando tapinhas de consolo na jovem.

"O senhor não deveria estar dormindo?" Kagome estranhou o fato de o monge estar sozinho à noite na cozinha escura. Era muito suspeito, uma vez que as amas do castelo tinham regras estritas sobre o horário de ir dormir. Se a Senhora Araki, responsável por quase tudo, descobrisse que estavam os dois acordados, certamente levariam um sermão.

"A senhorita precisa me perdoar", ele disse, com olhar de arrependimento. "Mas...! Eu vim preparam um lanchinho, estava morrendo de fome! Hahaha!!" Miroku riu, enquanto mostrava o sanduíche para Kagome.

"Ah..."

"E, por favor, não conte à Senhora Araki, ou ela me escalpela vivo." Disse, lembrando da ama. Até parecia que ele estava lendo sua mente, mas na verdade... ele simplesmente morria de medo da velha mulher. Kagome o olhou de cima a baixo, ainda desconfiada. "Que foi? É só um sanduíche!", ele ergueu as mãos em defesa.

Kagome suspirou. "Acho que estou ficando paranóica. Desculpe-me".

"Hehe, que nada. A senhorita está apenas cansada."

"Tem razão, melhor eu ir dormir", disse, caminhando em direção à cozinha. "Boa noite, senhor monge!"

Miroku manteve o sorriso no rosto, enquanto olhava a menina se afastar. Suspirou. "O que você pretendia? Assustá-la?", falou, ainda olhando em direção à cozinha. Então, se virou para o jardim. "Ou só queria vê-la de camisola? Porque, se for esse o caso, recomendo aparecer aqui no horário do banho das garotas..."

"Ah, cala a boca, Miroku!", disse um homem, pulando de uma árvore. "Me passa logo seu relatório!"

"Ta, ta, Inuyasha...", falou, dando uma mordida no sanduíche. "Quer, é de presunto e queijo."

--------------oOo--------------

"Acabaram com o presunto e o queijo!?", exasperou Sango. "Ah! Quando eu puser minhas mãos em quem foi!", disse, pegando outros ingredientes.

"Mas então, Princesa, como ele era?", perguntou a maravilhada Ayame, esperando ansiosa pela narração da Princesa.

"Eu não o vi direito, estava muito escuro. Mas tinha cabelos prateados, ah se tinha! E os olhos...", pensou alto, lembrando-se dos olhos marcantes do rapaz.

"Eram?"

"Acho que dourados... pelo menos pareciam."

"Ah, que pena. Fossem pretos, eu arriscaria dizer que é o Kazuo, o filho daquele burguês metido... ele é tão lindo! Se bem que não acho que ele esteja de cabelos compridos agora", disse Ayame, lembrando-se de um dos seus inúmeros casos.

"Mas, Kagome, tem certeza do que viu?". Sango estava preocupada com essa história. Ela sabia que Kagome estava longe de ser louca, ou de ver coisas, então era preocupante saber que um homem estranho entrou durante a noite no castelo. Ela serviu os lanches, estudando a fisionomia da Princesa. Kagome também não estava mentindo.

"Bem, quando eu desci, já não estava lá..."

"VOCÊ DESCEU SOZINHA?", exclamaram Sango e Houjo, o soldado, que estava à mesa acompanhando as damas.

Sango podia até dizer que Kagome não era louca, mas admitia que ela às vezes era muito idiota.

"M-mas... Alteza, nunca mais faça isso! E se fosse um homem perigoso? Ou vários deles?? Por favor, me chame da próxima vez!" suplicou o rapaz.

"Que próxima vez?", Sango estranhou. Como ele podia achar que isso aconteceria de novo, estava maluco?

"Ah, eu não estava pensando direito, foi uma situação muito estranha", ela corou. "E como eu disse, quando desci, já não estava mais lá... O monge Miroku também disse não ter visto nada", concluiu, mordendo o lanche com gosto. Não era presunto, mas estava bom do mesmo jeito.

Sango processou a informação. Um rapaz estranho, no jardim à noite... olhando para o cômodo em que a Princesa se encontrava... Kagome desce, procura por ele, e nem sinal. E o monge confirma não ter visto nada... o monge então-

Sango parou aí.

"O senhor monge?", perguntou desconfiada. MUITO desconfiada. "O que ele fazia aqui a essa hora da noite?"

"Ah... veio fazer um lanche, disse que estava com fome", respondeu, estranhando o olhar venenoso da amiga. Sango se levantou, largando o prato na mesa e indo até a porta. "Aonde vai, Sango?"

"Resolver um pequeno assunto com o Senhor Monge Budista", disse, fechando a porta com força.

"Bom, preciso ir, minha folga acabou", falou Houjo, olhando no relógio da parede. "E, por favor Princesa, não se arrisque mais!", pediu, se curvando. "Prometo que vou perguntar para o guarda que ficou no turno dessa noite para saber se ele não viu nada estranho", curvou-se mais uma vez e saiu.

"Muito estranho..." disse Ayame, ainda pensativa. "Não conheço nenhum rapaz dessa região que se pareça com esse que você descreveu..."

"Vai ver, eu estava vendo coisas..." suspirou... Era só o que precisava, mais complicação.

"Bom, preciso ir à cidade comprar mais frutas para amanhã, aproveito para ver se encontro alguém parecido", disse, piscando pra amiga. "Ah, e a propósito! Amanhã serão feitos os preparativos finais para a chegada do Rei Naraku. O General Sanders virá escoltando o rei e sua comitiva. Logo, estarei ocupada, então é melhor a Sua Alteza já avisar a srta. Sango para que ela a ajude com a roupa e o cabelo", disse e, assim como Houjo, se curvou polidamente e saiu.

"Ai ai..." Kagome suspirou, pensando na vinda do Rei. Ainda não havia pensado em nenhuma oferta tentadora para fazer a ele. Ela ainda estava em dúvidas quanto ao que seria melhor. Mas... sua formação, o jeito que foi criada impedia com que ao menos cogitasse a possibilidade de abrir mão de seus camponeses. Eles também eram pessoas!

Ela se levantou, olhando a mesa agora vazia. Sempre que se reunia com seus "amigos", se é que podia chamá-los assim, esquecia-se completamente do trabalho, enquanto esse só se acumulava. Levantou-se resignada: terminaria tudo por hoje, para quem sabe sair um pouco do castelo!

Kagome sentou-se triste. Mas nem que baixasse o santo em seu avô ele permitiria que ela saísse à noite para o festival. Principalmente agora que um convidado tão importante chegaria logo no dia seguinte.

--------------oOo--------------

E... slash! Outro tronco de árvore indo ao chão, cortado finamente ao meio. Ao redor, podiam-se ver várias outras árvores, que não tiveram um destino muito diferente. O som de alguém batendo palmas podia ser ouvido por perto. Inuyasha se virou para ver quem era e soltou um grunhido ao ver Miroku.

"Parabéns, Inuyasha! Desse jeito vai acabar com o bosque desse castelo!" falou o monge, enquanto procurava por algo em sua bolsa.

"Corta o papo furado, Miroku" falou, voltando-se ao exercício com a espada. Tessaiga, uma das melhores já produzidas no país Nihon. Lembrança de seu falecido pai... "Acho melhor serem boas novas", disse, referindo-se à visita do monge.

"Hmm..." Miroku deu uma lida nos papéis que trouxe. "Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. Ou deveria dizer... opinião?"

"Diga..." pensou um pouco. "...a boa primeiro."

"Amanhã, aquele cara, o Naraku, vai ao castelo fazer a tal proposta de paz", disse o monge, como se fosse só um fato.

"E...?", perguntou acidamente, ainda com atenção no exercício com a espada, mas com cara de poucos amigos.

"E que acho melhor deixar a invasão para amanhã, oras! Já que Naraku estará lá!", o monge deu palmadas na perna enquanto falava, fazendo parecer um pai que ensina ao filho que o céu é azul porque é! Em outras palavras, para ele, o que ele disse fazia tanto sentido como dizer que a água é molhada. "Não faz sentido para você??" perguntou, fingindo incredulidade.

Inuyasha virou bruscamente. "Como assim? Serão duas guardas pra gente driblar! Melhor seria tirarmos ela de lá ainda hoje!"

"Inuyasha, só peço que tenha mais paciência. Não comecemos ainda", Miroku fez uma expressão séria, mal lembrando o alegre monge de outrora. "Tenho motivos para acreditar que se formos amanhã, tudo dará certo. Faremos como combinado, só aguarde o meu sinal."

"Se estragar meus planos, juro que acabo com você, Miroku!"

"Você não é o primeiro a me falar isso hoje, sabia?", disse, sorrindo suavemente ao lembrar da pequena 'desavença' que teve com a sua empregada favorita essa manhã.

--------------oOo--------------

Kagome se dirigia ao templo dentro do castelo. Sempre que algo a incomodava pedia ajuda aos sacerdotes. Toda essa situação estava acabando com suas noites de sono. E isso já fazia meses, desde o começo da guerra. Primeiro, o reino entra em guerra com outro reino quase totalmente militar, fazendo com que Kagome passe horas da noite ou rezando pelo fim da guerra, ou listando propostas para o Rei Naraku. Agora, se encucava pensando em por que o General não o considerava digno de confiança? Por que o general não pensava que a aparente indiferença do rei Naraku para com seu amigo não fosse apenas um blefe? Qual era o real caráter desse rei?

Finalmente, chegou à sala do confessionário e se sentou. Sua cabeça estava tumultuada de pensamentos. "Err... bem, eu acho que não pequei, mas..." cada dia que passava, Kagome se sentia mais e mais idiota com essas situações. Corou violentamente. "B-bom, na verdade vim aqui pedir um conselho."

"Diga", falou a voz do outro lado, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

"O que devo fazer, arriscar o exército em uma vitória incerta ou simplesmente jogar pessoas inocentes nas mãos dos carrascos?", perguntou, pensando mais uma vez nos camponeses. A guerra foi a única solução 'decente' que achou, e não estava nada satisfeita com a idéia.

A voz do outro lado ficou em silêncio por um tempo, o qual, Kagome acreditava, ele usou para pensar na resposta.

Kagome estranhou quando já haviam se passado dez minutos de silêncio.

"Senhor?", perguntou, incerta.

"Oi?", veio rápida a resposta.

"Oi?" _Isso é jeito de se falar??,_ pensou, impaciente.

"É, oi, tipo, 'o que foi?', entende?"

Kagome perdeu um fio de paciência. E não demoraria em perder outro! "Quem está aí??"

"Sou eu.", respondeu simplesmente.

"... monge Miroku?" Kagome estava abobada.

"Oi?", perguntou mais uma vez o monge, como se toda essa conversa fizesse sentido.

"M-mas... estava aí o tempo todo?", perguntou, incrédula. Ele estava fazendo ela de boba esse tempo todo!

"Sim."

"Ouviu minha pergunta então, porque não me respondeu?", falou, quase chorando de nervoso. Ahh, então era assim que Sango se sentia com o monge?

Miroku ficou em silêncio. Kagome já ia chamar sua atenção de novo, para evitar que ele ficasse quieto e voltassem a discutir que nem idiotas de novo, quando ele falou. "Simplesmente porque eu não sei essa resposta. Se você... err... se Sua Alteza quisesse minha opinião, eu diria para jogar essas pessoas inocentes como sacrifício, se é para um bem maior. Assim, evitaria perder tudo numa guerra, abrindo mão de uma pequena e insignificante parte." falou secamente o monge. Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga ante o tom do monge. Era frio, como se o assunto não fosse importante."Mas, como eu disse, isso seria uma opinião. Não sou nenhum deus para lhe aconselhar sobre qual o caminho certo a seguir. Nem tenho como prever os resultados de uma guerra, para dizer se seria uma boa opção.", disse em tom mais agradável, e Kagome podia até sentir que agora ele sorria do outro lado. "E duvido muito que qualquer um dos sacerdotes daqui também seja algum tipo de deus, já que todos aproveitaram a folga para ir beber e jogar cartas, ao invés de meditar e purificar a mente!"

Kagome riu com gosto do que o monge falou. Verdade seja dita, os sacerdotes do castelo nunca lhe pareceram muito religiosos. Eles só seguiam tradições, e nada mais. Apesar do tom de voz séria, ficou claro para Kagome que o monge só estava brincando.

"Entendi, senhor monge!", disse, ainda rindo. Não. Realmente não entendia como que Sango conseguia ficar tanto tempo com raiva do monge, já que era óbvio que ele era uma boa pessoa. "Eu..."

"Mas, princesa", ele chamou, antes dela falar.

"Sim?", estranhou o tom de voz dele.

"Não se preocupe que as respostas virão", disse enfim. "Isso é... apenas um obstáculo a mais em sua vida, não deixe que isso te perturbe. Agora... vejo Sango vindo em nossa direção, então peço para que se apresse em sair daqui! Já fazem mais de 40minutos que estou aqui esperando ela!"

"Sim, senhor monge!" Kagome saiu apressadamente, ainda aos risos.

Enquanto isso, Sango caminhava em feliz ignorância ao encontro do monge.

--------------oOo--------------

O Mestre Mushin e o Conselheiro jogavam xadrez enquanto tomavam chá verde. O Monge havia acabado de mexer um bispo, colocando o rei do Conselheiro em xeque.

"TARADOOO!!" ouviram ao longe.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou o monge, olhando para a janela.

O Conselheiro mexeu um cavalo, protegendo o rei. O monge apenas movimentou um peão. O Conselheiro moveu uma torre, colocando o rei do monge em xeque.

"Parecia a voz da srta. Sango..."

"Uhum..." o monge já imaginou o que seria. De quem será que Miroku aprendeu esse tipo de coisa? Ah, dele mesmo... uhum...

"Acho que... é xeque-mate", disse o Conselheiro, sorrindo com orgulho.

"Oh-oh". Droga, eles haviam apostado alto nessa... que distração.

--------------oOo--------------

Já era noite, e Kagome olhou satisfeita para o papel à sua frente. Apesar de... o monge não ter lhe dito nada que resolvesse diretamente seu problema, ele lhe deu uma motivação extra para pensar positivamente no assunto.

Afinal, se iria conversar diretamente com o rei ele poderia tentar ser polido para com ela e aceitar um acordo qualquer. Ou até fazer amizade com o reino. Kagome abraçou a folha, se congratulando pelo trabalho bem feito. Estava satisfeita, finalmente. Há anos não se sentia assim.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda era cedo, mas não o suficiente para sair. Suspirou. Olhou à sua volta para ver se achava algo para matar o tempo. Não poderia recorrer a Sango porque esta se encontrava ocupada com os preparativos. Sem contar que recebeu um castigo adicional pela bagunça que, junto ao monge, fez no templo.

Encontrou seu livro em cima da mesinha de centro. O pegou e começou a ler. Ela lia com esperança. Quem sabe hoje ela não veria novamente seu Tsukiko?

_Solace olhou espantada para a imagem do jovem à sua frente. Sua pele alva parecia nunca ter entrado em contato com o Sol. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam mais intensamente que a própria Lua._

_"Vou te matar, para que minha mãe possa brilhar sempre e sempre", repetiu o menino. "De tanto ter que sumir para que o Sol venha, minha mãe fica triste e começa a minguar, até desaparecer, e nem à noite ela pode ser vista nesses dias. E é tudo sua culpa."_

_Todo o momento, o menino a olhava friamente. Solace não soube por quê, mas bateu em si uma enorme vontade de chorar. Para ela, o que o menino lhe falou doeu mais na alma do que qualquer castigo que já tenha levado da mãe. Mais do que qualquer olhar triste que seu pai já lhe havia dado. Solace simplesmente o fitou. Era difícil não olhar, ele era muito... especial. E diferente._

_Era lindo._

_Não parava de pensar. Eram muitas as dúvidas, muitas perguntas, por quês que não tinham fim. Quem é _você_? O que_ eu_ fiz? Da onde _você_ veio? Como_ me_ conhece?_

_Por que... quer me matar?_

_Nada fazia sentido. Começou a chorar. Agachou ali mesmo no jardim, chorando tudo o que estava em seu peito. Mas não conseguia, a dor não acabava. A tristeza não cedia. Deixe-me em paz, gritava seu coração, para que a dor fosse embora. Mas... não ia._

_"Senhorita Solace!", gritaram alguns soldados. Solace não ousou olhar para cima, não queria ver aqueles olhos frios novamente. Permaneceu agachada._

_Os soldados provavelmente vieram mandados por seu pai, para saber por que o Sol não se punha? Solace ainda estava acordada? Já era hora de dormir!_

_Solace só olhou para cima quando um dos soldados a tocou no ombro, perguntando se estava bem. Ela se apavorou. E o menino dos cabelos prateados?? O que os soldados fizeram a ele? Olhou para cima._

_Ele sumiu. Simplesmente."_

Kagome continuou olhando para o livro, mas parou de ler. Ela apenas via a palavra "sumiu". Assim como Kagome, Solace viu uma pessoa. E tinha certeza disso. Mas essa pessoa... sumiu. Como pode?

No livro, Solace se encontraria novamente com Tsukiko. Mas, isso era ficção, apenas um romance. Já a vida de Kagome era real. Como poderia ela se encontrar novamente com aquele rapaz se nem ao menos sabia se ele existia?

Correu para a janela. Era hora da verdade. Sequer olhou para cima, não queria ver a Lua, queria ver o filho dela. "Aparece, aparece...". Procurou desesperada por qualquer pessoa no jardim. Nada.

Se agachou ali mesmo na varanda, sem esperanças. "Eu realmente sou patética! Como poderia isso se transformar em um romance? Volta pra realidade, Kagome!", disse, batendo com força no chão.

"Kagome, está tudo bem aí dentro?", era a voz preocupada de seu avô. "Com quem está falando?"

"A-ah... ninguém, vovô!" _Ah, ótimo, agora estou falando sozinha!_

"Vá dormir, querida. Amanhã teremos uma grande visita!", berrou o avô. Realmente, de velho ele se esqueceu de que as paredes da biblioteca eram finas, ela ouvia muito bem.

...E provavelmente a maior parte do castelo o ouviu também.

"Já vou, vovô, só vou terminar minha leitura!"

"Ah sim, aquele livro...", disse, se lembrando do filho falecido. "Boa noite, Kagome, durma bem!"

"Boa noite, vovô!". Ela ouviu seus passos curtos se afastando da porta.

Kagome olhou uma última vez para o jardim, com esperança. Nada. Sango estava certa: contos de fada foram feitos para os livros, não para as pessoas.

--------------oOo--------------

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para a Lua. Ou melhor... para onde ela deveria estar. O céu, apesar de estrelado e bastante bonito, ainda não se comparava com o céu de sua terra. Era o mesmo céu, ao mesmo tempo em que eram completamente diferentes. Inuyasha olhou à sua volta. O pequeno acampamento que montou estava prestes a ser desfeito. Amanhã partiria, levando seu maior prêmio para casa. A Princesa Kagome. Certamente seria congratulado pelos seus conterrâneos. Todos aguardavam por isso.

Só esperava que Miroku voltasse logo. Precisava dos detalhes ainda.

Pretendia invadir o castelo o quanto antes para tirar a Princesa de lá, e seu plano não poderia falhar. Era uma chance única.

Hoje teria sido perfeito o seu plano para invadir. Miroku já decorou a rotina de todos no castelo e hoje, agora à noite, todos dormiam cedo, pois era domingo. Precisavam acordar bem dispostos nas segundas, que eram os dias mais movimentados, graças à entrada dos mercadores de outros reinos com mercadoria nova. Agora, haveria poucos soldados, fazendo a guarda apenas nos quartos de pessoas importantes, como a Princesa e o Conselheiro, além de alguns poucos nobres. Ele poderia facilmente entrar pela porta da frente, sem que ninguém lhe dissesse um "A" sequer. A segurança era mínima, daria qualquer desculpa para os guardas da porta da princesa e... pronto!

Mas não, Miroku queria complicar...

O amigo apenas disse a ele que amanhã a Princesa acertaria com _aquele_ homem assuntos sobre a guerra. Inuyasha sabia que se ele sumisse com a Princesa do castelo, Naraku tomaria estas terras para ele, como fez com todas as outras.

Certo, ele admite. Miroku arrumou um bom argumento. Mas ele não ficaria sabendo disso, não _mesmo_!

Naraku ainda era um homem que Inuyasha odiava. Profundamente.

Inuyasha ouviu o som de um cavalo se aproximando. Provavelmente era Miroku, mas resolveu se prevenir vestindo um manto velho. Ele se disfarçava de asceta quando surgia alguém estranho. Ninguém questionava.

O cavalo de Miroku surgiu na subida da montanha. Estava com uma cara péssima, e Inuyasha logo soube porquê: o monge Mushin, pai de criação de Miroku, estava montando o cavalo junto ao próprio Miroku.

Os dois desceram e o cavalo deitou. Inuyasha só pensou em como isso era ridículo, mas não comentou nada.

"Muito bem, muito bem... aqui está, o mapa completo do castelinho!", falou Miroku em tom cantante.

"E sobre a segurança?" Inuyasha perguntou. Ainda não gostava da idéia. Com Naraku e sua comitiva no castelo, provavelmente toda a guarda real estaria alerta.

"Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um plano", Miroku sorriu maliciosamente. "E o mestre Mushin aqui tem todo o andar do escritório decorado!"

"Estive lá várias vezes com o Conselheiro, e ele mesmo me explicou muito sobre a arquitetura do castelo", respondeu o monge, pegando um pouco de bebida. Ahhh... sake...

"Humph... ainda assim, muito arriscado."

"Ah, Inuyasha, você verá como não é", Miroku então começou a traçar o plano.

Inuyasha olhou para baixo da montanha, vendo o castelo com suas luzes já apagadas. Viu a luz do quarto da Princesa apagar, e pensou que agora seria a hora perfeita... mas ele confiava muito em seu amigo Miroku.

**Continua...**

(1)Tsukiko é o nome do Filho da Lua. Literalmente, Tsuki vem de Lua, e "ko" é de criança/filho. Eu não sou muito criativa xD

Ah, e Mushin é o nome daquele velho, o monge pai de criação do Miroku mesmo. Lembram dele, quando o Miroku teve o buraco do vento cortado? Então...

Bom, o segundo capítulo tá aí, e eu espero agradar (claro, claro...). É minha primeira vez escrevendo uma história que promete ser um pouco longa (até hoje não passei dos oneshot, isso desde 2001). Ah, mas não se preocupem, vai ser um pouco longa, mas eu já sei o meio e o fim da história, então enquanto tiver pelo menos uma pessoa torcendo pela fic EU NÃO VOU PARAR!!

A propósito, eu não vou colocar o Sesshoumaru nessa fic ainda. E quanto à Kikyou só vou mencionar (acho). É que pretendo fazer tipo uma continuação, então... aguardem! xP

Críticas, elogios, opiniões: tudo muito bem-vindo!


	3. Proposta

**Disclaimer:** ainda não consegui comprar Inuyasha. Nem o Sesshoumaru, a Rumiko não quer vender pra mim -.-

Desculpaaaaaaaa!! Eu sei que demorei! Já era pra isso estar postado desde semana passada! Desculpa -.-''

Eu tive alguns probleminhas com a história que já escrevi e... num gostei e tive que refazer tudo '-' Mas já refiz e tá tudo prontinho até o capítulo 5! Isso quer dizer que, enquanto eu continuar digitando a história (eu escrevo ela a mão primeiro xD) a atualização vai ser constante. Pretendo postar toda Sexta-feira!

Um comentário besta... eu estava relendo o capítulo dois e vi um erro (?). É que não teria como o Conselheiro defender o rei no jogo de xadrez depois de Mushin ter usado um cavalo para colocá-lo em xeque, a menos que ele comesse o cavalo ou mexesse o rei xD É um comentário besta, mas é que eu não suporto essas gafes técnicas! Aff, eu achei muito tosco esse erro, por mais besta que seja xx

Bom, agradecimentos a Mariana, Nicki-chan, Neiva, Kagome Juju, Manu Higurashi, Mira e Sisical! (quanta gente! -) graças à vocês, a história continua!!

Lá vai! Já vou digitando o próximo capítulo pra não atrasar...

**Capítulo 3 – Proposta**

"Princesa! Princesa!"

Kagome se virou na cama. Estava macia e quentinha. Podia ouvir ao longe vozes chamando-a, mas ela não ia dar bola. Ah não, estava com sono ainda.

"Princesa!", chamou de novo a voz.

"Alteza? Majestade!", pessoas diferentes chamavam, ao longe. Kagome suspirou. Ela só levantava cedo assim quando era realmente necessário, e nesses casos quem a chamava era seu avô ou Sango. Ouviu passos pesados. Provavelmente os soldados que a chamavam estavam indo procurá-la em outro lugar.

Mas afinal, por que ninguém vinha chamá-la no quarto? Estavam todos tão distantes...

Kagome pegou um travesseiro para tapar os ouvidos. _Que travesseiro pequeno..._, resmungou.

"Princesa! Alteza! Majestade!", todos os gritos foram ficando mais e mais distantes.

Kagome voltou a sonhar. Sonhava com seu Tsukiko, mas só via seus cabelos e... a sombra de um par de olhos. Não conseguia vê-los.

"Kagome...", ele a chamou baixinho. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

"Kagome...", chamou novamente, e Kagome pôde ver seu rosto tomando forma. A pele alva, algumas mechas de cabelo emoldurando o rosto.

"Kagome.", falou um pouco mais alto. "Fala...", ela pediu. Agora ela via seus olhos tomando forma, e acompanhando vinha a linha do nariz, os lábios... Ainda não conseguia ver claramente seu rosto por inteiro, estava muito iluminado. Mas quando viu os traços, lhe pareceram muito femininos. Kagome estranhou.

"Kagome!", chamou mais alto. Até a voz parecia de uma moça. Seria seu amado um andrógino? Kagome riu baixinho. "Meu bem, você parece uma mulher!"

"Ah, é mesmo? Fico feliz que tenha notado.", falou Sango, com o rosto fingindo seriedade.

Kagome abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentindo-os arder com a forte iluminação. Seu quarto não era tão claro assim! Mesmo de cortinas abertas, as pequenas janelas iluminavam pouco pela manhã!

Ela finalmente parou para olhar a situação. Não era seu amado que a estava chamando, mas sim Sango. E também, ela não estava abraçando seu amado, mas sim...

"AHhhhHhhhH!!", berrou, soltando da amiga e, conseqüentemente, caindo no chão. Sua cama era tão pequena?

"Ai, Kagome, não grita no meu ouvido!", Sango estava tão assustada quanto ela. "E posso saber por que a senhorita estava dormindo na biblioteca?"

"Ah? Biblio... teca?", ela olhou à sua volta. "Ah sim..."

"Sua boba. Seu avô não te achou no quarto e fez um estardalhaço dizendo que você sumiu. Metade da guarda real está na cidade te procurando", falou Sango, pegando as almofadas e arrumando o sofá da biblioteca. "Devia ficar feliz que eu tenha te encontrado. Fosse seu avô ele teria ficado traumatizado com esse seu abraço. Ah, imagina se fosse o Houjo então? Já estaria te pedindo em casamento por aqueles beijos!"

"E-eu te b-beijei!?", Kagome perguntou, apavorada.

"Claro que não, Kagome! Só estou te assustando pra ver se te acordo", Sango falou rindo da cara de espanto da menina. Era tão fácil impressioná-la... "Mas então, com o que estava sonhando?"

"Ah, Sango! Nem pergunta que não vou te falar", disse, saindo da biblioteca, com o rosto vermelho.

"Kagome, não saia assim!", avisou tarde demais.

Kagome voltou correndo pra biblioteca, trancando a porta.

"Eles te viram?"

"N-não, eu notei que estava assim quando senti um vento nas pernas", falou Kagome, mais vermelha ainda, apontando para a camisola. _Será que tirei meu robe enquanto dormia?_

Sango entregou um vestido para Kagome e esta foi se vestir atrás de uma estante. Apesar da idade - uma jovem moça - Kagome ainda era cheia de pudores. Ela era pura e inocente como uma criança. Claro que ela estava crescendo, e não seria Sango quem negaria isso, mas ainda era difícil pensar na pequena e bobinha Kagome como uma mulher. _Pelo menos ela está mostrando interesse por rapazes..._ Sango pensou.

"Sango! Sango!!", veio a voz do monge Miroku do outro lado da porta.

"Droga!", grunhiu Sango. A última coisa de que precisava logo cedo era ver o monge tarado. "O que você quer?"

"Já sabe se encontraram a Princesa?"

Sango notou o tom de preocupação na voz do monge. Apesar de tudo que sofreu nas mãos do monge - literalmente "nas mãos" do monge - ouví-lo tão preocupado com sua amiga era... tocante.

"Sim, sr. monge, ela está aqui dentro trocando de roupa. Pode avisar aos soldados que -"

"Trocando de roupa? Rápido, Sango, abra a porta!", gritou desesperado.

Certo. Se uma parte de seu coração derreteu com a preocupação do monge, outra maior certamente congelou de volta.

--------------oOo--------------

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para onde estava seu pequeno acampamento. Certificou-se de ter arrumado tudo e andou até seu cavalo, colocando a cela nele. Estava tudo pronto, só precisava do sinal de Miroku.

De acordo com seu amigo, a Princesa resolveria os principais assuntos na hora do almoço. Inuyasha entraria no castelo à noite, escondido, pouco antes dos portões se fecharem. Não haveria complicações: Miroku já havia preparado a rota de entrada e a de fuga. Frente à porta do quarto da Princesa ficavam apenas 2 soldados à noite, então, logo que a Princesa dormisse, Inuyasha subiria do 1º ao último andar, até o quarto dela e... pronto. Essa seria a parte fácil, tirar a moça de lá.

Agora... onde estava Miroku?

Inuyasha sentiu certo alívio ao ouvir cavalos subindo a montanha.

"Inuyasha, problemas!", veio a voz de Mushin.

"Não...!!", ouviram alguém gritar lá longe. Não deram importância.

"Que tipo de problemas?". Já estava ficando irritado. Se algo desse errado, Inuyasha bateria em Miroku até ter certeza de que ele não pudesse passar seus genes à próxima geração.

"É a Princesa, ela sumiu!", falou o velho, descendo do cavalo e puxando as rédeas do cavalo de Miroku, que disse que viria a pé.

O céu pareceu escurecer repentinamente, e Inuyasha começou a ser envolvido por uma aura negra.

"Não, mestre Mushin!", chegou correndo Miroku.

"MIROKU!!"

"Calma, calma! Nada aconteceu, foi só escândalo do Conselheiro!", falou Miroku, rindo animadamente.

"Querem me matar do coração, é?" Inuyasha já ia descer a mão em Miroku quando viu que alguém já tinha feito isso. "Que marca é essa no seu rosto?", apontou para a mancha excessivamente vermelha no rosto do amigo. Estranhamente, tinha o formato de uma mão.

"Ah, isso. Bom, acredita que por nenhum motivo Sango me bateu? E olha que eu estava preocupado com a Princesa!"

Nenhum dos dois acreditou. "Logo cedo?", perguntou Inuyasha.

"Oras, o Conselheiro acordou a todos bem cedo hoje! De qualquer maneira, vamos manter o plano", virou para o mestre Mushin e falou baixinho. "Não precisamos ficar com os cavalos aqui ainda, vamos usar eles para a fuga."

"Então, você achou que a missão já havia fracassado!?", perguntou Inuyasha, irritado.

"Bom, sabe como é. Melhor prevenir do que remediar!", montou no cavalo e rapidamente foi para longe de Inuyasha. A aura negra voltou a se formar.

--------------oOo--------------

Ao meio-dia todos os moradores do castelo já aguardavam pela chegada do General Sanders, que traria consigo o Rei Naraku e alguns nobres desse outro reino.

Kagome estava ao lado de seu avô frente à entrada principal do castelo. Por regra, todos os empregados e nobres de menor importância deveriam se posicionar em andares mais baixos da grande escadaria para a recepção, por ordem crescente de hierarquia de poder, mas tanto Sango quanto Ayame ficaram ao lado de Kagome, por pedido desta. Kagome não queria ficar sozinha com o Rei, então pediu para que as duas a acompanhassem o tempo todo.

Tanto Mushin, quanto Miroku decidiram ficar perto das duas. Eram visitas, e a ordem não se aplicava a eles.

Kagome já estava ficando impaciente. "Sango, esse tipo de gente não costuma ser pontual?"

Sango abafou um bocejo com a mão. "Acredito que sim... Quem falou que eles chegaria a essa hora?"

Kagome olhou para o céu. Já deveriam fazer uns trinta minutos que estavam lá. Olhou para sua corte e viu que já estavam ficando impacientes. "Mas quem foi que falou que eles chegariam ao meio dia!?", gritou Kagome, impaciente.

"Kagome, querida, não se estresse. Eles disseram que chegariam à uma da tarde para o almoço...", disse o Conselheiro, olhando o relógio de bolso. "Mas sabe como eles são, sempre chegando cedo para impressionar...", falou ao acaso.

"Vovô!", ela estava indignada. Quantas vezes mais seria feita de boba hoje?

"Há! Não disse? Lá vem eles!", apontou o velho para uma pequena comitiva que se aproximava.

Toda corte olhava para onde o Conselheiro apontou. Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a comitiva se aproximando. Suas bandeiras lembravam um pouco as de Shikon, mas... alguma coisa nelas dava essa sensação ruim...

A comitiva chegou e ficou frente à frente com Kagome. Um soldado anunciou a presença do rei, que se postou à frente, cumprimentando polidamente o Conselheiro e alcançando a mão de Kagome, antes mesmo dela estender. "É um enorme prazer finalmente me encontrar com Sua Alteza", disse, beijando sua mão.

Por um instante, quem sabe, Kagome pensou que o General Sanders estava enganado: não havia nada de suspeito nesse homem, nem em seus gestos, nem em suas palavras.

Por outro instante, Kagome esqueceu de responder ao elogio. Sango lhe deu um delicado cutucão em seu braço. "A-ah, sim. O prazer é o mesmo, Majestade", corou e o cumprimentou. "Há muito procuro uma oportunidade para falar com o senhor, e me sinto aliviada em saber que chegaram tão logo."

"Ah, sim. Acredito que um convite tão generoso deva ser correspondido com maior cortesia", falou o rei, sorrindo de forma simples.

Convite? Kagome não se lembrava de tê-lo convidado. Isso foi... ele se auto-convidou! Sango lhe deu outro cutucão e ela voltou à terra firme.

"Realmente, viemos o mais cedo possível, Sua Alteza", o General Sanders a cumprimentou, e tornou sua atenção ao rei. "O Sr. pretendia resolver o quanto antes isso, não?"

"A bem da verdade, sim", falou, olhando para sua comitiva. "O quanto antes resolvermos os assuntos pertinentes à guerra melhor."

"Bem, bem", se adiantou o Conselheiro, vendo que a neta se esqueceu completamente dos bons modos. "Acredito que os senhores estejam cansados da viagem, portanto os convido a entrar e almoçar conosco."

O rei aceitou, com a mesma educação de antes e se adiantou à frente com o Conselheiro, conversando com ele.

O General Sanders se aproximou de Kagome que ia acompanhada de Sango e Ayame e delicadamente a puxou para perto de si. "Alteza, peço para que resolva os detalhes da guerra ainda durante o almoço. Não lhe dê chances para resolver o assunto outra hora, pois poderei não estar presente para te proteger", falou em seu ouvido. Ele se curvou em respeito e acompanhou o rei e o Conselheiro.

Sango se aproximou correndo dela. "Kagome, o que pensa que está fazendo?", ralhou com a moça, pegando-a pelo braço e a guiando. "Francamente, pede companhia e é a primeira a desaparecer..."

"S-Sango..."

Sango sentiu a preocupação de Kagome quando esta segurou seu braço. "O que foi, Kagome?"

"Por favor, não me deixa sozinha...", falou. Kagome não podia deixar de confiar no julgamento de Sanders. Ele era um grande amigo de seu pai, e sempre cuidou muito bem dela.

"Calma, Kagome..."

--------------oOo--------------

Estavam todos à mesa, conversando animadamente enquanto terminavam a sobremesa. Kagome se sentou em uma das pontas da mesa, Sango à sua direita e o rei à sua esquerda. Ela já não se sentia mais confortável em sua presença. Apesar de toda sua cortesia, sua presença se tornara aborrecedora, e Kagome fazia o possível para conversar apenas com Sango, enquanto o rei se distraía com a Senhora Araki.

"Mas, Kagome, você não deveria tentar negociar com ele agora? Há bastantes testemunhas aqui.", Sango falou, tentando amenizar o medo da menina. Realmente, antes agora do que depois no escritório.

Kagome se virou para o rei, puxando conversa. "O senhor está gostando da comida?", falou sorridente.

"Muito. Principalmente o carneiro, está admirável", sorriu também, sua atenção completamente na Princesa.

"Ah, sim, foi minha... err... dama de companhia Sango quem preparou." Era difícil não chamar Sango de amiga, mas necessário para manter a imagem. Sango aceitou o elogio pela comida, falando vividamente com o rei. Sua intenção era de mostrar ao rei que Kagome não estava sozinha.

"Mas então, Majestade..." começou Sango, vendo que a amiga não tomava nenhuma iniciativa. "...quais são seus planos para o acordo de paz?"

Kagome agradeceu aos céus por ter alguém como Sango ao seu lado.

"A senhorita queira me desculpar, mas prefiro discutir esse assunto em particular com Sua Alteza", disse, sorrindo para Kagome. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha.

Sango, desde o começo, não acreditou que o rei era uma boa pessoa. Algo em sua fisionomia dizia isso. Ele parecia cínico, apesar de não demonstrar. E agora, ela tinha certeza de que ele complicaria as coisas para seu lado. Sango colocou seu sorriso falso mais bonito e começou o 'jogo'. "Mas Sua Majestade deve saber que a Princesa não ficará sozinha com o senhor", falou com charme. "É para isso que ela tem... damas de companhia."

Naraku riu suavemente. "Tenho certeza de que a Srta. me permitirá um pouco de privacidade", falou, sorrindo com o mesmo charme que ela.

Sango estava enojada, mas não iria ceder. "Sinto muito, Majestade, mas permanecerei ao lado de Sua Alteza enquanto ela precisar de mim. Sem dizer que é desrespeitoso para uma dama ficar a sós com um homem."

Kagome estava impressionada. Ela sabia que Sango jamais usaria charme feminino para chantagear um homem, a menos que fosse realmente necessário – como em questões de vida ou morte. Se Sango fazia isso agora era para realmente manter a promessa que fez a pouco - e que repetia quase sempre - de sempre proteger sua Princesa. Ela não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a Kagome.

O sorriso de Naraku desapareceu. Sango estava praticamente falando que não deixaria Kagome sozinha, e enquanto a própria Princesa não dispensasse a empregada, ele nunca chegaria a ficar a sós com a Princesa.

Agora ele estava com uma cara azeda. Havia perdido na discussão para uma empregada. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Eu sempre consigo o que quero, Srta. Sango", ele disse, olhando agora para uma das amas, e falou ao acaso, como se o assunto fosse outro. "E a Sra. Araki deve concordar comigo, que mesmo damas de companhia devem se colocar em seu lugar quando a situação pede", sorriu para a velha senhora.

A Sra. Araki entendeu na hora qual era o assunto. Ou achou entender. "Ah, realmente. Sempre digo so senhor Conselheiro que ele deveria arrumar uma dama um pouco menos intrometida que a senhorita Sango. Ela nunca sabe se comportar! Acredita que ela tem a ousadia de chamar Sua Alteza pelo primeiro nome?", falou a velha, ignorando o olhar incrédulo de quase todos à mesa. Toda a corte de Kagome sabia que Sango era uma amiga de infância da Princesa Kagome, sem contar o fato de que ela também era uma excelente pessoa. Apenas a Senhora Araki e umas poucas camareiras não gostavam dela, por Sango ter tido uma educação de nobres - foi criada junto da Princesa - e pelos privilégios que recebia. Pura inveja.

Para a corte, alheia à conversa dos três, o assunto não interessava. Mas para os três em questão, principalmente Sango, o comentário fechou a conversa. A Sra. Araki era inescrupulosa, e se Naraku conseguisse seu apoio, Sango nada poderia fazer. Ela se virou para Kagome e cochichou. "Peça para o Conselheiro ir com você."

Kagome não entendeu. "Mas por que?"

"Aposto que estarei ocupada...", falou tristemente.

--------------oOo--------------

Inuyasha estava mais uma vez esperando. Se tudo der certo, o único problema será driblar a guarda dupla no andar dos aposentos reais. Ele viu Miroku, que não ficou para a sobremesa no castelo, cavalgar até onde ele estava.

"E então?", perguntou Inuyasha.

"A guarda está dispersa. Naraku trouxe vários soldados, mas há apenas 6 o acompanhando. Pelo menos entrar no castelo não será problema.

"Hmm...". Ainda assim seria complicado. Por que ele deu ouvidos ao amigo, mesmo?

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha. "Mas... algo não me cheira bem. Acho que Naraku está pretendendo atacar o castelo por dentro."

Inuyasha concordou. Apesar da pequena comitiva - que era composta basicamente por alguns poucos nobres - Naraku trouxe uma boa parte do seu exército, que permaneceu logo na entrada da cidade. Inuyasha podia não saber porque, mas sabia que coisa boa não era.

--------------oOo--------------

Iam todos em direção ao escritório. Kagome agarrava o braço de Sango para que esta não fosse embora. A Senhora Araki já havia dado um jeito de sumir com Ayame, e as duas não foram vistas desde o fim do almoço. E ela ainda ficava mais preocupada por saber que agora teria que se resolver com o rei.

"Sango! Sango!", veio correndo Ayame.

"O que foi!?", Kagome perguntou, apavorada.

"É o Kohaku, a Senhora Araki disse que está com ele. Ela disse tê-lo pego mexendo na despensa da cozinha..."

Kagome olhou para Sango e viu a preocupação da amiga. "Pode ir, Sango, vou pedir pro vovô me acompanhar", disse, sorrindo para a amiga e soltando seu braço. Sango agradeceu e foi com Ayame até onde estavam a Senhora Araki e Kohaku.

Kagome estava sozinha agora. Apesar de ter dito à amiga que iria com o avô, ela sabia que o avô estava ocupado conversando com o General Kotatsu.

"Vamos, Alteza?", chamou Naraku. Era agora.

--------------oOo--------------

Ao entrarem, deixaram cada um dois guardas para olharem a porta. Mantendo a classe e elegância o máximo que podia, Kagome se dirigiu à mesa e pegou o papel com as propostas para o rei. "Muito bem, Majestade, que tal começarmos falando sobre-"

"Alteza, gostaria de já avisar algo, antes de começarmos."

Kagome estava preocupada. "Diga", falou autoritariamente.

"Não aceitarei nenhum acordo que Sua Alteza possa oferecer", ele falou, se aproximando dela.

Kagome estava atônita. "Como não!? Então, para que veio?"

"Quero deixar bem claro que a guerra que começamos..."

"Que você começou!" Era incrível como, longe de Sango e de seu avô, Kagome esquecia completamente de manter a pose.

"...não é apenas por aquelas terras, mas sim por todo seu reino. Só não fui muito além dos pequenos combates porque pretendia fazer um acordo, para poupar gastos, entende?", ele falou, sorrindo com um ar tenebroso.

"Seus soldados..." Kagome lembrou de terem comentado que o exército de Naraku estava quase todo dentro da cidade. "Você vai nos atacar!?"

"Não seja tão dramática, querida Princesa.", ele sorriu novamente. "Aquilo é apenas um plano B."

"E qual seria o 'plano A?'"

"Uma proposta."

"Achei que não iria aceitar-"

"Não, não. É uma proposta minha."

Kagome devia ter dado mais valor às palavras do General Sanders. Se estivesse com seu avô aqui certamente que chegariam a algum acordo, ou ele diria que aceitar a guerra seria melhor.

Não. Ainda havia o 'Plano B'. Muitas pessoas moravam na cidade, mais do que nos campos.

Ela se resignou: seja lá qual for a proposta de Naraku era melhor do que enfrentar uma guerra despreparada. "Diga qual sua proposta."

Naraku sorriu. "Case-se comigo."

**Continua...**

Ahhh, finalmente! Desculpem por fazer esperar tanto, mas é que tive alguns problemas e não pude digitar... Era pra ter postado isso sábado passado!

Bom, espero que a história esteja fazendo sentido xD. Pra mim faz, mas é porque sou eu quem estou escrevendo... E eu notei uma coisa... até agora, todos os capítulos de número ímpar (eu já fiz até o 5) eu não gostei o.o. Acho que é porque não deu pra escrever nada do livro de Kagome nesse capítulo.

O próximo capítulo vai ser mais legalzinho! (minha opinião, claro...).

Acho que esqueci de comentar algo o.o'


	4. Casamento?

**Disclaimer:** me pergunto se escrevo 'disclaimer' certo... hmmm... Inuyasha naum é meu, mas eu já peguei no rabinho dele uma vez (no fluffy, gente, no fluffy) xD

Aqui está, o capítulo 4! Levei 5 dias pra digitar, e olha que é pouca coisa! Bom, vamos ver...

... o.o

xP

Acho que não tenho muito o que falar!

Esse capítulo é dedicado à Nicki-san, que pelo visto está acompanhando a fic desde o comecinho, assim como a Kagome Juju, a Manu, a Neiva e a Sisical. Ah, e Mira, a Mira nos agradecimentos era você mesma, e aqui está você de novo! E dedico também para a Samy-san, que deu uns pulinhus bonitinhos que eu vi!

**Capítulo 4 - Casamento!?**

"Co-como?", Kagome estava assustada. Esperava ter ouvido errado.

"Acredito que a senhorita ouviu bem." Naraku continuou caminhando pela sala. "Pense assim. Já consegui as terras de quase todos os reinos ao norte de Nihon. Só falta as do seu reino, e o norte será todo meu. Porém, ouvi dizer, o rei de Aoitsuki já domina completamente o Sul e o Oeste desse país. Eu pretendia guardar forças para lutar contra ele. Pretendo conquistar suas terras nos próximos 3 anos." Naraku se virou para ela. "Está entendendo?"

"S-sim..."

"Não quero perder tempo nem homens em uma guerra contra seu exército insignificante.", ele olhou seriamente para ela. "E acho que Sua Alteza deveria aceitar. Pelo menos assim continuaria cuidando do seu 'povo'", disse sorrindo. Ele sabia até os motivos de hesitação da Princesa!

Kagome caiu desamparada em sua cadeira. Estava sozinha, não havia Sango por perto dizendo que tudo daria certo. Se pelo menos seu avô estivesse por perto, ou até mesmo o próprio General Sanders, tinha certeza de que achariam a melhor resposta para a situação.

Naraku observava a agonia da moça com prazer. Kagome estava olhando para o papel com as propostas que ela havia escrito como se aquele papel contivesse sua salvação.

Não. Ele não aceitaria nenhum acordo dela, ele mesmo disse.

"T-tudo bem: eu aceito sua proposta."

--oOo--

"E então, sr.monge?", perguntou um dos soldados.

Miroku estava com o ouvido grudado na porta do escritório. Fora ele e os quatro guardas - dois de Kagome e dois de Naraku -, não havia mais ninguém no corredor.

O monge desfez a cara séria e sorriu para os dois guardas de Kagome. "Está tudo certo! Muito obrigado pela compreensão, mas sabem como é... nos dias de hoje não é bom deixar moças inocentes nas mãos de homens desconhecidos. Até onde se sabe, até mesmo monges como eu podem se aproveitar da situação!", falou rindo e se afastando, evitando mais olhares secos dos dois soldados da guarda de Naraku. Os dois soldados de Kagome concordaram e riram com o monge. Realmente, ele cativou muitos no castelo.

Mal virou o corredor, Miroku acelerou o passo. Não que qualquer coisa que Naraku fizesse agora iria afetar o plano, mas algo em seu interior preocupava o monge. Será que ficou tanto tempo na companhia da Princesa a ponto de ser cativado por sua preocupação pelo povo?

--oOo--

Sango saiu bufando do quarto da Sra. Araki, acompanhada de Ayame. Ela estava furiosa. Sabia que a Sra. Araki lhe daria uma bronca, falando sobre etiqueta e como se portar na frente de gente importante, mas não imaginou que mentiria, usando seu irmão como desculpa, só para afastá-la de kagome.

Ayame ia atrás da amiga, morrendo de medo. "M-me desculpa, Sa-Sango... é que..."

"Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, Ayame", falou, tentando controlar a raiva para não descontar na menina, e apertando mais o passo. Se Naraku deu um jeito de afastá-la de Kagome, é porque queria falar algo apenas com ela, então provavelmente deu um jeito de se livrar do Conselheiro e qualquer outra interferência. Afinal, se a presença de uma ninguém como Sango - já dizia a Sra. Araki - afetaria a reunião, imagina então a presença do próprio Conselheiro!

Kagome estava debruçada sobre uma folha, escrevendo um texto longo com a pena, enquanto Naraku, ao seu lado, lia atentamente tudo o que a Princesa escrevia. Sango entrou com Ayame no instante em que Kagome parou de escrever. Apenas um dos guardas de Kagome tentando impedir - os outros três desacordados do lado de fora.

"Aqui está", Kagome entregou a folha para Naraku. Este deu uma lida rápida e assinou no final da página.

"Kagome!", Sango chamou, correndo até a amiga. Kagome continuava de cabeça baixa. "Kagome, o que aconteceu?", perguntou, olhando com fúria para Naraku.

"Acho que você gostaria de conversar com sua amiga em particular", falou Naraku, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome se levantou. "Sim. Resolveremos os detalhes mais tarde", disse, saindo da sala com Sango e Ayame.

Ao chegarem no corredor, Sango pediu, irritada. "O que ele te fez, Kagome!?"

Kagome começou a correr, não queria discutir isso nos corredores. Assim que chegou em seu quarto esperou Sango dispensar Ayame e entrar, e trancou a porta. De costas para a amiga, falou. "Ele me pediu em casamento."

"O quê!?" Sango não acreditou. Esperava que ele tivesse atacado Kagome, ou algo do tipo. Mas casamento!? "Ah não, não me diga que aceitou!"

Kagome escorregou até o chão e começou a chorar. Não... não era assim que queria as coisas; casamento, felicidade, príncipe encantado - tudo desmoronou. Chorou mais forte. "Ah não... Kagome, não chora..." Sango correu até a menina e a abraçou. "Calma, tá tudo bem...". Era tudo que Kagome queria ouvir, mas que infelizmente não acreditava.

--oOo--

Sango fazia carinho em Kagome enquanto esta falava o que aconteceu, a voz um pouco abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Ele vai falar com o vovô ainda hoje, eu pedi..."

"Quem sabe seu avô não contorna a situação? Talvez, se o General Sanders se preparar, podemos enfrentar uma gue-"

"Não dá mais!", gritou Kagome, chorando e soluçando no travesseiro. "Ele me pediu para redigir um documento que já faz dele o... o dono de Shikon! O casamento só vai ser para oficializar o título dele e para que eu possa continuar no poder...", falou, chorando agora mais forte.

"Mas Kagome, ele vai querer entrar em uma guerra ainda maior nos próximos anos! Quer arriscar toda a população?"

A menina chorava cada vez mais forte. "Eu não sei, Sango! Não sei mais o que fazer..."

--oOo--

Inuyasha guiava seu cavalo lentamente montanha abaixo. Já estava anoitecendo e Miroku veio buscá-lo: estava na hora de colocar o plano em ação.

"Eu vou lá distrair os guardas. Você entra pelo mesmo lugar de antes, o mestre Mushin está lá afastando todo mundo." Miroku suspirou. Tinha a impressão de que algo daria errado, e ele ainda não tinha filhos para poder correr o risco de enfrentar a fúria de Inuyasha. Ah... se ele pudesse fugir...!

"Que cara de bobo é essa, Miroku?" Inuyasha perguntou irritado.

"Nada não... bom, pode ir, inuyasha. Assim que você entrar eu vou me despedir das belas empregadas e... sabe, esperar a hora certa." Saiu cavalgando rapidamente. " 'Té', Inuyasha!"

"Mulherengo...", resmungou Inuyasha. "Fica pensando em mulher e esquece do trabalho."

--oOo--

Kagome deitou de bruços na cama e tirou seu livro do bolso do vestido. Sango já dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Ela ficou a tarde toda consolando a jovem, e já devia estar cansada de tanto choro e soluço. Sem contar o cansaço de ter que falar sobre homens estúpidos a tarde inteira, com Naraku e Miroku disputando o topo da lista.

Abriu o livro e procurou a parte em que parou. Já leu o livro várias vezes, mas vez ou outra gostava de seguir a ordem da história... ainda mais porque não tinha uma cena favorita - gostava do livro todo.

_"Solace, aquele dia, não se levantou. Seus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar. Em seu sonho, via apenas os olhos frios do menino, e chorava copiosamente. Hoje não levantaria. Não queria se arriscar com a chance de encontrá-lo novamente, por mais que uma pequena parte de seu coração desejasse pelo reencontro._

_Empregadas vinham e iam, perguntando pelo seu bem-estar. De baixo das cobertas, Solace só perguntava, num fio de voz: 'E o Sol?', quando na verdade queria saber da Lua._

_'O Sol brilha com graça', era o que respondiam as empregadas, e o coração da pequena Solace afundava mais e mais... Queria dormir, não por sono, mas para que a pobre Lua pudesse aparecer. Lua Nova era apenas feia._

_E o sono que não vinha._

_'Está doente?' Ecoou uma voz._

_'Não sei...' E como poderia, se mesmo saudável seu coração ardia?_

_'Vai sair hoje?' Perguntou de novo a mesma voz distante. Era tão fria quanto seus pensamentos._

_'Não quero...' Quero, quero... quero sim!, falava cada vez mais alto aquele pedacinho do seu coração, o que mais doía._

_'Por quê?'_

_'Porque...' Por que mesmo? Já estava a tanto tempo assim que quase se esqueceu. '...dói.'_

_'Seu peito?'_

_'É...' É. O peito doía, o corpo todo doía... e a dor que não cessava. Levou uma mão até o peito, apertando-o. Nada ajudava._

_'O que faz ele parar de doer?'_

_'Chorar e...' Chorar aliviava a dor, mas não parava._

_'E?'_

_'Morrer...' Isso... Isso faria parar. Mas isso ela não queria._

_'Então vamos.'_

_Solace abriu os olhos, para ver apenas a escuridão de suas cobertas. Não queria ver a luz de seu quarto. 'Vamos aonde?'_

_'Sair', falou uma voz, que, Solace se deu conta, era de alguém em seu quarto, não em sua cabeça._

_A menina saiu debaixo das cobertas rapidamente e arregalou os olhos, vendo a imagem do filho da Lua à sua frente."_

Kagome parou sua leitura ao ouvir alguém bater á porta. Levantou. Deitou o livro na mesinha do quarto e foi até a porta. Parou desconfiada. "Quem é?"

"Sua Alteza, é a Sra. Araki! Vim aqui a pedido de Sua Majestade, o rei Naraku, para ajudá-la com os preparativos para o casamento!", gritou a voz da velha mulher.

A alegria de Kagome, conseguida a tanto custo, choro e cansaço, desapareceu. "Mas já?", perguntou abrindo a porta.

A sra. Araki e mais uma cinco camareiras entraram no quarto, carregando vestidos, tecidos, jóias e outras coisas. A sra. Araki indicou a cada uma o que fazer, enquanto caminhou até Sango, que acordava com o alvoroço. "A srta. Sango não precisa ajudar, nós seis já somos suficientes. Seu irmão está no seu quarto te esperando, e o Sr. monge também."

"Ai...", resmungou Sango. Deixar Kohaku com Miroku não era bom, definitivamente. Mas deixar Kagome sozinha depois de um dia desses... "Não se preocupem, eu ajudo", disse, pegando as presilhas e os vestidos

"Humph", reclamou a velha. "Seu irmão vai ficar preocupado, eu disse que você iria..."

"Não tem problema."

Nesse momento, Naraku e mais quatro soldados entraram no quarto. "Ah, vejo que já está se preparando."

"Achei que resolveríamos a data e esses assuntos depois!", falou Kagome, com desgosto só de ver aquele homem.

"Não se preocupe, resolvi tudo com os conselheiros. O casamento será amanhã à tarde."

Kagome simplesmente virou a cara e pegou o que precisava para o banho. Já Sango, que ia acompanhar a moça, parou e se virou para o rei. "Mas Majestade, se o casamento será só amanhã à tarde por que a Princesa tem de se preparar agora? Ela poderia fazer isso amanhã de manhã."

Naraku riu cinicamente e se virou para Kagome. "Sua Alteza deve se lembrar do meu querido amigo, o General Kotatsu. Devo muito a ele e lhe prometi a primeira noite com Sua Alteza, antes do nosso casamento."

Kagome congelou. Não sabia se havia entendido direito o que ele quis dizer, mas todo o seu corpo a mandava fugir para bem longe dali. Sango correu até a amiga. "De jeito nenhum! O senhor não tem esse direito sobre ela!"

"E quem vai me impedir? Sou o rei desse lugar, e o mínimo que a srta. Sango poderia fazer é me respeitar e se dirigir apropriadamente a mim, chamando-me pelo meu título." Naraku estalou os dedos e os soldados avançaram para cima de Sango. "Imaginei que dificultaria as coisas para mim e vim preparado. Levem-na para fora desse andar", disse para os guardas, que puxaram Sango para fora. Kagome olhava para tudo pasmada, não conseguia acreditar no que via, e já ia correr atrás de Sango quando Naraku falou. "Sra. Araki, acho bom prendê-la e amordaçá-la. Acho que ela não vai concordar facilmente com a idéia", disse, referindo-se a Kagome.

"Sim, Majestade", falou a velha se curvando em respeito.

--oOo--

Sango corria desesperada pelos corredores, à procura de ajuda. Quatro guardas de Naraku impediam que qualquer um subisse até os aposentos da Princesa. Ela não conseguiu encontrar ninguém que pudesse ajudar. O General Sanders havia sido mandado para uma região distante do castelo, às ordens de Naraku, para cuidar de uma pequena vila pastoril, e o Conselheiro foi para a cidade, à procura de algo que o consolasse. Estava triste com a notícia de casamento, e até tentou recusar, fez todo o possível para revogar, mas vendo o documento que dava poder à Naraku e a aceitação do resto do Conselho Real, desistiu.

Sango procurou por qualquer viva alma que pudesse ajudar, mas todos estavam ou dormindo - já era noite, ela constatou vendo o céu completamente escuro - ou ajudando Naraku com os preparativos para o casamento e a coroação. Nem Houjo estava a vista, fazendo a guarda no portão principal como era de costume.

Então lembrou do monge! Ele poderia fazer algo a respeito, não? Bom, talvez não, mas que ele a ajudaria, com certeza sim. Correu até seu quarto onde encontrou Miroku e Kohaku jogando cartas.

"Irmã! Nós-" já ia se desculpar Kohaku. Sango não aprovava jogos de azar.

"Sr. monge, por favor me ajude!", pediu, correndo até o monge.

"Farei o que puder, minha cara Sango, mas já aviso que estou de saída. Vim apenas me despedir de minhas queridas camareiras, cozinheiras, faxineiras, jardineiras...", falou, contando nos dedos.

"Ah não!" Sango caiu desolada na cama, assustando tanto o monge quanto o irmão.

"Se você quiser, eu posso vir visitá-la!", se iluminou o monge, achando que a tristeza da mulher era devido à sua partida.

"É a Princesa, Naraku a prendeu e ela vai ter que... dormir com outro homem hoje, antes de se casar com Naraku amanhã!", falou quase chorando. Sango já havia perdido muito na vida - o pai, a mãe, a casa em que vivia. Perder Kagome ou Kohaku seria o mesmo que perder o sentido de viver.

Miroku ficou sério. Não era da sua conta o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer com a Princesa, mas ele não podia deixar as coisas assim. Ele entregou o baralho para Kohaku e se levantou. "Como eu disse, já estou de saída. Foi bom te conhecer, srta. Sango, e desejo felicidades à senhorita." disse se curvando. Virou para o menino. "Kohaku, fique aqui com sua irmã, e faz um chazinho para ela." disse sorrindo. "O mestre Mushin já deve estar me esperando, então vou indo." Acenou para o menino e saiu do quarto.

Kohaku olhou para a irmã, que parecia sofrer de uma severa dor de cabeça. "Irmã..."

"Nem ele quis ajudar..."

--oOo--

Assim que estava fora de vista, Miroku correu até a cozinha. Ainda era um pouco cedo para o plano, as pessoas estava começando a ir dormir, e o plano dizia para esperar que todos dormissem. Mas esquece. "Inuyasha!", sussurrou para o jardim. "Inu! Vem garoto!"

"Cala a boca, Miroku!", falou Inuyasha, irritado. A brincadeira de infância de chamá-lo de cachorrinho ainda era constrangedora. "O que é? Já dormiram?"

"Bom, não, mas já dá para começarmos. O andar da Princesa está vazio, os soldados estão guardando apenas as escadas."

"Ótimo. Já vou entrando então, vá buscar os cavalos.", disse, entrando na cozinha e abrindo uma das tubulações. Já havia decorado todo o caminho pelos mapas, e se não haveria ninguém nos corredores, sair de uma tubulação para a outra seria mais fácil. Checou o equipamento. Precisaria apenas da corda e de uma espada. "Eu não demoro, vou ver como ela está e dependendo do caso eu já desço com ela."

"Ok...!"

--oOo--

Kagome estava amordaçada e amarrada, deitada na cama vestindo apenas uma camisola quase transparente. Não conseguia parar de chorar, apesar das lágrimas já estarem acabando. Sentia-se traída de várias formas. Onde estava seu avô? E Sango, por que não aparecia? Ou até mesmo Houjo para salvá-la!

As cordas em suas mãos já estavam machucando, e as em seus pés machucaram tanto que eles já estavam dormentes. A mordaça na boca havia secado até sua garganta e Kagome se encontrava com dificuldade até para respirar.

A porta do quarto abriu, e o General Kotatsu entrou, deixando dois homens guardando a porta. "Ah! Naraku realmente me pagou o que devia!", disse, olhando fixamente para Kagome. Ergueu as mãos e mostrou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. "Trouxe para bebermos!"

Kotatsu colocou o vinho e as taças em cima da mesinha, jogando o livro de Kagome no chão, e se aproximou dela, tirando-lhe a mordaça. "Acho que não vai conseguir beber com iss-"

"Vovô! Sango!! Houjo, alguém! Ayame, socorr-" ela calou quando Kotatsu colocou a mordaça de volta. O homem fechou a cara com desgosto. "Se não queria beber, era só falar", disse, enchendo uma taça e bebendo. Iria precisar da bebida, visto que a garota era do tipo difícil.

Kagome estava desesperada, pensando em um jeito de escapar dali. Mas como? Estava amarrada até a alma, a mãos presas de forma de que nem água pudesse passar por entre seus pulsos. E ainda fizeram o favor de prendê-la à cama.

Enquanto o homem bebia, olhando sua vítima, Kagome rezava por salvação.

--oOo--

Houjo entrou correndo no quarto de Sango, esquecendo-se completamente de bater na porta do quarto de uma mulher. "Srta. Sango! Mandou me chamar? Kohaku disse que precisava me ver" disse, ofegante. Se Sango o chamou com urgência não era por coisa pouca.

"Ah sim, Houjo! Ainda bem que está aqui... onde estava?"

"B-bom, pelo que parece, Naraku é rei... ele mandou quase todos os soldados até a cidade para divulgar a notícia e alguns novos decretos."

"Entendo... a gente precisa ajudar a Kagome!"

Logo em seguida, Ayame entrou sendo puxada por Kohaku. A moça estava dormindo quando o menino veio chamá-la. Sango pediu ao irmão para encontrar o Conselheiro e o General Sanders, e Kohaku saiu correndo atrás deles. Então, Sango explicou os fatos aos dois presentes e ficou decidido: levariam kagome embora. Ayame foi arrumar as malas de todos - apenas algumas roupas, comida e dinheiro - e pediria a Kohaku, quando este voltasse, para preparar os cavalos. Sango e Houjo foram em direção ao andar dos aposentos da Princesa.

--oOo--

Inuyasha se virava na pequena passagem com facilidade. Já que o andar estava vazio, ele não tinha problemas para ir de uma tubulação à outra, nem se preocupava com o barulho. Chegando perto do quarto da Princesa, Inuyasha ouviu dois soldados conversando baixo. "E Miroku disse que o andar estava vazio...", murmurou, procurando por outro jeito de chegar na tubuluação que o levaria ao quarto da Princesa. Atacar os soldados e fazer confusão estava fora dos planos.

Habilmente, ele lançou uma moeda na direção dos guardas, que se distraíram. Afinal, era uma moeda de ouro. Os dois ficaram discutindo, e nem notaram Inuyasha subindo na tubulação. Chegando no quarto da Princesa ele começou a ser cauteloso. Olhou pela fresta da tubulação de ar. Havia um homem desconhecido no quarto, enquanto que a Princesa estava completamente amarrada à cama e amordaçada, vestindo apenas...

Inuyasha olhou de novo e corou, vendo a imagem da Princesa. Se por causa da idade a jovem ainda não apresentava curvas sedutoras, com certeza a camisola transparente compensava esse detalhe.

Olhando novamente para o homem, que já estava ficando ligeiramente bêbado, Inuyasha entendeu a situação da princesa.

"Eu vou matar o Miroku, fica dificultando as coisas pro meu lado..."

Ele procurou por um meio de se mover pelo quarto e viu uma beirada que corria a parede próxima ao teto. Ele poderia andar por ela até em cima da cama e descer cortando o véu do topo dela. Assim que chegasse na cama, ele calava o homem bêbado e... bom, pelo menos a Princesa já estava pronta pra partir.

Já estava chegando perto do véu quando Kotatsu começou a se engraçar com a Princesa, e Inuyasha notou que ela tentava desesperadamente afastá-lo. Kotatsu já ia passar a mão na perna nua de Kagome quando Inuyasha perdeu a paciência. Sacando a espada, ele cortou o pano e caiu de quatro em cima da Princesa, com tanta habilidade que sequer encostou nela.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito - ou teria, não fosse a mordaça. Ela desmaiou com o susto.

"Q-quem é você?", perguntou Kotatsu, caindo de bunda no chão e tremendo de medo.

Inuyasha checou a moça para ver se ela estava bem e se levantou, indo até a janela. "Isso não te interessa", ótimo, pelo menos Miroku trouxe os cavalos. Inuyasha empunhou a espada em uma mão e apontou para o homem. "E se você chamar a atenção de qualquer guarda, não hesitarei em matá-lo."

"V-vo-você na-não ousaria! Se os gu-guardas vierem, v-você não terá chances!"

"Pft! Idiota, não sabe com quem está falando!", ele rapidamente virou a espada e bateu no ombro do homem com o cabo da espada. Kotatsu caiu desacordado.

Inuyasha foi até a cama e cortou as cordas que prendiam a Princesa à ela, e afrouxou as dos pulsos e pés, que já estavam ficando roxos por falta de circulação. Ele que não levaria a Princesa já toda acabada.

Voltou à janela e amarrou a corda que trazia em uma das grades da janela, e quebrou as outras com o cotovelo.

Pelo menos a missão estava indo bem. Miroku, no jardim, posicionou o cavalo de Inuyasha debaixo da corda.

Inuyasha olhou para a Princesa. Não parecia pesada e para ele não seria problema carregar. Mas com aquela camisola, teria que agüentar os comentários de Miroku o caminho inteiro de volta à vila.

"Dane-se." Ele se aproximou da Princesa, a colocou em seu ombro e a levou até a janela. Checando a segurança da corda, começou a descer.

**Continua...**

Nihon é o nome do país onde eles estão. Sabe, em um país há vários reinozinhos, e em Nihon o reino de Shikon (o da Kagome) fica bem ao norte.

CABEI!! Desculpa os erros de "portugeis", que eu postei às pressas e não deu pra revisar ainda. Estou postando só pra que vocês que estão desesperados pela continuação possam ler!


	5. Fuga ou Rapto?

**Disclaimer:** se Inuyasha realmente fosse meu eu faria mangás ao invés de fanfics, certo?

Desculpaaa!! Eu sei que demorei (1 dia) mas é que o site não está aceitando mais documentos novos (sabe, pra colocar o capítulo novo... tem todo um esquema, outra hora eu explico!) e só agora arrumei um jeito de enganar o site e... postar o capítulo!

Espero que me perdoem...

E, como sempre, num gostei do capítulo... acho que tenho algo contra capítulos ímpares, então vou começar a pular alguns, que vocês acham?

E, só pra quem ta perguntando, a historinha do livro da Kagome fui eu que inventei. No final desse capítulo tem uma explicação melhor falando da historinha...

Bom, vamos ao que interessa! (ou não)

**Capítulo 5 – Fuga ou Rapto?**

"Você está bem, Sango?", perguntou Houjo, preocupado.

"Me desculpe, irmã!"

Sango estava com o ombro perfurado, e o ferimento sangrava muito. Havia se distraído com a chegada do Conselheiro e do irmão e a distração lhe custou o machucado. "Não se preocupem... Kohaku, leve o Conselheiro até Ayame e esperem fora dos portões do castelo. Deixem dois cavalos na entrada, eu e Houjo vamos buscar a Kagome", disse, se levantando e subindo lentamente as escadas. Droga, o ferimento doía muito!

"Sango, pode deixar que eu a trago!", pediu Houjo.

"Não, eu vou junto. Pode aparecer alguém até voltarmos."

Houjo concordou. Apesar de ferida, Houjo sabia, Sango era uma excelente espadachim. Afinal, ela aprendeu com o próprio pai que, quando vivo, era o melhor general do exército real.

Mesmo preocupado, Kohaku obedeceu a irmã, ajudando o Conselheiro a ir atrás de Ayame.

Chegando no andar dos aposentos reais, Houjo habilmente derrotou os dois soldados que faziam a guarda na porta de Kagome (que por sinal discutiam por alguma moeda de ouro), e abriu a porta do quarto.

"S-Sango...", ele falou, incerto.

O coração de Sango espremeu, e sua mão apertou a empunhadura da espada. Se aquele homem tivesse feito algo à Sua Princesa, Sango o torturaria eternamente.

Ela correu até o quarto e encontrou... nada, fora o desprezível General Kotatsu, desacordado.

"C-como que a Kagome...?" Sango estava boba com a situação. Enquanto Houjo procurava pela Princesa debaixo da cama e dentro dos armários, Sango foi até a mesinha, vendo o livrinho de Kagome no chão e o pegou. Ela nunca saía sem ele. Andou até a janela quebrada. Aquelas grades eram bastante fortes, como que a Kagome poder-

"Mas... é o monge Miroku?", perguntou, apertando a vista, tentando reconhecer no escuro da noite as duas figuras que iam para fora do castelo. Uma se parecia com o monge, já a outra...

"É a Princesa!", gritou Houjo, apontando para o outro cavalo. Havia um homem desconhecido levando a Princesa junto a ele.

"Droga, o que eles querem!?", ela olhou para a direção que iam e, bem mais à frente, reconheceu o mestre Mushin. Era para lá que eles se dirigiam. "Vamos, Houjo", disse, apertando o pequeno livro de Kagome na mão.

"Sim!"

--

Inuyasha carregava o corpo desfalecido da Princesa entre seus braços, para ela não cair. Já haviam alcançado Mushin e como estavam agora fora das terras de Shikon resolveram reduzir o passo para que os cavalos não cansassem antes de chegar ao próximo vilarejo.

Durante toda a viagem até aqui Inuyasha teve que agüentar comentários do amigo quanto ao vestuário da Princesa, ou ele falando em como a pele dela parecia mais macia, ou ainda em como ela estava perfumada. Lógico, a sra. Araki fez um ótimo travalho para agradar Naraku, e agora Inuyasha só conseguia pensar naquele maldito perfume de sândalo! Droga, como cheirava bem.

E agora, ouvia os lamentos do amigo e da tristeza que era deixar os moradores do castelo.

"...ah, a minha querida srta. Kushihara, ela é camareira, preparava meus banhos e minhas roupas.", disse, passando a mão na manga do hakama(1). "Ainda posso sentir seu toque! E a srta. Ishigami então? Prepara chás que é uma beleza! O mestre Mushin deve lembrar como ela era bonita, que ele derramou chá em si mesmo só para ela se demorar mais ajudando-o a se limpar. Eu devia ter feito o mesmo..." disse, triste, por perder a 'maravilhosa' oportunidade.

"Muito bonita, realmente.", falou o mestre Mushin, bebendo sakê – um pequeno _souvenir_ que trouxe do castelo.

"Sim, ela daria uma boa mãe para os meus filhos. Era uma delicada flor!"

"E a Akiko...", falou o mestre Mushin, com a boca cheia de sakê, lembrando outra empregada do castelo. "Ah! Ela fazia bolos maravilhosos."

"Ah sim, a srta. Akiko. Infelizmente, creio que ela já está noiva... ela seria perfeita, um verdadeiro anjo na terra! Aiai...", ficaram os dois, olhando o céu sonhadores e com caras de bobos.

Inuyasha rolou os olhos, irritado. Miroku já estava citando mulheres do castelo a cerca de meia hora e a pouca paciência de Inuyasha já estava acabando. E que porcaria de perfume bom era aquele!? Bendito olfato apurado!

"Mas a minha preferida 'desta vez' tem que ser a srta. Sango!", falou com um tom de drama fingido. "A coitada chorou tanto quando parti!"

"Não era essa que vivia te batendo?", comentou Inuyasha, tentando tirar a graça do amigo. Já estava de saco cheio dessa conversa.

"Inuyasha, meu bom amigo, não confunda amor com ódia.", disse, balançando o dedo. "Veja por exemplo os tapas que ela me dava. O toque dela era tão suave que fica claro para qualquer um que ela só batia em mim - de brincadeira - por ser tímida. Ah, que saudades daquela palma delicada e macia, tocando meu rosto...", disse de olhos fechados, passando a mão no rosto. "Ou a voz doce dela, me chamando por nossos apelidos carinhoso... Tarado! Pervertido!" falou, imitando uma voz d emulher.

"Pft, gostei dessa, parece ter cérebro ao menos..."

"Passo as noites em claro, com saudades de sua bela voz!"

"Não faz nem uma hora que saímos." resmungou Inuyasha para si mesmo.

"Monge Miroku!"

"Ah, ainda ouço ela chamando meu nome!", disse fingindo comoção.

Inuyasha olhou por cima do ombro e viu um pequeno grupo chegar rapidamente a cavalo. Apertou a Princesa em seus braços. "Droga... Miroku, sua namorada veio atrás de você.", falou sarcasticamente.

Miroku saiu do transe. "Como, quem? A Norie, a Mieko, a...-", ele olhou para trás e viu Sango, já bem próxima. "Srta. Sango! A quanto tempo, já estava morto de saudades, e... você está sangrando, Sango!"

Inuyasha fechou a cara, mais irritado. Pegou uma das espadas que trazia na cintura e jogou para Miroku. "Você cuida disso. É culpa sua que o plano quase não deu certo.", disse, instigando o cavalo para ir mais rápido, deixando Miroku sozinho. Mushin olhou para o pupilo e deu de ombros, indo atrás de Inuyasha.

Miroku olhou para a espada, então para o grupo que se aproximava, para a espada de novo, e então para Inuyasha. "Qual é, Inuyasha! Eu não faço essas coisas com mulheres, você sabe disso!", falou, tentando alcançar o amigo. "Sem contar que eles estão com um idoso e uma criança. Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?"

"Sinceramente eu não sei, mas acho bom eles não me atrapalharem, ou então é você quem paga.", disse Inuyasha, sem parar o cavalo que já aumentava a velocidade.

Miroku parou o cavalo, suspirando. Olhou para trás e viu Houjo e Sango, que vinham mais rápido. Ayame, que vinha junto de Kohaku, ficou mais atrás. O Conselheiro vinha montado no mesmo cavalo que Houjo. "Posso ajudá-los?", pediu Miroku, sorrindo.

"Monge Miroku, onde aquele homem está levando a Princesa!?" Sango estava furiosa. Havia percebido que, seja lá quem estivesse levando sua Alteza estava agora fugindo deles. Amigo é que não devia ser.

A mulher sangrava muito e Miroku só imaginava o que teria acontecido. "O Inuyasha? Ah, ele só vai levar ela para o nosso vilarejo..."

"Grr...!" Sango grunhiu, fazendo os três homens quererem se esconder. Ela instigou o cavalo para avançar na direção de Inuyasha, mas Miroku parou em sua frente. "Se não vai ajudar saia da frente, monge!"

"Sinto muito, srta. Sango, mas não posso deixá-la ir adiante. Vá com seu grupo para um lugar seguro, mas não nos sigam.", falou Miroku seriamente.

Sango olhou com igual seriedade para o monge mas mesmo assim insistiu com o cavalo para ir mais uma vez na direção de Inuyasha. Novamente Miroku se postou em frente ao cavalo de Sango, mas dessa vez apontou a espada para ela. "Não me faça fazer isso."

"Você não faria, mesmo se quisesse.", ela disse, pegando a própria espada.

Miroku vacilou. Realmente, ele não queria lutar, mas Sango estava forçando a situação. os dois bateram espadas uma vez, medindo a habilidade um do outro.

"Que tipo de monge usa espadas, 'monge' Miroku?", perguntou cinicamente. Já estava perdendo as forças e o 'monge' parecia ser bom espadachim.

"Se houver um monge que use espadas me avise, pois há algo de errado nessa história.", respondeu Miroku. Ele notou o cansaço da mulher e já estava ficando preocupado. Apontou a espada para ela uma última vez. "Esqueçam a Princesa e vão embora. Eu até posso poupá-los, mas Inuyasha está longe de ser um cara amigável."

Virando o cavalo, Miroku foi na direção de Inuyasha, quando ouviu um grito de Houjo e do Conselheiro.

"Sango!"

--

Inuyasha já estava bem longe de onde deixou Miroku e, por estar já na trilha da floresta, reduziu o passo. A Princesa ainda dormia profundamente - o susto deve ter sido bom - e Mushin cavalgava de olhos fechados.

"Miroku está demorando.", falou o mestre.

"Espero que não tenha sido derrotado. Quem eram eles?", perguntou preocupado.

"Amigos de Sua Alteza."

"Algum deles luta bem?" Inuyasha foi parando o cavalo, pronto para voltar.

"O Conselheiro com certeza não, tem o mesmo problema nas costas que eu. Deve estar se matando com essa bendita dor que dá andar de cavalo... hahaha! E, fora ele, eles vieram apenas com um soldado raso, uma criança e duas moças. Quais as chances de alguém ali derrotar Miroku?"

"Melhor esperarmos." Inuyasha parou o cavalo e desceu com a Princesa, apoiando ela em uma árvore. Ia esperar o amigo, e se ele demorasse ele mesmo ia atrás.

Tá certo que dificilmente Miroku acabaria com eles, mas também não seria derrotado. Então, por que a demora?

Olhou para a Princesa e suspirou. Realmente, Miroku só sabia complicar sua vida. Levantou-se abruptamente. "Fica de olho nela, eu vou buscar o Miroku."

Mushin deu de ombros e Inuyasha, tão logo montou, ouviu o som de um único cavalo se aproximando. "Até que enfim..." resmungou.

"Mestre Inuyasha!", gritou Kohaku se aproximando.

Inuyasha franziu a testa. "Mushin, quem é esse?", perguntou irritado. Tinha a leve impressão de que Miroku queria morrer!

"É um menino que trabalha no castelo, veio junto daquele grupo."

"Fale, garoto."

"O monge Miroku disse para o senhor seguir em frente que ele vai desviar para o distrito de Mukai antes de acompanhá-lo." falou o menino, cansado.

Inuyasha murmurou algum palavrão, descendo para pegar a Princesa. Ele iria atrás de Miroku.

--

_"Kagome...", chamou a voz de uma mulher._

_"Mamãe...? É você mamãe?", perguntou Kagome, sentindo um toque gelado na testa._

_"Shh... calma, Kagome. A mamãe vai cuidar de você, apenas... fique quietinha..."_

_"Mas mamãe...", falou uma pequena menina, de 5 anos de idade. "... e quem cuida da senhora?"_

Kagome levantou num salto, respirando ofegante. De novo os pesadelos.

"Princesa!" gritou Ayame, feliz em ver a amiga acordada, segurando uma toalha úmida, que estava passando na testa da menina.

"Ayame?" Kagome estranhou. Novamente, só entravam em seu quarto Sango e seu avô. Olhou à sua volta, não reconhecendo o lugar. Estava em um quarto velho, feito de madeira simples, já úmida e desgastada. Apesar disso, estava aceitável, mas com certeza não era o seu quarto! "Onde... onde estou?"

Ayame começou a guardar o kit de primeiros socorros que havia usado para aliviar os machucados nos pulsos e pés da Princesa, e a pequena bacia com água, para ajudar a baixar a febre dela. "B-bem, nós íamos... err... bom, aqui é uma pequena hospedaria no distrito de Mukai..."

"M-Mukai!? Mas isso é completamente fora de Shikon! E-", ela se lembrou de Naraku e a pequena cena passada com Kotatsu. "Ai meu deus, o que aconteceu!?", ela se desesperou, começando a sentir nojo de si mesma. Se algo tivesse acontecido...

"Calma, Princesa. Não aconteceu nada! O sr. Inuyasha a tirou de lá antes de qualquer coisa...", falou Ayame, notando o desespero da menina.

"Inu...yasha?"

"E-eu não sei bem dos detalhes, mas foi o que Houjo disse... ele disse que Inuyasha que te salvou."

"Ele me... salvou?" Kagome estava agradecida. Seja lá quem fosse esse Inuyasha, ele a havia protegido de um acontecimento terrível, e isso era tudo o que importava.

"Sim. Ele é amigo do sr. monge Miroku, pelo menos foi o que pareceu."

"Ah sim... e o vovô, onde está?"

"Com Kohaku e o mestre Mushin. Houjo foi comprar remédios na cidade."

"Kohaku também? Então... todos vieram!? Ah não, eu não posso sair do castelo, isso foi uma fuga?", perguntou preocupada. Fugir do castelo, nas atuais circunstâncias era o mesmo que desistir do trono em favor de Naraku. E agora, tudo o que fez para proteger seu povo de viverem uma vida ruim...

"Não tivemos muita escolha. Sango nos contou o que estava acontecendo e todos concordamos que não poderíamos deixá-la assim!"

"Ai não..." Para Kagome a situação não poderia estar pior. Mesmo sendo Naraku, e tudo mais envolvido, seu povo ainda era mais importante. Como ela viveria sabendo que, por medo e simples pudor, uma população inteira sofreria pelo resto de suas vidas? "Nós precisamos voltar, Ayame..."

"Por favor, descanse, Princesa. Não podemos fazer muito agora.", falou, mostrando que ainda era noite. Devia ser algo por volta das duas da manhã. "Seu avô está tentando fazer kohaku dormir e Houjo ainda não voltou da cidade..."

Kagome ficou quieta um instante. "...e Sango?"

Ayame vacilou um pouco. "Ela se feriu lutando com um soldado... o médico já veio vê-la e receitou alguns remédios, só falta terminar de suturar o ferimento..."

"Sango!? Ah não...!" kagome levantou num pulo, vestindo apenas um robe de dormir por cima da camisola, correndo pra fora do quarto.

Ayame correr atrás dela. "Princesa, espere!" chamou, sem sucesso. Kagome precisava ver a amiga.

"É tudo minha culpa!", repetia para si mesma. Chegou em um cômodo onde encontrou seu avô com Kohaku, que dormia profundamente, o rosto inchado de chorar. Kagome já imaginou o pior, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. "Cadê a Sango?"

"Silêncio, Kagome, acabei de fazê-lo dormir um pouco... O médico está vendo ela agora." falou o avô.

Kagome sentou no chão, em frente a seu avô, juntando as pernas e abraçando os joelhos. Era sempre assim. Alguém a protegia de algo e ela não podia retribuir; alguém cuidava dela e ela só sabia pedir mais; alguém morria no lugar dela e...

E agora Sango estava...

A porta do quarto se abriu e Miroku e o médico saíram. Miroku trocou algumas palavras com o médico e sorriu para Kagome.

"Posso ver a Sango?" perguntou hesitante.

Miroku pareceu pensativo, mas consentiu. Quem era ele para negar, de qualquer jeito. "Ela está dormindo, mas pode vê-la se quiser." falou baixo, para não acordar o menino.

Kagome entrou às pressas no quarto e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, onde Sango repousava. Só podia olhar a amiga. Graças à ela, sango estava assim, fraca, indefesa, e kagome... só podia olhar. Só olhar, como sempre.

--

Inuyasha olhou para o céu. A Lua já estava crescendo de novo, e o fino sorriso dela já iluminava graciosamente o céu, junto das estrelas. Não haviam nuvens e a escuridão do pequeno vilarejo só tornava a vista mais bela.

Olhou para a hospedaria em que estavam e soltou um suspiro. Se tivesse seguido o plano inicial, já estaria de volta a seu vilarejo, festejando a conquista com sua gente e, quem sabe e por que não, procurando uma noiva. Só faltava cumprir com a sua promessa para que pudesse viver em paz e levar a tão pacata vida que Miroku procurava: uma casinha, uma boa mulher e filhos. E agora que levava consigo a princesa ter todas essas coisas seria fácil demais.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, mas não se incomodou, sabia quem era. "E então?"

Miroku sentou-se a seu lado, suspirando audivelmente. "O médico fez o que era possível e receitou descanso. Agora é só esperar para ver se ela vai ficar bem e dar os remédios para evitar uma infecção. O soldado já foi lá comprar."

"Hm..."

Inuyasha ficou quieto e Miroku notou isso. Queria respeitar o silêncio do amigo, mas... "A Princesa já acordou.", falou, observando a reação do amigo. Nada. "Não vai lá falar com ela?"

"Não é preciso" respondeu simplesmente.

"Entendo..."

"Ainda mais porque ela não precisa sa-"

"Eu entendi, Inuyasha." Miroku riu da infantilidade de Inuyasha ao tentar se explicar. Podia se fazer de sério, mas ainda era um moleque no coração.

"Ah sim..."

"Vai partir amanhã?" perguntou, olhando para o céu. Já deviam ser umas 3hrs da manhã e estavam todos no mínimo cansados.

"Assim que der." Inuyasha se levantou. "Vou dormir."

Miroku estranhou. "Não vai ficar de olho nela?"

"Ela não vai fugir."

--

_"Mamãe?" Kagome chamou. "Mamãe!?"_

_"Shh... calma, Kagome..." falou uma voz e kagome sentiu alguém acariciando sua cabeça. "Tá tudo bem..."_

_"Ai, mamãe, eu fiquei com tanto medo..." Kagome falou, se aconchegando no colo quente e chorando baixinho. "...a Ayame disse que a Sango se machucou... tinha tanto sangue..." _

_A não afagava seus cabelos tentando acalmar a menina. "Fique quietinha... faça silêncio apenas..."_

_"E se algo acontecer com ela, o que eu faço?" pediu Kagome._

_"Não chora Kagome..."_

_"E se eu perder ela, assim como eu perdi..." Kagome abriu os olhos._

_VOCÊ_

Kagome levantou bruscamente, com os olhos bem abertos e ofegante.

"Kagome, você está bem?" Sango perguntou, preocupada.

"S-Sango..." ela olhou para a amiga, que apesar de ainda estar deitada já havia acordado. Sentiu a vontade de chorar bater em seu peito. "Sango..."

"Kagome, por que está chorando?" Sango estranhou. Apesar de tudo pelo que passou na vida, desde a morte dos pais ela nunca foi de chorar por nada, como uma criança boba. Kagome se atirou no colo de Sango, chorando mais forte. Sango se levantou, para abraçar a menina. "O que foi, Kagome!?" perguntou baixo, para não acordar o irmão que dormia ao seu lado.

"Eu tava com medo!"

"Shh, vai acordar o Kohaku..." falou, pedindo silêncio.

"Ah!" Kagome limpou os olhos tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem de escorrer. "Desculpa, não sei o que deu em mim."

Sango voltou a deitar, fazendo carinho em Kohaku, que já dava sinais de estar acordando. "Foi um pesadelo?"

"Eu... eu não sei, não me lembro." Kagome falou tristemente. Nem sabia o porquê de estar tão assustada.

"É isso que acontece quando se dorme fora de hora." falou Sango, fingindo autoridade. "Pode ir dormir direito, kagome, eu estou bem. Ainda é cedo, melhor descansar direito."

"É, eu sei..." Será que pedir para ficar com ela seria pedir muito? Apesar de terrivelmente assustada - a ponto de tremer de medo - Kagome achou melhor não. Ela já havia tomado a melhor parte ao lado da cama de Sango e por isso Kohaku deve ter deitado de qualquer jeito ali. Melhor seria deixá-los a sós. "Boa noite, Sango."

"Boa noite."

--

"Princesa!" chamou Ayame.

"Só mais cinco minutinhos..."

"Princesa, por favor! Até a Sango já acordou! E você já perdeu o café-da-manhã... está quase na hora do almoço!"

Kagome abriu os olhos. Realmente, ela estava com fome. A última refeição que teve foi no castelo, com Naraku, e ela não havia comido muito bem. Se levantou, pegando o vestido simples que Ayame lhe estendeu. "Tá bom, tá bom..."

"Provavelmente hoje você conhecerá o sr. Inuyasha!" Ayame falou animada. "Ele é lindo, e se encaixa perfeitamente bem no homem dos seus sonhos!"

"Como!?"

"Aquele que você imaginou no jardim. Cabelos longos, prateados, olhos dourados... e lindo!"

"Eu nunca falei que ele era lindo!" falou para a amiga, corada.

"De qualquer jeito... acho bom você ser mais rápida, que parece que ele já está de partida."

"Já? Não chegamos aqui ontem?" Kagome perguntou.

"Na verdade... chegamos hoje de madrugada. O distrito de Mukai fica a 8horas de Shikon, Princesa."

"Ai não..." para kagome, isso significava um dia perdido. Se Mukai ficava a cerca de 8 horas de Shikon, isso significava que mesmo que corressem só chegariam no castelo à noite. Se ela quisesse voltar ao castelo deveriam sair agora. "O vovô já acordou?"

"Acho que não. Ele foi dormir tarde e estava com dor nas costas por ter andado tanto a cavalo..."

"Ah não, não pode ser... assim não vai dar tempo..." choramingou. Que má sorte.

"O que foi, Princesa?"

"Precisamos voltar logo para o castelo, senão Narak-"

"O quê!?" ouviram o grito de Sango. "Como assim 'voltar para o castelo'!?"

Kagome se apavorou. Taí algo que ela esperava não ter que enfrentar logo cedo: Sango. "B-bom, é que... se eu não voltar logo será tarde para poder continuar no poder, será deserção! E... o povo, e Naraku... e..."

Sango, que estava com o braço imobilizado para não abrir o ferimento no ombro, fechou a porta com o pé, batendo com força nela. Ayame e Kagome hesitaram. Pareciam crianças que acabaram de fazer travessura e foram pegas pela mãe...

Sango suspirou. "Kagome, já não podemos voltar mais..."

"Mas Sango...!"

"Nem mesmo seu avô vai concordar, kagome. Tinha que ver a cara de preocupação dele quando contamos o que aconteceu. Ninguém aqui quer voltar. Naraku vai ficar com o reino e nós não podemos impedir. O que está feito está feito."

"Mas e o meu povo!? Como eles vão viver com aquele homem no poder? Eu não posso...-"

"Kagome, pense no que ele pode fazer com você se voltar lá!"

"Não dá! Não posso abrir mão do povo só porque estou com medo! Se eu fizer isso... se fizer isso..." Kagome começou a chorar. "de novo..."

Ayame se aproximou da amiga, tentando confortá-la. Sango só podia observar. "Kagome, se você voltar lá nós não iremos com você. Seu avô está com dor nas costas, estamos todos cansados e não há garantias de que Naraku nos trate bem quando voltarmos. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é orar pelo povo."

"Mas eu não posso abrir mão deles! O vovô sempre me falou que era minha responsabilidade, e agora eu vou só dar 'tchauzinho' pra isso!?"

"Kagome..."

"Eu vou voltar! Para de ser egoísta e pensa neles, Sango!"

"Para de ser idiota e pensa em você, Kagome! Acha mesmo que Naraku vai te tratar bem se voltar? Que casarão e viverão felizes para sempre? Não adiant-" Kagome se levantou e saiu do quarto. "Aonde você vai?"

"Eu volto sozinha, não preciso de ajuda." disse, fechando a porta.

"Kagome, volta aqui! Droga!" Sango tentou se levantar e sentiu uma fisgada no ferimento, que voltou a sangrar.

"Srta. Sango, é melhor se deitar..."

"A Kagome só vai fazer besteira se for sozinha."

--

"Já vai embora?" Miroku perguntou, bocejando.

Inuyasha estava terminando de colocar a cela no cavalo. "Me demorei mais do que devia. E você, não vem?"

"Nah, vou ficar mais uns dias para ver se eles vão ficar bem... e o mestre Mushin está com dor nas costas, e culpa o cavalo, então não dá para levá-lo de volta agora... eu vou assim que o velho puder se mexer."

"Pra variar, vai ficar enrolando. Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?"

"Acredito que não. Ainda tenho algum dinheiro no bolso, e aqui o mestre Mushin pode beber de graça.", disse, sorrindo maroto. "Bom, quando chegar lá dê um alô para as garotas por mim."

"Aproveita que já vai entrar e me traz a garota. Vou buscar o almoço que pedi para a dona da hospedaria me preparar e já vou."

"Tá bom, tá bom..."

Miroku entrou na hospedaria apenas para ver uma discussão se passando. Kagome ia em direção á porta, enquanto Sango tentava fazê-la ficar. Kohaku e Ayame pediam desesperados para que Sango se acalmasse, uma vez que o ferimento voltou a se abrir.

"Kagome, volte aqui! Você não tem idéia da idiotice que está fazendo!"

"Você não manda em mim, Sango!", falou Kagome, sem se virar para a amiga. "Que eu me lembre eu ainda mando em você. Agradeça por eu não forçá-la a ir comigo." falou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, mostrando autoridade.

"O quê!?"

"Calma, irmã!"

"Srta. Sango, por favor se sente!"

"Eu já disse: vou voltar lá não importa o que me aconteça." falou um pouco hesitante. A experiência com Kotatsu ainda estava fresca em sua memória. "Eu não posso deixar meu povo nas mãos daquele... daquele... crápula! E se vocês não querem me ajudar tenho certeza de que o General Sanders vai!", disse, finalmente virando para Sango e lhe mostrando a língua. "Passar bem!"

A menina passou por Miroku, o cumprimentando cordialmente enquanto saía.

"Mas que criança mimada! Volta já aqui!" falou, indo atrás de Kagome. Já ia passar pela porta quando Miroku bloqueou seu caminho. "Por favor, saia da frente sr. Miroku!"

"Achei que o médico havia lhe receitado descanso..." falou, pegando Sango pelo braço e a levando em direção ao quarto.

"Me solte agora mesmo, eu não posso deixá-la voltar sozinha!"

"Ah, não se preocupe. Inuyasha não vai deixá-la voltar..."

"Inuyasha...?" Sango ficou pensativa por um curto instante. "Ah não! Me solta Miroku!!" começou a espernear, abrindo ainda mais o ferimento. Pior do que deixar Kagome ir até o tigre, seria deixar ela com o leão.

Miroku suspirou, pegando Sango e a colocando no ombro, indo até o quarto. "Srta. Ayame, o ferimento abriu de vez, vamos ter que refazer os curativos... Kohaku, assim que Houjo chegar diga a ele para vir me ver, certo?"

--

Kagome saiu da hospedaria mordendo a língua para não soltar um palavrão. Quem Sango pensava que era, contestando Sua Alteza Real!

Caminhou a esmo pelo pequeno terreno da hospedaria. Mesmo dizendo que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, na verdade... ela sequer saberia voltar sozinho. Não sabia andar a cavalo e nem tinha dinheiro; e voltar agora para pedir dinheiro à Sango seria ter seu orgulho estraçalhado.

Ela suspirou. talvez se pedir carona... mas mesmo assim, a viagem era consideravelmente longa e ela sequer havia tomado café-da-manhã. Ia precisar de dinheiro ao menos para comer.

Caminhou até uma área um pouco mais aberta, onde encontrou um cavalo. Devia ter dono, pois já estava completamente equipado. Ficou encantada com o animal e se aproximou, estendendo a mão para ver se conseguia tocar nele. Como o animal não recusou, ela acariciou sua bela crina branca. "Que cavalo bonitinho você é..."

"Ah, já acordou!" falou uma voz, assustando Kagome.

Kagome se virou para ver quem era, e se deparou com um homem de cabelos longos e prateados.

Longos e prateados?

"Você seria... o sr. Inuyasha?"

**Continua...**

(1) hakama é um tipo de vestimenta japonesa. Como eu não achei o nome da roupa que o Miroku usa eu peguei essa. Acho hakamas tão xiquetosos! xD

Ahhh, alegria! Acreditem ou não, era pra ter postado 1hora mais cedo, mas a gata pisou no teclado apagando tudo ..

De qualquer jeito...! Vamos ver, o que eu tinha pra falar...

Ah sim. Primeiro de tudo, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas ele tinha que ser feito, né? Eu fiz ele um pouco maior para compensar o fato de que... eu não postei ontem. É que assim, pra colocar um novo capítulo no ar você tem que "baixar" o arquivo do PC (no word, bloco de notas, etc) para o site. É pra fazer o tal "Document". Acontece que ontem e hoje ele não estava funcionando, e não deu pra vir aqui publicar. Ainda tá com defeito, mas eu dei um jeito, huhuhu.

Reviews!

Mira-saaaan! realmente, general filhu da ... ahem... e acredita, era pra ser piuor. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto da história original eu tenho que retirar pra ficar bom para que qualquer um possa ler. tipo, expressões mais obscuras e descrições mais detalhadas foram tiradas daquele capítulo. E mais vão sumir também, já que a história tende a... fazer comentários xD Ah, e recomendo prozac! É um calmante bom, me disseram...

Nicki-san, eu faço com calma... menos hoje, que eu fiz com vontade de matar uma certa gata preta que dorme na minha cama... eu a amo, mas ela tá pedindo!

Agome-san, desculpa se desapontei! Sei que esperava um capítulo melhor, mas eu não me dou bem nos ímpares (preciso estudar numerologia, será que tem algo a ver??) Ah, e eu ia fazer coisa pior com o Kotatsu (menos matar) mas... pode ter criança lendo!

Sisical!! Brigada por não abandonar a fic mesmo que essa tonta aqui (eu) demore pra postar!! Minha mão tá doendo de ter que digitar tudo tão rapidinho!

Brigada, Neiva, pelos elogios. A historinha do livro sai tudo na hora, e não tem muito a ver com a história da qual me inspirei. Eu fiz ela pensando em um outro "conto de fadas" que criei, e é bem semelhante á historinha do livro, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente xD Quando der eu dou um resumo dela!

Manuuu, desculpa por ter demorado. Se tem uma coisa que não admito é não cumprir uma promessa. Sinto muito mesmo! Por isso, vou me apressar em fazer o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível! (vai tudo depender do meu nível de stresse, que tem aumentado muito recentemente xP)

Então... Samy-san. Sábado passado fui ligar para o cursinho para saber se dava pra ir pagar o dito cursinho no dia (o dia pra pagar era até 5ª passada, mas num deu). Acontece que ninguém atendeu o.o Daí eu meio que fiquei "OMG, a Samy-san destruiu o cursinho!!". Já ia ligar pro F para saber se ele tava bem, mas fiquei com medo de atenderem e eu não saber exatamente quem chamar. Valew pelo susto xD Ah, e eu vou digitar a historinha do livro em separado, e já faço todas as outras historinhas que vêem junto (é uma mini coletânea de bolso da era medieval o.O) (e desculpa pela falta de pontualidade, logo depois de você ter elogiado xD)

Bom, fica por isso mesmo! No próximo capítulo vamos ter finalmente alguma interação entre Kagome e Inuyasha (aleluia!!) e, se der, eu posto um dos contos do livrinho no rodapé da página. Eu tenho medo de dar um resumo da historinha e alguém roubar ela de mim ¬¬

Vou fazer outra fic! Mwahahaha!!

Até a próxima!!


	6. Questão de Honra

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi (ela é mestra!). Se vocês ainda não se deram conta disso nos últimos 5 capítulos, fala sério...

Muito bem! Aqui está o capítulo 6 dessa historinha meio capenga que eu estou escrevendo! xD

Antes de começar, gostaria de agradecer à todos que estão lendo e torcendo pela historinha (quem acha que a coisa tá feia pra Kagome, preparem-se... pois vai piorar!).

Capítulo 6 - Questão de Honra

"Sim, sou eu." falou, se aproximando dela.

Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso. Então esse homem era seu salvador. E como era lindo. Ela se curvou educadamente. "Gostaria de agradecer por me salvar. Devo minha vida ao senhor. Foi você quem me salvou lá no castelo, não?"

"Há! Foi isso o que te disseram?" Inuyasha riu debochado.

Kagome não entendeu. "Bom, Ayame disse-"

"De qualquer jeito..." ele falou, cortando ela. "... realmente, você me deve sua vida."

"Como é!?" Kagome estourou. Ela não conseguia manter a educação por muito tempo sozinha, principalmente quando lidava com pessoas arrogantes. Quem era esse homem para ridicularizá-la e ainda por cima querer cobrar por um favor? "Olha aqui, eu só estava sendo educada. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é aceitar meus agradecimentos."

"Sinto muito, Princesa, mas não sou do tipo de pessoa que aceita créditos por algo que não fiz."

"V-você... não me tirou do castelo?" perguntou encabulada.

"Sim, a tirei, mas não foi com o propósito de ajudá-la."

"Mas o monge Miroku, ele-"

"Sequer pense que Miroku me pediu algo do tipo." falou, ignorando totalmente as tentativas de falar de Kagome. Retirou a espada da bainha e a apontou para Kagome. "Princesa Kagome Higurashi, pela honra de meus pais e pelo povo de Shikano eu devo matá-la. Terei sua cabeça em lugar do túmulo de meus pais."

Kagome não sabia se não estava entendendo direito por causa da espada encostando em seu pescoço, ou do rosto sério de Inuyasha olhando friamente para ela, mas uma coisa ela entendeu. "Shi-Shikano? A vila dos rebelados?"

O rosto de Inuyasha azedou, e ele falou acidamente. "Que eu me lembre, meu povo jamais se rebelou contra Shikon. Foi seu falecido pai quem nos expulsou."

"A-ainda a-assim... o que eu fi-fiz para vo-você querer me matar?" perguntou incerta. Falar com uma lâmina afiada tocando seu pescoço estava longe de ser confortável, e o homem à sua frente a assustava mais do que o próprio Naraku agora. "À época em que meu pai os expulsou, eu tinha apenas sete anos!"

"Isso é uma questão de honra, Princesa. Como não posso me vingar de seu pai, farei com você, que é a única descendente viva." ele ergueu a espada, fazendo Kagome tremer. O cavalo estava atrás dela ainda, e ela não tinha como correr. Inuyasha suspirou, dando um passo para o lado, e voltou a apontar a espada para ela, sem que a lâmina encostasse em sua pele. "Eu não mato mulheres, principalmente desarmadas, sem ter um bom motivo. No seu caso, meu motivo se baseia na honra de meus pais; minha mãe foi morta covardemente pelos soldados de Shikon, e seu pai assassinou o meu com as próprias mãos. Nada mais justo que eu matá-la agora. mas mesmo assim, devo fazer o certo. Lhe dou trinta segundos para fugir. Se ousar pedir ajuda, será o mesmo que ter mais pessoas envolvidas nisso, e irei matá-las também. Entendeu? Apenas trinta segundos."

"M-mas nesse caso, se eu ficar parada você não vai me machucar..." disse, tentando arrumar uma saída da situação.

Inuyasha se segurou para não bater nela pela piadinha fora de hora. "Um... dois..."

"E-e além do mais, a-ainda não entendo seus m-motivos! Meu pai!..." Kagome baixou os olhos ao lembrar do pai. "Meu pai era um homem bom..."

"...oito...nove..."

"Pa-pára de contar, tá me assustando!"

"O tempo foi dado, é melhor correr... dez... onze... doze..."

"Vo-você não pode fazer isso!" gritou, desesperada. Agora que a espada estava razoavelmente longe de seu pescoço, parte de sua coragem havia retornado. Kagome encostou no cavalo, procurando refúgio. "Se você me matar, será acusado de assassinato!"

"...Vinte." Inuyasha parou. Apesar de todos os anos que esperou por isso, ele ainda estava se contendo para não matá-la na hora. Estava até contando lentamente! "Para sua informação, Princesa, o distrito de Mukai está em uma região independente de qualquer reino e do país. Leis como você as conhece não existem aqui. Além do mais, em se tratando de uma questão de honra como é o caso, isso seria mais considerado uma troca justa do que assassinato. Mataram meus pais e sumiram com os corpos, nem sequer se dando ao trabalho de enviar suas cinzas para a família, tratando-os como animais, e fazendo pouco caso de quem se importava. Eu lhe dei trinta segundos para fugir. Se você ficar aí parada eu entenderei que você está de acordo com sua própria morte."

"M-mas..."

"Dez segundos, Princesa."

Kagome até que gostaria de sair correndo, mas estava muito assustada para isso. O olhar de Inuyasha sobre ela, enquanto contava os dez últimos segundos, fazia com que ela hesitasse. Chegou mais perto do cavalo, quase o abraçando. Ela esperava por alguma, qualquer, salvação. Onde estava seu avô, que não vira o dia inteiro? Ou até mesmo Houjo? E Sango? Ela não estava até agora correndo atrás dela?

"...e zero."

------------

"Não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso."

"Tente entender, Sango. Não tenho muitas opções..." falou Miroku, enquanto jogava cartas com Kohaku.

Alguns minutos atrás, Miroku mostrou à Sango que estava armado com um punhal. Se ela tentasse fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para ajudar Kagome, Miroku atacaria Kohaku. Sem hesitação. E Sango sabia que o 'monge' era rápido o suficiente para fazer isso antes mesmo dela ter alguma reação.

Ayame, que tratava de seu ombro, e Kohaku, distraído no jogo com o monge, não tinham a menor idéia da real situação. E Houjo tinha que ter saído logo agora para comprar mais remédios... Sango não entendia como essas pessoas podiam confiar tanto em um homem só por estar usando roupas sacras.

"Assim que eu puder me mexer você vai se ver comigo."

"Huh? Não consegue se mexer, srta. Sango?" perguntou Ayame, preocupada. "Será que esse remédio lhe causa paralisia momentânea?", se perguntou, inspecionando a infusão de ervas.

"Se estiver doendo muito eu busco as coisas para você, irmã.", disse Kohaku, pronto para se levantar. Sango notou que Miroku estava atento, e se desesperou.

"N-não precisa! Só estou um pouco cansada!"

"Ah, sim...", disse, se sentando e voltando ao jogo.

"Não se preocupe, Sango. Assim que Houjo trouxer os medicamentos e Ayame terminar os curativos nós todos a deixaremos descansar.", falou Miroku, sorrindo angelicalmente.

"Quando eu melhorar, você vai estar tão morto, Miroku..."

---------

"Então... ela fugiu?" Naraku falou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"B-bom, senhor..." Kotatsu estava curvado à sua frente, em respeito à Sua Majestade. "Na verdade, apareceu esse homem... e ele a tirou de lá."

O sorriso de Naraku desapareceu. Virou-se para Kotatsu, que havia acordado agora há pouco e ainda trajava as vestes de dormir. "Como era esse homem?"

"Ahh... cabelos longos, prateados... e muito forte, senhor!"

Naraku riu da informação. "Então, ele veio cumprir sua promessa. General Sanders!"

"Sim, majestade?" falou Sanders, ao canto da sala com alguns outros generais importantes.

"Quero que me traga a srta. Sango. Prenda-a ou mate-a, ela pode me atrapalhar."

"Na verdade, majestade..." falou a Sra. Araki, sentada no sofá do escritório tomando chá. "Tanto a srta. Sango como a srta. Ayame e o Conselheiro desapareceram. Eu acho que eles fugiram, pois levaram tudo dos quartos!"

"Entendo... antes melhor. Sanders, vá à cidade espalhar a notícia de que Vossa Alteza Real, a Princesa Kagome Higurashi, passou o trono a mim... melhor! Ela abandonou o trono e está foragida. Quero cartazes. E ofereça um prêmio a quem encontrá-la."

Sanders torceu o nariz em contrariedade. "Mas Majestade, pelo que parece, a Princesa foi seqüestrada. Não devíamos mandar os soldados procurarem ela por bem?"

"Huhuhu... General Sanders, acha mesmo que vou acreditar que ela foi seqüestrada? Pelo que me parece, o ex-membro do Conselho e aquela empregada tramaram para fugirem com a Princesa daqui." disse Naraku, sabendo que isso não aconteceu. Se Inuyasha a tirou do castelo, então realmente foi seqüestro. Mas Naraku não dividiria isso com sua nova população. Enquanto eles acreditassem que Kagome havia realmente desistido do trono eles não a aceitariam de volta ao poder. E sempre havia a chance de que o patético Inuyasha não fizesse um trabalho bem feito. Até que fosse comprovada a morte da Princesa, ela seria tratada como desertora do trono de Shikon. "Sanders, quero toda sua divisão distribuindo a notícia da deserção. E não voltem até que toda e qualquer alma nesse reino trate-a como traidora, entendido?"

"Sim, Majestade!" falou, batendo continência e saindo do salão.

Naraku se levantou, olhando a movimentação do comércio na cidade. Ele já havia redigido vários decretos, que certamente fariam a população confiar nele de corpo e alma. Tudo nos conformes. Abriu um sorriso para si mesmo. "Kotatsu, meu amigo."

"Sim?" perguntou o homem, se levantando de sua posição humilhante. Entre os amigos, Kotatsu simplesmente deixava de ser aquele homem covarde que aparentava na frente de Sanders. Ele simplesmente não confiava no General de Shikon.

"Sinto muito pelo fiasco de sua noite, achei que seria uma boa idéia lhe emprestar a Princesa, já que gostou tanto dela. Mas a corte está cheia de garotas, apenas escolha uma."

"Hehe, sim, Majestade."

-----------

"...zero." Inuyasha terminou a contagem.

Kagome olhou apavorada para Inuyasha, e podia jurar ter visto um brilho de prazer em seus olhos. O homem se manteve frio a todo instante, não esboçando nenhuma real emoção. Ele ergueu a espada, pronto para desferir o golpe, e Kagome não conseguia se mexer. estava apavorada. Cobriu os olhos e agachou ali, pronta para morrer. Não tinha como escapar.

A espada finalmente desceu, e Kagome sentiu o cavalo atrás de si se mexer, assustando Inuyasha.

"Ahhhh!!!" Kagome gritou de dor, sentindo a lâmina cortar-lhe o braço direito. Fechou os olhos sentindo a dor da ferida, que mal se abrira e já sangrava.

"Calma, Entei!" gritou Inuyasha, tentando acalmar o cavalo que avançou para cima dele. Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir o animal relinchar e se deu conta de que Inuyasha estava distraído. O animal, que já era alto, erguia os cascos, na tentativa de afastar Inuyasha de Kagome. "Qual é o seu problema!?" Inuyasha sabia que o cavalo não tinha medo de espadas pois já havia estado em várias lutas com ele e o animal nunca se assustou. Por que agora...!?

O animal, inquieto, ergueu-se mais uma vez, fazendo Inuyasha se afastar. Relinchando, o animal desceu com tudo em Inuyasha, fazendo-o ir ao chão. Kagome não sabia se foi a dor causada pela lâmina ou o barulho do animal inquieto que fez isso, mas uma coisa era certa; toda essa confusão a acordou para a real situação: se ficasse parada, morreria. Reuniu suas últimas forças e correu para longe da hospedaria, saindo por um pequeno bosque das proximidades.

Inuyasha viu sua presa fugindo e suspirou, passando a mão na crina do cavalo, que agora fazia carinho no dono. "Não vai me dizer que gostou dela, seu traidor..."

Miroku chegou no jardim no instante em que o cavalo saía de cima de Inuyasha. Ele olhou em volta. "Ela fugiu!?"

"Você tem passado muito tempo com meu cavalo..." Inuyasha tentava limpar as roupas, enquanto o cavalo chegava perto, como que pedindo desculpas ao dono. "Ele agora dá mais importância para mulheres do que pro trabalho."

Miroku coçou a cabeça, desconcertado. Mal sabia Inuyasha que o cavalo também passava muito tempo com Mushin, e agora dava mais importância para sakê acima de tudo. "Certo... você vai atrás dela?"

"Vou, ela não deve ter ido longe."

Miroku encostou numa árvore, pensativo. "Pensei que já tivesse acabado com isso... esperou muito por essa oportunidade." falou, olhando fixamente para Inuyasha. O homem se encontrava num misto de orgulho e prazer. "Está só brincando com ela, não está?"

"Humph! O mínimo que ela poderia fazer é me divertir um pouco antes de morrer..." Inuyasha falava sério, mas mantinha aquele sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto. Montou no cavalo, se certificando de que o animal não o derrubaria e deu a volta, indo em direção à Kagome.

"Bom... não exagera muito ou todos ali dentro irão atrás do SEU pescoço..." comentou Miroku.

"Que venham."

-----------

Kagome corria desesperada pela floresta. Sequer sabia onde estava ou para onde estava indo. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém, mas sabia que Inuyasha ainda a seguia. Algo dentro dela alertava o perigo; algo que só despertou quando Inuyasha finalmente desferiu o golpe: ele iria matá-la. E ela tinha essa estranha sensação de que ele nunca teve a intenção de fazer isso naquele instante. Algo pior a esperava antes da morte.

Foi lentamente parando de correr, sentindo o cansaço finalmente atingir seus sentidos, e levou a mão ao braço machucado. Soltou um gemido de dor. O corte era superficial, nada muito grave, mas ainda sangrava e doía muito.

Kagome suspirou exausta. Não estava nem um pouco acostumada a correr tanto e tão rápido. Deu mais uma olhando para trás e não viu nada. "Ele não deve estar tão perto..."

Parou um pouco, procurando ouvir algum rio nas proximidades. Havia visto um enquanto corria e poderia usá-lo para limpar o machucado. Assim que o ouviu foi em sua direção, tentando correr mas não conseguindo. Se agachou na margem do pequeno rio e, juntando as duas mãos, pegou um pouco de água, bebendo com vontade. O gosto do sangue em suas mãos a incomodou um pouco, mas ela não tinha tempo para lavá-las e a sede era urgente. O quanto mais rápido ela começasse a se mover, mais longe ela iria de Inuyasha.

Jogou um pouco de água no braço, passando a mão esquerda para ajudar a limpar o ferimento. A cada toque, o machucado ardia mais e Kagome soltava gemidos de dor. Mordeu o lábio para conseguir se concentrar no ferimento. Por mais que limpasse, não parava de sangrar, e Kagome começou a se sentir frustrada. Olhou para o vestido simples de camponesa que usava e imaginou de quem seria. Suspirando, agarrou a barra da saia e a rasgou, agradecendo aos céus pelo tecido barato, que rasgou facilmente. Como o vestido parecia limpo, ela simplesmente amarrou o pano no braço.

Bebeu mais um pouco de água e se levantou, pronta para correr. Mas... para onde? Não saberia voltar para a hospedaria agora, e mesmo que soubesse ela não queria envolver seus amigos nisso. E ela também não fazia idéia de que direção deveria seguir para chegar a uma estrada.

Andou sem rumo até chegar perto de uma árvore, que parecia se maior que as outras da região. Ficou um pouco espantada com sua altura e aparência - vários galhos brotando de quase todo o tronco principal - mas não deu muita bola, sentando ali mesmo e se apoiando nela. Fechou os olhos, pensando no que fazer. "Preciso voltar pro castelo, ainda por cima..."

"É um pouco cedo para dormir, não acha?"

Kagome abriu os olhos, vendo Inuasha à sua frente puxando as rédeas do cavalo.

Inuyasha sorri do espanto da garota. "Você dormindo aí faz parecer que eu não te assustei o suficiente..." falou, desembainhando a Tessaiga. "Devo lhe mostrar mais um pouco do que pretendo fazer com você?"

"N-não, p-por favor... não..." Kagome começou a se levantar, sentindo as pernas doerem de cansaço. Todo seu corpo reclamava para que ela ficasse parada.

Inuyasha foi se aproximando lentamente. "Pense assim, Princesa..." falou, com um tom debochado ao falar princesa. "... já te disse todos os meus motivos... já te dei um bom tempo pra fugir..."

Kagome tremia a cada passo que Inuyasha dava, o cavalo o seguindo de perto.

"... você não acha que já fiz tudo que devia e que agora já posso te matar?"

kagome tateou a árvore, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar. Ela não pensava que um galho pudesse vencer uma espada afiada, mas podia ajudar.

Inuyasha ficou a três passos de distancia dela, se posicionando para atacar, o sorriso de vitória ainda no rosto. Deu o passo para o ataque. "Pronta!?" gritou, atacando-a.

"Não!" Kagome, vendo que ele realmente atacou, saiu correndo, dando a volta na grande árvore, puxando os galhos que alcançava e lançando-os para trás, na tentativa de acertar Inuyasha. Ele simplesmente ou desviava ou cortava os galhos que a menina lançava, rindo da tentativa patética da garota de fugir.

Kagome tentou puxar um certo galho, mas diferente dos outros - que eram fracos e eram arrancados com facilidade - esse ficou bem firme preso à árvore. Kagome não pensou duas vezes e, indo de galho em galho, começou a subir a árvore. Inuyasha estancou, olhando a menina subir a velha árvore com alguma facilidade.

"Não me faça ir aí te buscar! A queda pode doer bem mais do que um simples corte no pescoço." falou. Verdade seja dita, Inuyasha estava receoso de ter de subir a árvore só para buscar a garota. Para Kagome, que era pequena e leve, era bastante fácil. Mas para Inuyasha subir em uma árvore velha como aquela e descer com a menina... realmente, a queda iria doer um bocado.

Kagome atingiu um dos galhos mais largos e altos da árvore, ficando com poucas opções para poder subir mais, e olhou para baixo, vendo que Inuyasha havia parado de seguí-la. Olhou para cima, para ver se conseguiria subir mais. De jeito nenhum que se arriscaria a ficar esperando por ele de novo.

Inuyasha viu que a garota não ia parar de subir e suspirou. "Vai acabar se esborrachando...". Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore qualquer e subiu em uma outra árvore, mais baixa, mas com galhos bem fortes e um pouco largos. Subir até ficar cerca da metade da altura que a menina alcançou e parou. Deitou em um galho, que ficava frente à frente com a árvore em que Kagome estava. "Vou estar te esperando bem aqui quando você resolver descer!" gritou para a menina, que havia parado de subir, mais por falta de opção do que vontade.

"Você pode ir embora, não precisa esperar por mim!" respondeu ela. Kagome notou que ele não iria subir naquela árvore; se ele quisesse subir, poderia já tê-la alcançado, visto que ele tinha facilidade para escalar árvores.

Inuyasha riu. "Não acha que está sendo um pouco arrogante demais pra quem vai morrer?"

"Levando-se em conta que é você quem vai me matar, acho que estou segura." falou, finalmente respirando aliviada. Agora podia descansar um pouco. "Você não vai subir aqui, não é?" ela falava, rindo da própria vitória. "Você é muito covarde para subir em uma árvore um pouquinho mais alta, não é?"

Inuyasha sentiu o orgulho ferido. "Eu não sou covarde..." murmurou para si mesmo. Ele olhou para cima, vendo a menina se sentar encostada à árvore, fechando os olhos para relaxar. Parecia bem calma agora. "Você sabe que não pode ficar aí para sempre." ele falou curto e grosso.

"E...?" Kagome pediu, ainda de olhos fechados.

"E que você uma hora vai ficar com fome..." ele falou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, e pegando a marmita que a dona da hospedaria lhe preparou. Ela poderia demorar para descer, mas o resto da vida ela não passaria lá.

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Sentiu a barriga roncar de fome: a árvore não era frutífera. "Ah droga..."

----------

Já estava tarde, e um alvoroço tomava conta da pequena hospedaria em Mukai. Ayame andava de um lado para o outro no andar térreo, toda hora olhando para a entrada da hospedaria esperando ver alguém conhecido.

O Conselheiro desceu lentamente os degraus da pequena escadaria que levava aos quartos. "Eu nunca mais monto naquele animal! Qual o problema daquele cavalo, Houjo, ele é manco por acaso!?" reclamou para ninguém, passando a mão nas próprias costas.

"Conselheiro!" Ayame sorriu, correndo até o senhor idoso.

"Ah, Ayame!" o velhinho sorriu docemente para a jovem. "Se não for pedir demais, poderia me arrumar algo para comer?"

Ayame sacudiu a cabeça negando, quase chorando. "Não não, Conselheiro. É uma emergência, a Princesa sumiu!"

O Conselheiro desfez o sorriso amável, ficando incrédulo. "Kagome sumiu?!? Onde ela foi!?"

"E-ela... ela teve uma discussão com a srta. Sango. Disse que voltaria para o castelo..." Ayame falou, começando a chorar, desesperada.

"O quê!?" gritou o Conselheiro. O vovô não sabia quando que sua neta havia se tornado tão idiota. E ele achando que a havia educado bem!

"O monge Miroku disse que o sr. Inuyasha foi procurá-la... Kohaku está com o monge, e Houjo já procurou em todo o vilarejo..." falou, soluçando a cada palavra. "... me pediram para espera pelo sr. Inuyasha, mas ele não deu sinal ainda..."

O Conselheiro abraçou a jovem que não conseguia parar de chorar, tentando acalmá-la. Mas algo não fazia muito sentido. O vovô ajudou a cuidar de Kagome desde pequena, e ele sabia que precisaria de muito mais para fazer Kagome levar uma briga com Sango realmente à sério. Nunca que uma discussão - seja lá qual o assunto - iria afastar as duas. E Kagome, à pé e sozinha, não poderia ter ido muito longe; como que esse tal Inuyasha ainda não a encontrou?

"Acalme-se, Ayame..." pedi ele à moça, que não parava de soluçar, tentando parar de chorar. "Tenho certeza de que nada aconteceu. Onde Kagome poderia ter ido, certo?" perguntou, passando confiança para a menina. Mesmo assim, nem mesmo ele confiava muito nas próprias palavras.

"Ce-certo..."

"Agora, onde está Sango?" pediu.

Ayame tentou se acalmar, mas ainda assim falou entre soluços. "Ela está... dormindo, já faz algum tempo... o machucado dela abriu de novo e... bom, o sr. monge achou que seria melhor não incomodarmos ela com a notícia..."

O vovô suspirou. Realmente, era tudo muito suspeito. Mesmo ferida, Sango já insistira em ir atrás de Kagome lá no castelo; não seria agora que ela ficaria de lado, fazendo nada para resolver a situação. Ele deu uma palmada no ombro de Ayame. "Não se preocupe, querida, tenho certeza de que ela voltará bem." falou incerto. Tinha a leve impressão de que estava enganado. "Agora... me prepare alguma coisa para comer, e eu fico aqui esperando eles voltarem."

"T-tás bom!" falou a moça, se sentindo mais aliviada com as palavras do senhor. Ele sempre cuidou muito bem dela e suas palavras geravam o mesmo conforto que o carinho dos pais que perdeu.

O vovô ficou ali sentado, sorrindo para a moça que ia de coração leve para a cozinha lhe preparar algo para comer. Olhou para a entrada da hospedaria e não viu ninguém. olhou para a porta da cozinha e viu que Ayame já estava fora de vista, provavelmente procurando pela responsável da cozinha.

Mantendo o olho na porta da cozinha, o vovô esticou o braço, alcançando sua bengala e, se apoiando nela se levantou, se esgueirando em direção ao quarto de Sango.

------------

Kagome olhou uma última vez para Inuyasha. Ótimo, ainda estava dormindo. Como ele havia almoçado bem, depois de várias horas esperando que Kagome descesse, ele acabou caindo no sono. Já ela, que não comera nada desde a noite do dia anterior, por causa da fome mal conseguira descansar direito. Ela se moveu, tentando se espreguiçar. Desde manhã já estava correndo e, não muito tempo depois, teve que ficar horas sentada. Poder se mover novamente nunca foi tão prazeroso.

Olhou para baixo e se sentiu apavorada: com a noite e a escuridão natural causada pela concentração de árvores ao redor de onde estavam, ela não conseguia ver o chão. Teria que descer rezando para não cair.

"Que maravilha..." murmurou irritada. Agarrou-se ao tronco e começou a descer, lentamente, tateando o tronco com os pés à procura de apoio na descida. Estava admirada com sua habilidade de escalada. Há anos que não subia em árvores, fugindo do vovô ou de Sango na hora das aulas, e ela achou que já havia se esquecido como se faz. "Assim como esqueci como se corre..."

Sentiu que já estava perto do chão e se soltou. Pisou em alguns galhos, que se partiram fazendo barulho. Ela permaneceu parada, rezando silenciosamente para que Inuyasha não acordasse. Olhou novamente para a árvore em que ele estava e constatou, aliviada, que ele ainda dormia profundamente. Kagome se virou completamente para ele, mostrando a língua. "E isso é por ter almoçado bem na minha frente sem oferecer nem um pouco!" sussurrou para ela mesma.

Se virou em direção oposta à que veio e voltou a correr.

------Continua!

Aeeeew!!

Pois bem. Me desculpem pela demora, mas esse capítulo realmente custou pra sair. Espero que tenha ficado bom! (lógico, depois da demora, pelo menos a qualidade teria que fazer valer a pena...). Meu aniversário foi ontem (sábado, dia 28/04) e eu tinha marcado de sair com minhas amigas. Acontece que eu pretendia voltar lá pelas 6pm e terminar de digitar a história, daí já postava logo. Mas... num deu, cheguei ás 11pm porque o ônibus demorou...

Reviews

Primeiro, Manu... realmente, quantas perguntas xD Primeiro de tudo, apesar de ter o nosso lindo cachorrinho (Inu) atrás dela agora, Kagome ainda está tentando voltar pro reino. Ela é louca? Uma mártir que pretende se sacrificar pela nação? Alguém sem nada melhor pra fazer? eu mesma me pergunto por que ela naum desiste e resolve logo constituir família ¬¬ Bom, tudo será respondido xD E desculpa pela demora!

Bom, Agome-san... a Kagome TEM que voltar pra casa dela, na minha opinião. Um cara que joga uma moça virgem nas garras de uma maluco não deve ser lá um bom rei o.O Minha opinião, claro... mas que ela é louca de tentar fazer alguma coisa sozinha, realmente, a Kagome deu pane xD É taí a explicação do inu. Eu deixei umas dúvidas no ar ainda assim, ele vai explicar tudo melhor mais pra frente. Ah, e eu queria saber... é que tem gente que naum gosta que eu escreva Kagome, e prefere Agome, e já que você parece preferia Agome, queria saber se faz muita diferença pra você... -.-

Juju-san! Que pena que leu os dois de uma vez só xD É que eu fico contando o número de reviews por capítulo, e... sempre dá 7! Podem vir pessoas novas comentarem, mas alguma das antigas sempre deixa xP

É só um detalhe, eu tenho esses tiques de ficar contando essas besteiras -.-'... Aqui no final da história tem umas coisinhas sobre o livro, se quiser ler... xP

Pode me chamar de safadinha nessas ocasiões sim, Mira-san! Desde que naum faça disso um apelido, tá valendo xD Agora... quantas namoradas ele tinha lá? Sei não, acho que a maioria levava tudo na brincadeira xD Agora, lá em Shikano onde ele mora... ahh, isso é uma outra história, huhuhuhu! (e sorry pelos comentários toscos, é defeito de cérebro mesmo, acaba saindo sem querer...)

Lah-san, coloquei um pouquinho de Miroku e Sango só porque pediu xD É que assim, a partir dos próximos episódios (epis? er... capítulos!) eu vou ter que me concentrar mais no Inu e na Kag, principalmente porque o Inu quase naum apareceu -.-' mas eu sou uma grande fão do Miroku e da Sango, e é claro que não vou esquecer dos dois! Qualquer coisa, eu tenho uma fic deles, se quiser matar o tempo (é uns 3min de leitura xD)

Sisical-san, taí, mais um xD Eu acho que o Inu se deu bem com ela, o que você acha? o.o Acha que rola romance aí? xDDD

"-me escondendo da Samy-san-" Ok, desculpaaaa! Eu paro naquelas partes "emocionantíssimas" porque... gosto desse mistério tosco estilo "novela mexicana"! Num acham legal? E desculpa naum estar postando tão rápido quanto costumava, é que acabaram as páginas do meu caderninho (um daqueles pequenos de brochura) e eu fiquei um bom tempo sem ter onde escrever, sem contar o fato de que tive muitos problemas pra começar a digitar -.-'' Sei que você apoiou o fato de que o Inu ia impedir a Kagome-chan de fazer aquela... err... ato de nobreza pelo povo dela, mas... desse jeito ficou bom, com ele impedindo ela de sair de perto dele? o.ó Seus comentários também são bastante engraçados. Não é todo dia que vejo alguém correr por aí balançando os braços xD

Ufa, acho que é só o.O Esse capítulo saiu maiorzinho, mas era pra ser maior ainda, que eu ia terminar ele só quando... num vou falar, fica pro próximo capítulo!

* * *

Bom, e agora, para quem queria saber um pouco mais da historinha do livro da Kagome-chan! Eu ainda estou escrevendo ela em um rascunho pra saber melhor do que se trata, mas futuramente vou escrevê-la para juntar ao meu livrinho "Amor Além do Céu". Isso mesmo, MEU livrinho o.ó 

Eu fiz "O Filho da Lua" me inspirando em uma historinha um bocadinho antiga minha (acho que tem uns 3 anos, 4 talvez...). Foi inspirado na minha historinha "Nossa Princesa", que tá resumida aqui em baixo, leia se quiser apenas xD

Certo, o livrinho todo eu fiz no mesmo esqueminha. Isso tudo da época em que eu aprendia poesia. A idéia principal era: a partir de um poema, crie uma história. Podia criar os poemas, e essa foi minha opção. Dá até pra fazer uma avaliação literária neles (nossa, tô me achando xD) mas eu fiz meu melhor xP. Todos os poemas (todos bobos, aliás) resumem um pouco a história e terminam com uma pergunta, que é respondida na história. E quase todos eles terminam em final triste (trágico) ou pelo menos os dois envolvidos naum terminam juntos, a não ser por uma única historinha. "O Filho da Lua" já tem o poeminha pronto (que por acaso é pior do que os que eu fazia antigamente -.-'') e ele vai aparecer na história futuramente.

A ordem das historinhas é "O Menino e a Estrela", que tá relacionada logo em seguida com "Como nascem as Estrelas", que se relaciona com "Duas Estrelas, Uma Constelação". Daí vem "Quando a Terra amou o Céu". Depois veio "Nossa Princesa" e "Mamoru". Nyaa, postei aqui só o "Nossa Princesa", que inspirou a historinha do livro da Kagome. Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Nossa Princesa**

Sorriu nossa Princesa  
e o Sol no céu brilhou:  
que alegria, que riqueza,  
uma bênção que terminou.

Chorou nossa Princesa  
e o céu desmoronou.  
Sem sua bênção, ó pobreza:  
nem migalha nos restou.

Casará nossa Princesa  
e para sempre teremos mel:  
feliz será sua alteza  
quando enfim puser o véu.

Mas irá nosssa Princesa  
encontrar a felicidade?  
Ou acabará essa história  
em terrível fatalidade?

Essa historinha foi que me inspirou a fazer "O Filho da Lua", que fiz só para o livrinho de Kagome. "Nossa Princesa" conta a história de Haruhi (a princesa) e Tsukiko (pra quem viu o segundo capítulo de "O Filho da Lua", eu deixei bem anotado que não tenho criatividade para nomes xD). Começa bem assim... Haruhi está na varanda de seu castelo chorando (a propósito, essa historinha se passa no Japão, diferente das outras que são mais ocidentais, então o castelo é bem estilo aqueles de Inuyasha). Bom, ela tá chorando porque a mãe dela havia acabado de morrer, dando a luz a seu irmãozinho. Eles começam a história com 8 anos cada. Conforme ela chora toda sua tristeza para fora, em todo o reino uma nuvem cinza cobre o céu, fazendo chover de forma estranha, fraca, mas uma terrível, que vai aos pouco matando as plantações, estragando as terras, etc. Tsukiko chega no jardim que ficava em frente ao quarto da princesa, sem saber que era proibido estranhos entrarem ali. Tudo relativo à princesa era considerado sagrado (tanto que ela não pode sair do castelo, que foi abençoado muitos anos atrás por um grande monge. Tem uma cena em que Tsukiko compra um par de sapatinhos, coisa bem pobre, ele é pobre, e leva no templo pra benzer. Quando ele dá pra Haruhi, ele explica que se ela usá-los será o mesmo que pisar em solo sagrado. Daí com eles ela pode pisar na terra suja do jardim, pra brincar com Tsukiko :P). Tsukiko é um menino muito sério, a propósito xD. Haruhi olha pra ele como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça no menino (que foi, nunca viu?), e os dois começam a conversar, enquanto a chuva vai parando. Tsukiko ficou ali na chuva até parar, tadenho... Logo Haruhi se esquece da morte da mãe, e Tsukiko convence ela de que ela precisa ser feliz pelo irmãozinho, que também perdeu a mãe. Assim que ela sorri, o céu se abre.

Daí corta pra uma conversinha entre duas senhoras e um sábio, falando sobre o reino (pra explicar a história xD). Eles falam que tudo nesse reino quem decide é sua alteza (a Princesa). Se está triste, o tempo a segue, ora com chuvas torrenciais, ora com secas terríveis e talz. Se ela está feliz ora o Sol brilha bem gostoso, ora chove uma chuva tão agradável á ponto de se fazer arco-íris. O quanto mais feliz ela está, mais belo o dia, melhor as plantas crescem e mais bonito tudo fica. Até as pessoas acordam de bom humor, vendo o céu tão lindo logo de manhã. E o quanto mais triste, pior os dias. Chove muito, venta muito, terras secam, animais morrem, e até os bons homens resolvem brigar por pouca coisa. Então eles comentam um pouco sobre o rei, preocupado com a felicidade de sua amada filha. E todos no reino concordam com o rei: ela era uma boa menina, e sempre fazia o possível para ser feliz pelos outros. (é lógico que quando ela mentia eles sabiam, já que ela podia estar sorrindo e o mundo acabando lá fora xD). Ahem... daí comentam que Tsukiko veio com o pai, um refugiado dos outros reinos, que viu esse prosperar e achou que seria bom canto pra cuidar do filho único sem a esposa (que... morreu!). Anyway...

Ok, uns anos no futuro, os dois já se amam sem que o outro saiba. Acontece que o rei, já velho e talz (já notaram que reis só tem filhos quando já tão com um pé na cova??) está preocupado com o reino. Caso ele morra, nem Haruhi, por ser mulher, nem seu filho mais novo, Aiko, que nasceu com problemas de saúde e poderia não durar muito mais... poderiam tomar o trono. Ele então decide que casará a princesa assim que ela atingir idade pra isso (no caso, aqui, isso é com 18 anos) e o marido dela toma o trono. Daí ela chora, todos no reino ficam sabendo (olha, mamãe, o mundo tá acabando! lol) e todos ficam tristes pela infelicidade da princesa. Que ela case com um bom homem. Ok, ela faz 17. daí Tsukiko, que já a amava, vai falar com o rei e diz pra ele que ama muito a filha dele, e bla bla bla, e ele faz um acordo com o rei: por ele ser pobre, não ter família nem sangue nobre, ele irá se tornar o melhor samurai do país, e quando ele voltasse o rei lhe concederia qualquer desejo (que desse pra realizar, claro) e também lhe daria uma boa casa para que ele pudesse viver com sua amada. Claro que ele quis dizer Haruhi... Ele só pede que o rei espere por seu retorno (não morre, velho!), e pede o mesmo para Haruhi (não casa com outro, muié!). Ela concorda, né, amigo de infância, ela gosta, ele é todo certinho... sem contar que ele é O CARA na história, nem eu dexava passar xP.

Daí, ele sai para sua jornada, indo com seu melhor amigo e apenas ele, dizendo que voltava em três anos e se casava com ela. Na historinha escrita tem umas passagens bem lalala, mostrando os anos se indo. No primeiro ano, Haruhi diz à todos os pretendentes que não aceitará nenhum. No segundo ela escreve poemas falando sobre como dói quando se ama e o cara amado tá lá longe. No terceiro ela já tá toda animadinha. E aí que ele não aparece. No quarto ano ela ainda mantém as esperanças: ele prometeu! (filhudamãe). No quinto, ainda sorridente, mas já não tanto (as pessoas notaram. Mesmo todos esses anos sem tsukiko, nada abalou Haruhi, a não ser uma recaída do irmão, mas ele melhorou xP). Aí que Tsukiko volta. Daí vem a parte que eu adorei escrever xDDD...

Haruhi ouve das criadas que Tsukiko voltou para o reino, e que irá falar hoje com o rei sobre seus pedidos. Ele havia conseguido se tornar o melhor samurai (uauuu...). Haruhi fica toda "weeee!" e já vai se arrumando: toma banho, escolhe seu melhor quimono, faz a maquiagem direitinho, pega o melhor pente de cabelo (de prender o cabelo) e por aí vai. Ela fica LINDA. E todos no reino sabem que ela está feliz. "Até palito de dente a gente planta e ele brota e cresce!". Tá, ok, reunião! O rei e Aiko (o filho doente, já melhorzinho, mas ainda instável xP) ficam sentados (ajoelhados) em um andar mais alto (vocês já devem ter visto como é...) e Tsukiko, o melhor amigo dele, uma mulher e um menino de uns 10 anos estão à sua frente, cabeças abaixadas em respeito. Eles começam a falar sobre o acordo (como foi de viagem? xD) e Haruhi chega, toda alegre e saltitane como uma gazela (só tou enchendo o saco... na história real acho que nem tem piada!). Ela se senta do lado esquerdo do pai, mantendo a pose (ela era princesa, tinha que ser refinada!... diferente da Kagome-chan!) e escuta atentamente a conversa.

"Eu só queria pedir à vossa majestade (o rei) pela casa prometida, para que eu possa viver trabalhando como instrutor (ensina a lutar com espada). Não preciso de nada mais." fala Tsukiko. O rei fica meio... duuuuh, e a Haruhi, num vai levar? A mina já passou da idade de casar, mas você prometeu! "Nada mais?" o rei pergunta. O coração de Haruhi já nhera xP "Nada mais. Quero apenas o suficiente para poder cuidar de minha esposa, e de meu filho que nascerá em breve." falou, apontando (não "apontando", só... dando à entender que era a mulher lá) para a mulher, num dava pra notar mas tava grávida (uns 2meses). Daí a Haruhi levanta e corre pra fora do salão (indo por trás, sabe, as portas de correr por onde o povo importante entra xD). O rei baixa os olhos, muito triste, dizendo que concederá os pedidos... foi o acordo, né! e Aiko fica fulo da vida por causa da irmã (ele tem 14anos já) e fala umas profanidades para Tsukiko. Tá, daí o mundo cai lá fora.

Nos próximos meses fica esse clima terrível. Haruhi quase não aparece mais na história. Mostra mais as mulheres nas casas, conversando entre si, criticando a atitude de Tsukiko (era pra ele fiar com Haruhi!) e os homens reclamando que não adiantava arar a terrar, molhar, nem cuidar: se não houvesse sol, pouco eles podiam fazer, e a chuva sempre vinha acabar com tudo que conseguiu crescer. Daí o povo culpa Tsukiko. E o tempo feio pra caramba. A mulher de Tsukiko aparece algumas vezes (pra fazer papel de coitada... ela é boazinha, mas teve o papel de coitada ne?). Depois de um tempo o povo acostuma com a falta de sol, o ventinho gelado e úmido e as plantas mortas xD Contece mais umas coisas, daí vem o final da trama (trama?). Haruhi chama Tsukiko até o castelo, para seu quarto, e tem todo um diálogo, uma discussão bem tchun, e acontece umas "coisas". Daí eu coloquei mais drama com ele e a mulher saindo do reino, e Haruhi se fechando no castelo. Ninguém sabe o que acontece com ela (OMG!), mas eles notam que, depois de uns meses, o sol voltou a aparecer. Todas as pessoas que fugiram das terras inférteis do reino, voltam, para encontrar terras tão boas como nunca antes vistas. Mas porqueeeeeee???

Ela teve um nenê lindo, sabiam?? xD

Aconteceu mais coisas no meio da história, mas eu resumi MUITO. Quem sabe eu digite elas pra vocês? Essa história me inspirou a fazer "O Filho da Lua" porquee... bom, é Solace quem traz o Sol quando seus olhos se abrem, certo? E Tsukiko... é, muita falta de imaginação. Devia já ter chamado a mulher dele nessa história de Solace xP

Pode parecer pouca a influência que "Nossa Princesa" teve em "O Filho da Lua", mas eu tirei muita coisa de lá. Mas eu já inclui o rascunho de "O Filho da Lua" no livrinho, ele fica grampeado na contra-capa do livro xD

Bom, qualquer coisa eu coloco as outras historinhas futuramente. É que elas, assim como "Nossa Princesa" foram feitas como dramas, e sinceramente eu não conseguiria colocar um personagem que gosto no papel dos meus personagens -.-'' Magina a Kagome-chan no papel da Haruhi? Eu teria que ser muito sem coração, tadenha...


	7. Enfim, Shikano

**Disclaimer:** começo a achar que não é necessário colocar "disclaimer" em todos os capítulos, já que ainda é a mesma história... hmm... e o que raios significa "disclaimer"??

Bom... Minha Delle ainda não voltou, e apesar de eu ainda ter esperanças, acho que não volta mais. Tipo, ainda tou esperando meu gato Sony voltar, e já fazem mais de 8 anos que ele fugiu xD Acordo vez ou outra na madrugada, sentindo aquele vazio na minha cama... olho para o lado achando que é ela, e só vejo sapatos, bolsas e botas pretas (sempre confundi você, Delle, me desculpa!) Bom, já me disseram para deixar as esperanças para trás, porque a esperança é apenas uma distração (tá, tirei isso de Avatar - the last Airbender, ou A Lenda de Aang, maaaas...) e o povo aqui em casa, que me fizeram ficar calma afirmando "calma, ela volta", parece que se viraram contra mim e agora falam pra "esquece, ela não volta nunca mais". Bando de ::insira um palavrão aqui::!

Fiz uma fic pra ela, se quiserem ver :) Bom... na verdade é com o Buyo, mas dá quase na mesma...

Ahem! Bom, gostaria de agradecer à todo mundo que me mandou reviews, e-mails, scraps no orkut (como me acharam??) preocupados, brigadinha! Agora, em agradecimento, mais um capítulo! (número ímpar, não esperem muito xD) É pra todo mundo aí!!

Capítulo 7 - ... aff, precisa de um nome, né? Hmm... Ah!

**Capítulo 7 - Enfim, Shikano**

O Conselheiro abriu a porta devagarinho. "Sango, está acordada?" chamou baixinho. Precisava falar com a moça, mas se ela estivesse realmente dormindo, a deixaria em paz.

"Vovô!?" Sango, que estava à janela, perguntou. O Conselheiro entrou no quarto, fechando devagar a porta para ninguém ouvir. "Vovô, a Kagome-!"

"Calma, calma!" pediu. "Me explique exatamente o que está acontecendo."

Sango sentou na cama, desolada. Não tinham tempo para conversar, mas o Conselheiro precisava saber o que acontecia. "Miroku e aquele outro homem, eles são de Shikano." o senhor arregalou os olhos, assustado ao ouvir isso. "Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje de manhã. Miroku ameaçou Kohaku, e a Kagome fugiu e...-" Sango levou as mãos ao rosto, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

"Acalme-se, Sango!" pediu o homem. "Você sabe ao menos para onde esse homem a levou?"

"Não... Eu perguntei para Miroku tudo que pude, e ele só me respondeu que eram de Shikano, o resto é dedução. Acho que ele vai levá-la a Shikon primeiro..."

"Entendo..."

"Eu não pude fazer nada, vovô! Ele ia matar o Kohaku, então por mais que eu quisesse ajudar a Kagome, eu não podia... não tinha como..."

O Conselheiro coçou a cabeça, pensativo. A situação era, no mínimo, desesperadora. Como em um jogo de xadrez, nesse instante seu rei (ou no caso, a Princesa) estava em xeque, e havia muito pouco que eles podiam fazer para reverter a situação.

Shikano... a quanto tempo o Conselheiro não tinha notícia desse povo exilado do reino?

"Ele vai mesmo matar o Kohaku?"

"Se eu pedisse ajuda..." Sango olhou pela janela. Fazia o possível para ver o monge e o irmão passando no vilarejo abaixo. Queria saber se o irmão ainda estava bem. "Ele fez de tudo para que eu não pudesse falar a sós com Houjo ou Ayame sobre isso, e não saiu um instante do lado de Kohaku.

O vovô bateu a bengala no chão, resignado. "Faremos assim, Sango. Eu irei atrás de Kagome, e procuro ajuda no caminho. Não fale para o monge que conversamos..."

"Ele não é monge..." falou Sango, irritada.

"...e eu engano a Ayame." o senhor foi até uma das malas que trouxeram, pegando uma bolsinha com dinheiro. Iria até Shikano atrás de Kagome. Apesar de ser um homem idoso ele saberia se aproveitar da situação. O Conselheiro conhecia o temperamento dos exilados. Sabia que, o que quer que pretendessem fazer à sua neta, certamente não fariam a ele. Provavelmente, queriam vingança pelo ocorrido a seis anos atrás.

"Vovô, o senhor não pode ir sozinho... Se me ajudar com Kohaku-"

"Não, não, melhor não arriscarmos. Se você não reagiu até agora é porque seria muito perigoso lidar com o monge." falou o vovô , aprontando uma trouxinha com algumas roupas.

"Miroku luta bem, deve ter sido treinado para isso... e ele não é monge, vovô." Sango falou, entredentes. Sempre soube que aquele homem era... canalha demais para ser monge.

"Exatamente. Se o monge luta bem nós não podemos arriscar o Kohaku... ele só tem oito anos..."

Sango revirou os olhos. "Ele tem treze, vovô... e eu já disse, aquele homem não-é-monge!"

O vovô prendeu a trouxa às costas e, pegando a bengala, se aproximou de Sango, que estava sentada na cama. Olhou por um instante para a jovem mulher á sua frente, feliz por saber que havia crescido bem. Havia cuidado dela desde que a menina ficou sozinha no mundo, tendo apenas o irmão mais novo como família. Suspirou profundamente e, colocando uma mão no ombro da jovem, falou. "Não se preocupe, Sango, eu irei trazer Kagome de volta e cuidarei muito bem de vocês duas, Ayame e Kohaku. E mesmo que eu não volte, você logo estará em idade para se casar, e o sr.monge Miroku parece gostar muito de você." ele a soltou e andou em direção á porta. "Adeus, Sango. Cuide bem do seu irmãozinho por mim, que não viverei para cumprir a promessa que fiz a seu pai." disse, em tom meloso, fechando a porta do quarto.

Sango olhou estática para a porta. A 'idade para se casar', para as mulheres, era a partir dos 15 anos. Sango já estava nos vinte. "Acho que o vovô parou no tempo... seria seguro deixá-lo ir sozinho...?" falou, suspirando. Se jogou na cama, pensando nas últimas palavras do Conselheiro. Mais precisamente, estava pensando no que ele falou sobre o monge... quer dizer, Miroku. Sango corou violentamente pensando no assunto. "O vovô está começando a caducar..."

---------

O Conselheiro fechou a porta, indo em direção à cadeira em que deveria estar. Viu o monge Mushin descendo as escadas e os dois trocaram um olhar, mostrando que um sabia sobre o outro. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes até Ayame aparecer.

"Aqui está, Conselheiro. Sinto muito por colocar na marmita, mas não tinha nenhum prato limpo para usar..." se desculpou, estendendo o pequeno pote com comida, ainda quente, para o senhor.

Ele pegou o pequeno pote com comida, agradecendo à Ayame. Tirou um lenço do bolso e enrolou na marmita, para facilitar o carregamento. Ayame estranhou isso. "O-o senhor não vai comer?"

"Mais tarde..." falou, se virando para Ayame. "Ayame, eu quero que me faça um favor."

"S-sim?"

"Espere aqui pelo senhor Inuyasha, que eu vou atrás de Kagome. Eu quero que você fique aqui até ele voltar, entendido?" ele falou. Tudo bem que ele já havia falado para as meninas nunca mentirem, que isso era errado de se fazer e que mentira tinha perna curta. E tá que a desculpa tinha sido esfarrapada, mas a mentira era necessária.

"Sim, senhor!" falou Ayame, convicta. Queria ajudar mais do que tudo nessa hora, não importava como.

"E Ayame... se eu não voltar mais, quero que fique com Sango. Ela logo se casará com o senhor monge Miroku, e os dois cuidarão de você e Houjo. Sinto muito, por não poder mais... olhar por vocês..." falou o velhos, andando dramaticamente até a porta. "Adeus, minha querida neta! Obedeça a Sango e cresça bem!" falou, finalmente saindo.

"Hein?" Ayame falou. "Do que o vovô está falan...- A Sango vai se casar??" ela falou, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra. Sempre teve esse medo de que Sango nunca aceitasse homem algum, por serem... qual era a expressão? Ah sim, porcos e cafagestes.

O Conselheiro rapidamente chegou ao pequeno estábulo. Viu os cavalos que trouxeram, e fez uma careta ao ver o cavalo de Houjo. "Você me deu dor nas costas!" falou, batendo a bengala de leve no animal, brincando com ele. Virou-se para o cavalo de Sango e constatou que era o que estava em melhor forma. "Se ela precisar, ela volta no de Kohaku..."

-----------

"Está tudo bem aí?" perguntou o homem que conduzia a carroça.

"Sim, não se preocupe comigo!" respondeu Kagome, sorrindo.

Olhou para o céu ensolarado. Já devia ser algo por volta de oito da manhã. Havia corrido desde a noite passada, quando chegou em uma hospedaria ao lado da estrada. Kagome ficou feliz em saber que era uma bastante movimentada. Não demorou muito até encontrar alguém que lhe oferecesse carona, já que aparentemente todos iam até Shikon. Na escuridão da madrugada, ninguém havia notado o estado lastimável da garota, e esse senhor gentil, o senhor Masaki, ofereceu de pronto carona. Havia até comprado algo para ela comer no meio do caminho.

Masaki era comerciante de animais domésticos, e apesar de Kagome ter dito estar bem, estava na verdade apavorada com as galinhas.

Ela olhou para o lado, vendo a galinha olhando para ela. Já estava assim havia alguns minutos. "Ela está me encarando..." sussurrou para si mesma, olhando a galinha.

"Huh? Disse alguma coisa, senhorita?" gritou o sorridente senhor.

"N-não, nada não!" respondeu Kagome, olhos fixos na ave.

"Sabe, você até que está com sorte. Geralmente os comerciantes só vão para Shikon no outono, que as vendas são maiores. Mas parece que o novo rei abriu mais o comércio na região, tudo muito facilitado!"

"Ah é...?"

"Sim, sim! as taxas que antes eram cobradas para entrar no reino com mercadoria agora praticamente sumiram! É por isso que todos estão indo para lá." falou o senhor, se referindo às outras carroças, carregadas de mercadorias variadas. "Agora a gente pode vender e lucrar mais, haha!" riu o senhor.

Kagome parou de olhar a galinha, voltando a atenção para a estrada. Essas taxas que o senhor falava serviam para proteger o comércio de Shikon(1). Kagome não entendia bem, seu avô havia lhe explicado, mas ela não deu muita atenção. Só sabia que, se Naraku as tirou, certamente um dia todo o reino iria à falência se ele não desse um jeito.

Já estavam chegando aos limites do reino. Kagome viu os soldados frente ao gigante portão da cidade. Parecia que havia uma grande movimentação por parte dos soldados, parando os mercadores. "Mas o que é isso tudo...?" perguntou o senhor Masaki. Kagome olhou para cima do ombro, vendo um enorme aglomerado de pessoas.

"O que aconteceu, senhor Masaki?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu não sei..."

Dois soldados se aproximaram de uma carroça a frente da deles, mostrando um cartaz de procura com a foto da pessoa. O senhor Masaki, curioso, se esticava tentando entender o que acontecia. Um mercador se aproximou dele. "Senhor Masaki, você viu? Parece que há um fugitivo à solta!" falou o mercador mais jovem.

"Fugitivo?" o homem perguntou. "Fique aqui, senhorita, vou ver o que está acontecendo!" ele falou, sorrindo para ela.

Kagome sorriu de volta, mas tão logo o senhor saiu de vista ela ficou apreensiva. As chances de ser ela a 'fugitiva'? Bastante altas. Masaki voltou, sorrindo como sempre.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou.

"Parece que a Princesa do reino fugiu, uma criminosa! Pode uma coisa dessas? Estão checando todas as carroças e mercadorias atrás dela. Sorte que aqui só tem gaiolas, eles não vão nos atrasar muito." ele falou, sorrindo amigavelmente para ela.

"Cr-criminosa??" Kagome sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha. Estava apavorada, ainda mais com os guardas já terminando a vistoria da carroça à frente. Disfarçou, sorrindo. "E-espero que a peguem, não é?"

"Sim, sim! Criminosos assim não deveriam ser deixados à solta." o senhor disse, subindo na carroça. Manteve o sorriso no rosto. "Eles estão com uma foto dela, e parece que o novo rei está oferecendo uma boa recompensa por sua cabeça."

Kagome apenas sorriu, se encolhendo. Sango estava certa. Naraku não os receberia de volta de braços abertos. Se ao menos tivesse escutado a amiga...

Não. Se tivesse permanecido na hospedaria certamente estaria agora em Shikano, sendo decapitada em praça pública.

Ela respirou fundo. Olhou para trás, vendo o sorridente senhor Masaki olhando para ela. Ela teve a estranha sensação de que ele já havia visto o cartaz de procura com sua foto. E ela tinha essa sensação ainda mais estranha de que ele a estava observando porque a reconheceu. Ela sorriu meio sem jeito para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, olhos fechados e com as covinhas na bochecha, e se voltou para olhar os soldados, que se aproximavam. Assim que ele virou, Kagome desceu com desenvoltura da carroça, tomando cuidado para não chegar perto da galinha que a observava (ainda), e saiu de perto da carroça de fininho. "Obrigada pela carona, senhor Masaki." agradeceu num sussurro, para ela mesma. Apesar de tudo, ela estava agradecida. Andou fingindo normalidade indo em direção à floresta. Alcançou o outro lado da estrada e se perdeu entre as árvores.

O mercador Masaki olhou para trás, não encontrando mais a fugitiva. "Ainda bem que fugiu..." falou para si mesmo.

"Senhor, precisamos revistar sua mercadoria!" gritou um dos soldados, mostrando a carta do rei que lhes dava poder para isso.

"Ah, sim, sim...!"

------------

Kagome observava seu reino do alto do morro, debruçada para não ser vista. Dali podia ver quase tudo: o castelo, seu jardim e bosques particulares, o estábulo, cheio de corcéis e cavalos que já haviam ganhado até prêmios, um mundo de empregados para serví-la... nunca teve a vontade de aproveitá-los, e agora faziam tanta falta... Ela podia ver também o movimento na pequena cidade próxima ao reino. Muitas barracas com mercadorias variadas, desde roupas até iguarias, foram erguidas ao redor da cidade, e mesmo a essa hora estavam abertas. Ela podia ver a alegria dos cidadãos e até de alguns camponeses ao comprarem alguma coisa nova para casa, pagando bem menos por uma galinha do que costumavam pagar. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, comprando alguns doces e salgadinhos das barraquinhas que geralmente só abriam nas festas, mas que haviam sido montadas para atender às necessidades de todos aqueles compradores vorazes.

Kagome suspirou. Apesar de toda aquela alegria palpável, ela sabia que não estava certo. Naraku acabaria, uma hora ou outra, levando o reino às ruínas. Ela sabia disso. Ela sabia que ele não seria tão amigável com seu povo só porque antes era dela. Ele maltratava o próprio povo, ela tinha certeza disso, sabia pelos relatórios que o General Sanders lhe enviava sempre.

Ela deitou a cabeça na grama, fechando os olhos. Estava cansada, e o pouco que recebeu de comida enquanto ainda viajava com o senhor Masaki já havia acabado. Seu estado era, na melhor das opiniões, lastimável. Já fazia tempo que não se lavava, o vestido estava todo rasgado e sujo de sangue e terra, e o machucado provavelmente já estava infeccionado. Sentiu o cheiro de terra e levantou o rosto, limpando a terra da testa. Não sabia o que fazer mais. Sentiu as lágrimas molharem seus olhos.

Estava sozinha agora. Sem Sango, sem vovô, sem Ayame e sem Houjo para ajudar. Não tinha a menor esperança de entrar sozinha em um reino onde agora era perseguida, onde sua cabeça valia mais que o próprio reino, para procurar pelo General Sanders e pedir ajuda. E, mesmo que o encontrasse por alguma obra divina, quais as chances de ele não ter ser convertido em um seguidor de Naraku?

Kagome limpou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. Não podia pensar mal do general Sanders, ela sabia que ele a apoiaria até a morte. "É isso, preciso encontrar o General Sanders, ele saberá o que fazer. O acordo com Naraku é meramente formal, esse reino ainda me pertence!" falou, se erguendo.

Limpou toda a terra úmida da roupa e correu de volta à entrada da cidade. Chegando perto da estrada que levava à entrada da cidade, ela se escondeu nos arbustos. "P-por que tem guardas a essa hora!?" sussurrou assustada.

"Ei, você ouviu alguma coisa?" perguntou um soldado, se aproximando. Kagome tampou a boca.

"Devem ser as raposas..."

"Ah..." falou o primeiro, desconfiado, mas que começou a se afastar.

Kagome se encolheu de medo. Esse portão sequer era a entrada principal da cidade; poucas pessoas entravam ou saíam por ela, preferiam usar a entrada principal, que era ligada à única estrada decente do reino. Pra que guardas logo nesse portão? "Calma, Kagome. Você vai dar um jeito..." falou para si mesma, indo até o chão e olhando para o portão. Haviam apenas dois soldados fazendo guarda, e o portão estava fechado, mas não trancado. Ela só precisava distraí-los e...-

"Acho que você já pode parar de fugir de mim, não acha?" Inuyasha falou, tampando a boca da garota. Kagome arregalou os olhos, e no instante começou a se mexer, tentado se soltar. Ela mordeu a mão dele, e tentou fugir, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido, lançando a menina de volta pro chão, segurando suas mãos e sentando em suas pernas. "Já estou ficando irritado. Quer apenas ficar quieta e me acompanhar?"

"Nunca! Acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de te seguir??" Kagome gritou na cara dele.

"Bom, foi bastante idiota de fugir para um lugar onde está sendo procurada... e olha que as pessoas que te procuram não querem o seu bem." Inuyasha riu da menina.

Kagome apenas o olhou com fúria nos olhos. Homens... todos uns porcos cafagestes.

Ah é. Sango já havia avisado a ela sobre isso.

"Ei, agora eu ouvi alguma coisa." um dos guardas falou, se aproximando dos dois. Inuyasha manteve as mãos da garota presa, apenas olhando para trás.

"Viu, acabou chamando atenção, garota..." ele falou. "Vai cooperar comigo pra sair viva daqui?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Kagome sentiu nojo dele. Dizia que queria matá-la, e ainda queria ajuda? Que viessem os guardas. "Ahhhhh!!!!" gritou o máximo que pôde.

"O que você está fazendo!?" Inuyasha perguntou, vendo que a garota havia ficado maluca. "Eles também querem a sua cabeça, sabia?"

"Pelo menos antes de me matarem eu vou a julgamento! Quem sabe eu consigo uma pena mais leve que a sua!" ela falou, perigosamente baixo. "Ahhh-"

Inuyasha interrompeu os berros da garota com um beijo, deixando Kagome estática. Ela não conseguia fazer nada, talvez por não estar entendendo direito, e apenas olhou para Inuyasha. Inuyasha, ainda mantendo sua boca na dela, a olhou de volta, sério.

"São só dois namorados... falei que não era nada..." falou baixo o outro soldado, quando os dois viram a cena. Os dois deram de ombros e se afastaram.

Inuyasha soltou Kagome, a livrando do beijo. "Ainda bem que funcionou..."

"V-você..." Kagome começou a falar, o rosto completamente vermelho.

"Não comece a fantasiar. Só fiz isso para poupar problemas." ele falou, se levantando. Pegou a mão de Kagome e começou a puxá-la até o cavalo Entei. Kagome não teve reação, ainda estava chocada com o beijo.

_B-beijo?? Meu primeiro beijo? Com esse... com esse... com esse homem!?_

Inuyasha a puxou até o cavalo Entei, e já ia colocá-la nele quando ela voltou à terra. "N-não, eu não vou com você!" ela falou, tentando soltar o braço. "Me solta!"

Inuyasha suspirou. Não estava com paciência para isso. Com a mão, deu um golpe rápido no ombro da garota, fazendo-a desmaiar.

-----------

O Conselheiro cavalgou a madrugada inteira, sendo obrigado a parar toda hora para pedir informação. Já estava ficando tarde, já seria um dia perdido tentando encontrar Kagome. Encontrou uma pequena casa de chá à beira da estrada e parou para comprar um pouco de takoyaki(2), beber um chá e pedir informações sobre Shikano.

"Shikano? O senhor está com sorte, então!" falou a dona do lugar. "É só seguir em frente; é o vilarejo ao pé da montanha. Acho que não é muito mais do que dez minutos a pé."

O Conselheiro agradeceu a informação. Pagou a comida e o chá e montou no corcel, fazendo com que o animal trotasse rapidamente na direção dada pela mulher. Estava a menos de dez minutos de encontrar, com alguma sorte, a neta.

O pouco tempo de viagem foi o suficiente para o vovô pensar. Se Kagome estivesse em algum tipo de perigo ele não teria muita certeza sobre o que fazer. Do pouco que esteve com esse Inuyasha ele poderia afirmar que ele não era uma pessoa má. Más intenções para com sua neta, talvez, mas ele não era mau por natureza, como Naraku. E como o vovô não sentia nada de ruim vindo de Inuyasha, ele ainda não havia pensado na possibilidade de Inuyasha ter feito algo de mal à sua neta.

Mas... e se houver essa possibilidade?

O cavalo adentrou o pequeno vilarejo de Shikano, que mais parecia uma fortaleza. Apesar de alguns arqueiros e soldados na entrada, fazendo guarda, parecia um lugar bem acolhedor para viajantes. A cidade em si estava quase vazia, salvas algumas mulheres que conversavam na rua, ou empurravam um filho malcriado para dentro de casa. Algumas outras iam em direção à uma hospedaria-restaurante, mas ao invés de entrarem, passavam para o lado de trás do estabelecimento. O vovô bem pensou em pedir informações ali, e aproveitar para comer. Logo estaria na hora de jantar, e takoyaki nunca realmente matava a fome.

Amarrou o cavalo na cerca da varanda, e entrou na hospedaria. Ao ouvir o sino, uma velha senhora, que parecia distraída preparando algum tipo de sopa, se virou para olhá-lo e fechou a cara, irritada.

"Estamos fechados hoje, senhor." falou, apesar de três homens estarem ali, bebendo enquanto conversavam com a senhora. Ela voltou a preparar a comida.

O Conselheiro evitou comentários. "Ah, sim... Bom, então poderia ao menos me dar algumas informações?"

A senhora parou de mexer a sopa por um instante, voltando a mexer no segundo seguinte. Respondeu raivosa. "Se veio para o pequeno 'espetáculo', é atrás dessa hospedaria. Saia daqui e passe por trás." falou, fungando indignada. "Essa casa não quer nada com nenhum de vocês hoje."

"Ah..." o vovô ficou confuso. Achou por bem sair do lugar. "Bom, desculpe-me o incômodo." falou, se dirigindo à saída. Perguntaria em outro lugar.

Um homem barbudo, que observava o pequeno diálogo, soltou uma risada compreensiva. "Calma aí, senhor. A senhora Kaede aqui só está um pouco temperamental hoje. Pode nos falar o que precisa que quem sabe nós podemos ajudar."

----------

Kagome acordou, sentindo um frio nas pernas e nas costas. Sentiu o corpo todo cansado e dolorido e tentou se espreguiçar mas, ao tentar erguer os braços, sentiu uma corda prendendo seus pulsos a algo fixo. Abriu rapidamente os olhos, se encontrando numa posição um tanto... incômoda.

Viu toda uma multidão olhando para ela, que estava presa à uma estaca fincada no chão. Sentiu o ar fugir-lhe dos pulmões, e teve dificuldades em recuperá-lo, pois sua boca estava amordaçada. Desesperada, tentou se mover e percebeu que sua situação só piorava. Estava vestindo uma simples túnica, que deixava suas costas à mostra, e que era curta o suficiente para deixar suas pernas aparecendo.

Olhando para a multidão, que começou a sorrir vendo que ela havia acordado, Kagome finalmente entendeu. Shikano.

"Que bom que acordou." falou Inuyasha por detrás dela. Ela se virou como pôde e o viu sério, mas com um sorriso sarcástico no canto da boca. "Acho que agora poderemos começar apropriadamente.

**----Continua...**

Porque sou mauvada :)

(1) taxas alfandegárias. É mais ou menos isso que Kagome tentava lembrar. Uma breve explicação sobre... capitalismo? Bom, as taxas alfandegárias funcionam assim. Vamos supor um reino... Shikon, serve. E o senhor Masaki, comerciante de galinhas. Digamos que em Shikon, tenha um senhor... Arashi, que também vende galinhas. O senhor Arashi é um só, cria a família e tem uma plantação pequena, cria algumas poucas galinhas de baixa qualidade (xD), e vendeelas por 10 ienes cada. O senhor Masaki produz galinhas aos montes e de qualidade, pois é disso que ele vive, e vende cada uma por 5 ienes. Se o senhor Masaki entra em Shikon vendendo suas galinhas tão barato e tão boas, ninguém mais compra do senhor Arashi, certo? Então, o dinheiro sai de Shikon, pois o senhor Masaki não vai morar ali, ele tem que voltar pra casa pra... fazer mais galinhas? Bom, daí Shikon fica mais pobre, o senhor Arashi fica pobre e morre de fome porque ninguém compra suas galinhas caras e ruins... Então, a Princesa Kagome, que é esperta, começa a cobrar taxas dos comerciantes que vêm de fora. Daí, digamos, ela cobra do senhor Masaki para ele entrar no reino por cada galinha que ele traz. O senhor Masaki paga 15 ienes por galinha, digamos. Daí, para ele ter algum lucro, ele teria que vender as galinhas que trouxe por, digamos, 20-25 ienes. Daí é claro que o povo não vai comprar dele, mesmo sendo de qualidade, e voltam a comprar do senhor Arashi! Isso tudo serve pra proteger a economia interna do lugar. Acontece aqui, com produtos importados. Se você prestar atenção, comprar um MP3 em uma loja especializada pode sair uns R$3.000, mas se você encotrar um pirateado, pode sair até por R$100 (tou chutando preços xD). Isso acontece porque produto pirateado é... pirateado, entra no país sem pagar taxa alguma. Já os originais pagam uns impostos beeeem caros.

(2) Takoyaki é bolinho de polvo. Uma delícia! Recomendo, caso você goste de experimentar coisas novas, a ir ao bairro da Liberdade (bairro ocidental aqui em SP) comer, muito gostoso pra quem gosta de comidas diferentes!

Bom... uns comentários toscos! (pra variar) Se vocês notarem, eu não dei um nome pro avô da Kagome, o que me dá uma dor de cabeça quando ele aparece muito na história. Mas não vou dar nome pra ele, porqueee... bom, ele não tem nome no desenho, por que ia ter na minha história? o.ó

Lah-chan: se for fazer pedidos, seja específica xD logo logo a história vai entrar em um clima menos... ou mais... e vou precisar colocar cenas mais... daí, se quiser algo em especial... xD

Manuu, disculpa demorar... sério mesmo. Bom... a Kagome naum consegue fugir, deu pra notar? xD A Sango naum faz muito porqueee... eu num quero o.ó Ela que fique na dela até o Inu e a Kagome ficarem juntos e se beijarem::olha pra fic:: ahn... bom, até eles fazerem as pazes::olha pro projeto da fic:: isso vai demorar pra acontecer...

Mira-san... o que você entendeu por "interação"? xD tou confusa xP (sério, quando eu li "interação" eu me engasguei de rir aqui xD). O Tsukiko original era realmente um fd... acho que uns anos atrás eu tinha algum problema em aceitar homens xD Sério, dispensei um menino na frente da sala de aula, com a profe na sala e tudo (minha profe favorita!). Os meninos começaram a zuar, porque a profe comentou, quando tava eu e um menino colocando a resposta dos exercícios na lousa "Nossa, Reis (sobrenome), você e o rato fazem um belo casal (o rato era uma gracinha de rapaz... isso na sétima série. Adorei o comentário dela...). Daí os meninos falaram "não profe, ela vai ficar com o E., eles se amam". Tipo, o minino só dava em cima de mim. Eu tava na frente da sala, virei indignada e quase falei um palavrão. Passei vexame na frente da minha mais amada profe e... bom, criei essa barreira anti-rapazes que dura até hoje! Eficiente xP

Ah, e o Naraku sabe demais. Ahhh se sabe. Vai saber mais ainda, você vai ver xD

Samy-san e Mira-san, brigada pelo "amoio poral" (apoio moral). As reviews sumiram porque tive que apagar aquele capítulo xP Mas tão guardadas no e-mail.

Samy-san, vlws também pelos... caderninhos... e por esses... homens de preto? Se bem que os vizinhos estão reclamando deles subindo pelos telhados aqui no bairro xD E desculpa pela ansiedade causada::fala isso apesar de ter colocado mais um final de capítulo estilo novela mexicana:: Bom, próximo capítulo sai 02/06/2007, ou antes. Mas provavelmente só sábado mesmo. Depende. Hmm...

Agome-san... acredite, um dia na vida você vai descobrir que homens ou são loucos ou são malucos. O Inu quer matar a Kagome-chan mas é por uma questão de honra. Pior que isso existia xD Eu tirei a idéia de um livro de RPG que tenho. Cada feudo (no caso do RPG) podia ter suas próprias leis, mas a do reino comandava. Assassinato era crime e você poderia ser morto por isso. Mas se houvesse uma boa razão (isso inclui: guerras, auto-defesa, 'pegaram minha mulher' xD, mataram meu filho, roubaram minha galinha, etc) você poderia matar sem ser punido, pois estava em seu direito. A questão do Inu é honra, e isso é um fator muuuuito importante... pra época xD hoje em dia o povo tá nem aí, podem xingar a mãe deles que eles riem da piada, fala sério... xinga minha mami pra ver eu sacando minha espada bem rapidinho, vai! o.ó

Ah, e quanto ao final feliz... vou pensar no seu caso xD

Bom, achu que é só! Té semana que vem!!


	8. Chuva de Pedras

**Disclainer:** já que eu acho desnecessário, não vou mais colocar. Gente, tá na cara que eu não inventei inuyasha, né? Nem japonês eu sei falar!

Hello, minna! Ainda de luto pela gata sumida, e só vou deixar o luto quando a) Ela voltar; oooou b) Eu arrumar outro gatinho!

É que eu tou com uma coleirinha linda, tem até plaquinha de identificação, e não tenho em quem colocar ¬¬

Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo de O Filho da Lua (esses dias esqueci do título da minha própria fic...) fresquinho pra vocês! Fiz o possível pra fazer ele bem... maior? Melhor? Hmm...

Bom, desculpem a demora. Eu tava pensando em acordar cedo pra digitar ele e postar antes do almoço, mas... a cama tava tão boa...

Capítulo 8 – Chuva de Pedras

Kagome sentiu o frio correr-lhe a espinha. Se antes Inuyasha já era incrivelmente assustador vestindo simples roupas de um asceta então agora, trajando roupas de um oficial do exército rebelde de Shikano...

Kagome ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em Inuyasha quando um outro homem se aproximou. "Meus parabéns, rapaz! Mais uma vez nos fazendo orgulhosos!" Falou o homem de aproximadamente uns 40 anos. "Quem diria que colocaríamos as mãos na Princesa Higurashi sem precisarmos preparar uma guerra?"

Todas as pessoas presentes, homens, mulheres e até mesmo crianças e idosos, riram de alegria. Kagome sabia do remorso que o povo de Shikano sentia. Pouco antes da morte do Rei Higurashi eles haviam sido expulsos do reino de forma desonrosa e vergonhosa. Todos saíram do reino sob uma chuva de pedras e as vaias do povo de Shikon, acusados de traição contra o reino e assassinato.

Kagome ainda era muito pequena quando tudo isso aconteceu e ela pouco lembrava dessa época de sua vida. Mas ainda hoje o povo de Shikon comentava a traição, era difícil ignorar.

O homem pediu silêncio para as pessoas presentes. Inuyasha se levantou brevemente, abaixando até a altura de Kagome no chão. "Peço para que não leve isso para o lado pessoal." Sussurrou, de modo que apenas ela poderia ouvi-lo. Ele logo voltou a se sentar, enquanto que o outro homem começava um discurso.

Já estava escurecendo e algumas mulheres mais entusiasmadas se preocupavam em acender algumas luzes no local. Kagome estava com muito frio, o que era fácil de se notar, vendo os ombros nus tremendo a cada sopro de vento que passava no local. Claro que ninguém deu a menor importância. Sua mente funcionava a mil, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia pensar em nada. Levantou a cabeça e viu Inuyasha ainda sentado, mantendo-se sério e atento a qualquer coisa que não fosse ela. Ele estava evitando sequer olhá-la. Ela virou o corpo para poder ver as pessoas que a observavam e se arrependeu na hora: vários olhos enfurecidos brilhavam, ansiosos pelos próximos minutos.

Minutos. Ela não duraria mais do que isso.

"...E agora, finalmente, teremos nossa justiça." Falou o homem, chegando ao fim do discurso. Ele se virou para Inuyasha como se pedisse por permissão, mas Inuyasha apenas deu de ombros. O homem sorriu e se virou para Kagome. "Faremos você passar por toda vergonha e humilhação pela qual passamos, graças ao seu pai, o verdadeiro traidor." Ele concluiu, se afastando dela. Kagome se virou para olhar a multidão, finalmente sentindo lágrimas molharem sua face. Todos seguravam pedras; pequenas, mas ao montes. Alguns homens estavam com os bolsos cheios delas e crianças disputavam no chão pelas que ali se encontravam, enchendo os braços com elas e correndo até suas mães, que esperavam pelos filhos com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Kagome até entendia a vontade desse povo de vê-la morta; entendia, principalmente, o motivo pessoal da vingança de Inuyasha, apesar de não aceitar. Mas todo esse ódio que o povo de Shikano demonstrava não poderia ser resposta apenas ao fato de terem sido expulsos. Isso era demais. O que seu pai teria feito de tão ruim a esse povo?

"Inuyasha, rapaz?" pediu o homem, apenas esperando a ordem. Claro, a 'presa' ainda era de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou finalmente para Kagome, mas não demorou a se ocupar observando qualquer outra coisa. "Deixe o Shippou começar, eu prometi isso a ele." Ele falou, chamando pelo mesmo. Uma mulher ajudou a criança a subir no pequeno relevo onde eles estavam, e Kagome pôde ver que a criança não devia ter mais do que 10 anos – mais novo que o irmãozinho da Sango...

O menino ficou frente à frente com Kagome, a olhando profundamente. A pequena mãozinha apertava firme a pedra que o homem lhe dera. "Pode ir, Shippou." Inuyasha falou atrás dele.

Kagome agora não conseguia parar de chorar, o desespero aumentando ainda mais com a conseqüente falta de ar. Mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas ela pôde ver claramente o menino à sua frente. Apesar de estar com cara de raiva, Kagome não sentia nenhum ódio vindo do menino. Ela sentiu apenas tristeza e... rancor.

Shippou mordeu o lábio, se forçando a parecer forte, não chorando de raiva ali, na frente de todos, e ergueu a mão com a pedra. Kagome fechou os olhos, fazendo o possível para se proteger. Sentiu os soluços alcançarem a garganta, mas se terem como sair. Sentiu uma sensação de areia nos olhos, sem poder limpá-los. Apesar do desespero em se proteger da pedrada e do fato de que era uma criança quem a lançaria, Kagome sentia como se até mesmo o vento a machucaria, caso soprasse mais forte em seus ombros.

Todos começaram a gritar para que Shippou atirasse, e Kagome se encolheu ainda mais.

Ela sentiu uma pedra cair ao seu lado e pequenos passos saírem correndo dali.

"Hei, Shippou! Aonde você vai?" Kagome ouviu Inuyasha gritar.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo um pouco de alívio, mas logo se arrependeu: uma pedra voou certeira em sua direção, abrindo um pequeno corte em sua sobrancelha. "Esquece o Shippou, ele é um covarde!" gritou um rapaz, que deveria ser um pouco mais jovem do que ela mesma.

As outras crianças gritaram concordando com ele e começaram a lançar as pedras. A maioria errava o alvo, mas logo as mulheres e homens se uniram à vaia de pedras, e a situação ficou cada vez pior. Várias pedras começaram a atingir seu rosto, e kagome deu as costas para eles, na esperança de se proteger melhor, o que em parte não ajudou muito já que agora as pedras atingiam seus ombros nus.

Homens começaram a discutir a melhor hora para começarem as chibatadas e algumas mulheres tentavam se decidir se seria bom jogarem sakê depois disso ou não. Algumas crianças, vez ou outra, subiam até onde ela estava para jogarem terra, ou para terem certeza de que acertaria as pedradas, e velhos berravam profanidades para ela.

Kagome precisava cerrar bem os olhos para suportar a dor das pedradas e para evitar que sangue entrasse em seus olhos; mas ela se forçou a abri-los e olhou fixamente para Inuyasha. A vaia já durava meia hora, e ela já estava acabada.

Se os olhos realmente fossem as janelas para a alma, inuyasha poderia ver claramente que os dela pediam desesperados por piedade. Mas ou eles não eram, ou Inuyasha resolveu ignorar o sofrimento da menina. Ele olhava para qualquer coisa, menos para ela. _Covarde..._

Kagome desistiu de tentar causar qualquer tipo de comoção naquele homem. Fechou os olhos, rezando para que aquilo acabasse logo. Preferia morrer a continuar sofrendo daquele jeito. Sentiu um líquido quente escorrer pelo seu rosto e já não sabia mais dizer se era sangue ou mais lágrimas.

Ouviu os homens se prepararem para começar as chibatadas – seriam 60, dez para cada ano de exilo. Mordeu levemente a mordaça, se preparando para o que viesse.

Inuyasha resolveu ignorar o que acontecia com a garota. Ele não era à favor de torturá-la por sua vingança, mas a questão aqui era todo a povo de Shikano. Se fosse só por ele, ela já estaria morta; mas toda a vila merecia sua chance de dar o troco. Por isso, ele apenas deixou que fizessem o que achassem certo.

Os homens já iam começar as chibatadas quando viram haver alguma agitação no meio das mulheres que assistiam. Inuyasha se levantou para ver melhor o que era, e constatou, irritado, a aproximação da velha Kaede. "Ah, droga..."

"Inuyasha! Mande já pararem com isso!" gritou a senhora, que atravessava com facilidade pela multidão, que abria espaço para ela passar.

Inuyasha apenas virou o rosto, fingindo não ouvir a senhora. Fazia isso mais por hábito que qualquer outra coisa. Kaede pegou uma pedra da mão de uma das crianças e atirou em Inuyasha, acertando-o na cabeça. Na mosca. "Velhota Kaede, por que fez isso!?" ele reclamou, passando a mão na cabeça dolorida.

"Queria ver se a sua cabeça era tão dura quanto parece." Ela falou, se aproximando de Kagome. As pessoas já haviam parado de atirar as pedras desde que a senhora Kaede apareceu, e embora tenham ficado irritados com a interrupção, ninguém ousou argumentar. Kaede olhou para a menina, já cheia de cortes e hematomas. Soltou um suspiro penoso, se virando para a multidão. "Tomem vergonha nessa cara... conseguiram se rebaixar a esse ponto? Vocês não são melhores do que eles." Falou Kaede, se abaixando até a menina, procurando por qualquer ferimento mais grave. "Senhor, é essa a sua neta?" ela perguntou em direção à multidão. O Conselheiro saiu do meio do povo, procurando abrir espaço como podia, enquanto que o homem barbudo que o chamou no bar o guiava. O Conselheiro quase surtou ao ver a neta.

"Kagome!"

Kagome já não tinha forças para se mexer. Apenas abriu os olhos, esperando ver o avô à sua frente, mostrando que ainda chorava. O Conselheiro correu até ela, se abaixando ao lado de Kaede. O rosto de Kagome estava todo cortado e um fio de sangue escorria de sua cabeça, passando por um de seus olhos e percorrendo o rosto. Suas costas e pernas se encontravam e situação semelhante. O Conselheiro não sabia se abraçava a neta, feliz por vê-la viva, ou se evitava isso, para não machucá-la ainda mais. "Perdoe-me, Kagome... não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer..." falou o velho, correndo os olhos pela neta, preocupado que houvesse algum machucado mais grave. Acreditava fielmente que Inuyasha não chegaria a esse ponto, e em conseqüência não se apressou muito em encontrar a neta. "Perdoe-me, Kagome..."

Kaede encarou Inuyasha. Apesar de tentar se manter superior, vez ou outra, Inuyasha desviava os olhos do olhar pesado de Kaede, parecendo uma criança pega fazendo arte.

"Solte-a, Inuyasha." Mais pediu do que ordenou.

Inuyasha a encarou duramente. "Sabe muito bem que não vou fazer isso, velhota Kaede." Ele respondeu, recebendo olhares de aprovação do povo que se reunia atrás. "Essa mulher deve morrer para ao menos trazer justiça ao povo de Shikano, já que a honra nunca mais teremos de volta." Ele falou, apontando para Kagome. Ela apenas olhava para o chão, evitando ver até mesmo o próprio avô, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia.

"Inuyasha..." Kaede suspirou, parcialmente frustrada. "Asano, poderia soltá-la, sim?" perguntou a senhora, se voltando para o homem barbudo. Ignorando os protestos, Asano soltou um suspiro aliviado, indo em direção a Kagome.

Inuyasha se irritou e se colocou em frente ao homem, apontando-lhe a espada. Asano parou, mostrando o mesmo olhar frustrado de Kaede. "Abaixe isso, Inuyasha... deixe-a ir embora com o avô, eles não são capazes de fazer mais mal algum a ninguém."

Ele apenas se virou, erguendo a espada e cortando a corda que a prendia à estaca. Se abaixou, pegando a menina e colocando-a nos ombros. "Velha Kaede, não me interessa sua opinião sobre o assunto. Eu vou matá-la pela honra de meus pais, nem que para isso eu tenha que matar a senhora também, caso ouse interferir. Estou falando sério!" ele falou, caminhando para fora dali.

Vários gritos de alegria foram ouvidos do povo de Shikano, enquanto que o Conselheiro e Kaede ficaram alarmados. "Inuyasha, espere aí!" gritou a velha. Asano e os dois homens que o acompanhavam já ia avançar em direção à Inuyasha, quando o Conselheiro correu à frente de Inuyasha, que parou ao ver o senhor à sua frente. Apesar das dores quer sentia devido à idade, o Conselheiro largou a bengala, se ajoelhando e se curvando à frente de Inuyasha, de forma humilde.

"Por favor, poupe a minha neta! Ela nunca fez nada para merecer tudo isso, é uma boa menina!", pediu o velho, com as mãos lançadas ao chão e a cabeça baixa. "Ela sempre... sempre se preocupou com todos, protegeu quem ela podia. Cuidava da nossa nação justamente! Mesmo depois de ter sido maltratada pelo rei Naraku ela pensava em voltar pelo povo! O senhor acha que uma pessoa como ela mereça morrer assim!?" o senhor falava, controlando a voz chorosa, para se fazer ouvir. "Deixe-a ir, deixe-a viver a vida dela, deixe-a ser feliz, pois isso é tudo que ela merece... Por favor, senhor Inuyasha... ela não fez nada para merecer isso... Eu... Eu entendo a dor do seu povo, sei que esse é o único meio de amenizar sua cólera, então eu imploro: poupe minha netinha e me aceite em lugar dela!", pediu o homem, gritando desesperado para que Inuyasha ouvisse.

Kagome certamente ouviu. Do ombro de Inuyasha ela não reagiu, mas ouviu bem o que o avô falou, e pensou se valeria a pena viver depois de tudo isso sabendo que devia a vida ao avô. Como ela, ficando praticamente sem família no mundo, poderia viver? Que tipo de orgulho ela poderia levar à memória de seu avô? Sem o reino, sem um nome de família, sem dotes para arrumar um bom marido... que perspectivas de futuro lhe sobravam? Ela não era como Sango, que poderia viver bem nesse mundo em prol do irmão, sem a necessidade de um título de nobreza ou um marido, nem era como Ayame, que poderia conseguir o marido que quisesse, apesar dos pesares.

Como queria pedir ao avô para desistir de salvá-la... salvar sua vida agora seria o mesmo que prolongá-la apenas um mês.

Já o avô pensava diferente. Não só por já ser velho é que ele queria trocar de lugar com a neta; não, ele valorizava muito a própria vida. Mas, desde a morte da nora e do filho, Kagome se tornou a sua vida.

Inuyasha olhou para o homem à sua frente. Ele sempre teve o maior respeito pelos mais velhos – culpa por ter sido criado pela 'velhota' Kaede – e mesmo esse homem à sua frente sendo o pai da pessoa que ele mais repudiava nesse mundo, Inuyasha simplesmente não conseguia odiá-lo tanto quanto odiava o filho e a neta.

Ele simplesmente caminhou para o lado, voltando a sair dali, andando. "Um pai não deve ser culpado pelo mal que o filho fez. O senhor... é apenas pai de Shirosaki Higurashi, e não do Rei Higurashi. Não tenho nada contra a sua família, apenas contra a família real de Shikon." ele falou, voltando a sair logo em seguida. Estava atordoado com o pedido do avô de Kagome, e sabia que se continuasse muito mais tempo ali, remoendo o que escutara sobre a jovem, ele desistiria da idéia.

O Conselheiro arrumou a postura, permanecendo ajoelhado, mas ainda de cabeça baixa. Soltou um murmúrio para si mesmo, mas que Inuyasha ouviu bem. "Mas Kagome é minha família...".

Kaede suspirou, pedindo para Asano e os dois homens ajudarem o velho Conselheiro e o acomodarem em um dos quartos da hospedaria. Ela caminhou apressadamente até ficar lado a lado com Inuyasha, que ia à frente em direção à hospedaria. Olhou para a menina, que já havia desmaiado à essa altura.

"Vai mesmo matar essa criança...?"

"..." Inuyasha ficou calado por um instante. "Não hoje... quero... pensar um pouco sobre isso, e lhe perguntar uma coisa antes."

Kaede soltou outro suspiro, meio aliviado. Ela olhou para o jovem ao seu lado. "Sabe, Inuyasha, assim como um pai nem sempre tem culpa pelo filho que tem, o filho jamais terá culpa pelos pais que teve..."

Inuyasha virou a cara, irritado. "Que seja...!"

----------------

Kagome virou o rosto, sentindo uma luz forte bater em seus olhos. Se moveu, tentando ficar mais confortável, mas acabou deitando sobre as próprias costas. Abriu rapidamente os olhos, sentindo uma ardência nas costas. "Aaaaaaiii... aiaiai!!!" gemeu, voltando a ficar de bruços. Ao virar, viu os olhos redondos de um menino olharem assustados para ela.

O menino deu um passo para trás, esbarrando um uma mesa de canto e deixando cair no chão os lençóis limpos que carregava. Saiu correndo do nada. "Ahh!! Vovó Kaede, Vovó Kaede, ela acordou!" Kagome ouviu ele gritar, se afastando apressado.

Kagome tentou se levantar, sentindo dores por todo o corpo. Olhou em volta, tentando entender onde estava. "Eu não morri...?" Ela olhou para os lados, vendo um quarto simples, quase sem decoração. Estava deitada sobre um futon estendido, e coberta com um lençol.

"Vejo que já está melhor..." falou a voz da senhora Kaede, entrando no quarto. O menino que saiu correndo à pouco estava grudado às pernas da senhora, olhando feio para Kagome. "Shippou, você deixou cair os lençóis..."

Kagome se sentou, baixando a cabeça ao ver a senhora. Estava começando a se lembrar do que aconteceu. "Onde... onde eu estou?"

Kaede arrumava as ervas que trouxe como podia, tendo um pouco de dificuldades por causa do menininho que não desgrudava. Kagome ficou confusa com a situação, mas não conseguia deixar de achar graça do menino.

"Inuyasha decidiu conversar com você antes, se é isso o que te preocupa." Falou a senhora, amassando algumas ervas.

"Ah, sim..."

"Você teve um pouco de febre noite passada, dormiu um dia inteiro por isso... mas fico feliz em ver que está melhor." Falou a senhora. Kagome permaneceu de cabeça abaixada. Tinha muitas coisas em mente para perguntar, principalmente quanto ao bem-estar de seu avô, mas decidiu ficar quieta. Estava preocupada, e não tinha certeza se realmente queria saber o que aconteceu. Kaede olhou para ela. "Seu avô está bem, se é o que quer saber."

"Ele...-"

"Ele está hospedado em um dos quartos daqui. Passou a noite toda com você." Falou a senhora, molhando um pano na infusão de ervas. "Vire-se, preciso passar isso para não infeccionar."

Kagome se virou sem reclamar; não se considerava em posição de reclamar. "Shippou, recolha os lençóis e os coloque para lavar, se estiverem sujos."

O menino soltou a senhora, correndo até os lençóis e pegando-os. Assim que saiu, Kaede ajudou Kagome a se despir. "Você está com um machucado bastante feio aqui, recomendo que durma de bruços por um tempo."

"S-sim..." Kagome falou, de costas para a senhora.

Teriam passado os minutos em silêncio, não fossem os gemidos de dor de Kagome. Ela não sabia como conversar com a senhora naquele momento, mesmo que tivesse muito o que falar. Já a senhora parecia não ver necessidade alguma de conversar.

Franzia a testa sempre que pensava em perguntar alguma coisa, sentindo os cortes do rosto doerem sempre que fazia isso. Estava realmente nervosa com o silêncio. "Ahn, a senhora é..."

"Kaede. Sou a dona desse lugar." Respondeu a velha.

"Ah sim..." calou-se novamente. Queria saber o que aconteceria agora, mas isso ela não iria perguntar mesmo. Também queria saber onde estava o carras... Inuyasha, mas também não queria se estressar perguntando disso.

"Não se preocupe... acredito que... Inuyasha não lhe fará mal algum." Falou a senhora, sentindo o nervosismo da moça. "Ele pode parecer um idiota cabeça-dura, mas é um bom rapaz."

Kagome não fez nenhum comentário, e ficaram as duas caladas até a senhora terminar de tratar de Kagome. "Descanse um pouco. Depois Shippou lhe trará algo para comer."

"Tá..."

-------------

Inuyasha entrou na hospedaria, cumprimentando alguns homens que estavam ao bar. Estava especialmente irritado essa manhã, com todos perguntando quando seria a execução, ou se eles poderiam terminar o que estavam fazendo ainda noutra noite. E estava ainda mais irritado vendo que Kagome não acordava, atrasando ainda mais toda a ação.

Entrou na cozinha do lugar, procurando por qualquer um dos empregados, e ficou satisfeito ao ver Kaede. "Velhota, como ela está?" perguntou, mais interessado em saber se poderia logo ir falar com ela do que em saber se ela passava bem.

"Já acordou." Kaede falou, entregando uma bandeja com comida para Shippou. "Diga a ela que está quente, e que não é para comer tudo muito rápido, mesmo se estiver com fome."

O menino fechou a cara, fazendo um bico irritado, mas consentiu com a cabeça.

"Ei ei, aquilo é pra ela!?" Inuyasha perguntou irritado, vendo o menino correr com a bandeja de comida. "Por acaso ela está hospedada aqui também, é??"

"Para de se doer, Inuyasha. O avô disse que pagará todas as despesas dela." Falou Kaede, ignorando o rapaz, que já estava com vontade de fazer birra.

Inuyasha fechou a cara, se fazendo de maduro. "Que seja!"

"Você fala muito isso..." Kaede falou, irritando ainda mais o rapaz.

"Que... aahhhh! Quando que eu vou poder falar com ela!?"

"Não é você quem 'manda' aqui? Pode ir, depois que ela comer." Falou a senhora, começando a preparar o almoço dos hóspedes e dos clientes do restaurante. Inuyasha não entendeu se era pra ele se decidir ou obedecer a senhora.

Algumas moças da que ali trabalhavam entraram para ajudar.

"Ah! Senhor Inuyasha!!" gritaram em uníssono, correndo até o jovem que massageava as têmporas irritado. "Nós adoramos ver como o senhor agiu naquela noite, pena que teve que terminar..." falou uma loira, agarrada a um de seus braços. Inuyasha não teve reação, principalmente porque a morena logo fez o mesmo.

"Ficamos chateadas quando não o vimos ontem... onde esteve o dia todo?" perguntou a morena, fazendo cara de chateada.

Kaede raramente dava bola para esses ataques de emoção das empregadas, mas hoje estavam incrivelmente atrasados. "Andem logo com isso, temos muito a fazer hoje."

As duas morderam o lábio, soltando de Inuyasha e começando a trabalhar, irritadas.

Inuyasha estava ainda estressado e queria ir logo falar com a moça, mas resolveu obedecer Kaede e ir fazer outra coisa até lá.

Kaede olhou por cima do ombro, vendo o rapaz saindo da cozinha. "Onde você esteve on-" ia perguntar.

"Treinando..." respondeu curto e grosso.

"Certo..." Kaede sabia que era mentira.

--------------

Kagome estava deitada de bruços, pensando no que fazer agora. Queria muito sair dali e ir até o avô, mas sentia que precisaria da permissão da senhora Kaede para isso. Resolveu ficar ali até sua comida chegar. Realmente, estava faminta.

Nessa hora Shippou entrou, trazendo a bandeja com comida nos braços, e empurrando a porta com as costas. "A vovó Kaede mandou isso aqui..." falou o menino, torcendo o nariz. "Ela falou que está quente, e que não é pra comer rápido..."

Kagome reconheceu o menino, da noite da chuva de pedras. Se sentou, aceitando a bandeja que ele trouxe. Shippou permaneceu sentado ali. Tinha aprendido que, nessas ocasiões, ele só poderia se retirar quando a moça terminasse e lhe entregasse a bandeja para devolver para a cozinha, ou se Kagome pedisse para ele sair dali. Era tudo educação da hospedaria, aprendera com os mais velhos, e mesmo não querendo ficar ali, ele faria o que era certo.

Kagome notou que o menino estava irritado de estar ali, e até imaginava porquê. "Você é o Shippou, estou certa?" perguntou, puxando assunto. Só queria aliviar um pouco a tensão do lugar.

Shippou apenas virou a cara. Kagome não se sentiu ofendida, sabia que isso devia ter algum motivo. "Então... você também não gosta de mim?" perguntou direta. Não queria tratar o menino como uma criança porque tinha a impressão de que o menino entendia muito bem a situação.

"Nem um pouco..." ele falou, ainda de rosto virado.

Kagome ignorou a dor que sentiu ao ouvir isso. Era muito ruim ser odiada. Principalmente por uma criança. "Ah sim... você... poderia me dizer por quê?"

Shippou olhou para ela, com a cara fechada. Kagome olhava para ele curiosa, isso seria mais uma informação valiosa para ela. Quem sabe ela não poderia concertar a situação, mesmo que fosse com uma única criança.

Shippou estava com os olhos brilhantes fixados nela, até que ele olhou para o teto, mudando a expressão do rosto. Estava confuso. "Bem... eu não..." ele olhou para ela. "... eu... não tenho muita certeza..." ele falou num fio de voz, parecendo constrangido.

Kagome, que estava bebendo um pouco de água olhou para ele. Os dois se encararam por uns segundos, até Shippou sorrir constrangido. Kagome cuspiu a água que já ia beber e começou a rir.

Shippou só olhou assustado. A moça ria graciosamente, e ele não pôde deixar de notar isso. Ela não estava rindo da idiotice dele de fazer algo tão bobo como... odiá-la por nada, ou quase nada, mas ria por alguma outra coisa. Ele começou a se envolver na risada da moça, rindo com ela.

Kagome, que já estava diminuindo as risadas, viu o menino rindo e riu junto.

"Você ta rindo do quê!?" Shippou perguntou, tentando se fazer de sério mas ainda em meio a risos. "Pára de rir da minha cara!"

"Eu não estou rindo de você, é que..." ela falou, ainda rindo um pouco. "É que você foi tão fofinho falando daquele jeito!"

Shippou corou ao ouvir isso. "Sua boba..."

"Mas... como você pode me odiar tanto se não sabe nem por que?" ela perguntou, já voltando ao normal. Na verdade, ria internamente, vendo a cara do menino irritado.

"Foi por sua culpa..." ele falou, voltando a ficar quieto. Kagome sabia que ele só estava evitando falar sobre o assunto. Ela já havia feito isso com Sango várias vezes, na esperança de conseguir alguma compaixão. O menino, ao contrário, parecia mais querer se proteger ao não falar com ela.

"Minha culpa...?" ela perguntou.

"Shippou, que que você ainda ta fazendo aqui?" Inuyasha perguntou, da porta.

Shippou ergue a cabeça e se virou, vendo o rapaz de cabelos prateados. "Tava esperando ela terminar." Ele falou, curto e grosso, parecendo uma mini-versão do Inuyasha.

"Pelo jeito ia se demorar aqui." Inuyasha comentou, ao ver que Kagome ainda não havia comido nada. "Deixa de folga e vai ajudar a velhota, antes que ela comece a reclamar..." ele falou, dando passagem para o rapazinho sair do quarto.

Shippou andou até a porta fazendo pose, e quando alcançou a porta, se virou para Kagome, meio ruborizado. "Tchau..." falou e saiu correndo.

Kagome sorriu, vendo que o menino realmente não a odiava. Devia ser o 'algo mais' que ela sentiu naquela noite. Rancor.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, se sentando ao lado de sua cama. "Precisamos conversar." Ele falou.

Kagome se sentiu irritada com a presença do rapaz ali. Na presença de Kaede ela se sentia como se devesse algo á senhora. Mas com Inuyasha era diferente, e ela teve que controlar a língua para não xingar aquele homem ali. Ela, infelizmente, não se encontrava em posição de reclamar.

Inuyasha notou que a menina havia ficado quieta, começando a comer calmamente. "Não precisa se fazer de nobre aqui, eu ainda não vou te matar." Ele falou.

Kagome olhou para ele, vendo que ele realmente sequer veio armado – se bem que ele poderia ainda tentar estrangulá-la – e resolveu aceitar o pedido para conversa. "O que você quer de mim?"

Inuyasha sorriu. "Eu conversei com seu avô sobre sua situação e tudo mais... e ele me falou sobre o que se passa em Shikon." Kagome deixou que ele continuasse. Inuyasha queria acelerar logo a conversa. "Quanto à esse Naraku, eu acho que nós podemos fazer algo sobre isso..."

Kagome se iluminou. "Sério!?"

"Somente alguém da família real pode tomar o trono, e Naraku, apesar desse acordo idiota que você fez, não em tanto direito de permanecer lá." Kagome já ia argumentar, mas Inuyasha continuou. "Eu quero ajudar o povo de Shikon tanto quanto você, então proponho um acordo."

Kagome estava receosa disso. Ultimamente ela não estava tomando muitas boas decisões. "Diga..."

"Alguns generais de Shikano concordaram que essa era uma boa idéia. Eu não a matarei por enquanto. Irei ajudá-la a tomar o trono novamente, e você irá declarar o povo de Shikano novamente parte de Shikon, nos inocentando de toda e qualquer acusação que tenhamos no reino."

Kagome sabia que isso era bom demais para ser verdade. "E por que exatamente vocês precisam de mim? Não podem simplesmente tomar o reino para vocês?" ela perguntou irritada. A força militar de Shikano, apesar de ser apenas uma 'vila' era muito eficiente. Shikano, os exilados no geral, haviam sido parte do principal exército de Shikon alguns anos atrás.

"Nós precisamos de você por ser a única herdeira do trono. Seja sincera, acha que nossa reputação melhoraria se simplesmente a limpássemos à força?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso irônico. "Se você nos inocentar, isso bastará pra nós. Além do mais, o povo de Shikon só respeitaria um governador de direito, e esse alguém seria você."

"E..." Kagome estava quase convencida. Precisava saber apenas mais duas coisas. "... o que meu avô disse a respeito?"

"Ele disse que concorda." Falou Inuyasha, fazendo pouco caso.

Kagome fingiu acreditar. "E qual o porém dessa história?"

"Como assim?"

"Vocês não iriam fazer tudo isso sem um 'porém', certo? Vocês estariam me dando tudo o que eu queria, que é proteger meu povo, e francamente eu não acho que vocês queiram que eu me saia bem dessa..." ela falou, desviando o olhar. Detestava lembrar como era odiada ali.

"Ah, sim. Quanto a isso, eles não querem nada de você, fora a declaração de inocência do povo de Shikano." Inuyasha resumiu.

"Sério?" Kagome sorriu para ele. "Só preciso fazer isso?"

Inuyasha sorriu de volta. "Pra eles sim. Ao final de tudo isso, 'porém'..." ele continuou, irônico. "... sua cabeça será minha."

Continua...

Cansei -.-'

Bom, eu termino por aqui, que acho que já tem gente querendo ler xD (eu olho os hits que a fic recebe, e eles têm aumentado nas últimas horas... acho que tem gente esperando a atualização). O próximo capítulo deve sair semana que vem, mas eu vou falar que o prazo, dessa vez, será no domingo, porque não sei se conseguirei digitar tanto até sábado :)

Reviews...

Kagome Juju-san, sou má mesmo xD nossa, vocês não fazem idéia de como era pra ser pior... eu que tenho que escrever a fic de forma 'leve' pra todo mundo poder ler! E sim, meu Inu-kun é du mal! E eu queria que ele fosse mais mauvado, mas num consigoooo!! -.- Sabe o Sessy? Eu queria um homem mau que nem ele! Mas o Inu naum se encaixa -.-''

Mira-san... só notei agora que as reviews anteriores não foram apagadas, hehe. Antigamente o apagava as reviews se eu apagasse o capítulo. Desculpinhaaa! E quanto á barreira anti-meninos, acredite, uma hora você vai ter orgulho de dizer: eu tenho! Minhas amigas todas sofrem com namoro, eu só sofro com o assédio! (faz pose de convencida). A Sango, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, é minha ídola feminista. Numa época como aquela, se recusar a ficar com um homem logo de cara... essa mulher pode!!! hauahuabauahau!!... ahem...

Eu num desisto do 'meu' Delle naum... a Delle pode voltar sim, num sei xD Eu bem queria, ela faz tanta falta...

Agome-san, só porque sua review me comoveu... vou tentar fazer um final feliz! (mentira) ou quem sabe naum (dúvida xD). Eu vou fazer o possível para agradar você, prometo!

Lah-san, eu sei que o kiss naum foi nada romantico, era essa a idéia, hehe. Tipo, a fic pode até ter romance lá (nem sei se tá classificada como romance) mas meus romances são bem realistas. ADORARIA deixar o primeiro beijo da Kagome-chan pra algo mais... romantico, algo especial... mas -ane-se! Ele roubo mesmo e num foi legal! E não se preocupe! Eu não perdi as esperanças! (ainda) Se eu tivesse perdido, num tava a mais de 8 anos esperando meu Sony voltar, ou a mais de 5 esperando o Flan (irmão da Delle) voltar. Ou esperando uma máquina do tempo me levar de volta à época em que a Lanolina (mami da Delle) e o Pink (irmão da Delle) morreram, só pra eu poder protegê-los o.ó

perdi o mio da feada... ah é! Pode continuar com os pedidos, são todos bem vindos! E... quanto ao vovô ser profeta... sabia que você me deixou na dúvida? A fic é minha mas eu pensei: é, pode ser... xD E se preocupa não. Vai ter romance mais pela frente, mas eu não sou do tipo melosa... tipo, eu dei risada quando li Amor de Perdição (você já leu??) morreu tanta gente que no final eu tava me engasgando de rir...

E eu li até o final, tá? xD

Manu-san... ainda bem que você achou engraçado xDDD sério, eu tava rindo que nem idiota quando escrevi aquilo (to rindo agora meo...). Você não faz idéia de como foi constrangedor escrever aquilo!! Tou pensando até em arrumar alguém pra escrever as partes romanticas pra mim, porque eu acho que não consigo. (tava tentando escrever/pensar em uns capítulos futuros e eu num paro de rir, parecendo uma adolescente vendo a amiga beijar um rapaz, tentando escrever isso... me sinto tão boba -.-')

Desculpa por demorar pra postar isso, era pra estar aqui já postado desde manhã! Soooo sorry!!!

Bom, é isso gente! Me pergunto só onde está a Samy-san o.o Tava tão assustada com o atraso, achei que ela diria alguma coisa xD


	9. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** ... num falo nada... (tá! Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, e ela desenha super bem, cria umas histórias super interessantes e personagens semi-deuses - tipo o Sessy - enquanto que eu, no máximo, invento uma historinha meia-boca onde, ainda por cima, uso personagens que ela fez. Satisfeitos???)

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela bagunça que foi com esse capítulo 9. Eu realmente tinha postado ele no domingo, bem de noitinha, mas não deu nem 30minutos quando eu me toquei que eu publiquei um arquivo errado. Eu tinha publicado um dos rascunhos do capítulo, e ele num era nem a metade da história... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, sorry!, gomen!!, err... não sei falar desculpa em tantas línguas assim...

Eu achei que, como eu tinha tirado rápido o capítulo do ar nem daria tempo do site mandar avisos... pelo menos eu demorei umas 2horas pra receber o meu, e foi depois do capítulo já ter sumido do ar xD Fui descobrir tudo isso ontem à noite, só agora é que deu pra postar o capítulo certo.

Bom, desculpaaaaaaa mais uma vez, e bora com a história!! (nota: o título eu coloquei só porque a partir daqui vamos voltar a ter um pouco mais de... outros personagens. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Houjo, Kohaku... e logo logo vou colocar mais gente nessa fic!!)

Capítulo 9 - Amigos

Kagome baixou a vista, seus cabelos escondendo os olhos. "Eu vou acabar morta de qualquer jeito, não é...?" perguntou, remexendo a comida. De repente toda fome que sentia desapareceu.

Inuyasha não se comoveu. Cruzou os braços, não mais olhando para a moça. "O povo de Shikano ficará satisfeito com a declaração de inocência, se vier diretamente de você. Mas meus assuntos com você são particulares, apenas um pedido de desculpas não bastaria..."

Kagome mastigava lentamente a comida, pensando no assunto. Realmente, se ficasse só pela declaração pública seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Inuyasha mantinha a respiração controlada, mostrando estar razoavelmente calmo. "Se eu ajudá-la com o reino, poderei fazer o que bem entender com você, com sua própria autorização. Se eu quiser que você sirva de escrava para a velhota Kaede, você vai fazer isso sem um 'a' sequer. Se eu quiser que você se torne empregada de algum cidadão de Shikano, você assim fará. Se eu quiser soltá-la, estará livre, mas quando eu quiser matá-la, deverá aceitar isso, sem reclamações."

"Por que..." Kagome falou, ainda de cabeça baixa. "Por que resolveu amenizar minha pena?" perguntou irônica. Ele não estava amenizando nada. Apenas... adiando.

Inuyasha fazia o possível para se manter calmo. A simples presença da garota já o deixava inquieto. Era como um gato, que observava os pássaros na gaiola sabendo que não poderia tocar neles. Ansiava por poder acabar com essa história aqui agora.

"Eu conversei com seu avô, e cheguei à conclusão de que você não é..." ele parou. "Eu não preciso te torturar, só quero matá-la, ok?" ele explodiu para ela. Kagome ergueu os olhos, assustada. A qualquer momento ele poderia realizar essa vontade e... provavelmente não haveria senhora Kaede ou vovô por perto para salvá-la das garras do rapaz. "E então, de acordo?"

Kagome franziu a testa, pensando. Novamente, ela não tinha feito muitos bons acordos ultimamente. "O que me garante que você não vai... não sei, tentar se aproveitar do nosso acordo para outra coisa? Como vou saber que não vai aproveitar para acabar com o povo de meu reino?" perguntou desdenhosa.

Inuyasha fechou um dos punhos, tentando não se irritar. "Eu sou um homem de palavra, não vou tentar enganá-la. E digo, pouco me importo com o povo de Shikon. O que eles fizeram foi apenas corresponder aos acontecimentos, eles pouco têm culpa. A única coisa que quero é te matar, e se você não aceitar o acordo, te matarei da mesma forma." ele falou, se levantando. "Você é quem decide: ou me ajuda a tirar Naraku de lá, salvar seu povo, ou seja lá o que for, e morre depois, ou morre agora mesmo. Só preciso de sua ajuda, fora isso não tenho mais nenhum motivo para me conter e não acabar com sua vidinha insignificante agora mesmo."

"Ei! Pois fique você sabendo que minha vida certamente não é pior do que a sua. Pelo menos eu não vivi fazendo nada a não ser tramar uma vingança tão... tão... ridícula!" Kagome falou firme, quase fazendo o suco de laranja cair da bandeja.

"Não pense que foi somente isso que fiz toda minha vida." Inuyasha falou, virando o rosto. A conversa já estava tomando outro rumo. "Vai aceitar o acordo ou não?" ele olhou diretamente para ela. "Diga agora, e nada de querer me enrolar, ou mando Shippou buscar minha espada e acabo com isso tudo agora mesmo!"

Inuyasha mantinha um olhar tão penetrante que Kagome chegou a se assustar. Ela se sentia como um coelho frente a frente com um cão de caça.

Ela mal tivera tempo para pensar sobre isso tudo, e ele já queria uma resposta. "Tudo bem, eu aceito. Só me garanta que não vai fazer nada de mal à mim, meu avô, meus amigos ou meu povo até então." _Pelo menos assim todos ficam bem..._ ,ela pensou.

"Eu te juro que não farei nada a nenhum deles. Até que tome o trono de volta eu não a machucarei, nem deixarei que ninguém o faça, tem a minha palavra. Mas depois, quero que mantenha a sua, e se entregue à mim e ao fio de minha espada. Minha ajuda pela sua cabeça, de acordo?" Inuyasha perguntou, se abaixando à altura de Kagome.

Kagome estendeu a mão, baixando a cabeça. "De acordo..."

Inuyasha sorriu, aceitando sua mão e a beijando, selando o acordo.

--------------

Shippou, que escutava a conversa se mexeu desconfortável. Batia os pés ansiosamente, esperando os dois concluírem o assunto. Assim que Inuyasha saiu, ele se virou para o rapaz. "Tem certeza de que vai deixá-la assim?" perguntou, incerto.

Inuyasha olhou para o menino, nada surpreso ao vê-lo ali. "Ela não vai fugir, tenho certeza de que cumprirá a parte dela. Por que a pergunta?"

"Nada..." Shippou falou, esfregando as pequenas mãos, mostrando estar bastante ansioso. "Inuyasha... foi culpa dela mesmo?" pediu, olhando para a porta fechada.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, irritado. Não queria ter essa conversa logo agora com o menino. "Shippou, acredite no que quiser. Na minha opinião, não. Não foi dela diretamente..." falou, se afastando.

"Mas..."

"Não esquenta com isso, pirralho. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe, que deus a tenha, já mudou de idéia." Falou, finalmente entrando na cozinha, procurando por Kaede.

Shippou sorriu para si mesmo. "Tá!" falou, correndo para dentro do quarto de Kagome. Tinha gostado muito da moça.

-----------

Naraku olhava a cidade movimentada com gosto. Estava lucrando muito com todos os decretos que assinara recentemente, e a população regozijava-se com a boa vida que levava agora. Só ressentia o fato de não ter se casado com Kagome, e a população, que já o via como Pai da nação, cobrava dele o título de Rei de Shikon. Criminosa ou não, Kagome era a única herdeira de direito.

Deu as costas para a cidade, caminhando até sua mesa, no grande escritório real. Sentou-se, olhando a pilha de papel espalhada por sua mesa. Tinha muito que fazer ainda, mas tinha certeza do sucesso.

O General Sanders entrou no salão, indo em direção a ele. Parou a sua frente, ajoelhando-se em respeito. "Majestade."

"E então? Espero um bom relatório vindo de você." Falou Naraku, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sanders manteve-se ajoelhado. "Realmente, o rei de Aoitsuki(1) parou seu avanço. Ele já domina todas as terras ao Sul, que conquistou, e todo o Oeste, que herdou do pai. Aparentemente, a grande maioria dos reinos ao Leste se aliou a ele, para evitar guerras desnecessárias, e os poucos reinos que se opuseram a Aoitsuki estão enfrentando problemas." Relatou Sanders, sem sequer erguer a cabeça.

"Hmm... e quanto ao exército? Você pôde verificar?" perguntou Naraku, enquanto assinava mais e mais decretos.

"O exército de Aoitsuki é bem preparado, mas não muito grande. Mesmo se juntando a tantas nações, seu exército ainda não chega aos pés de seu exército, Majestade."

Naraku sorriu. Seu reino mantinha o melhor exército de todo o país e, apesar de ter sido pequeno o acréscimo do exército de Shikon, ele ainda estava na vantagem. Conhecia o Lorde das Terras do Oeste muito bem para saber que ele só havia parado de avançar por medo de enfrentar o exército de Naraku.

"Mais um cachorro covarde..." falou, rindo para si mesmo. "Sanders, meu caro, em quanto tempo acha que estaremos prontos para enfrentar um reino tão... poderoso como o de Aoitsuki?"

Sanders ergueu a cabeça, assustado. "O senhor pretende entrar em guerra? Mas por quê?" perguntou, preocupado. Já esperava por isso, mas não tão logo.

"Oras, Sanders, se Aoitsuki está com tanto medo, melhor aproveitarmos. Nunca se sabe quando teríamos essa oportunidade novamente." Falou, olhando para os papéis. Haviam vários planos de guerra, todos sempre com alguma falha. Aoitsuki era muito desenvolvida para Naraku simplesmente atacar, como fez a Shikon, e seu rei muito sagaz para se render facilmente.

Aoitsuki estava seguindo o mesmo caminho que Naraku pretendia trilhar: a dominação completa das terras de Nihon. A única diferença era, Naraku dominava apenas as terras ao Norte, que eram poucas. Shikon, o maior dos reinos ao Norte não se comparava ao reino de Aoitsuki.

"Convoque todos os generais do exército de Shikon, e peça a Kotatsu para reunir todos os de meu reino." Ele falou, se erguendo e caminhando novamente até a janela. "Nos prepararemos para uma guerra em x meses." falou, abrindo um sorriso.

-----------

"...e ali é onde ficam os porcos!" falou Shippou, puxando Kagome pela mão. Já estavam nisso há quase meia hora, e Shippou ainda não se cansara de mostrar toda a hospedaria para Kagome.

Pouco depois que Inuyasha deixou o quarto, Shippou conversou pouco com ela, quando o avô de Kagome apareceu, um pouco nervoso, para saber como estava a neta. Kagome o deixou a par do acordo, e o avô deu a entender que já havia conversado sobre o assunto com Inuyasha, mas que não estava inteiramente de acordo com a idéia. O velho Conselheiro acreditava que, com o tempo que usariam para se prepararem para a retomada do reino de Shikon, Inuyasha poderia mudar de idéia. Ou, quem sabe, eles dariam um jeito de fugir. Kagome brigou com o avô por causa dessa última idéia.

Agora, Shippou se divertia com a moça, apresentando a ela tudo que podia. "...e as celas dos cavalos ficam penduradas ali." falou, apontando. "Só não pega naquele cavalo branco, ele é do Inuyasha. Ele é tão chato que não deixa ninguém montar no cavalo, nem pra levar ele pra passear..."

"O Inuyasha é chato mesmo." falou, ao acaso. Só queria... aliviar a raiva.

"Muito. Mas ele é bem legal também, ele me ensinou colocar a cela nos cavalos, e eu até sei montar. Também me ensinou a usar espada, quer ver?" perguntou, animado.

"Ahn..." Kagome sorria desconcertada. Na verdade, estava tão cansada que adoraria voltar a dormir, mas ainda eram três da tarde. "Quem sabe depois, não é? Você vai ter muito tempo para me mostrar isso."

Shippou olhou para ela, com os olhos brilhantes como sempre. "Tá bom! Então vem, vou te mostrar lá dentro." falou, se agarrando ao braço da moça e puxando com vontade.

Chegaram até o salão do restaurante, onde poucas pessoas ainda comiam. A maioria era de homens solteiros, que voltavam só agora das lavouras. Alguns a olhavam estranhando a nova 'presença feminina'. Outros (a maioria) a olhavam com raiva, e alguns poucos com 'interesse'. Shippou olhou feio para todos, e a empurrou para trás do balcão, entrando na cozinha. A velha Kaede terminava de colocar as panelas sujas para as três empregadas lavarem, enquanto o senhor barbudo (Asano) lavava o chão com um esfregão.

"E aqui, é a cozinha!" falou Shippou, alegre.

As moças olharam para trás, para saber o que o menino queria e, ao verem kagome, torceram o nariz com nojo. A loira foi a primeira a comentar. "Senhora Kaede, aqui é onde se prepara comida. Acha bom deixar algo tão... sujo perambular por aqui?" falou, desdenhosa.

Kaede se virou, achando que Shippou trouxera mais algum 'novo amigo' dos pântanos. Lagartos e sapos eram os mais comuns. Ao ver Kagome, voltou a trabalhar. "Se fosse o caso, eu teria que trabalhar sozinha, já que vocês não poderiam vir me ajudar..." falou Kaede. Ela sabia que as moças eram tolas demais para sequer entenderem a ofensa.

A morena respondeu, para a loira. "Não precisa se preocupar; sempre que o 'Shi' acha algo assim, logo o Inuyasha dá um jeito de jogar fora!" ela falou, e riram juntas. A terceira empregada se manteve quieta.

Kagome se encolheu, esperando que Shippou a tirasse logo de lá. Ao invés disso Shippou estourou com as duas. "Ah, calem a boca vocês duas! Só estão com inveja que a Kagome é muito mais bonita e jovem que vocês duas juntas!" ele falou, batendo o pé no chão.

"Shippou!" falou Kaede, alertando o menino.

As duas se ofenderam. "Pois saiba você que temos a mesma idade que ela, menino!"

"Sério? Porque parecem ter uns 20 anos a mais..." falou, fingindo surpresa. As duas ficaram vermelhas de raiva.

"Shippou!!" Kaede gritou, pressentindo o pior.

"Ah, vai ver é porque a Kagome parece tão mais... como se diz, vovó Kaede? Ah é, delicada! Não sei como que o Inuyasha dá atenção a duas brutas como vocês..."

Kaede suspirou. "Me desculpe pela cena, Kagome. Tenho até vergonha de dizer que eduquei esse menino..." falou, indo até o Shippou e lhe dando uma torcida na orelha. "Vai ficar de castigo se não se comportar!"

As duas sorriram, vendo o menino levar bronca. "É isso que acontece com quem não segura a língua, rapazinho." falou a morena. A loira apenas riu.

"E vocês duas!" Kaede gritou, se voltando para elas. "Voltem ao trabalho e parem de comprar briga com uma criança. Coloquem-se em seus lugares e respeitem os hóspedes, sejam eles quem forem!" Kaede falou.

O senhor Asano ria o tempo todo. "Dê crédito ao moleque, velha Kaede! Logo se vê que o menino tem boas opiniões!" falou o senhor, enquanto ria. Kagome corou, entendendo o elogio. Shippou sorriu para o homem, agradecendo pelo apoio.

"E você fica apoiando esse tipo de atitude... termine de limpar o chão, para pagar suas contas do bar, ou eu vou agora mesmo avisar sua mulher que você anda bebendo muito de novo..." falou Kaede. Ela se virou para Shippou, que ria da bronca que o senhor levara. "Shippou, vá tirar os lençóis do varal, já devem ter secado com esse sol."

Shippou fechou a cara, chateado por ter que terminar o passeio com Kagome. "Tá bom..." ele falou, indo até a porta. Assim que alcançou a batente, se virou para Kagome, sorrindo. "Kag, desculpa por ter te trazido aqui. É que eu achei que as piranhas já tinham terminado o trabalho e ido embora, não achei que elas fossem enrolar tanto pra lavar os pratos do almoço!" falou. Saiu rapidamente, quando Kaede jogou uma tigela velha de barro nele. A tigela se espatifou na parede.

E o senhor Asano ainda ria, se segurando para não cair rolando no chão. As duas moças deixaram cair um prato cada uma, enquanto a terceira terminou tudo em silêncio.

"Me desculpe por isso tudo, Kagome." repetiu Kaede, se voltando para a jovem.

"N-não, não precisa se preocupar, senhora Kaede. Ele é só uma criança mesmo, não me senti ofendida em momento algum!" falou Kagome, sendo educada o máximo que podia. Ainda sentia que devia muito a Kaede.

Kaede olhou para Kagome, fingindo estar confusa. "Pelo Shippou? Não não, eu quis dizer pelas piranhas..." falou Kaede. Mais dois pratos foram quebrados. "E vocês vão receber menos por cada prato quebrado. Makie, conte para mim todos os pratos que ela quebrarem, tudo bem?" pediu Kaede, pegando Kagome pelo braço e a levando para fora da cozinha.

"Sim, senhora Kaede." respondeu a terceira, sorrindo para as duas. As duas morderam o lábio, tentando não discutirem mais.

O senhor Asano ainda ria.

--------------

Kaede fechou a porta da cozinha com cuidado, e se virou para Kagome. "Inuyasha já conversou com você, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Não se preocupe com ele. Posso te garantir que ele tentará ser agradável daqui para frente. E posso te garantir como ele não vai conseguir." falou a velha, rindo. "Só para você saber, Inuyasha e Naraku não se dão muito bem... Não sei bem o que vocês discutiram sobre o resto do acordo, mas uma coisa é certa, Inuyasha vai fazer qualquer coisa para tirar Naraku do poder, se ele puder."

Kagome franziu a testa, irritada. "Sabia que ele ia ganhar mais nesse acordo do que eu..."

Kaede riu do que a moça disse. "Inuyasha é um aproveitador nato. Só porque eu o criei desde a morte dos pais ele se acha no direito de não pagar pelo quarto... Mas agora, mudando de assunto. Seu avô me pediu para lhe dar algum trabalho aqui. Ele disse que você fica inquieta quando fica parada."

Kagome corou. Confie no vovô, para falar para todos de suas manias. "Sim... é que no castelo tudo era tão agitado, sempre tinha algo para fazer, algum problema para resolver, ou aulas com o vovô. Não estou acostumada a ficar parada." falou Era a mais pura verdade. Uma vez, no inverno, ela tinha tão pouco trabalho que acabou por fazer passarinhos de origami com todas as páginas de um livro de história. Ou ainda da vez em que acabou com a despensa da cozinha, se distraindo com comida. Seria muito bom poder fazer algum trabalho braçal, se bem que o que mais queria era dormir um pouco. A caminhada com Shippou a deixou acordada o suficiente para se dar conta da dor dos cortes em suas pernas, costas e cabeça. Tudo doía.

"Bom, eu estou com falta de empregadas, já que a maioria das jovens está à procura de um noivo. Desde que Inuyasha saiu para ir atrás de você, todas elas têm se preparado para um casamento com ele... um bando de mulheres fúteis..." falou Kaede, irritada. Kagome apenas sorriu timidamente para a senhora. "Se quiser, Shippou pode lhe mostrar o que fazer por aqui, se bem que é melhor você descansar um pouco. O remédio que passei para você tomar costuma causar sonolência. Me espanta te ver de pé ainda." falou Kaede, olhando para a moça.

"Ah, sim! Estou cansada sim, mas é que eu não podia recusar o pedido de Shippou." ela sorriu. Ela não estava tão cansada. Devia ser o excesso de energia que ela tinha.

"Se quiser, posso pedir para Shippou deixá-la em paz."

A senhora parecia séria, então Kagome só riu. "Não não, ele não me incomoda nem um pouco. É bom ter com quem conversar!"

A velha sorriu ternamente para a moça, e se virou para a porta, entrando na cozinha. "Tudo bem então. Descanse um pouco, querida, à noite nós poderemos conversar melhor. Tenho muito o que fazer."

"Ah, senhora Kaede!"

"Sim?"

"E o meu avô, onde está?" perguntou. Não viu o avô a manhã inteira, mas sabia que ele deveria estar descansando em algum lugar.

"Ele foi procurar um mensageiro. Disse que precisava mandar uma carta para alguns amigos."

"Ah sim." Kagome entendeu. Vovô provavelmente tinha ido avisar Sango e os outros que ela estava bem.

A velha senhora Kaede entrou na cozinha e Kagome voltou a andar pelo corredor, procurando seu quarto. Como foi Shippou que a 'arrastou' para passear, ela estava meio perdida. "Tenho certeza de que era por aqui..." Olhava para todos os lados, mas só via pessoas trabalhando. Deu a volta, passando para outro corredor e reconheceu estar no caminho certo agora.

Caminhava lentamente, sem pressa de chegar ao seu quarto. O lugar era muito bonito, e Kagome se distraía observando o que acontecia do lado de fora. Passou por uma grande janela e viu Inuyasha treinando com outros homens. Ela o estava observando quando Inuyasha se virou e a viu. Os dois se encararam por pouco tempo: ele torceu o nariz, cruzando os braços e a olhando com despeito; ela ergueu a cabeça, mostrando não estar intimidada, e deu as costas. "Homenzinho insuportável..."

----------

Kagome se revirava na cama, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir. Suas costas ardiam mais por causa da pomada que Kaede lhe passara e, apesar de estar exausta e morta de sono, simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Sentou-se na cama, já que não conseguia dormir. Viu as roupas novas que seu avô havia comprado para que usasse enquanto estivessem em Shikano: roupas simples, de camponesa, nada muito fino, já que ela não precisaria. Não que Kagome desse muita importância para o que usava, mas sentia alguma falta dos finos vestidos da corte real, dos tecidos de qualidade e das variedades.

Suspirou, pensando no que fazer. Olhou para a janela e pôde ver alguns raios fracos de Sol passando pelas frestas da janela, apesar de ela estar bem fechada. Já estava para anoitecer... logo a senhora Kaede viria tratar seus cortes mais uma vez, e seu avô viria para poderem jantar juntos...

...e ela ainda não dormiu nada.

Deitou de lado, dando as costas para a janela e fechando os olhos. Por reflexo, sua mão correu para debaixo do travesseiro, como que procurando por algo. "Ah é... no meu quarto..." disse para si mesma, vendo que não mais tinha o pequeno livrinho em mãos. "Agora é que não durmo mesmo...!" reclamou. Virou de bruços, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, esperando alguma vontade para dormir finalmente.

Bom, já havia lido aquele livro tantas vezes que ela bem poderia tentar lembrar da história.

Onde foi que ela parou mesmo?

_"Não demorou muito para que Tsukiko a levasse para um pouco além dos bosques do castelo. Solace, apesar de estar se colocando em uma situação arriscada, não sentia mais medo do jovem filho da Lua. Nada sabia dele, além do fato de que ele desejava matá-la, mas permitiu que o misterioso jovem a pegasse pela mão e a levasse para longe."_

Kagome franziu a testa. O que aconteceria agora mesmo? "Deixe-me ver... 'Solace caminhou...', não não, Tsukiko antes... 'Tsukiko a levou até...'... Ahhh! Que coisa, e eu achando que já tinha decorado aquela historinha... será que tinha um poema agora e eu não lembro?" conversava consigo mesma. Ouviu batidas na porta e seu avô chamando do outro lado. Olhou para a janela e viu que já era noite. "Fiquei tanto tempo assim para lembrar só isso!?" sussurrou.

"Kagome, já acordou?" perguntou relativamente alto. Se ela não estivesse acordada, certamente acordaria agora...

"Sim, vovô. Pode entrar." falou. Por sorte, ainda estava vestida, mas não se preocupou em se levantar.

O avô entrou, trazendo comida para a jovem e colocando em uma mesa que ali estava. "Já está melhor?" perguntou, se sentando à mesa. Kagome levantou, sentando-se frente a frente com o avô. Agradeceu pela comida e começou a comer.

"Já estou um pouco melhor, só meio sem sono." mentiu. Estava morrendo de sono.

"Percebe-se, você parece mais velha que a senhora Araki..." comentou o velho, enquanto espalhava um baralho na mesa, para jogar paciência. Kagome ignorou o comentário maldoso. "Bom, já mandei uma carta para Sango, pedindo para ela vir."

Kagome parou um pouco de comer. "A Sango... ela estava muito chateada quando eu desapareci...?"

O velho Conselheiro olhou profundamente a neta. "Chateada? Pode-se dizer que sim... mas ela parecia realmente brava na resposta à carta que enviei. Acho bom você tomar cuidado quando ela chegar aqui..."

"Brava?" perguntou, preocupada. "O que ela disse na carta!?"

O velho mostrou a língua, sorrindo maroto. "Deixa de ser boba, kagome. São horas de viagem daqui até Mukai; acha mesmo que daria tempo para o mensageiro chegar lá e voltar com uma resposta, sendo que não faz nem cinco horas que enviei a carta?"

Kagome ficou possessa. Tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Voltou a comer com fúria.

"Eu pedi na carta para que viessem imediatamente. Inuyasha mandou outra para o senhor monge, falando que ele não mais precisa ficar ameaçando a senhorita Sango..."

"A-ameaçando...?"

"Logo eles estarão aqui." falou. Kagome terminou de comer e o avô pegou seu prato, saindo do quarto. "Pode ir dormir agora, amanhã de manhã discutiremos com Sango tudo isso." falou, fechando a porta. Do lado de fora, gritou. "Boa noite, querida!"

Kagome suspirou, envergonhada. "Boa noite, vovô..."

Andou até as roupas novas, pegando uma camisola e a vestiu, sem pressa. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir bem esta noite. Não estava acostumada a dormir cedo, principalmente depois de passar um dia inteiro na cama. O máximo que fez desde que chegou à Shikano foi passear com Shippou. Desde que 'herdara' o reino de Shikon, Kagome estava acostumada a trabalhar duro desde as quatro da manhã, a ir para a cama por volta das duas da madrugada, a noites mal dormidas... não era à toa que o livrinho era tão importante nessas horas, ficando mais tempo com ela do que a própria dama de companhia Sango.

Deitou na cama, pensando na amiga. Fazia já algum tempo que não conversava direito com nenhum deles, principalmente com Sango. E o prio, no último dia que se viram acabaram brigando... e se algo acontecesse a ela? O avô a deixara um pouco alarmada com essa história de ameaça. "Será que eles estão bem...?"

------------------

O mensageiro, recém chegado, bebia água enquanto Sango e Miroku liam suas cartas. O Conselheiro pedia para que não se preocupassem, que Kagome estava bem e que ambos... estavam bem. Que eles ficariam... bem, enquanto estivessem em Shikano e que a senhora Kaede os tratava... bem. Até Inuyasha era um 'bem' rapaz. Sango suspirou, concluindo que o velho realmente estava caducando... ou pelo menos se divertia brincando com os nervos de Sango.

Ayame esperava, esperançosa, por seja lá o que estivesse escrito na carta, mas não arredou o pé de perto da entrada: ainda esperava pelo senhor Inuyasha, como pedira o avô. Ela olhou para Sango, pedindo por notícias. Sango sorriu. "Nós iremos para Shikano amanhã. Pode... ir descansar um pouco, Ayame. Acho que você está precisando..."

"SHIKANO!???" gritou a moça, provavelmente acordando muitos na estalagem. "Mas p-por que?? E a Princesa? Não vamos procurá-la!?" perguntou apavorada.

Sango se lembrou que Ayame e Houjo, assim como Kohaku, estavam ainda por fora do assunto, não sabiam que ela havia sido seqüestrada, e que o 'senhor monge' era na verdade só um espião. Provavelmente os três tinham ainda a melhor das opiniões a respeito de Miroku e Inuyasha. Ela sorriu, sem jeito. "Amanhã eu te explico, no meio do caminho. Kagome e o senhor Conselheiro já estão em Shikano, e nos aguardam. Por isso eu digo para ir descansar."

Ayame suspirou um pouco aliviada, mas perguntou, incerta. "Mas... eu ainda tenho que esperar o senhor Inuyasha. Ele procurou o dia inteiro, ficará satisfeito em saber que a Princesa está bem." falou sorrindo.

Miroku ria a um canto, tentando não amassar a carta. Sango sentia que sua vingança contra o 'monge' não estava muito longe. Lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, fazendo o homem ficar quieto e amedrontado. "Amanhã a gente conversa. Inuyasha também está em Shikano, não se preocupe. Pode ir dormir, que eu arrumo nossas malas." falou, acalmando a jovem moça. Ayame já ia comentar do braço machucado de Sango, mas a mulher garantiu que conseguiria.

Ayame se retirou, deixando apenas Sango, Miroku e o mensageiro. O próprio dono da estalagem já havia ido dormir, pedindo para que trancassem a entrada quando fossem se deitar. Miroku sorriu para ela, um sorriso mais suplicante do que qualquer outra coisa. "Vocês vão... precisar de um guia?"

Sango sorriu de forma diferente. Seu sorriso, seu olhar e sua feição, se estivesse um pouco mais frios e envenenados, certamente matariam o 'monge'. "Você sabe que depois dessa você não vai durar muito mais tempo, certo?"

Miroku suspirou. "Eu já disse, eu não tinha muita escolha... e eu te juro, eu nunca iria encostar um dedo sequer no seu irmão! Nunca me passou pela cabeça matá-lo!!"

"Acho bom você sumir quando meu braço melhorar, pois não vou poupar esforços para te matar." falou calmamente.

O pobre mensageiro olhava a discussão preocupado. Se ele entendeu direito... tinha alguém sendo ameaçado?

Sango se virou para o mensageiro. "Se o senhor quiser passar a noite aqui nós pagaremos, mas não precisamos mais dos seus serviços. Muito obrigada por tudo."

Ele bem queria responder normalmente, mas estava com medo dela. "N-não, qu-qué isso! hehe!! Eu tenho que entregar mais umas 7 correspondências aqui e Mukai, e já vou seguir viagem para Shikon!! hehehe!!" riu, morto de medo. Sango estranhou, mas não perguntou mais nada. De boa noite para o mensageiro, olhou friamente para Miroku, e foi dormir.

Miroku mordeu a língua para não rir mais e chamar a atenção da moça, e dispensou o mensageiro. Tão logo ele trancou o portão, o mestre Mushin apareceu. "Que gritaria foi aquela?"

"Mestre, Inuyasha quer que voltemos para Shikano." falou, sem se virar para o homem. Já não mais sorria. "Vamos nos preparar para uma guerra." concluiu.

Tinha certeza de que o velho Conselheiro 'esquecera' de comentar esse 'pequeno detalhe' na carta para Sango.

Continua...

Capítulo curtinho... acho... num sei... bom! Antes de tudo, só pra deixar avisado, esse fim de semana vai ter num sei quantos simulados de vestibular pra... praticar(!?) então a fic não deve sair esse fim de semana. A não ser que vocês tentem ver depois das 6da tarde no sábado e no domingo, se eu não me perder enquanto procuro o local da prova...

Se eu não der notícias até terça, é porque eu me perdi seriamente...

Reviews

Mira-san... é a Mira-san, né? xD Eu também acho que dever arder um bocadinho, mas como o teor alcoólico do sakê num é tão alto, talvez não doa tanto... mas também num sei! Uma vez me passaram álcool em um arranhão (ão mesmo!) de gato que o Sony me fez (muito antigo, ainda tenho uma enorme cicatriz por causa disso!) e ardeu pra... ardeu mais que metiolate! (alguém já ouviu falar? Esse era o maior pesadelo da minha infância xD)

Agome-san, primeiro, desculpa por ter te iludido com um falso capítulo 9... foi sem querer xD sério mesmo, num repito mais isso. Mas é que... acontece tanto de alguma coisa apagar meus arquivos que eu tenho que ter várias cópias! Tenho cópia até das reviews, pra não esquecer xD

Bom, voltando à fic... tou com problema pra colocar craseado no a... à sempre acaba saindo á... anyway... xD

Me perdi... ah é! Então... num é que o Inu fica sexy quando fica mau? Se bem que prefiro ele bobinho do jeito que a titia Rumiko fez, deixa o papel de mau pro Sessy, que combina muito mais. (nota: homem mau É sexy! Mas mau de ser... sério, forte, frio, tem que ser bem máximo!!)

Alguém lê Inuyasha? O manga? É que recentemente ta tendo muito Sesshoumaru e, sinceramente, ta valendo cada centavo que eu pago pra ter o manga xP (baixem na Internet que rende mais!!)

Água!! Ahn... Mizu-san!! Brigada pelo apoio à fic! Ela precisa xD Bom, quanto ao Inu matar ou não ela num sei, mas eu também não mataria a Kagome-chan... eu não mataria nem o Naraku, e olha que ele ta pedindo pra morrer xD

E a Delle não volta, mas eu tenho quase que absoluta certeza (?) de que pegaram ela. Isso quer dizer, ao menos, que ela ta bem cuidada. É que não apareceu morta, então... é isso ou ela foi pra Disney tentar comer o Mickey Mouse...

**Disclaimer:** Mickey Mouse nem Disney me pertencem. O rato é da Disney, e a Disney é... ahn... bom, tem dono, só não sei quem é!

Que bom que gostou 'desse' cap (o 8, acho). Que cap eu to? O.o Bom, que bom que você gostou, mesmo depois de tudo isso! E não liga pro meu Inu vingativo, ele só é mal compreendido! Acho... o Shippou é um dos meu personagens favoritos da sério (na verdade quase todos são... sou fã até da Kagura e da ainda mais mal compreendida Kikyo! Três 'vivas' para a morta Kiki!!). Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, foi amor à primeira vista por aquela voz aguda... o mesmo aconteceu com o Jaken!

o.O

Ebaa, gente nova! xD brigada pelos elogios, Paty-san! O resto ta aqui, se quiser ver xD

Capítulo novo saíra em breve! (que nem aqueles 'Breve nos cinemas' que levam mais de 6 meses pra sair...). Fico muito feliz quando vem mais gente comentar! (eu não tenho cara de pau de ficar pedindo 'postem reviews!!'... sou tímida o.o). E fica com pena da Kagome-chan naum! Todo o sofrimento dela dará frutos (bons!) E ela ainda vai encontrar seu paraíso na terra... acho...

Ainda não me decidi com "O Destino de Kagome". Taí, nova fic xD

Samy-san. Bom. Quanto ao meu nome, tenho medo de te passar. Vai que você acha meu endereço ou coisa do tipo? E eu fico constrangida de escrever essas coisas sim, vai que alguém aqui em casa me pega escrevendo... isso! Pode não parecer, mas tenho a maior fama de mulher fria aqui em casa o.õ Tá, mentira. Mas eu não sou melosa!!

E que livro pra colocar na cabeceira da cama, hein? Na minha fica o livro Orgulho e Preconceito (na verdade, fica no criado mudo, já que não cabe na cabeceira). Ele fica lá só pra, quando eu for dormir, eu sonhar com o Sr. Darcy! Ele é o primeiro humano a me lembrar o meu querido-amado-idolatrado Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Aiai

Ok, ok, quanto à historinha lá... é que assim, Samy-san. Haruhi ficou P da vida com o Tsukiko, então o mundo (por ali) já era. Tava tudo ruim demais. Depois deles... do Tsukiko ir lá e... eu não preciso REALMENTE dizer o que aconteceu, né? Ela engravidou e pronto xD E quanto o bebê nasceu ela ficou feliz, por isso que o Sol voltou. Tendeu? Não? Ahn... quer que eu te mande um e-mail?? xD

E como eu disse, não se preocupem com minha gata (Delle voltaaa! Buááá!!) ahem... só a preocupação de todas vocês (num tem homi aqui naum?) já conta! Sério, muito meigo vindo de vocês!

Calma, Juju-san... o Inu não pode ficar mau assim pra sempre, senão se eu inventar de colocar o Sessy na história, vai ficar esquisito. O único 100 tudo-de-bom que pode existir é o Sessy...

Desculpa a demora xD

Mais gente nova!! Como eu devo te chamar? Sakura-san, Sasuke-fã? Bom, mesmo assim, Sakusasu-san! (isso soou bonito… que esquisito…) não se preocupe! O Inu melhora! Espero...

Isaah-san, agradeço muito pelos elogios à fic e à minha pessoa xD 'a gente ficamos' agradecidas! Quanto às historinhas serem trágicas... drásticas, dramáticas, mortais, sangrentas e etc etc, culpe minha professora!! Ela que me fez ler tragédias gregas cedo na minha vidinha, onde tem relações preocupantes entre familiares (Édipo Rei, quem quiser ler. Eu gostei xD), parricidas e matricidas (A Vingança de Elektra. Não aquele filme onde tem alguém que se chama assim, o livro! A filha de Agamêmnon e Clitemnestra, sabem? Não?) entre outras coisas... e, o pior de todos, As Viagens de Gulliver! Ele ficou pequenininho!! Como pode???

Quem gosta de historinha, recomendo ler essas xD São fáceis de entender, principalmente se você pegarem adaptações, e histórias baseadas em mitologia grega são fantásticas! Bom, eu acho xD

Bom, por última, mas não menos importante, a Mariana-san! Desculpa, mas eu apaguei a sua review. É que foi sem querer o post errado xD E eu não quero deixar reviews que não sejam comentários da fic -.- (se bem que a maioria já não é xD). Queria agradecer por também acompanhar a fic desde que era assim ó '.' tiquinininha. Ela ainda vai crescer muuuuito...

Bom, agradeço pela paciência de vocês, por esperarem pela fic mesmo com tanto problemas de armazenagem e transporte (hein?). Vou já começar a digitar o próximo 'chapter' pra ver se vai mais rápido, se bem que... eu vou acabar indo pro meu joguinho e esquecerei a fic completamente de novo o.o

Té semana que vem!!


	10. Lua Crescente

**Disclaimer:** me vê podre de rica? Mergulhando em dinheiro? Desenhando o Sesshoumaru? Não? Então, deve saber que Inuyasha não me pertence...

Bom, finalmente, o capítulo 10! Saiu um pouco pequeno, mas é que a inspiração só me veio agora (dez e meia da noite) e meu pai já me empurra para fora do computador... paciência.

Logo logo mais personagens vão entrar em cena, então vou arrumando o cenário para a chegada deles!

Agradecimentos especias às dez (10!!) pessoas que colocaram a fic nos favoritos xP Esse tipo de coisa me deixa tão... Nyaaa!!! Weee!! Vitória! Melhor que isso, só quando atingirmos as 100reviews xD (atingirmos, pois essa fic só anda com vocês ao lado!)

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Capítulo 10 – Lua Crescente

Kagome se olhou criticamente no espelho. Estava experimentando os vestidos que o avô lhe comprara e, no momento, usava um vestido simples verde, com um desenho de flores campestres na saia do vestido. Um colete preto adornava o conjunto. "Gostei desse..." falou, ajeitando o cabelo. O machucado na sobrancelha já estava melhor, mas ainda aparente, então ela ajeitou a franja para ficar na frente.

Ela olhou com aprovação sua imagem no espelho. Já ia em direção à porta quando parou de repente: tinha receio de encontrar-se com Inuyasha logo pela manhã. Afinal, sempre que se encontravam, algo ruim acontecia. "Ele deve estar dormindo... é cedo ainda..." pensou, se levantando.

Abriu a porta calmamente, espiando os corredores. Não havia sinal de viva alma. "Ótim-"

"Ei, Kagome!" gritou uma voz por trás.

"AAhhh... Shippou, que susto!" falou, se virando para o menino. Mantinha uma mão no coração, tentando se acalmar.

"A vovó Kaede falou que você vai trabalhar aqui." Disse Shippou, andando lado a lado com Kagome.

"Vou mesmo."

"Vai fazer o que? Ajudar na cozinha? Arrumar os quartos? Cuidar dos animais?" perguntou sem nem parar para respirar. "Eu posso te ajudar! Menos na cozinha, a vovó Kaede só me deixa entregar a comida..."

"Eu ainda não sei; a vovó Kaede é quem vai decidir." Falou sorrindo. Gostava do jeito alegre de Shippou, e achava que o único ponto bom em ficar em Shikano era a companhia do menino.

Shippou olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Esfregou as mãozinhas, tentando aquecê-las do frio da manhã. "Sabe... a minha mãe..." começou ele, timidamente.

Kagome estranhou a mudança de tom do menino. "O que tem ela?" perguntou, se abaixando na frente dele. Já estavam do lado de fora da hospedaria, perto do portão de entrada. Uma cerca branca cercava toda a hospedaria.

"Ela não gostava muito de você..." falou, olhando pro lado. "Bom, na verdade, ela não gostava nem um pouco de você."

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, mas sorriu para o menino. "É mesmo?" perguntou, não querendo intimidar o menino. "E por que você está me dizendo isso? Ela não deixou você andar mais comigo?"

Shippou abriu bem os olhos, olhando esquisito para ela. "Ah não, não mesmo! Ela já morreu faz tempo!" falou, um pouco mais normal. Kagome sorriu desconcertada, tentando não rir do menino. _Que conversa mais estranha..._

"É que... você tinha me perguntado por que eu não gostava de você, e eu lembrei só ontem. Era por isso." Falou, sorrindo inocentemente para ela.

Kagome passou a mão na cabeça dele, bagunçando seu cabelo. "Então, você não me odeia?"

Shippou lutou um pouco, para tentar tirar a mão dela da cabeça. "Não! É só que eu cresci acostumado a pensar assim... eu nunca tinha pensado no assunto, e todo mundo aqui pensa assim... eu achei que era normal." Ele falou, fazendo bico enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

Kagome suspirou aliviada. "Ainda bem. Pelo menos alguém aqui gosta de mim, não é?"

"É!"

"Porque, se me aparecer mais que me odeia tanto a ponto de querer me matar..." falou, fingindo drama.

"Ahhhh!! Eu te mato!!!" gritou alguém por trás dela, fazendo Kagome dar um pequeno pulo de susto. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha, mas se virou para ver quem era.

"Sango?" perguntou, estupefata.

A amiga estava ao lado do cavalo, o braço ainda machucado e sendo apoiado por uma faixa, tentando esbofetear o 'monge'. O máximo que conseguiu foi dar alguns socos em seu ombro. Ayame estava ainda montada no cavalo, chorando copiosamente. Kohaku ignorava a cena, enquanto tirava a bagagem de seu cavalo. Houjo, que tentava acalmar Ayame, foi o primeiro a ver Kagome.

"Princesa, você está bem!" gritou, mas sem se afastar da moça chorosa.

Kagome se ergueu, correndo até a cerquinha e a abrindo. "Que bom que chegaram, mas... o que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou. É claro, queria correr e abraçar os amigos que não via faz tempo, mas...

Miroku segurou a mão que Sango estava usando para bater nele, a única mão livre, impedindo-a de continuar seu pequeno 'homicídio'. Sango estava completamente vermelha – de raiva ou vergonha – tentando soltar a mão.

"Acontece que eu apenas vim ajudar a senhorita Sango a descer do cavalo." Falou, apontando para o braço ainda imobilizado dela. "Mas a senhorita Sango é tão mal agradecida... mal desceu e já começou a me bater..." falou drasticamente.

"Você passou a mão em mim!" Sango tentou não gritar, tirando a mão do punho de Miroku, dando um tapa direto no rosto do 'monge'.

Miroku passou uma mão na face machucada. "Eu precisava tocar em você para te ajudar a descer, senhorita Sango..." falou calmamente.

"Não 'ali'!!" gritou, quase chorando de raiva.

"Buááá!! Eles são maus!" chorava Ayame, ainda no cavalo. Houjo sorria, tentando acalmar a jovem. "Eles não fizeram por mal, Ayame..."

Kagome olhava semi-incrédula para a cena. Sorte que ainda era cedo e quase ninguém passava por ali. Sentiu um puxão na saia e olhou, vendo Shippou admirado com o show. "Quem são eles, Kagome?"

"São meus... amigos, hehe."

Shippou abriu um sorriso ao ver o 'monge'. "Ahh, Miroku! Você demorou!!" gritou, correndo até ele. Sango deu as costas para ele, indo até Kagome.

Sango chegou perto de Kagome, colocando uma mão em seu rosto. "Você está bem, Kagome? Não está machucada??"

"Não, não! Ah, depois eu te explico tudo, prometo..." falou Kagome, tentando acalmar a amiga.

Sango não pareceu convencida. "Mas você está bem?"

"Sim, estou ótima!" Kagome respondeu, mostrando estar em boa forma.

"Ah, que bom..." Sango falou. Mal ela disse isso, deu um tapa em Kagome. "O que você estava pensando?!? Voltar para o castelo? Estava maluca por acaso?? Sabe o que o Naraku faria se você voltasse??"

"Err... bem..." Kagome falava, recuando.

"Você tem idéia de como nos deixou preocupados!?"

"Sango, eu..."

"E quem foi que fez isso no seu rosto?" perguntou, um pouco mais preocupada. Olhava quase horrorizada para o corte na sobrancelha da amiga.

Kagome ficou aliviada ao ver que Sango já não 'parecia' estar tão irritada. "Ah, isso? Bom, o Inuyasha-"

"Ele te fez isso!?!" gritou, assustando a amiga. Kohaku olhou preocupado. O humor da irmã não era um dos melhores...

"Não, não, ele não-"

"Ah, aí está você!" gritou Inuyasha, ao ver Kagome. "Achei que já tinha tentado fugir de nov-"

"Você!" Sango gritou, avançando para cima do jovem de cabelos prateados. Inuyasha parou no meio do caminho, confuso.

Miroku levantou de sua 'posição fetal' (se contorcendo de dor pelos socos de Sango) e se aproximou rapidamente dela. "Err, Sango..."

SLAP!

Sango não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um tapa no rapaz, que se assustou ainda mais com a situação. "Ei, por que você fez isso!?" Inuyasha gritou, indignado.

"Como ousou fazer aquilo com a minha amiga!?" Sango gritou, apontando para Kagome.

"Sango, querida, o Inuyasha não-" Miroku tentou convencê-la.

Sango virou-se para o 'monge', lançando um olhar frio. Miroku recuou, temeroso.

"Irmã, acalme-se!" Kohaku correu em socorro do monge, petrificado.

"Olha, moça, não sei do que você-"

"Você a machucou! Como ousa tocá-la assim, seu ser delinqüente, indelicado, seu-" ela falou, avançando mais. Miroku e Kohaku correram a segurá-la, para evitarem maiores 'danos'. Principalmente ao rosto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, assustado. Para um único tapa de uma mulher como essa, ele estava bem alerta para o mal que ela poderia lhe causar. Kagome correu até Sango, tentando acalmar a amiga. "Sango, ele não me fez nada! Ele só... ele só..." ela procurou um jeito de falar bem de Inuyasha mas... ela bem queria que ele apanhasse mais um pouquinho.

Nesse momento, Kaede e o velho Conselheiro vieram conversando pelo jardim. Ao verem a cena, se aproximaram.

"Ahh, que bom que chegaram! Bem a tempo do café da manhã!" o Conselheiro falou, pegando uma pequena mala das mãos de Kohaku. "Achei que só chegariam à noite..."

Ayame viu o senhor e parou de choramingar, chorando agora a plenos pulmões. "Vovô, o senhor é mau! Me deixou esperando lá na porta de propósito! Buááá!!! Você e o senhor monge são muito maus!"

Houjo suspirou aliviado, ajudando a moça a descer. "Isso, agora você pode chorar à vontade..."

Sango fez força para se soltar do irmão e de Miroku, olhando friamente para Inuyasha. "Não pense que isso acabou." falou, andando até o Conselheiro.

Inuyasha olhou abobado, ainda sentindo a face arder. "O que raios foi isso?"

Kagome sorriu timidamente para ele. "Ela não fez por mal." falou, correndo até a amiga.

Miroku se aproximou de Inuyasha, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Falei que doía."

"Pft, aquilo não doeu nada. Até parece..." falou se afastando.

"Se não doeu, por que você ainda está massageando o rosto?" Miroku falou, rindo ironicamente.

-------------------

Não demorou para que todos se acomodassem. A senhora Kaede arrumou quartos para todos, enquanto eles se reuniram em uma pequena sala para poderem comer tranqüilamente. Ou quase tranqüilamente...

Ayame ainda soluçava, depois de tanto chorar e reclamar com o Conselheiro, e comia quase normalmente. Houjo fazia o possível para se manter comportado enquanto comida na frente de sua Alteza, apesar de estar morto de fome. Haviam acordado bem cedo e praticamente correram para chegar a Shikano a tempo do café da manhã. Kohaku e Shippou conversavam animadamente, quebrando o gelo que dominava na pequena sala.

O velho Conselheiro estava com um belo galo na cabeça, obra de Sango, por não ter explicado inteiramente todo o ocorrido em Shikano. Inuyasha terminava de explicar toda a história, e se encontrava ao lado de Miroku, o mais longe possível de Sango. Estava preocupado em... se aproximar demais dela, principalmente enquanto contava a parte da chuva de pedras.

Miroku comia silenciosamente, com uma bela marca de mão no rosto. Não vale a pena dizer o que aconteceu.

"Então, vocês vão entrar em guerra com Shikon?" Sango perguntou preocupada. "Mas Shikon tem um bom exército... mesmo se reunissem todos em Shikano, duvido muito que conseguiriam alguma coisa. Sem contar com o exército do próprio Naraku."

Inuyasha tomou um gole de água, antes de continuar. "Não precisamos guerrear. Já que temos a Princesa aqui conosco, só precisamos neutralizar o exército de Naraku que daremos um jeito de colocá-la de volta ao poder." disse calmamente e se virou para Kagome. "Seu exército você pode controlar ainda, não? Ou não tem ninguém lá em que você possa confiar?" perguntou, sarcástico.

Kagome mordeu um lábio, irritada. "Para a sua informação, o General Sanders certamente irá nos ajudar. Não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse agora mesmo tramando algo contra Naraku..." falou, convencida.

"Não me surpreenderia se ele tivesse ido para o lado de Naraku..." Inuyasha falou para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Os dois se olharam com raiva, prontos para continuarem a pequena discussão, não fosse Sango chamando a atenção dos dois.

Ela olhou para o velho Conselheiro que se mantinha quieto durante a conversa. "Vovô, o senhor não tem nada a dizer?"

O velho homem olhou calmamente para ela. "Você me bateu."

"Você mereceu..." ela falou, no mesmo tom. Virou-se para Inuyasha novamente. "E como você pretende 'neutralizar' o exército quando chegarmos em Shikon?"

"Eu já tive uma pequena conversa com todos os Generais daqui. Vamos nos reunir em 5 dias para uma reunião decisiva. Eu também enviei uma carta para um aliado; eles também estão tendo problemas com Naraku e todas essas conquistas... eles são o exército de resistência em um dos reinos ao norte."

Kagome franzia a testa, tentando entender o assunto. Nunca havia enfrentado uma guerra real enquanto esteve no poder, e a única 'batalha' que enfrentou, acabou perdendo para Naraku.

Sango parecia acompanhar melhor o assunto. "Mas se estão tendo problemas, acha bom pedir ajuda?"

"Naraku não é rei por direito em lugar nenhum, tudo que ele conseguiu foi à base de força. Se nos livrarmos dele em Shikon, resolveremos os conflitos deles também. Será como matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só."

"E o que você pretende fazer agora?"

"Vamos começar a treinar os exércitos, e precisamos pedir o apoio do povo de Shikon também. Eu pretendo infiltrar todo o exército em Shikon, para evitar batalhas desnecessárias. Você mesma disse, nosso exército sozinho é insuficiente."

Sango suspirou. Toda essa história de guerra era muito para sua cabeça, mas... se não concordassem, Inuyasha poderia muito bem acabar com a vida de Kagome agora mesmo. "Tudo bem então..."

Inuyasha aliviou a tensão nos músculos. Tinha medo que logo ela não concordasse. Matar Kagome, só com o avô para protegê-la, tudo bem. Mas com Sango por perto...

Kaede entrou na sala, vendo que todos já tinham terminado de comer. "Inuyasha, Shippou, ao trabalho os dois." falou, começando a recolher os pratos. "Os senhores podem ir descansar, devem ter feito uma longa viagem até aqui." disse para os outros.

Sango levantou sem dizer muito, indo para o quarto sozinha. Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga, percebendo que a amiga ainda estava, no mínimo, chateada. Não houve abraços, palavras carinhosas nem nada por parte de Sango, e Kagome só ressentia.

"Nesse caso, eu acho que vou dormir um pouco... meus olhos estão ardendo..." disse Ayame, coçando os olhos.

"Isso é de tanto chorar, senhorita Ayame..." Houjo falou, se levantando. Ayame sorriu timidamente, concordando.

"Ah, mas vovó Kaede! Eu ia mostrar o lugar pro Kohaku!" Shippou gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir com o alvoroço.

"Pois leve-o até os animais. Ande, você tem muito o que fazer antes do almoço, Shippou." Kaede falou. Todos se retiraram, indo até seus respectivos aposentos, deixando apenas Kagome e Inuyasha com a senhora Kaede. "Kagome, se você quiser começar, pode me ajudar na cozinha por enquanto."

"Ah, claro, senhora Kaede!" Kagome falou, animada.

"Feh! Coloque ela pra lavar os porcos, velhota! Ela leva jeito." Inuyasha falou, só para irritar. Kagome só não respondeu por causa de Kaede.

Kaede o ignorou. "Você é quem vai lavar os porcos, Inuyasha. E se você relaxar novamente, começo a cobrar pelo seu quarto... Vamos, Kagome." falou, saindo do quarto. Kagome correu atrás da senhora, se sentindo vitoriosa pela primeira vez.

Inuyasha só torceu o nariz.

-------------------

"Sabe, senhora Kaede, achei que não trabalhávamos com gentinha aqui." falou a morena, fritando panquecas.

"Nami, a senhora Kaede precisa de ajuda. Muita gente aparece para comer no restaurante." respondeu a loira, lavando a louça. Kagome arrumava os pratos nas bandejas para que a terceira moça levasse para as mesas.

Kaede, que até então estava fazendo cálculos, se levantou abruptamente. "Se vocês continuarem conversando ao invés de trabalharem, terei que cortar o salário de uma de vocês duas." falou, saindo da cozinha. "Venha, Kagome. Deixe o resto para as duas fazerem. Se estão reclamando tanto da ajuda, que trabalhem sozinhas." Kagome ficou sem reação, não sabia se a senhora Kaede falava sério. A velha gritou do restaurante. "Acho bom vocês duas serem rápidas, temos muitos clientes hoje! Se demorarem demais não vou pensar duas vezes antes de demiti-las!"

As duas se olharam com raiva, redirecionando o excesso para Kagome. A loira foi a primeira a falar. "Ouvi dizer que fez um acordo com Inuyasha."

"S-sim..." Kagome falou, receosa.

"Humph, mal espero quando dominarem Shikon e Inuyasha te matar de uma vez por todas." falou, voltando ao trabalho.

"Não, Uki. Melhor que seja antes..." falou a outra. A terceira entrou para pegar mais bandejas, dando um puxão em Kagome para seguí-la.

As duas foram até a recepção, onde Kaede anotava os pedidos. A moça de cabelos negros, que kagome lembrou se chamar Makie, apoiou os pratos nos braços, se aproximando de Kagome. "Apenas ignore as duas. Elas raramente sabem do que estão falando. Não são más pessoas." falou, sorrindo para Kagome e indo entregar os pedidos.

"Kagome." Kaede chamou do balcão.

"Sim, senhora Kaede?" Kagome correu em resposta.

"Não precisa ser tão formal comigo. Aqui, todos me chamar de vovó Kaede, menos os homens mais velhos, e Inuyasha." ela disse, apoiando o livrinho de anotações. "Você pode ficar aqui o resto do dia. Apenas anote aqui os pedidos, e os entregue para Makie sempre que ela terminar de entregar os pratos. Você ainda não está totalmente recuperada, então é melhor começar com trabalhos mais leves. Amanhã, você mesma decide o que fazer." Kaede falou, piscando para ela.

Kagome sorriu. Tinha o apoio de muita gente, afinal, em Shikano.

-------------------

Inuyasha terminou de limpar os porcos e trocar a lama, sem muitas dificuldades. Já era tarde, porém, e logo iriam jantar, então resolveu tirar o resto do dia para descansar. Não que ele precisasse de descanso, é claro...

Foi rápido até os estábulos, onde encontrou Entei. Nem se preocupou em selar o animal, apenas montou e cavalgou, até chegarem nas montanhas. Desceu do cavalo, deixando o animal solto para cavalgar pelo lugar, e andou até uma árvore; o lugar era espaçoso, cheio de flores, a maioria já fechada pela chegada da noite, como era de costume, enquanto outras, mais belas e perfumadas, se abriam para cumprimentarem a Dama da Noite. A Lua em si, ainda crescente, mostrava um sorriso mais cheio no céu.

Inuyasha deu uma rápida espiada no céu. O céu era o mesmo em todos os lugares, mas só se mostrava belo assim quando se está em 'casa'.

"Oi mãe. Oi pai. Faz tempo que não conversamos, não é?" Inuyasha falou, se abaixando para duas pedras que ele mesmo havia colocado ali.

Não era um túmulo. Não havia corpos ali, para ser considerado um túmulo.

Eram apenas... pedras.

-------------------

"Boa noite!" gritou Shippou, correndo para o quarto. Apesar de cansado, ainda esbanjava energia.

Kagome sorriu para o menino, acenando. "Boa noite, Shippou!" falou, recolhendo os pratos da mesa. Todos se retiravam para dormir, mas ela ainda não tinha sono.

"E o Inuyasha sumiu novamente..." Kaede reclamou, se levantando. "Kagome,diga às meninas que não precisam lavar a louça. Deixe para amanhã." falou, saindo do quarto. "Boa noite a todos." gritou do corredor.

Kagome olhou para a sala onde comiam, onde viu Sango levantando, ainda silenciosa, indo dormir. Kohaku foi atrás da irmã, dando boa noite para Kagome e Miroku. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre as duas, deixando até mesmo Miroku constrangido. O 'monge' deu boa noite e se retirou rapidamente, deixando Kagome sozinha.

Kagome levou os pratos para a cozinha, onde dispensou as moças que comiam calmamente ali. "A vovó Kaede disse para deixar a louça para amanhã." falou para as três. Makie se despediu e foi para seu quarto. As outras duas mal olharam para Kagome e fizeram o mesmo.

Kagome colocou os pratos na pia, arrumando-os para facilitar a limpeza no dia seguinte. Iria pedir à vovó Kaede para lavá-los. Se certificou que o lugar estava bem trancado e foi para o quarto.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor escuro, sem pressa de chegar ao quarto, já que não tinha sono ainda. Talvez desse um passeio pelo lugar para arejar a mente? Não, era perigoso a essa hora da noite. Chegou perto de seu quarto, onde encontrou Sango, para à porta. "Você está bem mesmo, Kagome?" perguntou a mulher, se encarar Kagome.

"S-sim." Kagome respondeu, um pouco envergonhada.

Sango sorriu, indo até a amiga e a abraçando com o braço livre. Deixou todos os nervos se acalmarem, finalmente, e falou calmamente. "Nunca mais faça isso... você só se mete em encrenca."

Kagome riu, desconcertada. "É sem querer, juro!"

Sango soltou a menina, olhando com desaprovação para ela. "E nunca mais faça acordos sem a minha opinião a respeito, me entendeu? Pelo menos pergunte ao seu avô antes." ela falou, dando uma pancadinha no braço de Kagome. Kagome sorriu ao ver que a amiga já a havia perdoado. Sango procurou em suas vestes por algo, entregando para Kagome tão logo o encontrou. "Você esqueceu isso em Shikon."

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam ao ver o pequeno objeto. "Meu livro!" gritou, agarrando o 'artefato'. Sango riu da menina, que nem percebeu que já era noite.

"Boa noite, Kagome. Amanhã a gente conversa mais." Sango falou, indo para o quarto.

Kagome mal respondeu, resmungando um 'obrigada' e correndo para o quarto. Chutou os sapatos para um canto, caindo de barriga na cama. Finalmente poderia descansar bem...

Afrouxou o laço que prendia o colete e arrumou a saia do vestido, para não atrapalhar. Havia tomado banho antes de jantar, e poderia muito bem se trocar para dormir, mas tinha pressa. Como sempre.

-----

_"Não demorou muito para que Tsukiko a levasse para um pouco além dos bosques do castelo. Solace, apesar de estar se colocando em uma situação arriscada, não sentia mais medo do jovem filho da Lua. Nada sabia dele, além do fato de que ele desejava matá-la, mas permitiu que o misterioso jovem a pegasse pela mão e a levasse para longe. Para bem longe._

_Tsukiko, segurando firme e delicadamente a mão da pequena Solace, a puxava para que o acompanhasse. Solace o fazia sem sequer pestanejar. Ela a levou por trilhas, pequenas estradas, por dentro de montanhas e por cima de morros, tudo sem se cansar. Não era muito longe. Não demorou para que fossem até onde Tsukiko queria ir._

_O Sol brilhava bem alto quando chegaram a um campo florido, onde não haviam caminhos nem trilhas feitas. Apenas os pequenos animais pareciam conhecer o lugar, abelhas polinizando as flores, pássaros gorjeando ao longe, em seus ninhos montados nas árvores que cercavam o campo florido. Era tudo muito belo para ser real, desse mundo._

_'Assim está melhor?' perguntou o jovem de cabelos prateados. Solace deu um pequeno pulo, surpresa por ouvi-lo perguntar tão repentinamente._

_'Melhor como?' Solace quis saber, confusa. Não havia se dado conta de que havia se afastado tanto em tão pouco tempo, e só agora se dera conta de que estava na companhia do rapaz._

_'Você não disse que queria sair?' ele perguntou, um tom de surpresa em sua voz, mas nada que lhe entregasse em suas feições._

_Solace agachou, passando a pequena mão rosada em uma das flores amarelas que ali se encontravam. Estava muito confusa, para não dizer assustada. O medo, porém, já estava quase acabando. 'Eu não me lembro de ter dito que queria sair...'_

_O jovem de cabelos prateados não pareceu surpreso, apesar de estar. 'Deve ter sido impressão minha, então.' ele falou, caminhando para as flores. Procurou um lugar onde haviam poucas delas e ali sentou. 'Pode... aproveitar que está aqui. Quando quiser ir embora, é só me avisar.' ele falou, dando as costas para ela._

_Solace, que até então se encontrava ligeiramente preocupada, deixou a pequena flor e correu até o menino. Parou a uma medida de distância. 'Ahn... você é...?' perguntou, timidamente._

_O jovem olhou por sobre os ombros. Não esboçava nenhuma emoção em seus olhos, nem mesmo a raiva que Solace acreditava haver neles, como da outra vez. 'Tsukiko, o Filho da Lua.' falou simplesmente._

_Solace sorriu ao conseguir uma resposta tão direta do jovem... Tsukiko._

_'Você quer brincar comigo, Tsukiko?' perguntou, chutando um pouco de terra. Não se importou em ter os sapatos sujos de terra, já que pretendia se sujar mais brincando por ali. Fosse correndo pelo campo, ou rolando na terra. Não haviam preocupações ali. Não haviam amas dizendo para manter o vestido novo imaculado, ou ainda servas se preocupando em limpar qualquer mancha que surgisse em sua roupa, ou servos que se abaixavam a todo instante para limpar-lhe os sapatos._

_Havia apenas ela, um campo florido..._

_...e Tsukiko._

_O jovem filho da Lua abriu os olhos em surpresa, mas se ergueu, limpando a terra da roupa. 'O que você quer fazer?'_

_Solace abriu um enorme sorriso vendo que Tsukiko agia calmamente a seus pedidos._

_Poderia perguntar o que ele queria, fazendo tudo o que ela pedia com tanta facilidade._

_Mas isso seria estragar uma tarde de divesão."_

_----_

Kagome sorriu, feliz em poder ler novamente a boa e velha estória. Deixou o livro aberto na cama, enquanto ia até o armário pegar uma camisola. Tirou o vestido com alguma facilidade, visto que não havia corpetes e laços bem feitos, como as criadas costumavam fazer lá em Shikon. Olhou para a janela, enquanto dobrava as roupas, e viu Inuyasha descendo a montanha, acompanhado do cavalo branco. Ele não havia aparecido para o jantar, nem mesmo para dizer que terminara o trabalho. E agora, descia calmamente montanha abaixo.

Kagome vestiu a camisola e correu até a janela, olhando para o céu estrelado. Era um céu bonito, mas não era o céu de Shikon. A Lua brilhava mais fortemente por entre as estrelas, mostrando estar ali. Kagome sorriu francamente, voltando para a cama. Puxou as cobertas para o lado, deitando sobre a barriga, e pegou o livrinho em mãos.

----

_Solace, deitada sobre algumas flores, observava o céu alaranjado com tristeza no coração. Já estava tarde... e ela cansada._

_Olhou para o lado, vendo o jovem Tsukiko observando o céu ao longe, vendo o Sol quase se pondo. Mas o Sol só se deitaria quando Solace fechasse os olhos para dormir._

_Ela se sentou, olhando para o mesmo lugar que ele. 'Esperando o Sol se pôr?'_

_'Não.'_

_Solace já não se importava mais com essas respostas curtas. Sabia ser este o jeito do menino se expressar, evitando mostrar o que estivesse em seu coração._

_Tsukiko estava levemente rosado e ofegante, de tanto correr atrás de Solace. Pique Esconde e Pega-Pega, duas brincadeiras perfeitas para o lugar, porém diferentes para alguém como ele. Ele olhou para a pequena Solace, que remexia os pés, mostrando estar preocupada com algo, ou querendo saber algo. 'O que houve?'_

_'Tsukiko... como é o céu à noite?' ela perguntou, baixando a vista. Não que não apreciasse o Sol, mas já o havia visto inúmeras vezes, e apenas a ele._

_O jovem voltou a observar o céu. 'É negro.' disse simplesmente._

_Solace olhou assustada. 'Só negro? Não é assustador?' perguntou. Sempre ouvira das pessoas que a Noite tinha sido bela, ou que o céu estava bonito certa noite._

_'Não. O céu é negro, mas há estrelas iluminando tudo. E, vez ou outra, a própria Lua dá as graças com sua presença. É bonito de se ver.' Tsukiko falou, lembrando de casa._

_'Deve ser...' Solace falou. Ela se levantou, um pouco chateada. 'É melhor eu ir pra casa. Meu pai deve estar preocupado...'_

_Tsukiko não perguntou mais, se levantando também. A pegou pela pequena mão e a guiou de volta ao lar._

_Passaram pelo mesmo caminho de antes, mas Solace não viu mais beleza nas montanhas, nas trilhas, nos bosques. O céu alaranjado, fim de tarde, o Sol pronto para se deitar... nada disso trazia prazer ao coração da pequena Solace._

_Chegaram ao castelo, onde todos procuravam pela jovem dama. Tsukiko, porém, habilmente a levou para seu quarto, flutuando com ela até a janela. Solace, sem perguntar nada, entrou, olhando para o quarto já escuro. O Sol já não iluminava mais ali, apenas os céu de fim de tarde, enviando o mínimo de luz possível para seu quarto._

_Ela se virou para o jovem Filho da Lua, vendo que ele esperava ver se ela estava bem. 'Você volta amanhã?'_

_'Você quer que eu volte?' ele perguntou._

_Solace sorriu. 'Quero. Boa noite, Tsukiko!' ela disse, correndo até ele e dando-lhe um beijo na face._

_Tsukiko a olhou surpreso, mas desapareceu tão rápido como aparecera aquela manhã._

_Solace olhou para o nada um instante, até correr á porta. Precisava avisar a todos que estava bem."_

Continua...

Ufa! Nossa, demorei dessa vez, e ainda fiz pouco! Espero que tenha valido a pena...

Desculpem-me pela demora em postar, mas é que tive alguns probleminhas essa semana. Minha mãe até chegou a me 'diagnosticar', dizendo que estou com depressão u.u''

**Reviews**

Samy-san, eu tava brincando em relação ao meu nome xD Meu nome é Patrícia, sobrenome Reis... se você tivesse dado uma olhadinha no meu profile veria meu nome lá xD (mas meu endereço eu não dou, não adianta pedir!). Desculpa pela demora em postar, vou tentar agilizar daqui pra frente. Essa semana, vou arrumar meus horários! (OMG! impossível xD). E eu vi a cara do Sessy no mangá... ele é muito lindo, eu chego até a sentir arrepios quando o vejo... Sabia que só comecei a ver Inuyasha por causa dele? Eu achava o desenho sem graça, porque o primeiro epi que vi foi aquele da máscara de carne (que surge na era atual, coisa do tipo o título) Mas mal vi o epi com o Sessy e eu tipo... Uau!

Depois te passo a historinha do livro, quando eu arrumar tempo pra digitar xD

Maiyu-san... mudou de nome? xD Ahem... eu também, só leio as melhores partes. mas, cá entre nós, o Sr.Darcy de 'Orgulho e Preconceito' parece um Sesshoumaru humano. Só que mais romantico... mas isso não estraga xD Eu leio todas as partes em que ele aparece, imaginando o Sessy. Durmo tão bem assim... Bom, desculpa fazer você procurar pela fic todo dia, e eu só postar agora... xD Soooo Sorry!!!

Juju-san, não se preocupe! A Kagome não vai sofrer mais!... bom, pelo menos até daqui uns capítulos, nada de grave vai acontecer.

Manu-san, que bom que achou o capítulo anterior 'não menos ótimo'! Já é alguma coisa! xD fico tão feliz quando vocês gostam da história!!

Nicki-san, a quanto tempo! Já tava com saudades!! (dá um nervoso quando vocês desaparecem... sério, a gente fica deprimida aqui desse lado da fic u.u)

Brigada por acompanhar a fic desde os primórdios, Lilica-san! E acho que você não postou ainda... Bom, obrigada pela fé que você tem na fic, e espero corresponder aos seus desejos e melhorar a cada dia! (se bem que a fic é feita semanalmente, então se eu melhorar ela hoje, não muda muita coisa, sendo que só vou escrever ela sábado... hmmm...). E prometo revelar todos os mistérios da fic! Se bem que... nem sei mais quais são o.o 9afinal, eu sei de tudo u.u)

Agome-san, prometo não repetir mais isso. Agora eu escrevo no Word, ele sempre deixa o arquivo salvo quando dá pau aqui xD Adoro esse programa... E obrigada, o Sessy é todinho meu MESMO! Que bom que alguém concorda comigo... e a sogrinha não é problema, amo a ela tanto quanto eu amo meu querido Sessy (ouviram? MEU Sessy o.ó)

Lali-san (por última, mas não menos importante) ainda bem que gostou da fic! xD Se não me engano você já tem a fic nos favoritos faz algum tempinho, então muito obrigada! é, povinho meio maluco... acho que, como iniciante nesse negócio de escrever fic, fica difícil pra mim me expressar direito às vezes. É que tipo, em certos momentos da história, esse tipo de prática não era tão incomum, nem chegava a ser algo tão 'massacre' como todo mundo acha xD Coisas do tipo 'casamento por interesse' ainda é uma prática um pouco comum, então o povo não estranha, mas tem coisas que eu gostaria de colocar na fic mas num posso, porque poderiam não ser... bem recebidos xD

Quando se vende algum produto, deve-se pensar no público alvo! o.ó (a fic tem classificação, cortes devem ser feitos para seguir as regras do vou-me indo por aqui, dormir e... pensar no resto da fic! Vou ver se consigo me recuperar aqui, e o quanto antes terminar melhor, ne?

Té semana que vem!!


	11. 1ºDia: Príncipe Encantado

**Disclaimer:** se eu fosse a criadora de Inuyasha, primeiro de tudo eu já teria feito um mangá à parte, chamado Sesshoumaru. (Inu e Sessy, infelizmente não me pertencem. Eles são da nossa querida e criativa titia Rumiko!!)

**Capítulo 11 - 1º Dia: Príncipe Encantado**

Kagome lavava a louça do café da manhã e a que sobrou do dia anterior, enquanto conversa com Sango sobre... qualquer coisa. Só para matarem o tempo e o silêncio. Uki e Nami se revezavam, lavando o chão e guardando a louça limpa; não abriram a boca uma única vez, ignorando completamente Kagome e Sango e, no máximo, conversavam entre si. As duas foram buscar mais água para lavar o chão, e Kagome relaxou os ombros.

Sango riu da amiga. "Ela não gostam mesmo de você, não é?"

"É até engraçado ver que não estão implicando comigo hoje..."

"A senhora Kaede deve ter dado bronca nelas." Sango falou, sentando-se à mesa. As duas havia feito Sango ficar em pé o tempo todo, dizendo que estavam limpando. Sango sentou-se e massageou o ombro dolorido.

Kagome notou o incômodo da amiga. "Ainda dói?" perguntou, sentindo um pouco de remorso. Foi por sua causa, afinal, que Sango havia se envolvido na luta contra os guardas de Naraku.

"Meu braço está dormente, só isso... o médico disse que isso ia acontecer, só não imaginei que fosse incomodar tanto." Sango falou, sorrindo de forma a assegurar o que dizia. Na verdade, estava doendo, mas ela não queria preocupar a amiga.

Kagome colocou o último prato limpo na bancada, notando que já havia acumulado. Olhou para Sango, pedindo desculpas. "Eu só vou terminar de secar isso por elas e já podemos sair."

Sango ignorou parcialmente a amiga, olhando para a porta, ouvindo uma pequena algazarra. "Não, tudo bem... tome seu tempo..."

Kagome correu a secar os pratos, quando Uki e Nami entraram na cozinha trazendo o balde, tendo sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. Três garotas, mais ou menos da idade de Kagome, entraram atrás delas, gritando eufóricas.

"Eu não acredito que vocês não nos avisaram, Uki!" gritou uma, sorrindo de felicidade. Ao lado dela outra se abanava com a mão, também feliz, afastando o calor. Kagome teve a impressão de que estavam apaixonadas... ou algo do tipo.

A terceira correu até Nami, que fingia ignorar o desespero das três. "Me diz se é verdade... ele realmente voltou!?"

Nami cedeu, sorrindo ainda com a mesma malícia, como de quem guarda um segredo de outra pessoa. "Sim. Ele voltou ontem pela manhã." disse finalmente, acalmando parcialmente os ânimos das moças.

As três soltaram mais gritinhos de alegria. "Ahh! Que bom! Tinha medo que ele acabasse ficando por lá!" gritava uma, enquanto as outras duas se derretiam esperançosas.

Kagome segurava o riso, vendo a cara da amiga. Sabia muito bem que Sango achava ridículo todo e qualquer demonstração de 'paixão', principalmente quando não havia nenhum amor (ou rastro de) envolvido. As três, aparentemente, estavam apaixonadas por algum 'ídolo' do lugar.

Sango olhava para as três achando a maior graça.

"E por que ele não veio falar com a gente? Nenhuma das meninas ficou sabendo que ele havia chegado até hoje cedo, quando o senhor Asano comentou com sua esposa... Foi minha mãe quem ouviu dela, primeiro!" disse uma delas, fazendo beicinho. Kagome estava à beira de perguntar quem era 'ele'; parecia ser algum jovem de sucesso. Sango até parou de dar atenção, só imaginando o quão lindo, ou rico... ou as duas coisas, ele deveria ser para chamar tanta atenção.

Uki, que ria das amigas com certa graça, tentou acalmar as três. "Ele estava cansado, só isso. E tinha muito o que resolver antes de voltar à rotina usual."

"Ahhh, coitadinho!" falaram em uníssono.

Enquanto as cinco conversavam, Sango se aproximou de Kagome, que estava secando a pilha de louça. "Você que está aqui há mais tempo... de quem elas estão falando?" perguntou num sussurro. Kagome notou a curiosidade na voz da amiga. Geralmente, Sango tinha que lidar com as paixonites de Ayame e já sabia bem como funcionava. A menina se apaixona por alguém nem rico, nem bonito, muito menos educado ou carinhoso, mas a paixão é tanta que ela fala dele de tal modo que o faz parecer o homem perfeito. Agora, essas três já eram demais. Devia ser algum deus grego, ou um completo cavalheiro, ou ainda um rei...

Kagome riu da amiga. "Sinceramente, eu não sei. Ainda não saí pra conhecer a vila." disse, também em tom baixo.

Uma das garotas, a mais animada, sentou-se na cadeira, suspirando enamorada. "Será que vai demorar muito até ele decidir se casar com alguém da vila?"

"Hihihi, provavelmente não consegue se decidir!" riu-se a mais eufórica.

"Seria tão bom se ele me escolhesse..." falou a terceira. Parecia a mais 'normal'. "Mas em todo o caso, se ele escolher uma de vocês, eu fico com o Inuyasha!" gritou, como que garantindo que Inuyasha seria dela. "Afinal, ele é tão bom quanto…" Kagome franziu a testa, achando a opinião sobre Inuyasha um pouco exagerada.

Makie entrou na cozinha, terminando de fazer as notas do dia. "Kagome, se já terminou pode ir, não tem mais nada para fazer até o jantar." Falou, sorrindo amigavelmente e indo até a bancada perto dela, para terminar as anotações.

Sango, de costas para as meninas apaixonadas, fazia o possível para se apoiar na bancada com apenas uma mão, enquanto se segurava para não rir alto. Kagome riu baixinho da amiga e se virou para Makie. "Você sabe de quem elas estão falando?"

A moça se virou, vendo as outras praticamente gritando de alegria. "Pela animação... Inuyasha, talvez..." falou, se animando. Acabou por perguntar diretamente. "E quem é o assunto dessa vez?". Sango e Kagome se viraram, agora interessadas na resposta.

As moças ficaram felizes ao verem Makie, e falaram quase todas ao mesmo tempo. Uma delas começou a se lamuriar. "Ah, Makie! Acredita que essas duas não nos avisaram que ele voltou!?"

Kagome soltou um risinho, e Sango teve que se controlar para não perder a calma e rir também, já que a moça não respondeu à pergunta.

"Ele quem?" Makie perguntou, animada.

"O senhor Miroku!" gritou uma, suspirando logo em seguida. Sango parou de rir, olhando torto para as meninas.

"Ele está de volta! Voltou ainda ontem."

"E nós achando que ele havia se casado com alguém no caminho, já que não voltou com Inuyasha... estávamos tão preocupadas, e essas duas nem para nos avisar!" falou, apontando para Uki e Nami. As duas riam da aflição das amigas, felizes por saberem das coisas antes delas.

Kagome se segurou para não rir mais, vendo que o humor da amiga estava mudando... e não era para melhor.

Sango se intrometeu na conversa. "Com licença, mas... por acaso esse Miroku seria o amigo do senhor Inuyasha?"

As três se viraram animadamente para ela, vendo que até a 'estrangeira' conhecia o querido 'monge'. "Isso!"

"Ele é tão lindo...!"

"E charmoso!"

"Sem contar que é um cavalheiro!!"

Sango perguntou educadamente, ainda incrédula. "Vocês têm certeza?"

As moças, incluindo Makie, a olharam confusas. "Certeza de quê?"

"De que estão falando de Miroku." Sango concluiu com a mesma calma de sempre. Não conseguia acreditar na descrição que as moças deram de Miroku, já que o que ela conhecia era tão completamente diferente disso. Miroku, cavalheiro? Charmoso?

Lindo tudo bem, isso era inegável.

As moças ficaram ainda mais confusas. "Bem, se for aqui em Shikano, só há um Miroku." disse uma.

"É, cabelos negros, um pouco mais alto que o Inuyasha, olhos azuis escuro..." disse outra, indicando com a mão mais ou menos a altura do homem, e como era o cabelo.

"Sempre educado e sorridente!" falou outra, suspirando mais uma vez.

Makie, que havia levado comida para o almoço no dia anterior, concluiu. "Era aquele homem, que chegou vestido de monge com vocês", falou, confusa. "Achei que já se conheciam..."

Sango parecia cética. Abanou a mão, afastando a idéia de que o 'monge' e a pessoa de quem falavam fossem a mesma pessoa. "Não, não... deve haver algum engano." Falou, resolvendo sair do lugar. Era muita loucura para sua cabeça. "Miroku, um cavalheiro..."

Todas as moças ficaram indignadas com o que ela disse. "C-como assim!? O senhor Miroku é um dos homens mais encantadores da região!" gritou uma, pulando na frente de Sango e a impedindo de ir embora. Se Sango não acreditava na opinião delas, elas a fariam acreditar.

"Como você pode discordar de nós!? Se você chegou a falar com ele, mesmo que por um minuto apenas, deveria concordar conosco!" gritou outra, não acreditando na opinião de Sango.

Sango olhava pasmada para as moças que tentavam a todo custo convencê-la sobre a 'boa índole' de Miroku. Manteve a pose, porém. "Escutem, só estou dizendo que, pelo que conheci sobre Miroku, não vi nada de decente." falou, corando ligeiramente, de raiva ou talvez nervosismo. Kagome sabia que essa era a forma de se detectar o humor de Sango, uma vez que muito raramente ela demonstrava o mau humor com ações.

As três moças estava além da indignação. "Ótimo, acredite no que quiser. Provavelmente Miroku te dispensou, achando que você não valia a pena..." falou uma delas.

"Também, até parece que nosso querido Miroku perderia tempo com uma 'titia'... é óbvio que alguém com tantas boas opções de belas e jovens garotas não ir ia perder tempo com uma mulher já tão velha..." falou outra, prestes a chorar. Detestava que colocassem defeito em seu amado Miroku... não que isso acontecesse com freqüência.

Sango levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra velha. Não que se importasse com isso, mas da maneira que elas colocaram a palavra... "Sinto muito se ofendi alguma de vocês, mas essa é apenas a minha humilde opinião. Não consigo entender o que vocês viram de tão atraente em Miroku."

Kagome, também um pouco pasmada, não sabia em quem acreditar. "Mas, Sango, até que o senhor monge tem um certo charme..."

Sango se desvencilhou das moças com graciosidade, indo até a porta. Não agüentava ouvir tantas 'mentiras' de uma só vez. "Charme ou não, isso não muda o fato de que ele é um verdadeiro...-"

"Ah, garotas! Há quanto tempo!" cumprimentou Miroku, entrando na cozinha. Já havia trocado de roupas, não mais usando as vestes de monge. Agora trajava um uniforme de oficial, o que o deixava mais belo e imponente. O pouco de armadura que usava, apenas para proteger o peito e os ombros, adicionava um brilho a mais para a figura, fazendo com que ele parecesse o verdadeiro 'Príncipe Encantado' dos romances bobos de Kagome, ou ainda dos livros ilustrados do castelo.

Todas as garotas se animaram, se esquecendo completamente do que era discutido. Correram a abraçar o 'monge' e cumprimentá-lo por sua volta. Uki e Nami também, e até mesmo Makie, chegaram mais perto para receberem o 'monge'.

"Sentimos tanta saudade!" falou uma, dando um abraço apertado no homem.

"Achei que já havia se esquecido de mim!" choramingou outra, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço.

"Nos assustou quando não voltou com Inuyasha, achamos que arrumou alguma garota por lá!" falou outra, fazendo beicinho.

"É, imagina se você desiste de nós por outra mulher?" falou Uki, com verdadeiro drama. Até mesmo Makie parecia fascinada com a presença dele.

Miroku sorria brandamente frente à calorosa acolhida das moças. "Imaginem, eu jamais me interessaria por nenhuma outra garota, quando tenho à todas vocês aqui, me esperando carinhosamente..." mentiu, acreditando ele mesmo na mentira.

"...mulherengo." concluiu Sango, que até então observava a cena, assombrada. Suspirou profundamente, se recompondo, ao ver que as moças já haviam esquecido do que falavam.

Mal Sango deu um passo em direção à porta, Miroku se deu conta de sua presença, ficando até certo ponto alarmado. "S-senhorita Sango, você por aqui!"

Sango olhou friamente para Miroku. Ainda tinha na cabeça a ameaça que o 'monge' fizera a seu irmão. Miroku, passando pelas moças que o abraçavam, correu até Sango, a pegando pelas duas mãos. "Ah, imagina só que eu estava treinando arduamente com Houjo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar se a senhorita estava bem... e o seu braço, já melhorou? Ainda dói?" perguntou, com real interesse, se esquecendo completamente da presença das outras moças na cozinha.

Sango olhava para ele assustada. Detestava a proximidade de Miroku, pois sabia o que viria pela frente. "Não se preocupe, estou melhor." falou, soltando as mãos do aperto do monge. "Pode concluir seu namoro, eu vou respirar um pouco de ar fresco." disse, indo novamente em direção à porta.

Mal ela se virou, Miroku a pegou pela mão, puxando ela para um abraço. "Não seja boba, senhorita Sango. Eu estou com a tarde livre por hoje, podemos ir passear juntos." Falou, descendo um pouco mais a mão pelas costas de Sango. Ela tentava inutilmente se soltar, sabendo o que viria por aí. "Há uma bela fonte termal por aqui, e eu poderia te-"

SLAP!

"Tarado!!" Sango gritou, a mão direita, ainda no ar, vermelha pelo ardido tapa que havia dado no 'monge'. "Arrrgh!!" gritou de raiva. Estava completamente ruborizada, frustrada por não ter conseguido evitar, mais uma vez, a mão boba do monge.

Todas as moças olhavam abismadas para os dois, e sua situação constrangedora. As moças tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo, e Kagome, boquiaberta, só balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, finalmente entendendo sobre o que a amiga falava do 'monge pervertido'.

"Kagome, eu vou indo, passear um pouco. Nós podemos ir passear depois do almoço, quando terminar o serviço." Sango falou, passando bruscamente por todos e saindo da cozinha, deixando Miroku com uma incrível marca de mão no rosto.

Kagome secou o último prato, perguntando para o monge. "Por que você insiste em fazer aquilo?"

Miroku, apoiado na bancada, sorri para ela, desconcertado. "Eu não consigo resistir à oportunidade..."

--------------

Kagome saiu do trabalho assim que terminou tudo o que tinha para fazer. Já havia ajudado a velha Kaede a preparar alguns pratos, servir a comida e lavar a louça. Havia trabalhado tão bem que Kaede permitiu que tirasse o resto do dia de folga, mas Kagome decidiu que trabalharia à noite, também.

Ligeiramente entediada, resolveu sair para conhecer a cidade. Passou pela cerca branca, caminhando a esmo pela rua.

"Princesa, você por aqui?" perguntou Ayame, a puxando pelo ombro. Kagome se virou, vendo a amiga, e sorriu de volta.

"Vovó Kaede não me precisa no bar, então resolvi sair para passear."

Ayame deu um pulo, animada com a idéia. "Nesse caso, vem comigo. Ouvi dizer que os homens estão quase todos trabalhando no campo agora!" falou, puxando Kagome e a guiando pela estrada de terra. Kagome acompanhou a amiga. Não que tivesse algum interesse em observar pessoas arando a terra, ou coisa semelhante. Só achava que essa era uma boa oportunidade para passear acompanhada.

"E o que a gente vai fazer lá?" perguntou, achando que seria um passeio monótono. As duas caminhavam lado a lado agora.

"Ah, deixa de se fazer de desentendida, Princesa. É claro que nós vamos lá para ver os jovens e belos rapazes solteiros aqui de Shikano! Imagina só, vários homens em plena juventude, sem camisa, bronzeados pelo Sol ardente do dia de hoje, mostrando os belos músculos enquanto erguem a enxada e a devolvem com força à terra, arando e..." Ayame narrou sua visão, deixando Kagome vermelha.

"D-do que você está falando!?" Kagome perguntou, ruborizada.

"Ah, Princesa, não seja tão inocente assim! A senhorita já está em idade de se casar, não?"

"D-daqui a uns meses apenas..." falou, escondendo o rosto. A descrição havia sido... demais para sua mente.

"Então! Quem sabe não encontra alguém decente por aqui? Afinal, mesmo a senhorita sendo uma Princesa, creio que prefira muito mais um homem bem trabalhado pelo campo do que um píncipezinho fracote..."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que ir ficar olhando... olhando... Ah! Eu vou voltar para a hospedaria!" Kagome falou, se virando para voltar.

Ayame a agarrou pelo braço, impedindo que Kagome fosse longe. "Não, não!! Vamos, Princesa, não quero ir sozinha...! Ainda mais que, se você for ficar assim quando se trata de homens, vai terminar solteira como Sango. Imagina só! Uma Princesa sem herdeiros... reinando em Shikon sem ser Rainha, para começo de conversa!"

Kagome voltou a caminhar ao lado da moça, ainda levemente ruborizada.

Apesar de só haverem campos arados e plantações ao longo do caminho, Kagome se admirou com a paisagem. Nunca havia passeado assim, já que todo o trabalho no castelo a impedia de sair com freqüência. A única coisa que podia ver era o jardim do castelo, logo ao lado de fora de sua janela. Além disso, não havia nada que valesse a pena ser observado.

"Sabe, Princesa..."

Kagome sentiu algum desconforto com o clima quebrado. "Me chame de Kagome." Falou, sorrindo.

"Ah sim, claro... mas já me acostumei com Princesa, vai ser difícil mudar. Bom, de qualquer jeito... eu até que estou feliz de termos vindo para Shikano."

Kagome franziu a testa. "Arrumou algum namorado por aqui?"

Ayame fechou a cara. "Não, não sou tão namoradeira assim!"

"Sei, sei..." Kagome disse, rindo baixinho.

"É que é bom ver você tomando algum ar fresco, pra variar... sem contar que precisa de algum sol também, você estava tão pálida naquele castelo que chegava a dar dó!" Ayame falou, olhando diretamente para Kagome. Escondeu o sorriso, ficando séria. "É por isso que vamos arrumar AGORA um namorado para você! Para Shikon, você não volta mais sozinha!"

Kagome tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão. Ayame correu a ajudá-la a se levantar, e Kagome sentou no chão, esfregando o nariz para afastar a dor. "Da onde você tirou essa idéia!?"

"Ah, você não pode querer voltar pro castelo pra ficar trancafiada naquele escritório! Você é a Princesa, afinal, não uma prisioneira..."

"Kagomeee!! Você tá bem??" veio correndo Shippou. Kohaku e Sango vieram logo atrás. "A gente viu você passando, daí você caiu de repente!"

"Eu estou bem, Shippou." Kagome falou, massageando o nariz ainda.

Sango, ria da moça no chão. "Sua queda foi maravilhosa, Kagome! Nunca a vi fazer algo tão graciosamente como aquilo!"

"Chata..." falou, se levantando com a ajuda dos dois meninos.

"E para onde as duas moças vão?" Sango perguntou, voltando a caminhar pela trilha. Todos a seguiram, indo Kagome e Ayame para o lado da mulher mais velha.

"Eu ia levar Kagome para ver os homens no campo!" Ayame falou, triunfante.

Sango não pareceu se alterar com a notícia. Viu, porém, Kagome encolher os ombros, ficando vermelha. "Não precisa se preocupar, Kagome. Essa é apenas uma das formas de se arrumar um bom marido no campo."

Kagome quase tropeçou de novo. "E como é que eu nunca ouvi falar nisso??"

"Oras... onde já se viu uma Princesa procurando um marido de forma tão vulgar?" Sango falou simplesmente.

"Ei!" Ayame protestou. "Não é vulgar, é natural!"

"Ah sim, claro..." Sango falou.

"Você está falando seriamente que é assim que se procura por maridos?" Kagome perguntou incrédula. Não que estivesse interessada em procurar um, mas... a técnica parecia bastante diferente.

Sango riu da curiosidade da moça. "Como eu disse, é uma das formas. Assim você encontra um homem forte, ou bonito, se quiser. Um método supérfluo, na minha opinião."

Ayame brincou com Sango. "A senhorita Sango, pra variar, não acha que procurar um homem assim seja bom, não é?"

Sango notou a brincadeira, participando também. "Mas claro que não! Que menina de boa educação se submeteria ao ridículo de ficar cortejando um homem de forma tão vulgar como essa?"

Ayame, não se sentindo ofendida, retorquiu. "É por isso que continua solteira..." falou, brincando. Sabia que Sango tinha seus motivos para não querer se casar, além do motivo básico: 'homens são porcos cafajestes'.

Chegaram ao campo, onde viram vários jovens reunidos arando a terra. Alguns notaram a nova presença feminina, assobiando e gritando gracejos. Várias moças que ali estavam fazendo a 'corte' aos rapazes também notaram, várias delas mal reconhecendo quem eram.

Sango viu todos aqueles homens 'musculosos e bronzeados' sem dar maior importância, se apoiando na cerca apenas para descansar da viagem. Deu as costas para todos eles, conversando com o irmão e Shippou. Ayame Kagome se apoiaram também, mas observando o trabalho.

Um homem mais velho notou as garotas. "Ora, mas vejam só! Não é todo dia que belas moças nos agraciam com sua presença!" falou, chamando a atenção dos homens que ainda não as haviam notado. Acenou educadamente para Kagome, e ela o reconheceu como sendo o senhor Asano. Gostava muito dele, pois era educado e brincalhão, apesar de quase sempre estar à beira de ficar bêbado (Kagome teve a impressão de que ele nunca chegaria a realmente ficar bêbado, já que mesmo depois de tanto sakê, o homem continuava lúcido).

Todos os homens não-casados se viraram para ver quem eram as novas garotas, muitos deles logo começando a flertar com elas. Só ignoraram aqueles que sabiam quem era ela.

Ayame se mostrava confiante, apesar de não corresponder a nenhum daqueles homens. Sango até estranhou, já que a moça raramente perdia a oportunidade de namorar um pouco, independentemente da situação.

Kagome ruborizou completamente com toda a atenção, correndo até Sango, que se afastara até uma árvore. Ayame correu atrás, determinada a arrumar um namorado para sua Princesa. "Deixa disso, Princesa! Vai lá, dá um tchauzinho para eles!"

Kagome, ao lado de uma sorridente Sango, sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. "Não! Por que você não fica com algum deles, então?"

Ayame olhou para os lados. "Nenhum homem de Shikano merece minha atenção, já que muitos deles fizeram a crueldade de apedrejar minha melhor amiga!" falou.

Sango ficou admirada. "Isso é raro, Ayame se recusando a namorar..."

Ayame ignorou o comentário. "Vai lá, só um tchauzinho!"

Kagome suspirou, mas resolveu obedecer a amiga. Se virou para os rapazes que ainda gritavam ao longe, sorrindo fracamente e acenando. Vários deles fora á loucura.

Até mesmo Inuyasha se virou para ver quem eram, achando que veria algo realmente bom. O interesse logo sumiu, vendo Kagome conversar animadamente com alguns rapazes, sendo instigada por Ayame.

Miroku notou que o amigo havia parado de trabalhar. Não havia se dado conta da chegada das moças, já que raramente parava de trabalhar depois de começar. "O que foi, Inuyasha? Tá esperando a terra se arar sozinha?" perguntou, vendo o olhar distante do amigo.

"Aquela mulher veio pra cá... achei que eu tinha mandado Kaede não deixar ela sair da hospedaria." Falou, ainda olhando para Kagome e o grupo de rapazes. Eram todos da mesma idade de Inuyasha, e o interesse era mais do que óbvio. Sentiu certa raiva daqueles homens, e se aproximou do grupo. "Ei, vocês, voltem ao trabalho!"

Os rapazes soltaram grunhidos irritados. "Qual é, Inuyasha, deixa a gente descansar um pouco, cara!"

"É, ainda mais que você não manda na gente aqui!"

"Deixa a gente aproveitar que tem pelo menos uma garota que não ta na sua cola..." sussurrou um, apontando para as moças que chegaram.

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro, claramente irritado. "Olhem aqui, vocês ao menos sabem quem ela é?" falou, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Asano sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo o que viria por aí. "Inuyasha, deixa a moça se divertir um pouco..." falou, indo em direção à esposa. Pegou uma toalha pare secar o rosto suado pelo esforço físico, olhando preocupado para a discussão que viria.

Kagome olhava para Inuyasha com certa raiva apenas pela presença dele ali. Várias moças se aproximaram, na frustrada tentativa de conversarem com ele.

"Achei que tinha mandado você não fugir!" Inuyasha falou para ela.

Kagome virou a cara, se mostrando mais superior que ele. "Eu não fugi, vim apenas passear com minhas amigas."

Miroku ouviu o plural de 'amigas', logo procurando por Sango.

"Pft, até parece que lhe foi dado o direito. Escutem, essa aqui é a Princesa de Shikon, vocês têm certeza de que querem perder tempo com uma mulher que não viverá por muito mais tempo?" Inuyasha falou, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Os rapazes fecharam a cara para ela, finalmente a reconhecendo. Afastaram-se rapidamente, alguns trocando os gracejos por insultos.

Kagome rilhou os dentes, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. "Sabia que você é um homenzinho patético? Se está com ciúmes, é só dizer!" falou, dando as costas para ele. Passou direto por Ayame e Sango, que apenas assistiram à cena.

Sango suspirou, sabendo que não poderia fazer muita coisa, e apenas ficou ali com o irmão. Mesmo que fosse atrás de Kagome, sabia que agora era melhor para a moça ficar sozinha.

Ayame correu até Inuyasha. "Por que você fez isso!?" gritou indignada.

"Eu não disse nada mais do que a verdade para eles." Inuyasha falou, pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Ayame mordeu o lábio, sentindo certa raiva pelo homem. "E eu que achei que o senhor era bom..." falou, correndo até Sango.

Asano chegou perto dele, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Deixa a moça aproveitar enquanto está aqui, Inuyasha. Não precisa discutir com ela sempre que se encontrarem." Inuyasha manteve-se sério, e Asano riu da cara do jovem. "Vamos, me prometa que não vai mais discutir com ela assim do nada!"

Inuyasha rolou os olhos. "Só porque é o senhor, eu prometo. Mas não posso fazer nada se ela começar a me irritar também."

--------------

Kagome volta para a hospedaria aos prantos, vendo que já estava ficando tarde. Ela se senta na varanda, puxando o livrinho do bolso. Iria ler um pouco, até a hora de trabalhar.

---

_"Solace amarrou bem o laço do sapatinho lilás que usava, certificando-se que estava bem preso. Correu até a janela, olhando para todos os lados. Tsukiko não disse se voltaria para buscá-la, ela que imaginou que ele viria. _

_Abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo pairado logo abaixo de sua janela. _

_'Bom dia!' disse Solace para o jovem filho da Lua. _

_Tsukiko não reagiu de nenhuma forma. Virou-se para Solace, estendendo a mão para que ela a pegasse. _

_Tsukiko, tão misterioso quanto a própria Lua, flutuava sobre o nada, na janela do quarto da pequena Solace. Ela, porém, aceitou a mão do jovem e olhou para baixo. _

_Realmente alto. _

_Olhou receosa para a altura, mas ao olhar novamente para Tsukiko, esqueceu-se completamente disso. Graciosamente, saltou do parapeito da janela, indo de encontro aos braços do jovem Tsukiko. _

_Tão rápidos quanto o vento, os dois atravessaram pelo ar. Tsukiko os levava rapidamente por sobre florestas, campos, bosques, rios, lagos e mares, fazendo com que a paisagem passasse brevemente pelos olhos da pequena Solace, encantando-a até mais que a vista do belo campo que visitaram antes. _

_Pousaram no topo de uma montanha, onde não havia muito mais do que pedras afiadas e neve. _

_Solace olhou para trás, procurando ver o quão alto estavam. Viu apenas a neblina que cercava o lugar, mostrando que estavam muito além do que era possível alcançar com apenas a força humana. A neblina, porém, apenas rodeava o lugar, não ocupando o espaço em que se encontravam. _

_Solace deu alguns passos hesitantes pelo lugar. Não havia a bela paisagem do campo florido, ou o agradável som de pássaros ao redor, mas Solace sabia que deveria haver algo interessante por ali. Livrou-se de todo o nervosismo, dando um passo confiante à frente, quando Tsukiko a pegou pela mão. Solace olhou para ele, alarmada, mas Tsukiko, olhando fixamente para frente, apenas levou um dedo à boca, pedindo silêncio. _

_Solace obedeceu, se aconchegando ao lado do jovem e olhando para a mesma direção que ele. _

_Não demorou muito até que um belo unicórnio surgisse de trás de uma das pedras, sacudindo a bela crina. Neve rolava dele até o chão, caindo graciosamente e revestindo as pedras ainda descobertas. _

_Solace, encantada, procurou palavras para poder expressar a alegria que sentia ao ver o incrível animal que, acreditava, só existia em contos de fada. Correu os olhos até Tsukiko, vendo, pela primeira vez, um sorriso se formar em seus lábios._

---

"Kagome?" Kaede chamou, tirando a moça de seus devaneios. Trazia uma chaleira e duas xícaras.

"Ah, vovó Kaede. Já está na hora de trabalhar?" perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe, ainda falta um tempinho até o jantar." Kaede falou, sentando-se à frente de Kagome e servindo chá. "Asano me disse o que se passou no campo hoje à tarde."

Kagome ficou um pouco tensa, ao lembrar do ocorrido. Os olhares de ódio, as palavras duras de Inuyasha. "Ah sim, aquilo não... foi nada..."

Kaede notou a inquietação da moça. "O Inuyasha, apesar de tudo, ainda acha que você é prisioneira dele, ou algo assim... você não deve esperar muito vindo dele." Kaede falou, tomando um gole de chá.

Kagome olhou para sua xícara, sentindo um pouco de sede. "Vovó Kaede... por que o Inuyasha me odeia tanto?"

"Hmm..." a senhora procurou por palavras. "Acho que você ainda era pequena, mas... nunca estudou sobre o assunto? Achei que, sendo da realeza, tivesse tido esse tipo de educação..."

"Ah sim, isso... nunca fui muito fã de história, hehe..." riu constrangida.

Kaede soltou uma gargalhada com isso. "Sei bem como é! Bom, como posso dizer... Há alguns anos, Shikon enviou um exército para Shikano, a fim de acabarem com os conflitos que vinham ocorrendo entre o reino e a vila. Seu pai pretendia prender os líderes do exército de Shikano, acredito eu, mas algo deve ter dado muito errado..."

Kagome notou o olhar distante da senhora, hesitando em continuar o assunto. Afinal, Kaede continuou. "O que deveria ter sido apenas um ataque para acabarem com os conflitos entre os dois lugares, acabou por terminar em... assassinatos de mulheres e crianças e até saquearam a vila, sendo que Shikano apenas abrigava refugiados. Minha querida Izayoi, a mãe de Inuyasha, morreu no incidente..."

Kagome não perguntou mais nada, imaginando na cena. Homens mortos, tentando proteger a família, pessoas inocentes envolvidas; mulheres correndo desesperadas, tentando proteger a vida de seus filhos e irmãos, crianças caindo mortas pelo lugar. Fechou o punho, sentindo uma repentina raiva de Naraku. Sabia que aquele homem já havia feito esse tipo de coisa, em sua ambiciosa busca pela conquista de Nihon.

"Meu pai... realmente mandou o exército para cá?" perguntou, insegura.

Kaede sorriu carinhosamente para a moça, servindo-lhe mais chá. "Não cheguei a conhecer sua Majestade, mas o pai de Inuyasha sempre falava muito bem do Rei Higurashi, mesmo após terem sido expulsos de Shikon. Não creio que ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas, apesar de tudo, por isso acho que algo aconteceu de errado no ataque..."

"Ah sim..." Kagome falou, ainda com a vista baixa. Raramente pensava no pai ou na mãe, não sabia por que, mas doía.

Kaede, lembrando por que havia vindo ver a moça, tornou a falar. "Bom... eu só não quero que você pense muito mal de Inuyasha. Realmente, o menino quase não tem educação nenhuma... até estranhei que ele não fale tantos palavrões perto de vocês... Tenho certeza de que logo vocês se entenderão, nem que seja o suficiente para não se atacarem quando virem um ao outro..." Kaede falou, se levantando. Pegou as xícaras, pronta para voltar ao trabalho.

"Ah, mais uma coisa." falou, chamando a atenção de Kagome, que continuava a tentar se lembrar o por que de não pensar tanto nos pais quanto devia. "Naquela montanha, ali naquela área mais plana... você encontrará o 'túmulo' dos pais de Inuyasha. Ele acha que eu não sei daquele lugar..." falou, apontando para a bela montanha. Não era muito alta, e Kagome pôde ver a região que a velha senhora indicava. "Quando tiver um tempinho, faça um favor de ir visitá-los, o lugar é seguro mesmo à noite. Mesmo... eles não estando realmente lá, é sempre bom prestar uma homenagem aos mortos." Falou, finalmente se retirando.

Kagome olhou para a montanha, vendo o lugar que Kaede indicara. Parecia ser um lugar difícil de alcançar, devido às grandes pedras e a subida íngreme. "Talvez... outro dia eu vá..."

**Continua...**

o.O

Puxa, finalmente... Eu ia digitar a fic e postá-la ainda esse fim de semana, mas como eu tive que ficar na casa da minha avó (pra preparar a festinha de aniversário e batizado do meu irmão) acabou não dando. Primeiro porque esqueci o papel onde eu escrevi a fic, e segundo porque eles têm problemas com cookies no PC, e eu não conseguia entrar na minha conta aqui do site...

Reviews

Eu sei que é ímpar o capítulo, mas espero que esteja bom, Samy-san xD Era pra esse capítulo 11 conter mais coisas, mais interessantes (acho) só que ele acabou ficando grande logo no começo das minhas idéias. Acabei tendo que deixar o resto desse capítulo (no caso, desse 'dia') para o capítulo 12. Vou agora ter que dar um jeito de enfiar as idéias no lugar... (ficou faltando, no que eu imaginava, uma cena com a Sango e um final com o Inuyasha, mas deixa pra lá...)

Ah, e se tudo der certo, os capítulos ímpares até o 15 serão melhores que os pares xD ah não ser o 12, que vai ter coisa fofa também... acho.

Que nada, Isaah-san xD Qualquer um que não posta me faz falta! Não sei se eu falei, mas quando vejo que tem menos de 7 reviews (que é minha média) eu corro atrás pra saber quem não comentou xP Sempre falta alguém, já que sempre ficam por volta de 7 reviews e tem pelo menos 12 pessoas que me acompanham regularmente. Nom se preocupa com a sanidade mental do Inu... acho que a vovó Kaede explicou um pouco da neura dele (espero xD).

É, eu sei que tenho talento de piorar tudo xD Mas dias melhores virão! Ah, eu pelo menos eu teria ficado feliz no lugar da Princesa... tipo, mesmo sendo um filho do canalha do Tsukiko, coração de mãe não se compara xD (ou só eu ficaria feliz se isso acontecesse comigo??)

Obrigada pelos elogios, Lilica-san! Adoro quando o povo repara em algum detalhe fofo xP Desculpa pelo capítulo curto da outra vez, mas é que o capítulo era necessário, e as idéias que eu poderia colocar no capítulo eu prefiri usar em capítulos futuros... eu faço muito isso!

Manu-san, desculpa pela demora... (eu peço muitas desculpas aqui, fala sério). Na guerra eu ainda não pensei muito... Tou lendo muita fic de romance pra melhorar o clima da fic, mas ainda não vi muitas de ação e luta, então eu meio que... ignoro os fatos xD E não precisa se preocupar, se acertar uma horas eles vão... eu não agüento mais ficar escrevendo pouca história com o Inuyasha... é só Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!!! Ahh, mas logo logo ele vai ter que aparecer mais!! (capítulo 13 em diante xD)

Ah, sobre o título do capítulo, a propósito, é uma contagem até o quinto dia, quando o Inuyasha disse que haveria a reunião para a guerra. Depois do capítulo 15, a diversão vai começar xD (não a guerra, a diversão!!)

Maiyu-san, primeiro de tudo, eu recomendo Orgulho e Preoconceito, mesmo se você não gostar xD Sr.Darcy é meu tudo-de-bom dos livros... segundo, xD. E terceiro e quarto... nem sei mais o que eu tô contando... ah, a história dos pais dele eu explico mais tarde, na fic. E o final trágico do livrinho vai ter uma explicação no último capítulo (sim, já planejei o último capítulo... a guerra eu nem sei, ams os últimos capítulos só falta escrever xP)

Minha mami não exagerou não... tou sofrendo um pouquinho (bem pouquinho) de depressão. É que tem todo o estresse com o vestiba, minha gata fugiu, não vejo minhas amigas faz tempo e, espero que meu pai leia isso, MEU PAI É UM CHATO!!! (é que ele fica me mandando sair. Diz que fiquei 10horas no PC, sendo que são 8pm e eu entrei às 3pm!!) Pra agravar ainda mais meu estado, ele tá de férias. E eu vou entrar de férias essa semana, e não sei se agüento 24hrs por dia com ele aqui em casa. Me reduziram o tempo de PC pra 3hrs, sendo que antes eu não tinha limite, e eu digito lento, então ja viu...

Ele acabou de vir me mandar sair de novo... sério agora, se essas férias forem assim, ao final delas ou eu vou pro psicólogo ou ele morre o.ó

Ah sim, e o porque de não ter corpos no túmulo eu explico depois. Eu poderia explicar agora, maaaaas... tempo curto xD E brigadão pelos elogios! (ao invés de responder ás suas perguntar eu acabei desabafando, desculpa xD)

Ahh, Nicki-san!!! Que nada, não precisa postar review! xD Eu só fiquei feliz em ver que você ainda lê, já ajuda muito! Ainda bem que tá achando interessante, apesar de eu já não colocar mais nada de suspense na fic... (acho) mas prometo melhorar ainda mais! Eu tava lendo os primeiros capítulos e até eu admito que melhorei muito! (eu acho xD)

Lali-san, não sabe como eu fiquei feliz ao ver sua review xD É que quase todo mundo manda ao mesmo tempo, mas a sua veio só depois e eu meio que fiquei "Eba, mais uma!!" sem contar que deve ser minha segunda 'crítica construtiva'!

Bom, sobre o comentário. Não é que seja algo que eu queira escrever, ainda mais porque seria difícil colocar a idéia no papel (PC), mas são coisas que faziam parte da idéia original que eu tive que tirar... depois, quando eu vi que poderia fazer alguma falta (pra mim, pra quem está lendo não fará muita diferença) já era tarde, porque eu já coloquei classificação na fic. E, pelo menos eu acho, é muita sacanagem chamar todos os K+ pra lerem a fic, eles gostarem e TCHUM, a classificação fica M xP (não é hentai que eu ia colocar, mas só pela utilização de certas palavras, já valeria a classificação... eu acho, não li direito o contrato com o site xD)

Mas não precisa ficar muito curiosa não... são coisas do tipo, não sei em que capítulo que eu coloquei o Kotatsu com a Kagome, era pra eu fazer uma descrição mais detalhada. Mas no fim das contas, a Kagome terminou por ter que usar uma camisola transparente ao invés de ficar nua, e eu não usei paravras como 'estupro', e troquei por expressões como "a situação da princesa". Eu tive que evitar ao máximo qualquer descrição profunda naquele capítulo, e vou evitar em mais uma ou outra cena pela frente... principalmente para não tornar meu Inu-chan em um verdadeiro cachorro aos olhos de vocês xD

Bom, acho que é só isso. Tenho 4 minutos para publicar e ver se tá bonitinho já, então... xaus!


	12. 2ºDia: Pedras Vazias

**Disclaimer:** não, não é meu. Se fosse meu, eu já disse, essa fic seria ilustrada!

Mwahahaha!! Olha eu aqui de novo!! Com um capítulo... especial o.ó

Esse capítulo é um agradecimento a todas vocês (e todos, caso haja algum menino aí) que vêm me apoiado desde o começo. Sem vocês, a fic não rola!

Esse capítulo em especial saiu grandinho. Eu até podia cortá-lo em dois, mas vou deixar ele grande mesmo só pra vocês aproveitarem.

Capítulo 12 – 2ºDia: Pedras Vazias

Kagome passa a última xícara limpa para Ayame secar. Isto é, quase a última xícara...

"Quero mais chá..." pede Sango, sentada à mesa com o Conselheiro. O velho inspeciona o bule, procurando por mais chá.

"Kagome, prepare-nos mais chá. Nós ainda nem terminamos de comer os biscoitos!" pede o velho, batendo a xícara na mesa em protesto.

Uma veia salta na testa de Kagome, e ela se vira para os dois com um rosto contrariado. "Eu não entendo. Por que é que Ayame e eu temos que trabalhar enquanto vocês dois ficam folgando aí!?"

O vovô coçou a cabeça, parecendo pensar profundamente. "Oras, para pagar a conta da hospedaria! Achei que tinha explicado isso..." falou, pegando mais um dos biscoitos que Kaede fizera.

Kagome bate o pé no chão, irritada. "Não é isso que eu quero saber! Quero saber por que vocês dois não ajudam, ao invés de ficarem aqui se exibindo." Falou. Sabia que os dois, sendo quem eram, estavam folgando ali de propósito. Provavelmente não tinham nada melhor para fazer e resolveram testar a paciência de Sua Alteza.

Sango foi a primeira a responder, desistindo de tentar extrair mais chá do bule vazio. "Eu bem que adoraria ajudar, mas a senhora Kaede me proibiu de trabalhar." Verdade. Kaede adquiriu certa afinidade por Sango, preferindo ter a moça por perto mais para conversar do que trabalhar. "Sem contar que meu braço não iria ajudar muito..." comentou o braço ainda machucado.

Kagome suspirou profundamente. "E o Houjo, onde está?" perguntou, voltando ao trabalho. Retirou as xícaras e o bule vazio da mesa, indo logo lavar. O avô protestou, vendo que a menina não serviria mais chá, mas ela o ignorou.

O velho fungou deprimido, mas respondeu. "Ele está com o senhor monge..."

"Ele não é monge..." cortou Sango, mordendo um biscoito.

"...e parece que está recebendo treinamento." Concluiu o velho, ignorando completamente a interrupção.

Sango balançou um pouco na cadeira, se arrumando para ficar mais confortável. "Contanto que estejam treinando apenas luta de espadas..." falou, um pouco irritada ao lembrar daquele homem. "Espero que Houjo 'acidentalmente' mate ele..." falou mais para si mesma, apesar de alto o suficiente para os outros ouvirem.

Ayame deu risada da piada de Sango, sabendo que ela não queria realmente dizer aquilo, já Kagome, ainda mal acostumada com as indiretas da amiga, ficou preocupada. "Não seja tão má, Sango. O senhor Miroku é uma boa pessoa..."

"Ah sim, claro... fora o fato de ele ser mulherengo, devasso, pervertido e possivelmente algum tipo de assassino... sim, ele é uma excelente pessoa." concluiu Sango, tão calmamente que mal se percebia o sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Espero que estejam falando de mim!" veio quase gritando Miroku, tendo ouvido apenas a última coisa que Sango disse. Houjo vinha logo atrás, e os dois pareciam muito cansados dos exercícios.

Sango sentiu o curto fio de sua paciência ir embora. O dia estava tão bom até então... "Falando no diabo..." falou para si mesma.

Miroku olhou espantado para ela. "Então falavam mesmo de mim?" perguntou esperançoso.

Kagome, vendo o estado dos dois, foi logo servindo água, enquanto Ayame pegava toalhas para se secarem. Miroku, mal se arrumou, já foi se aproximando de Sango; essa, habilmente, foi se afastando o máximo que podia.

Alguns segundos depois todos escutam uma pequena discussão no corredor. "Faça o que quiser, Inuyasha. Pelo visto eu não tenho mais poder de controlar a sua vida mesmo..." falou Kaede, com a calma costumeira, entrando na cozinha.

"Também não é assim, velhota Kaede!" Inuyasha veio logo atrás, os longos cabelos prateados levemente bagunçados, mostrando que estava treinando assim como Miroku. "Além do mais, vou precisar de alguns suprimentos." Falou, parando na batente da porta.

Kaede olhou com os olhos estreitados. "Então, não queria minha opinião apenas...?"

"Opinião? Aonde você vai, se puder nos dizer?" Sango, que ainda não respeitava nem um pouco Inuyasha (ou Miroku, por razões óbvias) perguntou, já que as outras duas moças pareciam acanhadas de se dirigirem aos dois rapazes.

Inuyasha não ligava de ser tratado de forma comum, mesmo não conhecendo direito sango para permitir o tratamento. "Ainda bem que estão todos aqui." Falou, vendo todos os acompanhantes de Kagome em um só lugar. "Nós iremos todos à Shikon."

Miroku soltou um grunhido frustrado, após tentar 'tatear' Sango mais uma vez. "Até que foi rápida essa decisão... achei que levaria mais tempo!" falou, se afastando até uma distância segura de Sango. "Não íamos treinar o exército primeiro?"

Parcialmente ignorando o amigo, Inuyasha continuou, dirigindo-se especialmente à Kagome. "Vamos até Shikon apenas para pedir o auxílio das pessoas de lá. Se eles concordarem em nos ajudar e nós a eles, será bem mais fácil acabarmos logo com tudo isso...E quem sabe arrumemos algum espião, ou ainda ajuda do próprio exército. Tudo depende do quanto eles odeiam Naraku."

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha para a notícia. "E pretende fazer isso quando exatamente?" perguntou ironicamente.

Kagome certamente devia agradecer por ter alguém como Sango por perto. Desde pequena ela fora uma criança tímida demais para pedir as coisas, ou conversar com estranhos. Era Sango quem sempre pedia as coisas por ela, e ela acabou crescendo acostumada a ter a dama de companhia por perto.

Principalmente agora, que conhecera Inuyasha. A amiga parecia não se importar com o fato de que ele poderia se irritar com ela a ponto de mandar prendê-la, ou ainda matá-la. Provavelmente Sango acreditava que poderia revidar qualquer golpe que Inuyasha lhe desse.

Inuyasha, como sempre, preferiu ignorar o escárnio contido na voz de Sango. Sabia que a mulher em questão não era flor que se cheirasse. "Pretendo ir o quanto antes. Teremos uma reunião em poucos dias, e eu sinceramente preferiria deixar esses 'pequenos' detalhes arrumados antes de ter que me encontrar com todos os generais que chamei."

Kagome se sentiu meio preocupada com a notícia. Voltar a Shikon, agora que Naraku os perseguia? Não parecia uma idéia agradável. Correu os olhos até Sango e o avô, que pareceram se entender com um olhar apenas. Esperava que ambos descordassem da idéia idiota de Inuyasha.

Sango soltou um longo suspiro. "Tudo bem então, amanhã iremos à Shikon."

"O quê!?" Kagome gritou, incrédula. "Mas, mas..."

Inuyasha exalou o ar, aliviado. Havia prendido a respiração sem nem perceber. "Ótimo!" murmurou para si mesmo. "Então, amanhã bem cedo sairemos, para chegar lá quando a cidade estiver bem movimentada." Falou, se dirigindo agora à Sango e ao Conselheiro.

Kagome correu até Sango, ainda não acreditando no que ouvira. "Mas, Sango! Como vocês vão entrar no reino sem serem notados? E se Naraku os capturar ou algo do tipo!?"

Sango olhou estranho para Kagome. Vovô tossiu, chamando a atenção de Kagome. "Quem disse que você vai ficar aqui, Kagome querida?" perguntou, carinhosamente.

Kagome sentiu o queixo cair. "E quem disse que eu vou...?"

Todos olharam para Inuyasha, que simplesmente coçou a cabeça. "Você é a maior interessada em toda essa campanha. Se quisermos o apoio do SEU povo, VOCÊ é quem tem que pedir..." falou, desviando os olhos.

Kagome só não sentiu mais raiva do que antes de Inuyasha porque ele não disse aquilo por mal. Realmente, era de interesse dela, mas... "E os guardas? E se nos pegarem, então?"

Ayame parecia tão assustada com a idéia quanto Kagome, e Houjo estava ainda processando as idéias. O Conselheiro, se estava preocupado ou não, não aparentou. "Não se preocupe, querida. Tenho certeza de que nada irá acontecer a você." Falou, voltando a mastigar lentamente um dos últimos biscoitos. "Não é?" perguntou bruscamente, não aceitando um não como resposta, para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bufou levemente irritado, mas concordou. "Não podemos correr o risco de perder a Princesa de Shikon. O senhor Asano irá conosco, e todos iremos evitar ao máximo os guardas e soldados. Se algo acontecer, faremos o possível para evitar que ela seja capturada."

Kagome se sentiu ignorada, para não dizer insultada, ao ser tratada com uma coisa. Ela estava logo ali do lado, porque ele falava nela como se ela não estivesse ali?

"Ainda assim... não acha que é muito arriscado?" perguntou, ainda sentindo-se insegura.

A pouca paciência da qual Inuyasha dispunha já estava no limite. "Olha, não vai dar errado, certo? Nós já entramos naquele seu reino para te capturar e ninguém notou. Muito pelo contrário, até nos deram suprimentos para a viagem de volta." falou, ligeiramente sarcástico. Queria evitar ao máximo ter uma discussão com a menina, mas ele não conseguia manter a calma perto dela. Mas... ele havia prometido a Asano, não é?

"É... minha querida senhorita Akiko..." falou Miroku, lembrando-se da cozinheira. Sango rodou os olhos, vendo que o homem realmente não levava jeito.

Kagome se sentiu ainda mais ofendida. "Só estou dizendo que pode dar errado, e não que vai dar errado. Nunca se sabe. Além do mais, ninguém garante que conseguiremos muita coisa indo lá."

Inuyasha riu da cara de irritada da moça. "Ah claro, há essa possibilidade. E qual o problema? Tem medo de que seu querido povo recuse ajudá-la?" falou, meio que sem querer.

Kagome sentiu o resto de paciência que tinha indo embora. Mas, diferentemente de Inuyasha, ela não iria prolongar mais isso. "Certo. Então, vamos amanhã para Shikon, já que é assim que você quer." Falou, saindo da cozinha bufando irritada.

Todos olharam impassíveis à cena, vendo a garota sair abruptamente do lugar. O velho Conselheiro correu a pegar o último biscoito antes de Sango, enquanto todos os outros olhavam com reprovação para Inuyasha.

"Tsk tsk... menos um ponto de sensibilidade para você, Inuyasha." brincou Miroku.

"O quê?" Inuyasha perguntou, confuso.

Sango suspirou desolada. "Pobrezinha, sendo mal-tratada desse jeito..." falou, brincando.

"O quê? O que foi que eu disse??" perguntou ainda mais assustado. Não que estivesse preocupado com ela, ou coisa do tipo, mas... bom...

O velho Conselheiro chorou fingido. "Coitadinha da minha netinha..." falou, fungando.

Até mesmo Houjo e Ayame entraram na brincadeira segundos depois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sentou na grama mesmo, encostando-se em uma das colunas que sustentavam a cobertura da varanda. Não estava cansada ainda, mas tão pouco queria passear agora. E definitivamente, não queria ficar na presença de Inuyasha!

Observou o lugar, vendo um pequeno campo, onde os animais pastavam. Ainda ali perto, ela pôde ver, estava o estábulo, onde todos os cavalos estavam, enquanto as éguas iam pastar.

Ver Entei, a belíssima montaria de Inuyasha, foi fácil, já que era o único animal puramente branco no lugar. Reconheceu até mesmo o cavalo de Sango (um corcel negro), mas definitivamente, Entei era o que mais chamava a atenção.

Cavalo branco...

Correu a mão até o bolso, procurando pelo livrinho. Sorriu, vendo que não o esquecera no quarto.

Não demorou muito até encontrar o capítulo que procurava já que, como sempre, a página estava marcada.

---

_No instante, Solace sentiu que o animal era um ser especial. Afinal, formara no rosto de Tsukiko algo que ela desejava há tempos ver._

_Um sorriso..._

_Uma emoção..._

_Felicidade._

_Tão branco como a neve, o unicórnio passeava pela pequena área na montanha sem dar muita importância aos estranhos visitantes. O fino chifre que brotava do topo de sua cabeça refletia uma luz prateada, encantando ainda mais Solace._

_Perfeito._

_O animal revolvia a neve, procurando por qualquer tipo de folhagem que lhe servisse de comida, caminhando lenta e calmamente pelo lugar._

_Uma vez ele se aproximou dos dois, outra ele se afastou. Permaneceu, porém, à vista._

_Solace, que esquecera estar ainda nos braços do jovem filho da Lua, sentiu o desejo de se aproximar do animal, apesar de sentir que isso seria um privilégio muito além do permitido para as pobres almas humanas._

_Esticou o braço e deu um passo à frente, sentindo Tsukiko soltar-lhe completamente. Só então se deu conta da presença dele ali._

_Vendo a menina relutante, Tsukiko a pegou pela pequena mão, puxando-a até o animal. 'Pode vir. É seguro.' Falou, fazendo-a se aproximar cada vez mais do fantástico animal._

_O Unicórnio, distraído com sua alimentação, novamente permaneceu indiferente à proximidade dos dois, lançando apenas um único olhar à Solace, que estremeceu com a profundidade da alma do animal. O Unicórnio possuía belas orbes negras, Solace notou._

_Tsukiko passou uma mão no topo da cabeça do Unicórnio, evitando tocar-lhe o único chifre. Esse, por sua vez, sacudiu a crina em júbilo. Nem uma palavra foi trocada, apenas ações. O cavalo branco, feliz com a presença do amigo, abaixou a cabeça, reconhecendo a presença de Tsukiko._

_Solace observava a cena admirada. Tsukiko tornou a virar-se para ela, pedindo com um gesto para que se aproxima-se. Colocou a mão da menina no dorso do animal, e Solace logo começou a acariciar-lhe a bela crina._

_O jovem filho da Lua afastou-se, observando a cena por um instante. Deu as costas e se sentou ali mesmo, na neve._

_Só então Solace se deu conta de que não estava frio, apesar de nevar ali. Continuou acariciando o animal, que em troca vez ou outra encostava a cabeça no ombro da pequena Solace._

_Rapidamente voltando à Terra, Solace correu os olhos pelo lugar, procurando por Tsukiko. O viu, mais uma vez, de costas para ela, olhando para o horizonte. Não era possível enxergar nem o céu nem a terra dali de cima por causa da densa neblina que envolvia o lugar, mas Tsukiko parecia ver além._

_Solace chegou mais perto dele, vendo que o menino se mantinha de olhos fechados. 'Tsukiko...?' perguntou, hesitante._

_Sem ao menos abrir os olhos, o rapaz falou. 'Quando quiser ir embora, é só me avisar.' Repetiu o mesmo que dissera no dia anterior, nos belos campos floridos._

_Solace sorriu, vendo que o menino ainda se dispunha a fazer o que seu pequeno coração desejasse. Olhou em volta, procurando por algo para fazer enquanto estivesse ali. Não havia nada, além do unicórnio._

_Suspirou. Não desperdiçaria um dia na presença desse belo animal nunca em sua vida. Mesmo que não houvesse nada para fazer, não iria embora dali até que se cansasse._

_Abriu um singelo sorriso, olhando para o rosto do filho da Lua. 'Tsukiko...?'_

'_Sim?' perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. Provavelmente estava pensando em algo._

_Solace mergulhou o sapatinho lilás na neve, chutando um pouco para trás. 'Será que eu... posso montar nele?'_

---

Kagome ergueu a vista do pequeno livro. Olhou novamente para Entei, achando fácil de imaginar as cenas do livro já que tinha um 'exemplo' por perto.

Realmente... era até difícil não pensar em Inuyasha como um dos personagens do livro, e em Entei como o unicórnio. Grunhiu irritada, fechando o livrinho. "É só porque estou irritada com ele... ahhhh, não consigo mais nem ler!" murmurou para si mesma.

"Kagomeee!" veio gritando Shippou, sendo seguido logo atrás por Kohaku.

"Oi, Shippou, Kohaku... o que aconteceu?" perguntou, vendo a animação dos dois meninos. Ambos estavam ofegantes, provavelmente vieram correndo... ou estavam correndo muito antes disso.

"Olha só o que a gente achou!!" gritou Shippou novamente, apontando para o pequeno gatinho no colo de Kohaku. O animal miava fracamente, provavelmente com fome.

Kagome sorriu, vendo o gatinho. "Que fofo!!"

"Não é? A gente achou perto do lago! Estava tentando pegar um passarinho, mas acabou caindo na água..." comentou, mostrando que o gato estava molhado.

"A gente vai dar ela pra minha irmã, já que ela gosta desses bichos." Comentou Kohaku, feliz por poder presentear a irmã com algo. Havia sido criado por ela, o mínimo que poderia fazer era amar a irmã em agradecimento.

Kagome passou a mão na cabecinha do animal, que miou agradecendo o carinho. Sorriu para os dois meninos. "Então é melhor levarem logo, o gatinho parece cansado..."

"Certo!" disse kohaku se afastando. "Shippou, você não vem?"

"Eu vou ficar aqui com a Kag, depois eu vou!!" gritou Shippou de novo, mesmo Kohaku ainda estando ali perto. Kagome riu do menino. "Kag, que você tá fazendo?" perguntou Shippou, sentando na terra ao lado de Kagome.

Kagome olhou para a mão, o livrinho ainda ali, levemente amassado pelo seu pequeno 'ataque de fúria'. Rapidamente tentou desamassar. "Ah, eu só estava lendo um pouco!"

Shippou olhou para o livrinho verde, torcendo o nariz. "Lendo o quê?"

"Ah, isso... são alguns contos de fada que meu pai lia para mim." respondeu, sorrindo para o menino.

"Ah ta!" falou, se animando. Tinha medo de que fosse algum livro didático, ou coisa que o valha. "Seu pai lia pra você?"

"Sim, quando eu era pequena... antes de ir dormir, sabe?"

"São histórias boas?"

Kagome riu constrangida. "Eu gosto delas, pelo menos."

"Por que seu pai lia elas pra você? Você não sabia ler? Ele não era rei, como tinha tempo pra ficar lendo pra você? E sua mãe, ela não podia ler pra você ao invés dele?" Shippou perguntou, tudo de uma única vez. Quase não respirou, tanta era a curiosidade.

"Ahn..." Kagome tentou processar a pergunta. "Meu pai era muito ocupado, sim, mas de noite ele sempre dava um jeito de ir me ver, daí ele lia pra mim. E... eu não sei se eu já sabia ler naquela época, eu ainda era pequena, não lembro muita coisa."

"Ah tá. Você tem amnésia?" Shippou perguntou, os olhos alertas brilhando ao olharem para ela.

"Como?" Kagome perguntou, incrédula.

"Ué, você não esqueceu como era quando pequena por causa da amnésia?"

Kagome riu na inocência do menino. Tão... precoce, mas ao mesmo tempo tão pequeno... "Não, é que faz muito tempo. Quando você cresce você vai esquecendo das coisas que você fazia. Você não lembra direito como se vestida, com quem brincava... ah não ser que continue fazendo o que fazia, mas minha rotina mudou muito quando eu cresci mais."

"Ah..." Shippou falou, olhando para frente. Kagome achou que o assunto já estava encerrado, já que o menino parecia pensar na própria vida. "Eu ainda lembro como eu era quando pequeno."

Kagome rodou os olhos, rindo ainda mais do menininho. "Isso é porque você ainda é pequeno!" falou, fazendo cócegas em Shippou. O menino ria, tentando se soltar.

Kagome o soltou, e ele voltou a sentar ao lado dela, mantendo alguma distância para não levar mais cócegas. "E o seu pai, lembra dele?"

"Um pouco... bem pouquinho... quando ele--" Kagome parou de falar, lembrando mais uma vez dos pais. "Quando meus pais morreram, eu ainda era muito pequena. Meu pai quase não passava o tempo com a gente, porque ele vivia ocupado... Acho que é por isso que não lembro direito. Eu vivia brincando com a Sango quando era pequena, já que ela cuidava de mim, e depois da... morte da minha mãe, eu comecei a passar quase o tempo todo com ela." Falou, sentindo o sorriso sumir de seus lábios.

Shippou notou que havia tocado em um assunto um tanto... particular, e logo tentou mudar de assunto. Ergueu-se num pulo. "Ah sim! A vovó Kaede cuidou de mim quando minha mãe morreu, eu sei como é." Falou, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça, mostrando que entendia como ela se sentia. "E eu nunca conheci meu pai." Falou, franzindo o cenho. "E não gosto de lembrar muito da minha mãe..." falou, coçando a cabeça. "É, eu esqueci como era..."

Kagome riu da pequena confusão no rosto do menino. Shippou podia não parecer, mas por suas conversar, kagome pôde notar que o menino pensava muito.

Nos problemas dos amigos, da hospedaria... e até mesmo na própria vida. Realmente, um menino já maduro.

"Ei, Kag!" Shippou gritou, esquecendo-se que a menina estava ali do lado.

"Sim?"

"Quer ir lá dentro ver o gatinho agora?" perguntou, desviando completamente de assunto. Provavelmente já tinha esquecido do que conversavam.

Kagome deu um sorriso meio quebrado, quase rindo. "Claro!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegaram dentro da hospedaria, ouvindo os gritos eufóricos de Ayame, e o riso de Sango. Kagome teve que correr para acompanhar o passo apressado do menino, e logo chegaram na sala.

O pequeno animal, que parecia já ter bebido algum leite, corria e pulava nas meninas, se divertindo com elas. Subia vez ou outra no ombro de Sango, já reconhecendo a nova dona, lambendo-lhe o rosto. Sango ria de felicidade com o animalzinho.

Kohaku notou a presença dos dois. "Ei, vocês têm que ver os truques que ela faz!"

Shippou correu até o lado de Kohaku, sentando-se com ele no chão. "Ela? Ela quem?"

"A gatinha, é fêmea." Falou Ayame, passando a mão no animalzinho.

Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sango. A gatinha, vendo nova companhia, começou a saltitar alegre, puxando o laço que prendia o avental de Kagome. Continuou brincando com todos, miando vez ou outra meigamente, levando as garotas à loucura.

Kagome sorri, vendo a alegria de Sango. Realmente, Sango sempre gostou de gatos. "E como vão chamá-la?"

Sango pegou a gatinha no colo, acariciando-lhe a orelha. "Vai ser Kirara. Certo, kohaku?"

Kohaku sorriu para a alegria da irmã. "É, o nome da nossa mãe."

Miroku, ouvindo os gritos alegres das garotas, não demorou a chegar na sala, procurando saber a causa de tamanha alegria (e, quem sabe, aproveitar o bom humor de Sango para... se aproveitar de Sango). "Mas o que é isso?" perguntou da porta, vendo a bola de pelos no colo de Sango.

Sango não se alterou com a presença dele, sentindo que pelo menos agora teria algo para se distrair do 'monge'. "É uma gata."

Miroku coçou a cabeça, reconhecendo o animal que erguera a cabeça para ele. Achava que isso poderia ser ruim por dois motivos.

Primeiro. Ele não era o que se pode chamar de 'o maior fã' de gatos.

E segundo...

"Mas o que raios é isso!?" gritou Inuyasha, vindo logo atrás de Miroku, vendo o animalzinho.

Miroku sorriu. "É uma gata!" falou, querendo irritar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar assassino para ele, ignorando-o logo em seguida. "Levem esse bicho pra fora dessa hospedaria. Pessoas se hospedam aqui, não animais!"

Kagome, ainda sentindo raiva de Inuyasha pela pequena discussão na cozinha, retorquiu. "Então, explique por que você pode se hospedar aqui..."

Inuyasha fechou o punho. Promessa é promessa. Ele não podia brigar com ela por qualquer coisa. "Novamente. Essa hospedaria não aceita animais selvagens aqui!"

Shippou se alterou, pulando no lugar. "Ahhh! Inuyasha, deixa de ser chato!!" gritava, fazendo birra para o homem.

"É, faça-nos esse favor..." murmurou Kagome, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Inuyasha contou até dez. "Shippou, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a velhota Kaede detesta esses animais nojentos que você vive trazendo para cá."

Sango parecia contrariada. "Ela não é nojenta, não sei se você notou." Falou para Inuyasha, suspirando logo em seguida. "Mas se a senhora Kaede não quer animais na hospedaria, não podemos fazer nada senão devolvê-la ao lugar de onde veio..."

"Mas, irmã... ela estava machucada!" Kohaku falou, cabisbaixo. Colocar o animal doente de volta no bosque, logo após ter dado o nome da própria mãe ao bicho... isso era muita crueldade para uma criança.

Kaede chegou à saleta, tentando entender o porquê de tanto alvoroço. "E o que foi dessa vez?" perguntou, olhando para Inuyasha e Shippou, os mais prováveis culpados.

"Vovó Kaede! A gente achou essa gatinha ali no mato, e o Inuyasha não deixa a gente ficar com ela!!" gritou Shippou mais uma vez, tentando convencer a mulher. Kaede olhou para a gatinha, vendo o carinho com que era tratada pelas moças.

Soltou um suspiro. "Inuyasha?"

"O quê?" perguntou, ainda emburrado.

Kaede abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Arruma alguma coisa pra gatinha comer. Vai ser bom ter alguém pra manter as baratas e ratos longe daqui..." falou, saindo sorrateira de perto dele. Agachou ao lado de Sango, fazendo carinho na cabeça da gatinha. "Olha só, até parece uma caçadora nata!" falou, irritando ainda mais Inuyasha. Todos pareceram notar a brincadeira com ele, provavelmente era o jeito de Kaede dar bronca no rapaz.

"É, ela tava tentando pegar um passarinho, mas acabou caindo na água..." falou Shippou, defendendo a gatinha.

"Também, você jogou uma pedra nela..." comentou Kohaku, rindo do amigo.

"Eu disse que eu queria acertar a fruta!" chorou Shippou, irritado com o comentário. "Não foi por querer..."

Kaede levantou, sorrindo para todos. "Então, está decidido. A gata fica. Ainda mais agora que tem dona, eu não posso mandar um hóspede se livrar do seu bichinho de estimação."

Sango sorriu para Kaede, agradecendo por poder ficar com Kirara. Os meninos gritavam de alegria, enquanto Miroku se aproximava sorrateiramente de Sango.

Kagome correu os olhos para Inuyasha, que por coincidência olhou para ela. Ela sorriu, vitoriosa. Ok, o placar ainda estava 2x1 para Inuyasha, mas não demoraria até ela virar o placar.

Ainda mais sabendo que tinha o apoio da boa vovó Kaede.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de mais um dia de trabalho, Kagome terminava de jantar em companhia dos amigos. Kaede havia deixado Makie, Uki e Nami cuidando da cozinha, e aproveitava o jantar, conversando com o Conselheiro. Já dizia o próprio Conselheiro 'gente velha sempre têm muito o que falar'.

Inuyasha e Miroku havia se retirado bem cedo, provavelmente indo arrumar as coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte (Kaede se recusava a servir de mãe e arrumar a bagagem para os dois folgados) e Shippou... corria atrás da gata.

Kaede se levantou, recolhendo os pratos. "A propósito. Eu não sei se vocês preferem tomar banho no ofurô mesmo mas, se quiserem, há uma terma aqui perto."

Kagome pareceu confusa. "Terma?"

"São águas de fontes termais. Água quente natural. Eu ia recomendar à Sango, para ver se ajuda a melhorar o braço. São muito relaxantes!" comentou Kaede, sorrindo boba.

O próprio Conselheiro pareceu concordar com a idéia. "Sim, ajudaram com minha dor nas costas quando eu cheguei aqui! Vocês garotas realmente deviam ir visitar esse lugar."

Sango deu de ombros, dizendo que iria. Se Kaede dizia ser bom, então era. Ayame correu até o quarto, já pegando tudo o que iriam precisar.

"Eba, posso ir!?" gritou Shippou. "Daí a gente toma banho todo mundo junto, não ia ser legal!?"

Kaede ignorou a pergunta, e Kagome sorriu constrangida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Não demoraram muito até achar o lugar. Tinha uma bela fachada, e parecia ser o único banho ao ar livre da região. Ayame foi animadamente entrando, como sempre, sem fazer cerimônia.

"Achei que vovó Kaede tinha dito que o lugar era movimentado..." Kagome comentou, ao entrarem no banho, vendo que o lugar era só delas.

Sango ignorou. "Ainda é um pouco cedo para o banho. Logo o lugar vai encher." falou, segurando a toalha e entrando na água. Suspirou aliviada. "Realmente, a senhora Kaede estava certa... isso é maravilhoso!"

Kagome sentou ao lado das amigas, mergulhando um pouco mais. Sango e Ayame pareciam calmas apenas por estarem ali, enquanto ela tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

Inuyasha havia complicado muito as coisas para ela... ir até Shikon? Tão cedo? Naraku ainda devia estar atrás dela, certo? Não foi para isso que ele colocou guardas em todas as entradas do reino, e cartazes de 'procura-se'?

Puderam ouvir o alvoroço do lugar que cada vez mais se enchia. "Acho que o Shippou está no outro banho..." Sango comentou, ouvindo alguns gritos vindos de longe.

"Uhum... será que veio sozinho?" Ayame perguntou, aproveitando o banho.

Kagome estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que sequer notou que o lugar já havia enchido mais. Apenas mais alguns pequenos grupos de mulheres, um dos quais se aproximou delas. Eram as três fãs de Miroku, daquele dia na cozinha.

As três se aproximaram ligeiramente delas, se dirigindo à Sango, que permanecia de olhos fechados, apesar de ter notado a presença das três.

"Com licença, senhorita?" uma delas pediu, educadamente. Muito educadamente para o gosto de Sango. "Eu sou Norie!" falou, estendendo a mão para ela. Sango aceitou com educação, ainda estranhando o comportamento das três.

"Mieko!!" gritou outra, pulando na água com êxtase.

"Anette, prazer! Mas pode me chamar de Annie!!" falou a terceira, sorrindo alegre.

"Sentimos muito pelo outro dia!" pediram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Ayame, Sango e Kagome olharam surpresas para elas. Ayame estava confusa, por não conhecê-las. Sango estava curiosa pelo pedido. E Kagome estava... espantada com as três.

"Nós, nós..." começou Annie, levando as mãos até as bochechas vermelhas.

"Nós queríamos saber...!" continuou Mieko.

"O que você fez para o senhor Miroku gostar tanto de você!?" perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, risonhas.

Sango abriu e fechou a boca uma vez, tentando entender o que elas queriam. "Como é?"

"Ahhh..." suspirou Norie, abatida. Rapidamente mergulhou o resto do corpo na água, ficando apenas com a cabeça para fora. "Não se faça de desentendida..."

Annie pegou Sango pelas mãos, olhando esperançosa em seus olhos. "Nós sabemos que você fez alguma coisa!"

"É, o senhor Miroku parecia tão interessado em você..." grunhiu Mieko, um tanto irritada pela competição.

"Queremos saber o que você fez para chamar tanto a atenção!" falou Norie, ainda mergulhada, fazendo bolhas na água com a boca.

"Não que você seja feia, mas... se fosse por beleza, o senhor Miroku já teria se mostrado interessado assim há mais tempo!" comentou Annie.

Sango continuou sem entender muito, achando que devia ser alguma brincadeira. Kagome sorria, vendo o constrangimento da amiga. Sango, conselheira amorosa?

Ayame olhava para Sango, rindo ironicamente. Olhou torto para as moças. "Vocês querem conselhos amorosos da Sango?"

"Isso!" gritaram as três, ficando uma ao lado da outra, quase à mesma altura.

Sango sentiu a ficha cair. "Ah sim... do que vocês estão falando?" perguntou, achando ridículo o pedido.

"Ahhhh!!" Norie mergulhou novamente na água, querendo se afogar.

"Não vai nos dizer que você não fez nada!" gritou Annie, um tanto alto, atraindo a atenção das outras mulheres.

Sango suspirou. "Fora tentar me livrar dele..."

Kagome tentou ajudar. "A Sango nunca fez nada que dissesse para o senhor monge que ela estava interessada..."

Ayame sorria alegre, vendo como a amiga era popular. "É o charme natural da Sango!"

As três não pareciam acreditar, olhando sérias para elas. Sango soltou outro suspiro audível. "Certo... se é conselho o que vocês querem, vou fazer o meu melhor."

As três sorriram, gritando alegres e chamando um pouco mais de atenção. Annie começou. "Ok! Comece dizendo por que Miroku prefere você à qualquer uma de nós três!"

"Ou qualquer uma da vila..." reclamou Mieko.

Sango coçou a cabeça, tentando não perder a paciência. "Primeiro de tudo. NUNCA vá atrás de um homem."

"Ahn??" todas olharam assustadas. Queriam dicas, não... virar freiras.

"Quando um homem sabe que você está atrás dele, eles podem ou fugir de você, ou vão se achar tão lindos e fortes pensando que mereçam coisa melhor do que você."

"Ahhh sim..." As três concordaram, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Estavam tão atentas que Kagome teve a impressão que, se pudessem, estariam anotando.

"Segundo..." Continuou Sango, tentando entender como funcionava a mente das outras mulheres para tentarem atrair a atenção logo de Miroku. Beleza não é tudo, certo? "Miroku deve saber como vocês são fiéis à ele... ele provavelmente acha que vocês sempre estarão lá quando ele precisar, e é por isso que ele sempre sai por aí procurando por mais mulheres..." falou Sango, mais pensando na palavra 'vítimas' do que 'mulheres'.

"Certo!" concordaram as meninas. Até Ayame prestava atenção no que Sango dizia.

"Terceiro... homens, principalmente os do tipo de Miroku, gostam de procurar por aquilo que eles não vêem. Se vocês mostrarem tudo o que têm, não serão mais consideradas um mistério..." Sango falou, comentando sobre roupas. "Poucos decotes exibem pouco de você, deixando homens, como eu disse, do tipo de Miroku, achando que há algo de... impressionante por baixo da roupa." comentou, ficando vermelha. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de fazer o contrário de tudo o que dizia. Quem sabe assim não se livrava dele?

As três cochichavam alegres, trocando idéias. Pareciam estar levando a sério o que Sango dizia, e Kagome teve a impressão de que Sango estava brincando com as três.

"Por último e mais importante. Não pensem que homens como Miroku são os únicos do mundo." falou, fazendo com que as meninas olhassem admiradas para ela. Sussurrou para si mesma. "Há homens melhores..." e continuou para elas. "Sempre tem mais alguém interessado em vocês."

Kagome parecia encantada. Crescera sem a mãe, e, além do avô, o único homem com quem mantinha algum contato freqüentemente era Houjo. Essa fora... a primeira conversa que tivera sobre meninos!

Ayame sorriu admirada com a amiga. Quem diria, logo Sango possuía tantas técnicas... "Mas, Sango..."

"Pois não?" Sango perguntou, sorrindo para Ayame de forma sagas. Sabia que a moça faria algum comentário maldoso.

"Como é que você sabe do que o senhor monge gosta? Tiveram uma conversa íntima ou você o observa tanto quanto ele a observa?" perguntou Ayame, rindo da amiga.

Sango sabia que era brincadeira. "É simples, Ayame... se ele gostasse exatamente do contrário de tudo o que eu falei... ele teria ido atrás de você, não de mim."

Kagome riu da cara emburrada de Ayame. "Por que você não segue as dicas de Sango?"

Ayame sorriu de volta. "Essas dicas servem para se encontrar um bom marido. Eu quero namoradoS." Falou, frisando bem o S.

As três meninas terminaram de trocar idéias, concordando entre elas, e se virando para Sango, sorrindo abertamente. "Mas, senhorita Sango..." Mieko começou.

Norie já foi se aproximando. "É que... se você disse que era melhor não ficar se exibindo, nem nada..."

Annie mexia nas mãos, levemente constrangida. "Então... por que você veio aqui?"

Sango olhou confusa para elas. "Como assim?"

As três estranharam a pergunta. Norie se ergueu, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Oras! Do outro lado daquela parede de bambu fica o banho dos homens. O senhor Miroku sempre vem para cá observar as mulheres!" falou, apontando com a cabeça.

Makie falou, achando super normal. "É por isso que são poucas as jovens que tomam banho na própria casa... e o senhor Miroku aproveita que tem uma grande fresta bem ali no meio..."

Kagome e Ayame olharam para Sango, preocupadas. A mulher começou a ficar em um tom vermelho escarlate, e Kagome não tinha certeza, mas provavelmente era de raiva.

Não demorou muito até Sango, apesar da água quente, mergulhar completamente.

Kagome sorriu para as três moças que olhavam confusas para a mulher mergulhando. "Ela já volta!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah droga, a senhorita Sango mergulhou..." Miroku comentou, o rosto colado na parede de bambu. O bom do bambu, Miroku acreditava, era o fato dele deixar pequenas frestas quando posto um ao lado do outro.

Inuyasha, de costas para o amigo, suspirava irritado. "Se for só pra ficar olhando as mulheres, você pode muito bem vir sozinho, Miroku!" comentou, arrumando a toalha úmida na cabeça. Detestava sentir vertigem por causa da água quente.

Shippou e Kohaku (este último alheio ao assédio que a irmã recebia, para não dizer que apoiava Miroku) brincavam pelo lugar, jogando água para todos os lados e gritando freneticamente, fazendo algum tipo de luta livre.

"Deixa de ser sem graça, Inuyasha. Eu o trago para que você também possa aproveitar! Sem contar que alguém tinha que ficar de olho nos meninos..." Miroku falou, olhando para o amigo.

"Eu não sou que nem você..." Inuyasha comentou, virando a cara. Um pouco de perversão tudo bem, mas isso era demais... "E você sempre me traz aqui, mesmo sabendo que eu não vou entrar na sua! E se o dono do lugar nos pega fazendo isso!?" perguntou, se virando para o amigo. Miroku mal prestara a atenção e já estava olhando o banho das meninas de novo.

"Cadê ela?" suspirou, procurando Sango. "Ela vai ter que subir uma hora, senão vai morrer embaixo daquela água quente! Então eu vou ter que entrar lá e fazer um boca a boca com ela!" falou, indignado.

Inuyasha grunhiu irritadiço. "Miroku! Você pelo menos me ouviu??"

"Não esquenta, Inuyasha! Foi o próprio dono do lugar que fez o favor de afastar um pouco esses bambus!"

Inuyasha decidiu que não adiantava discutir, e permaneceu emburrado ao lado do amigo. De costas para a parede de bambu, é claro.

"Você devia vir ver... até sua Alteza está aproveitando o banho!" comentou, só para amolar o amigo. Ele mesmo mal dera atenção à Kagome desde que chegara ao banho, logo procurando ver Sango. "Se pelo menos essas pessoas do castelo não fossem tão castas e tirassem a toalha... se sua alteza for tão virtuosa quanto Sango, tenho certeza de que valerá a pena continuar observando."

"Pára logo com isso, Miroku!" gritou Inuyasha para o amigo, tão vermelho quanto Sango devia estar. Mas que raios de imagens Miroku queria plantar em sua mente??

Miroku suspirou, quase desistindo de procurar Sango.

Ahh, mas Miroku era persistente.

"Ela nem saiu do banho... ela ainda deve estar lá..." falou, tentando ver o canto do banho. Ali era quase impossível ver alguém.

Não demorou muito até um par de olhos castanhos, claramente irritados, surgirem pela fresta. Miroku demorou a notar, mas era... "Sango...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, agora em seu quarto, ainda ria da cena do banho. Miroku gritando desesperado após Sango furar-lhe os olhos... ou tentar, já que Miroku 'quase' escapou. Os gritos de todas as moças, tentando ver o banho dos homens, procurando por Miroku (para saber se ele estava bem) mas no fim das contas encontrando Inuyasha, e logo, tentando falar com ele.

A cara de Sango, ao sair do banho que, ao invés de relaxar, só serviu para lhe causar mais estresse (quem diria, afinal, que todo o estresse que Sango sentia era devido ao 'monge').

Até mesmo Ayame e suas piadas em relação ao 'relacionamento' de Sango e Miroku fizeram valer a pena ter ido ao banho.

Kagome colocou a camisola estendida na cama, ainda acordada demais para querer dormir. Olhou pela janela, vendo a maior montanha da região. "É mesmo..."

Pegou o livrinho e calçou os sapatos, saindo do quarto. O corredor já estava todo escuro e, obviamente, todos já estavam dormindo.

Caminhou silenciosamente pela hospedaria, indo até a parte de trás dela. Dali, seguiu pela trilha que levava até a montanha.

A leve brisa que soprava fria em sua pele não incomodava muito, já que a noite estava maravilhosa. A grande Dama da Noite brilhava alto no céu, quase cheia, iluminando todo o caminho. Já devia ser meia-noite, mas o brilho da Lua fazia parecer ser ainda fim de tarde. Brilhava tanto quanto o próprio Sol.

Estava um pouco ofegante por causa da viagem. Kaede não havia comentado o fato de que teria quase que escalar o lugar.

Não demorou até encontrar o lugar que Kaede havia mencionado, achando difícil apenas passar por entre duas grandes pedras. _Provavelmente é por isso que quase ninguém vem aqui..._

O lugar era até que um pouco amplo. Várias flores noturnas abriam, todas elas brancas, cobrindo o chão em um tapete perfumado. Viu as duas pedras postas frente à uma grande árvore. Sentiu o coração apertar um pouco, reconhecendo a dedicação de Inuyasha. Quando foi a última vez que ela mesma havia visitado o túmulo dos pais?

Aproximou-se lentamente, evitando pisar nas belas flores no chão. Várias mariposas voavam por ali, e apesar dela sentir um pouco de medo desses animais, ela evitava machucar algum deles.

Ajoelhou-se, observando as duas pedras postas lado a lado frente à árvore, e que provavelmente já estavam ali há muito tempo.

Sem corpos.

Juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos, dirigindo uma prece aos pais de Inuyasha. Podia não os conhecer, mas aprendera com o avô a sentir compaixão pelas pessoas que sofriam no mundo. Foi assim que aprendera a amar tanto seu povo em Shikon.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" veio a voz aborrecida de Inuyasha. Kagome abriu os olhos num segundo.

Ela se virou, vendo a imagem daquele que ela mais detestava (além do próprio Naraku) nesse mundo. Inuyasha trajava roupas comuns, finalmente se desfazendo da armadura. Kagome não sabia ao certo, mas acreditava que ele passava o tempo todo treinando só para evitar se encontrar com ela. E provavelmente era por isso que evitava ir até a cozinha recentemente.

Inuyasha estava ao lado de seu cavalo Entei, e andaram ambos, lentamente, em direção à borda da montanha. Ali, soltou Entei das rédeas, jogando-as no chão, e o deixou livre para passear pelo lugar. Entei ficou feliz em comer algumas das flores brancas pelo lugar.

Kagome ainda o observava, ajoelhada. Inuyasha se virou em sua direção novamente, perguntando de forma um pouco mais amena. "O que veio fazer aqui?"

Kagome saiu de seu transe. "Eu, eu... a vovó Kaede me falou sobre esse lugar... eu vim prestar uma visita apenas." falou, sorrindo constrangida.

Alguns dias atrás ela já o vira descer da montanha à noite, e logo imaginou o que ele fazia lá. Mas ele havia ido à hora do jantar; ela não imaginava (ou esperava) encontrá-lo a essa hora.

Inuyasha chegou perto dela, se agachando em frente às pedras. Pegou uma das flores do lugar, colocando-a em cima de uma das pedras. Fechou os olhos, rezando pelos pais.

Kagome resolveu se afastar. Inuyasha não era conhecido exatamente pelo seu bom humor; muito pelo contrário. Sentou-se na beirada da montanha, sentindo-se um pouco tonta com a altura. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para aliviar a sensação. Pegou o livrinho em mãos.

Abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez apreciando a vista. A vila, à noite, era muito bela. Lá do alto ela podia ver a organização da vila, feita inteiramente de casas pequenas, provavelmente suportando apenas uma família. A própria hospedaria parecia mais bela, agora calma, sem a movimentação costumeira dos empregados e hóspedes. Viu o banho ao ar livre, agora fechado, mas com o vapor das águas saindo do lugar.

Ficou assim, admirando a vista, até sentir alguém sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ficou um pouco aflita ao ter Inuyasha tão perto (e perto do precipício). "Err... desculpe-me se eu..."

"Obrigado." Inuyasha falou, já mais calmo.

"Ahn?"

"Por vir... prestar uma homenagem aos meus pais." falou, olhando para o horizonte. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável perto da menina. Ainda havia... muito assunto mal resolvido entre os dois. Ele coçou a cabeça, levemente irritado. "Eu nem sabia que a velhota conhecia esse lugar..."

Kagome riu ternamente, afastando um pouco do nervosismo. "Vovó Kaede me pediu para não pensar tão mal de você."

Inuyasha não parecia surpreso, olhando a vista. "Ah..."

Ele não pretendia conversar com ela, só viera agradecer. Na verdade, esperava que agora que ele estava ali, ela fosse embora.

Kagome, porém, parecia estar bastante calma com a proximidade dele. "Vovó Kaede estava certa... você não deve ser tão ruim quanto parece..."

Inuyasha rodou os olhos, evitando comentar algo. Kagome riu. "...ou age!"

"Você não vai embora não!?" Inuyasha perguntou, finalmente irritado.

Kagome olhou para ele, suspirando pesadamente. "Estou sem sono..."

Inuyasha rodou os olhos novamente, caindo de costas nas flores. "Faça como quiser!" falou, irritado. Só queria ficar um pouco em paz.

Kagome sorriu para o homem que fazia o possível para ignorá-la, deitado logo ali ao lado de olhos fechados. Tinha descoberto um jeito de irritá-lo com maior facilidade: sendo amável.

Ou pelo menos... evitando brigar com ele.

Olhou para o livrinho verde em suas mãos. Com um dedo, conseguiu selecionar a página em que havia parado. Viu a historinha, já tão bem memorizada em sua mente, mas não se sentiu tentada a ler.

"O que é isso?" Inuyasha perguntou, ainda deitado. Pior do que ficar na presença da moça era ficar na presença dela E em silêncio.

Kagome riu dele, debochada. "Um livro, o que parece?"

Inuyasha suspirou exausto, ante o deboche da moça. "Quero saber do que se trata; se bem que pelo estado disso aí eu até poderia confundir esse livro com outra coisa."

Kagome ignorou o insulto ao livrinho. Ele estava em bom estado... só as palavras da capa é que estavam sumindo um pouco, já que foram cravadas em ouro e ouro descolava facilmente, e... bom, Kagome nunca fora muito boa em cuidar do que tinha.

"São contos de fada." Falou, olhando para a página aberta. Tsukiko estava ensinando Solace a cavalgar. Uma cena linda, na opinião dela.

"Não está um tanto grandinha pra ler esse tipo de coisa?" Inuyasha perguntou, sério.

Kagome mostrou a língua para ele. "Meu pai lia essas estórias para mim, é por isso que eu gosto!"

Inuyasha olhou para ela por um tempo, antes de fechar novamente os olhos. "Tanto faz."

Kagome notou que havia mencionado o pai. Era fácil esquecer o porque de Inuyasha odiá-la tanto, principalmente porque eles viviam discutindo por qualquer coisa.

Guardou o livrinho no bolso, se levantando. Limpou a terra da saia e caminhou pelo lugar. Realmente, era belo.

Viu o cavalo de Inuyasha comendo uma flor branca, provavelmente alheio à presença dela ali. Se o dono não se importava com ela, por que ele iria?

Ela chegou um pouco mais perto, observando o belo animal. "Entei, não é...?" perguntou para ele num sussurro.

Entei sacudiu a crina, afastando uma mariposa.

Não foi exatamente a bela cena do livro, com o unicórnio sacudindo a neve da bela crina, mas... foi bonito o suficiente para Kagome.

Ela estendeu uma mão até ele, pensando em talvez...

...montá-lo?

Ela retirou rapidamente a mão do animal.

Não. Só em sonhos.

Continua!!!

E aí? Gostaram? Se sim, mandem elogios, críticas, sugestões, elogios, opiniões, elogios, e... tá, to brincando agora... eu gostaria que vocês mandassem sugestões, porque daqui um tempinho eu... meio que vou ficar sem idéias. É que estou evitando pensar muito na fic, acho que ta me distraindo dos estudos o.o

**Reviews**

Agome-san... brigada pelas 'dicas' sobre pais. Realmente, férias com o pai em casa... ele acha que eu não faço nada! Ta que depois que eu termino tudo eu vou folgar, mas é só depois de terminar tudo!!  
E aí? A trégua do Inu foi boa o suficiente? xD Eu não quero fazer nada meloso, então não esperem isso de mim! Mel mel só vai ter lá pra frente... tipo, os dois praticamente se odeiam agora, não dá pra de repente fazer uma cena idiota, do tipo...

"_Ah, Kagome! Eu te amo tanto!"  
"Eu também te amo Inuyasha!"  
"Vamos esquecer nossas adversidades e viver felizes para sempre!"  
__**Fim**_

Adversidades? Gostei dessa palavra o.o Ah, e não se preocupe. Miroku ainda vai apanhar muito pela frente! Vou ter certeza de que não deixei ele cego nesse capítulo...

Lah-san!! Realmente, faz um tempinho que não te vejo... Bom, quanto às fãs do Miroku... Eu fui na casa da minha avó semana passada (pro aniversário do meu irmão, acho que já falei) e eu acabei assistindo A Bela e a Fera, da Disney. Tipo... o Gaston (o cara que gosta da Bela) tem umas fãs também. Quando eu assisti (já tinha escrito a fic no papel) eu notei a semelhança entre as três (até o número foi o mesmo) e já ia colocar as meninas de cabelo loiro xD Muuuuita coincidência! E olha que fazia anos que eu não assistia à A Bela e a Fera.

Samy-san, meu estresse melhorou por um tempinho... ontem. A semana nem te conto, ia demorar. É, e escrever distrai a mente sim, mas eu preciso me concentrar!! (nos estudos)  
Você gosta de cavalos? Que legal! Eu coloquei porque acho eles bonitos! (eu gosto de todos os animais, na verdade... e em especial, ficam só os gatos e pingüins). Entei, o nome do cavalo, eu peguei do desenho mesmo. É o cavalo do Hakudoushi (epi 141-142. Eu adoro o Hakudoushi! Ele é fofo e me lembra o Sessy mais sorridente). O cavalo no desenho não era lá bonito... mas eu gostei do nome xD (o Entei do Inuyasha é bonitoso, ta? Ele não é feio!!)  
Desculpa, a Kagome não achou unicórnios ali... ela vai ter que procurar mais, já que unicórnios só existem em contos de fada (na história. Eu acredito em duendes, coelhinho da Páscoa e Papai Noel. Uma vez eu vi um senhor de barba branca, bem rosado e barrigudo na rua e eu pensei que fosse ele. Tsk... não era, mas me fez ser boazinha o dia inteiro xP)

Manu-san... eu tava vendo aqui e notei que você não deixou de comentar nenhum capítulo desde que mandou o primeiro xD assustador, na verdade... Você e a Maiyu-san...  
Kagome sendo paquerada... eu ainda dou risada com a imagem na minha cabeça, já que no manga ela não parece dar bola pra rapazes desse jeito de menininha. Realmente... acho que na fic a Kagome nunca viu um rapaz. A não ser que vocês considerem o Houjo um, já que eu acho que ele é algum tipo de experimento científico que faz parte de um projeto para encontrar o 'homem' perfeito. A propósito, ele falhou. O Sesshoumaru é quem teve sucesso. O Houjo até que chegou perto, mas... ele era estranho demais u.u

Manu-san e Lilica-san, entre outras que já adivinharam várias coisas da fic (como o rei de Aoitsuki. Eu não confirmo, só estou comentando...). Eu acho surpreendente como vocês descobrem o enredo e a trama da fic antes mesmo de eu escrever... vocês já vão suspeitando do mordomo, e até já imaginam como que vão descobrir que foi ele! Assim não vale!! xD Eu dou mó duro pra não sair falando tudo nas respostas às reviews (eu não sou boa pra guardar segredo) e vocês vão adivinhando. Eu hein...

Lilica-san, momento de pedidos de desculpas? Em breve? Sei não... acho que mesmo que eu dê um jeito dos dois se apaixonarem na fic, acho que meu Inu não é do tipo que pede desculpas xD Assim como a Sango... acho que nem o Miroku vai querer ser perdoado, como nem ela vai querer perdoar. Ele é homem, fazer o que? xD  
Agradeço os elogios e... como pedido, taí um capítulo maior (não chegou tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, maaas...)

Isaah-san, assim como eu disse para as outras... não. Nada de clima romântico! o.ó Não por enquanto... ainda não estou no clima x). Entre o Miroku e a Sango... aí eu já posso prometer alguma coisa lá por volta do capítulo 20! A Ayame tem uma personalidade despreocupada. Adoraria ser como ela... não consigo nem arrumar um namorado com medo de ser só namorico... quero homem é pra casar!!

Maiyu-san! Eu adoraria pegar num livro pro tédio, mas eu ainda tenho que estudar... acabei perdendo a data de inscrição do ENEM, e mesmo acrescentando pouco mais à nota do vestibular, já ajuda xD Agora tou meio assustada...  
A Ayame não aprende com a Sango MESMO. E... vai aprender, mas não vai ser com ela não...  
Eu também sou uma grande fã da Sango. Eu me apaixonei, principalmente, pela voz dela no anime dublado e nos filmes (em japonês mesmo. Nunca peguei em um episódio japonês pra saber como é a voz dela, mas se for igual à dos filmes... então eu gostei também xD) e pelas expressões faciais dela, tanto no anime como no mangá. É impagável a cara dela toda vez que o Miroku dá em cima das garotas... ou dela mesmo o.o  
Eu espero passar no vestibular. Não precisa ser bem, desde que eu passe ta valendo xDDD

Lali-san, todas as críticas ajudam muuuito a fic. Só não ajuda aquelas que chegam falando "ah, sua fic num presta, que lixo :B". Ta... nunca recebi uma assim, mas...  
Eu teria escrito o resto se tivesse tido mais tempo. Mas eu não gosto de deixar vocês esperando, já que às vezes eu já dou um prazo. E não é pra pensar besteira nessas cenas!!! Não é bem assim que minha cabeça funciona (mentiraaaa...). É, o Inu é um insensível! Mas ele melhora, pelo menos isso eu arrumo! Eu não prometo cenas românticas demais, a ponto de matar um diabético de tanto açúcar, mas posso prometer que o Inu melhora. Viu, nesse capítulo ele já teve um progresso!  
ps: legal, alguém mi ama eu i.i

Bom, vou ficando por aqui, que já terminei o que tinha que fazer! Vou lá... ahn... dormir, acho...


	13. 3ºDia: Shikon

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu já tirei casquinha do Sessy!!

**Capítulo 13 – ****3ºDia: Shikon**

"_Eu vou indo, já está tarde..." Kagome falou, se levantando. _

_Até que... haviam tido uma noite agradável. Apesar de Inuyasha não conversar muito, e a maior parte do tempo terem passado em silêncio, Kagome não se sentiu chateada, nem solitária. Apenas a companhia já bastava._

_Inuyasha permaneceu parado, sequer desviando a vista para vê-la indo embora. "Será que..."_

"_Sim?" Kagome perguntou, se virando para vê-lo._

"_Poderia não vir mais aqui? Eu costumo vir aqui para ficar sozinho..."_

_Kagome baixou a vista. Certo... afinal, o que mais ela iria querer fazer por ali? Visitá-lo, depois de tantos desentendimentos?_

_Nem em sonhos ela poderia imaginar que eles pudessem ser bons amigos. "Claro. Eu só vim... prestar uma visita. Vou respeitar sua privacidade."_

-----

Kagome se espreguiçou demoradamente, ainda se sentindo muito cansada. "É nisso que dá ir dormir tão tarde..." falou, levando a mão até a boca para bocejar. Levantou lentamente, calçando os sapatos sem nenhuma pressa. Sentia o corpo todo pesado, como se mal tivesse dormido. Mas, se já levantou, já devia ser hora de acordar.

Certo?

Abriu a janela, decepcionada ao ver que o céu ainda estava completamente escuro. "M-mas... Mas se ainda é noite, por que eu acordei!?" gritou para si mesma. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu barulhos suspeitos no corredor.

Deu um pulo assustada, correndo até a porta para ter certeza de que estava bem trancada. Podia ouvir muito bem alguém falando, apesar de não entender bem o quê. Mais alguns passos silenciosos, e um ranger de portas.

Já ia abrir a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu um berro de Sango, seguido do som de objetos caindo no chão. Levou a mão até o coração, tentando se acalmar. Será que Sango estava em perigo?

"TARADO!!!" ouviu mais um grito, entendendo no instante do que se tratava. Fechou o robe por sobre a camisola, abrindo um pouco a porta para ver o que acontecia.

Miroku saiu correndo do quarto de Sango, colidindo com a parede frente ao quarto. Vários ÓVNIs(objetos voadores não-identificados) saíam do quarto de Sango, muitos deles acertando em cheio o monge que se defendia como podia com as mãos.

Kohaku, ao lado da porta da irmã, olhava assombrado à cena, sentindo certa pena do monge. Ele avisou que a irmã estava se trocando, mas Miroku não ouviu...

Ou melhor, ouviu muito bem.

Sango apareceu à porta, segurando uma lamparina, pronta para jogá-la no monge, enquanto o olhava irritada. "O que você estava pensando, Miroku!?"

Miroku sorria, apesar dos pequenos ferimentos, ainda achando graça da situação. "Eu só vim ver se já estava se preparando para a viagem!"

Sango jogou a lamparina, a qual Miroku segurou antes que se quebrasse. "Não imaginou que eu estivesse trocando de roupa!?" gritou, olhando friamente para o monge.

"Imagina, senhorita Sango! Eu nunca entraria no quarto de uma mulher sem ter certeza de que ela estaria bem vestida..." falou, levando uma mão até o peito, sentindo-se profundamente ofendido.

Sango estreitou os olhos, olhando para o irmão. "Kohaku?"

O menino ficou confuso sobre o que deveria dizer, mas resolveu ser honesto. "Bom... eu falei que você estava... bem... trocando de roupa... e por isso eu estava esperando... Ele disse que só queria te dar um aviso!" acabou confessando, apesar do medo do que a irmã poderia fazer ao monge.

Sango não pareceu se alterar muito com a informação. Era óbvio que Miroku já havia imaginado que ela estaria se trocando, já que até o irmão esperava do lado de fora do quarto. "Quanto tempo?"

Miroku piscou duas vezes. "Sim?"

"Quanto tempo você ficou olhando?" perguntou, ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Kagome fechou um pouco mais a porta, temendo o pior.

Miroku sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Não se preocupe, senhorita Sango! Fiquei tempo o suficiente para notar que sua anágua combina perfeitamente bem com a saia do seu vestido favorito!"

Kagome sorriu singelamente, vendo que o monge até sabia qual a roupa preferida da amiga. Quem sabe não sairia alguma coisa desse 'relacionamento', como diria Ayame?

Sango, porém, teve uma reação diferente à confissão. "Kohaku, pegue a minha espada!! Eu vou acabar com 'isso' agora mesmo!!" gritou, se referindo ao monge. Kohaku acorreu à irmã, tentando acalmá-la, e Miroku ria animadamente, provavelmente não se sentindo nem um pouco preocupado com a ameaça.

Kagome abriu a porta, cumprimentando o monge e Kohaku. Sango estava muito alterada para sequer notar a presença dela ali.

Não demorou muito até que Kaede e Inuyasha aparecessem. "Pelo menos já estão todos acordados..." comentou, vendo quase todos os hóspedes daquele andar espiando pela porta. Vários entraram no quarto, alguns reclamando do barulho, outros achando graça. "Eu pedi para que você acordasse apenas o velho, Miroku."

Miroku se levantou, limpando as roupas. "Oras, Inuyasha. Eu aproveitei que o quarto das meninas era no meio do caminho e fui poupar tempo..."

Sango bufou mais uma vez, antes de entrar no quarto, trancando o próprio irmão para fora. Kohaku só ria, ainda vestindo os pijamas.

Inuyasha olhou para todos os presentes, logo vendo Kagome ali. Não fixou a vista nela, falando para todos. "Nós já vamos partir. Quero todos prontos na entrada da hospedaria o quanto antes. Levem o que forem precisar para a viagem."

Inuyasha falou rapidamente, e saiu tão logo ouvir a confirmação de Kohaku, Ayame e de Sango, que resmungou de dentro do quarto.

Kagome fechou a porta, apoiando-se nela com as costas.

Não que fosse fazer muita diferença agora, na atual situação em que se encontravam, mas...

Seria pedir demais para que Inuyasha se desse bem com ela?

Ele não era de todo mal, muito pelo contrário. Mas a posição dela...

"Sou apenas um prêmio... que ele vai ganhar assim que conseguirmos o castelo de volta..."

--------------

"E prestem atenção para ver se sobrará algum dinheiro para jantarem por lá, caso necessário."

"Sim, senhora Kaede." Disse Miroku, ajudando com a bagagem que levariam.

"Estou falando sério, não é para gastarem tudo com doces!"

"Sim, vovó Kaede!" gritou Shippou, pulando de um lado para o outro na diligência.

"Quem disse que você vai junto, Shippou?" a velha falou, puxando-o pela orelha. "E não tomem cuidado com pessoas estranhas no caminho. Não fiquem por aí dando carona para qualquer um. E cuidado com pessoas desmaiadas na estrada. Ouvi dizer que é apenas um golpe para roubar dinheiro..."

"Sim, senhora Kaede." Falou Miroku mais uma vez, sem dar a mínima atenção.

"Principalmente você, Miroku. Nada de ficar dando em cima de qualquer uma pelo caminho!" retorquiu a velha.

Inuyasha, que até então havia permanecido em silêncio, se pronunciou. "Velhota, não precisa se preocupar. Já fizemos viagens mais longas..." falou, se sentando na frente da diligência, pegando as rédeas dos cavalos.

Kaede suspirou, vendo que não prestavam atenção nos avisos. Sango se arrumava ao lado do velho Conselheiro, silenciosamente. Não havia falado durante toda a preparação. O Conselheiro só se preocupava em verificar se havia comida o suficiente, e reclamava que não teriam como preparar chá para a viagem. Houjo se despedia, enquanto Ayame e Shippou choramingavam que não poderiam ir junto. Kohaku se despedia da irmã, desejando sorte e boa viagem. Inuyasha permanecia sério e quieto ao lado de Kagome, que parecia não notar a presença do rapaz.

"Bom, senhora Kaede, nós já vamos. Cuide-se a senhora também!" gritou Miroku, subindo na carroça. Olhou para os lugares vagos e suspirou, vendo que teria que se sentar na beirada, quase caindo, para não ficar ao lado de uma Sango estressada.

Kagome saiu de seu estupor tão logo a carruagem se pôs em movimento, notando, enfim, Inuyasha ao seu lado. Rapidamente, distraiu-se com qualquer coisa, evitando chamar sua atenção.

"A Kagome ta esquisita hoje..." Sango comentou, olhando os dois à frente. O avô olhou de viés, fingindo não estar interessado.

"Eles certamente voltaram tarde ontem..." Miroku comentou, como se a informação não fosse... interessante.

Sango olhou desconfiada. "Como assim...?"

"Ah... é só que já era um pouco tarde quando eles voltaram da montanha... vai ver ela está cansada..."

Miroku se acomodou para, quem sabe, dormir mais um pouco. Inuyasha parecia bem acordado, podia muito bem conduzir a carruagem até Shikon sozinho... Sango olhou ainda mais desconfiada para os dois sentados á frente. O que poderia estar incomodando, não só Kagome, mas Inuyasha também?

Kagome olhava para o céu aberto, ainda escuro pela falta de Sol logo de madrugada, mas limpo de nuvens. Já não era mais possível ver estrelas, e o se mostrava uma mistura do azul infinito da noite e do laranja do fim de tarde.

Levou a mão até a boca para abafar o bocejo. Deviam ser o quê? Quatro da manhã? Talvez menos?

Ela então não havia dormido nem três horas!

Olhou rapidamente para Inuyasha, vendo que ele parecia bem acordado. O estranho era que ele havia ido dormir bem mais tarde do que ela...

"Não está com sono...?" perguntou, ignorando o clima estranho entre os dois.

"Não." Veio a resposta curta. Inuyasha mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada.

Kagome bocejou mais uma vez. "Você ao menos dormiu?"

Inuyasha olhou para ela, um olhar que claramente dizia 'me deixe em paz'. Kagome sagazmente o ignorou. "Faz mal ficar sem dormir... ouvi dizer que deixa as pessoas mais burras..."

Inuyasha rodou os olhos, nitidamente achando a conversa ridícula. "Você não deve dormir muito, então."

Fosse pelo sono ou simplesmente por estar farta de discutir com ele, Kagome continuou ignorando. "Eu sempre fiz o possível para dormir o suficiente, mas nunca fui de sentir sono... vai ver é porque eu sou muito esperta!" falou, sorrindo para ele ao final da frase.

Realmente. Inuyasha se irrita com doçura demais. Sango estava certa, afinal... homens não querem mulheres que grudam muito, e Kagome não queria Inuyasha por perto, então... que melhor plano do que o de agir docemente?

Inuyasha fingiu não mais prestar atenção na moça. Obviamente alguns parafusos caíram dela.

"Demora muito até Shikon?" perguntou, se distraindo com qualquer coisa. Sentia-se um tanto... chateada com o pedido de espaço dele na noite anterior. É como se sua companhia não fosse agradável...

Queria se distrair desses pensamentos e sentimentos, e qual o melhor jeito de se fazer isso do que conversar?

"Cerca de oito horas nesse passo... chegaremos lá por volta da hora do almoço."

"Hmm..."

Inuyasha olhou para ela do canto dos olhos. "Você já sabe o que vai falar?"

Kagome olhou para ele, confusa. "Falar o que?"

"Você vai ter que fazer um discurso ou coisa do tipo, já sabe o que vai dizer?"

"Hm... eu só preciso pedir ajuda, certo? Não deve ser tão difícil, afinal ninguém quer Naraku no poder... então, eu não pensei muito no assunto..." falou, pegando o livrinho. Ah sim, outra boa forma de se distrair...

Inuyasha suspirou irritado. "Faça como quiser. Só acho que você deveria se preocupar um pouco mais com esses detalhes."

Kagome levantou a vista do livrinho, olhando igualmente irritada para ele. "Você mesmo disse que seria simples!"

"Quando eu disse isso!?" gritou para ela, finalmente parando de olhar a estrada para observar a moça.

"Ontem!" gritou ela de volta. Estava com os olhos estreitados de forma irritada, o que Inuyasha não pôde deixar de notar. Ela ficava... diferente assim. Muito mais diferente do que a princesinha mimada e boba que ele costumava ver por aí.

Desviou a atenção para a estrada, se sentindo constrangido por olhá-la por tanto tempo. "Ontem quando, que eu não me recordo?" perguntou aborrecido.

"Ontem..." Kagome desviou o olhar, olhando fixamente para a madeira. "Acho que foi durante a discussão na cozinha..."

Inuyasha bateu o pé irritado. "Acho que você precisa dormir mais, eu NUNCA disse que seria simples!"

Kagome deus as costas para ele, voltando a pegar no livrinho. Inuyasha notou que a garota havia ficando... quieta, tão repentinamente e estranhou. Olhou para ela, vendo-a com o pequeno livro em mãos. "Curioso..."

"O quê?" perguntou Kagome numa entonação bastante irritada.

Inuyasha sorriu sarcástico. "É interessante ver como você consegue ler nesse escuro... eu mal consigo ver a estrada à nossa frente, e você consegue entender o que está escrito nesse livro?"

Kagome corou. Realmente, não estava bem prestando atenção ao livro, só queria não ter mais que conversar com Inuyasha. "Deve ter vindo junto da minha esperteza... além do mais, eu já conheço o livro inteiro, não preciso ler, só preciso... ver em que parte da história estou..."

"Certo..."

"É sério!..."

Kagome desistiu de tentar convencê-lo, voltando a olhar o livrinho. Não sentia a menor vontade de ler, uma vez que a leitura não a distraía do problema em mente. _Também, de Tsukiko para Inuyasha, só precisa mudar o nome no cartório..._

Não demorou até chegarem na entrada da cidade, onde dois soldados faziam a guarda no topo das torres. Inuyasha acenou para um deles, que prontamente atendeu. "Senhor, Asano pediu para avisar que já ia a frente!"

"Okay... Se aparecer alguém me procurando, avisem que volto amanhã..."

Kagome olhou para ele, sentindo-se meio perdida. "Não íamos voltar ainda hoje?"

"Vamos voltar tarde. Em todo caso, só vou atender qualquer 'visita' amanhã..."

Kagome guardou o livro, desistindo da leitura. Inuyasha não parecia querer ceder o mau-humor para prestar atenção nela, mas não custava tentar. "E você está esperando alguma visita?"

Inuyasha não parecia ter percebido a tentativa dela de conversar, apenas falava. "Alguns generais chegarão mais cedo para a reunião. Mesmo sendo só daqui dois dias, alguns querem aproveitar a hospitalidade de Shikano."

"E quantos deles vêem?" perguntou inocentemente. Não estava prestando atenção mesmo, só queria matar o tempo.

"Acho que cinco, ou seis."

"De onde?"

"A maioria é do norte de Nihon mesmo, você já deve ter ouvido falar. Outros mandarão apenas auxílio, já que têm problemas maiores no resto do país."

"Algum deles é seu amigo?" continuou perguntando, prestando mais atenção à fisionomia dele do que às respostas. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram numa só, mostrando que Inuyasha estava... confuso quanto á resposta.

"Bom, o Ko-- pera lá, o que você quer, bruxa!?" perguntou, finalmente notando o rumo da conversa. "Como assim, amigo? É puro interesse político!"

Kagome suspirou, derrotada. Estava se divertindo com as respostas dele. Ele parecia achar a conversa tão importante... "Sei... você tem um amigo, não tem?"

"Cale-se!" falou, olhando para a estrada. Ficaram quietos o resto do tempo.

---------

Miroku e Sango voltaram a se sentar, vendo que os dois haviam se calado. Miroku sorriu, vendo que eles estavam se dando melhor. "Quem diria, não é?"

Sango cruzou os braços, pensativa. "Muito estranho..."

"Ah, dá um tempo pros dois, eles estão se dando bem!"

Sango olhou de viés para ele. "Eu só acho estranho isso ter sido tão de repente. Dada a personalidade dos dois..."

"Realmente... Kagome não é tão volúvel quanto à sua opinião em relação às pessoas..." comentou o velho, comendo parte do lanche que a senhora Kaede havia preparado.

Miroku afastou o resto da comida do velho, visto que Houjo dormia tão profundamente que seria o primeiro a ficar sem almoço. "Vai ver... aconteceu alguma coisa na montanha!" Miroku falou, achando ser essa a solução maravilhosa.

Sango olhou pasmada para ele, antes de se recompor. "E que história de montanha é essa, que eu ainda não entendi?"

"Como posso começar..." se perguntou, maravilhado consigo mesmo.

"Nada de inventar história, Miroku!"

Miroku suspirou. "Não é nada demais. É só que eu vi sua Alteza descendo a montanha tarde da noite, e logo em seguida veio Inuyasha... nada demais..."

Sango recostou-se, olhando para fora da carruagem. Provavelmente Kagome havia conversado um pouco com Inuyasha, e isso era bom. Kaede havia lhe contado boa parte da história do rapaz e ela acabou por... simpatizar com ele um pouco. E saber que Kagome estava entrando em bons termos com ele era...

... reconfortante.

"Provavelmente desceram separados para não levantar suspeitas. Vai saber o que eles fizeram lá em cima, um lugar tão afastado, pouco conhecido, de difícil acesso, durante a noite... Aaai!! Senhorita Sango, isso dói!" gritou, se afastando dela o máximo que podia. Um chute na canela não era confortável.

Kagome colocou a cabeça para dentro da carruagem. "Está tudo bem aí?"

"Não foi nada, Kagome. Só achei que a perna do senhor monge fosse uma serpente, ou coisa que o valha..." falou, ignorando os gemidos de dor de Miroku.

Kagome deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para a estrada. Pelo menos o Sol já havia aparecido...

---------------

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que soltava risinhos, feliz com a leitura. "Ainda lendo isso?"

Kagome o ignorou, soltando mais risos mal suprimidos. Inuyasha rodou os olhos, tentando ignorá-la também.

A moça mexia as pernas, rindo baixinho, obviamente apreciando a leitura. Inuyasha geralmente não prestaria atenção assim nela, mas o tédio... O caminho pelo qual passavam era composto quase totalmente de plantações de trigo, então não havia muito o que fazer. Espiou dentro da carruagem, vendo Houjo, Miroku e o Conselheiro jogando cartas. Sango parecia se distrair costurando uma das roupas do velho, enquanto os três homens faziam a festa, gritando a todo instante.

Olhou para o lado vendo Kagome agora séria, ainda lendo o livro. "O que foi?" perguntou sem curiosidade.

Kagome ergueu os olhos da leitura. "O quê?"

"O que foi, parece chateada."

"Ah, isso... é que eles tinham tudo pra dar certo..." falou, fungando enquanto voltava a ler.

Inuyasha girou os olho mais uma vez, achando que não valia a pena perguntar. "Tá triste por causa do livro!?"

Kagome olhou secamente para ele. "Eles tinham tudo para dar certo... mas sempre tem um cara mau estragando tudo..."

"Não sei como consegue se distrair com isso..." falou, voltando os olhos para a estrada. De repente o chão parecia ter ficado tão mais interessante...

Kagome guardou o livrinho, virando a cara. "É uma boa história..."

"Sei."

"É sério! Mas vocês são tão insensíveis!" falou, cruzando os braços.

"Vocês quem?"

"Homens, quem mais?"

Inuyasha abriu um risinho malicioso. "Até parece que você já conheceu muitos deles por aí, 'Princesa'..." falou sarcasticamente. A menina havia desmaiado só de vê-lo a primeira vez que se encontraram!

"Humph! Eu posso não ter conhecido muitos, mas certamente sei que todos são insensíveis."

"Ah é? Dê um exemplo." Ele pediu, desafiando ela.

"Você..." ela falou, rindo ao ver que ele havia ficado ruborizado.

"Um bom exemplo!" ele viu Kagome abrir a boca para falar outro. "E de preferência um que não tenha a ver comigo! Eu sei que você vai dar um jeito de me ridicularizar!"

Kagome fechou a boca, pensando em outro. "Certo! O senhor monge!" ela respirou bem fundo, achando que havia encontrado um bom exemplo.

"Monge, que monge? O Mushin??" ele perguntou, mostrando-se claramente confuso.

"O monge Miroku!"

"Ah sim... sempre esqueço que ele recebeu alguma educação sobre isso; só não sabia que ele era monge."

Kagome corou. "De qualquer jeito..."

"E como ele é um exemplo?"

"É o que eu ia falar!" ela explodiu, se levantando de onde estava. Um pequeno solavanco a fez voltar para o lugar.

"Então fale!" Inuyasha riu, achando a conversa absurda.

"Você é o maior exemplo de homem insensível desse mundo! Não é à toa que está solteiro..."

Inuyasha fez uma carranca, voltando a olhar para a estrada. "Não mude de assunto..."

Kagome suspirou, olhando para a paisagem. "É óbvio que ele gosta da Sango..."

"E...?"

"E por que ele não tenta agradá-la ao invés de simplesmente... sair dando em cima de todas as garotas que encontra por aí? Ou ficar irritando a Sango daquele jeito?"

"E de que adiantaria ele tentar? É óbvio que ela não quer nada com ele..."

"A Sango só não gosta dele porque ele não é um cavalheiro... aposto que ela aceitaria se ele mudasse!"

"Vocês sabem que dá pra escutar a conversa de vocês daqui de dentro, não é?" Sango falou de dentro da carruagem.

Kagome levou uma mão à boca, tentando evitar falar mais alguma coisa. Inuyasha não deu importância. "E além do mais, Miroku não conta, ele está longe de ser colocado na categoria 'homem'. Ele é a junção de todas as más qualidades que uma pessoa poderia ter de uma só vez..."

"Eu ouvi essa, Inuyasha!" gritou Miroku lá de dentro, sentindo-se ofendido.

Kagome riu da discussão que se seguiu entre Miroku e Sango sobre o assunto, e voltou a atenção à Inuyasha. "Exemplo é exemplo. Com esses já temos dois!"

"Há há, muito engraçado." riu secamente.

"Outro bom exemplo..."

"Ta, chega dessa história!"

"Foi você que começou..." ela fala, dando as costas para ele. Já estavam horas na estrada, será que demoraria muito mais? "Falta muito?"

"Falta."

Ela suspirou, desanimada. "Quanto?"

"Já andamos metade."

"Só isso!?" perguntou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"O que você esperava? É quase meio dia de viagem de Shikano a Shikon!"

"Aiai..."

Miroku colocou a cabeça para fora da carruagem. "Ei, Inuyasha!" chamou num sussurro. Inuyasha fingiu não ouvir. "Eeeei, Inuyasha!"

"Fala logo..."

"Será que a gente podia dar uma paradinha?" perguntou, abrindo um grande sorriso.

"Pra quê? A gente já está um bocado atrasado, em comparação a Asano. Não quero deixá-lo esperando."

Miroku deu uma cotovelada nele. "Pára logo, eu preciso ir ao banheiro..."

------------

Kagome agora sentava ao lado de Sango, dentro da carruagem. Miroku e Inuyasha pareciam discutir algum assunto importante, então lhes deram alguma privacidade.

Sango viu a amiga bocejando pela enésima vez aquela manhã. "Kagome?"

"Sim?"

"Você dormiu essa noite?" perguntou, desconfiada.

Kagome não parecia notar a curiosidade. "Não muito... acordei muito cedo..."

Sango estreitou os olhos, olhando ainda mais desconfiada para Kagome. "Foi dormir tarde?"

"Não sei... acho que apaguei quando caí na cama..."

"Hmm..." Acabou desistindo. Não iria forçar Kagome a falar nada... por enquanto.

"Que foi, Sango? Está estranha hoje..." Kagome perguntou, vendo a cara de desconfiança da amiga.

"Nada não..."

Sentiram a carruagem parar, e Miroku colocou a cabeça para dentro dela. "Chegamos!"

"Finalmente! Minhas costas já não agüentavam mais!" gritou o Conselheiro, se esticando. Estava dormindo até então, mas pulou da carroça num salto.

Asano apareceu, cumprimentando as moças e indo logo conversar com Inuyasha. Sango e Houjo arrumavam as coisas na carruagem. Kagome saiu dela para ver seu reino.

Ainda estavam fora dos portões do castelo, provavelmente para esconderem qualquer tipo de arma que tivessem trazido. Várias outras carroças traziam mercadoria nova para o reino, em quantidades nunca antes vistas. Entravam sem precisar dar satisfação a nenhum guarda, visto que não havia mais tantos soldados guardando os portões.

Inuyasha e Asano se aproximaram da carruagem, prontos para colocar o plano em ação. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar. "Isso vai ser mais fácil do que planejamos! Não há mais soldados buscando a princesa, nem cartazes de busca."

Asano parecia ainda ligeiramente consternado. "Isso ainda não quer dizer que desistiram de te procurar..."

"De qualquer jeito... só precisamos distrair uns 5 soldados, no máximo. Não podemos arriscar que algum deles ouça o anúncio."

Kagome olhava a conversa confusa. Ergueu a mão, pedindo permissão para falar. "E como exatamente eu vou fazer isso?"

O velho Conselheiro, que terminava de estralar as costas, voltou a entrar na carruagem. Não ia ficar em pé, era cansativo... "Nós iremos até o centro da cidade real. Lá há um pequeno palco, onde um orador dita as novas leis, ordens reais, e coisas do tipo...".

Inuyasha parecia um tanto animado para começar. Não parecia feliz por estar ali, provavelmente queria ir embora logo.

Sango retirava as bandagens que sustentavam seu braço machucado, provavelmente para não chamar atenção (o que uma mulher teria feito a ponto de 'quebrar' o braço, como parecia ser o caso?). Houjo arrumava o uniforme de soldado, sabendo que assim poderia distrair alguns deles.

Kagome suspirou desolada. Será que só ela achava a missão um tanto arriscada??

Inuyasha soltou um dos cavalos que os trouxeram para que Miroku pudesse ir até o centro com Houjo. Asano despediu-se, indo com eles.

Kagome se sentou na parte de trás da carruagem, ao lado de Sango. "Preocupada?" perguntou a moça, preparando a espada.

Kagome sorriu singelamente. "Um pouco..."

Sango sorriu, tentando confortar a amiga. "Não se preocupe. Inuyasha não vai permitir que nada te aconteça."

Kagome sorriu, pensando no tipo de proteção que ele poderia lhe dar. Saber que ele correria riscos por ela era animador.

"É claro que ele não vai deixar, ou o plano dele iria por água abaixo!" falou o velho, pouco atento ao nervosismo da neta.

Sango deu um tapa na cabeça, vendo que a amiga havia ficado ainda mais preocupada. Kagome se sentia agora, pior com a proteção. É mesmo, ela seria morta por ele se saísse viva dessa!

"Vovô, menos..."

--------------

Não demoraram muito até chegarem ao centro. Deixaram a carruagem e o cavalo de Inuyasha aos cuidados de um pequeno estábulo, e fora a pé para o centro. Havia tanta gente em um só lugar que seria difícil para alguém notar a presença da própria Princesa ali.

O pequeno palco estava poucos passos à frente, um jovem rapaz fazendo alguns anúncios do rei, que em sua grande maioria eram mudanças nos preços de mercadorias. Poucos davam atenção, mais interessados em passear ou fazer compras.

Sango chamou a atenção do rapaz, que aparentemente a reconheceu. "Srta. Sango! Há quanto tempo! Veio fazer compras para o castelo dessa vez?" perguntou, descendo do palco.

"Na verdade não, viemos pedir um pequeno favor." Sorriu, explicando a história para o rapaz. Kagome notou quando ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, provavelmente a reconhecendo como a Princesa de Shikon.

Como Princesa, Kagome devia ser pouco conhecida. Não saía do castelo há anos, e provavelmente a última vez que o fez foi para ir direto visitar algum outro reino na companhia do pai e da mãe.

Ela teria o quê? Uns quatro anos?

O jovem orador sorriu animado com as notícias. "Não fazia idéia que já estavam preparando uma rebelião!"

Inuyasha parecia pouco interessado. "Vai nos ajudar ou não?"

O rapazinho sorriu constrangido. "Isso até que vai ser fácil, mas... vocês não têm medo?"

"Medo do quê?"

O rapazinho olhou em volta, como quem conta um segredo. "O atual rei Naraku suspendeu as buscas pela Princesa, mas há rumores de que ele ainda está procurando por ela. Sem contar que a recompensa para quem a encontrá-la ainda está em vigor. Muitas pessoas simpatizaram com esse novo rei."

Inuyasha fechou a cara. "E você não?"

O rapazinho riu animado. "Não, de jeito nenhum! Apesar de não sermos nobres, minha família tem uma longa tradição em relação ao apoio dado à verdadeira família real de Shikon! Se você vir um velho carrancudo reclamando do rei Naraku sem nenhum motivo, pode ter certeza de que esse é meu avô! Hehehehe!!"

Sango olhava para os lados, preocupada. "Inuyasha, acha que dá conta? Vou ver como Houjo e o senhor Asano estão indo..."

"Não se preocupe, eu cuido do resto aqui. Aproveita e vê como Miroku está indo também."

Sango deu um olhar que dizia claramente. 'Mais capaz eu entregar Miroku às autoridades do que me preocupar com ele.'

Kagome viu a amiga indo embora, ficando ligeiramente preocupada. Já havia dado discursos públicos várias vezes da sacada do escritório, mas subir em um palco...

... com vários potenciais inimigos assistindo.

"Querem que eu chame a atenção de todos já?" perguntou o orador.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, tentando pensar melhor. "Até que já está bem movimentado aqui... e não parece ter nenhum soldado por perto, também. Você ta pronta?"

Kagome sentia o corpo tremer um pouco. Será que Inuyasha não estava na verdade era querendo matá-la de uma forma mais cruel?

Ela estaria se expondo assim!

Acenou afirmativamente, não conseguindo se pronunciar. O rapazinho bateu continência (como se ela fosse algum tipo de general) e subiu ao palco. Inuyasha o seguiu, ficando parado nos degraus. O velho Conselheiro deu um jeito de se sentar em uma das cadeiras no palco.

O rapazinho levou dois dedos à boca, assobiando alto e chamando a atenção de todos os transeuntes. "Atenção! Trago um aviso da família real de Shikon!" falou bem alto, com certa facilidade.

Várias pessoas pararam para ver o que acontecia, enquanto outras pareciam não se interessar. "Como muitos de vocês sabem, o castelo de Shikon está sob o controle do rei Naraku a cerca de uma semana, e a Princesa foi considerada desertora e perseguida pelo rei. Porém, alguns fatos recente..."

Kagome parou de prestar atenção no jovenzinho. Ele estava agora contando sobre o que realmente acontecera à Princesa, e uma parte do plano. Lógico que Inuyasha não daria o plano todo de bandeja para Naraku.

Ela esfregava as mãos, inconsciente do próprio nervosismo. Olhou em volta, vendo as expressões de todos ali. Alguns iam de descrença até pavor. Algumas pessoas balançavam a cabeça, concordando vez ou outra com o orador, enquanto outras sussurravam entre si.

"...e vieram com um plano para recuperar o reino. A Princesa Kagome Higurashi veio aqui hoje para pedir auxílio do povo de Shikon!" finalizou, apontando para a menina ao lado do palco.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para vê-la, alguns se cutucando de emoção. Não era todo dia que alguém podia entrar em contato com uma pessoa da realeza...

O menino falou mais algumas coisas, pedindo logo em seguida para que Kagome subisse ao palco. Ninguém aplaudiu, mas ninguém vaiou. Estavam todos quase pasmados com a coragem da Princesa em aparecer assim do nada.

Era hora de pedir ajuda.

Kagome respirou fundo, tentando lembrar de toda a diplomacia que costumava usar no reino, quando tinha que falar em público. Não dê opiniões pessoais. Não mostre-se insegura. Tente não gaguejar.

"Há alguns dias eu tive que me ausentar do reino p-por alguns motivos que não valem a pena serem mencionados." começou bem, apesar do tremor na voz. "O rei Naraku ameaçou invadir Shikon se eu não concordasse em me unir a ele em matrimônio, já que ele estava interessado no reino como um todo. P-por descuido, acabamos deixando que o exército dele entrasse na cidade sem problemas... e o acordo parecia inevitável."

"Comenta o rapto!" sussurrou o avô, tentando lhe dar forças.

"Como eu estava dizendo..." Kagome suspirou, não sabendo se ria ou se chorava do 'apoio moral' que o avô tentava passar. "Acabei indo parar em Shikano, onde pude entender um pouco mais sobre Naraku." O que não era num todo uma mentira. Sabia desde sempre que Naraku não deveria ser o rei bondoso que se mostrava, mas em Shikano ficou sabendo que vários outros lugares pareciam estar em problemas com essa ameaça comum. "Lá consegui o apoio do exército local, e pretendemos recuperar o reino, mesmo que seja à força." Concluiu, dando uns passos para trás e dando a voz para o orador.

Várias pessoas começaram a sussurrar, fazendo certo barulho no lugar. As pessoas que passavam iam se agrupando, tentando saber o que se passava, e a maioria ficava surpresa ao saberem ser aquela a Princesa.

Kagome suspirou, tentando fazer o nervosismo ir embora. A diferença entre discursar em público na cidade e no castelo era a proximidade com as pessoas. Geralmente, lá do alto, ela podia tentar fingir que não havia ninguém lá embaixo ouvindo...

...ou em últimos casos, imaginar que estavam todos pelados, como instruíra o avô.

O rapazinho assoviou mais alto, fazendo com que todos se calassem. "Tenho um documento oficial de Shikano, pedindo o auxílio de todos que puderem ajudar. Só precisam facilitar a entrada deles em Shikon, já que o resto será resolvido diretamente com o rei."

Um homem um pouco mais velho, provavelmente um mercador, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. "E o que a faz pensar que ajudaremos, oh Majestade!?" gritou, debochado. "Não temos motivo algum para tirarmos Naraku do poder, já que ele favorece a nós como nunca antes a família real favoreceu!"

Outro homem concordou. "Naraku deixou tudo bem mais fácil para todos nós, nunca enriquecemos tanto em tão pouco tempo!"

Kagome piscou algumas vezes, antes de entender. "A-ah, sim! Mas não é esse o caso! Naraku não será bondoso para com vocês por muito mais tempo. Não é assim que funciona a economia nesse reino, logo todos vocês perceberão isso!"

"Há, como se fôssemos acreditar!" gritou um, e muitos riram com ele.

Kagome mordeu o lábio. "Se não acreditam, procurem por moradores dos outros reinos de Naraku! Camponeses e mercadores vivendo na pior miséria, enquanto nobres recebem mais e mais benefícios! Por que seria diferente com vocês?" pediu, desesperada. Será que o povo dela era mais idiota do que ela pensava ser capaz?

"Isso é apenas conversa fiada! Provavelmente foram os nobres que perderam suas terras tentando convencer a população..." comentou uma mulher, cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha olhava para tudo com certa preocupação. As coisas não estavam indo tão bem quanto esperava.

Não era ela a queridinha de Shikon? A única herdeira do sangue nobre que comandava Shikon há séculos?

Um homem ali por perto sobressaltou-se. "Ela fala a verdade! Eu já estive no reino de Shoki, onde Naraku primeiro conquistou. Muitas pessoas saem de lá em busca de melhores condições de vida! Vários mercadores e nobre de lá preferem ser camponeses em outros lugares a continuarem naquela vida!"

"Como se a gente fosse acreditar..."

Kagome pulou á frente do orador, que ai falar alguma coisa. "Mas vocês têm que acreditar! Naraku está longe de ser o rei bonzinho que aparenta, ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa!"

Várias pessoas agora falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas o primeiro homem tornou a falar. "Olha aqui, 'majestade'. Não temos nenhuma prova de que você realmente quer nos ajudar, nem há motivos para nos ajudar. Provavelmente a princesinha só quer o reino de volta. Se quiserem atacar o rei Naraku, não contem com minha ajuda." falou, finalmente cruzando os braços. Recebeu uma salva de palmas por parte de alguns ouvintes.

Uma mulher concordou em voz alta, acrescentando. "Esteja grata por não a entregarmos ao rei agora mesmo. Vá embora o quanto antes."

Um dos homens mais velhos, provavelmente algum pescador, ergueu o punho, gritando o máximo que podia."Você nunca se preocupou com seu povo antes, por que faria isso agora? Vivemos nessa miséria que o reino nos permitia durante anos, lucrando pouco ou quase nada, enquanto vocês nobres não faziam nada para melhorar nossa condição de vida!"

"Onde esteve a família real, quando atacaram os camponeses nas fronteiras do reino? Meu pai ficou aleijado pelo ataque, mas vocês não fizeram nada para evitar. Provavelmente estavam fazendo mais festas, já que é só isso que sabem fazer!" gritou uma mulher, abraçando o filho pequeno no colo.

O primeiro homem, que parecia certo do que dizia, tornou a falar. "Vá embora, que ninguém a quer aqui. A família real de Shikon nunca se preocupou com o povo, e agora é a hora do povo não se preocupar com eles. Vá embora, antes que chamemos os guardas reais para que prendam vocês. Sua cabeça vale mais do que o próprio castelo agora, Princesa Higurashi!"

"É, vá embora o quanto antes! Ninguém aqui quer saber de tradição no reino, se o rei em si é bom. Naraku faz o que o povo quer, nos dá a chance de ficarmos tão ricos quanto os nobres! Viva o rei Naraku!" gritou outro homem, chamando a todos que apoiavam Naraku.

"Viva o rei!! Viva o rei!!" gritaram muitos ali presentes. Algumas pessoas mais velhas balançavam a cabeça em negação, enquanto os jovens gritavam de euforia.

Kagome fechou o punho, baixando a cabeça. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha, mas sequer se atreveu a limpá-la. "Ótimo..." falou para si mesma, deixando o palco calmamente. Não corria. Não daria esse gostinho a eles. Sairia com o que restava de sua dignidade.

O jovem orador parecia um tanto confuso quanto ao que fazer. Pelo relato de Sango, tinha certeza de que daria certo. A Princesa sempre fora amada pelo povo. Será que Naraku havia feito algum tipo de lavagem cerebral neles?

Inuyasha já ia correr atrás da moça, com medo de que fosse capturada, quando ouviu o Conselheiro falar. "Vocês estão cometendo o maior erro de toda a história de Shikon." Falou, finalmente ficando de pé. Muitos que ainda gritavam vivas para o rei se silenciaram, diante do ar autoritário que a voz do velho homem passava. "Por vários motivos, muito do que acontece em outros reinos e no próprio castelo ficam aos cuidados da única herdeira do trono de Shikon. Naraku, e já é de conhecimento de vários nobres, não é nem nunca foi um homem correto. Tomou à força vários reinos diferentes, começando com um pequeno exército, e tiranizou os povos dessas nações durante anos. E ainda o faz."

Inuyasha resolveu ouvir um pouco o velho. Concordava com tudo o que o homem falava, uma vez que vários conhecidos seus estavam sofrendo nas mãos do 'rei' Naraku.

"Mas, levando-se em conta a ignorância do povo de Shikon, não adianta nada comentar o que Naraku fez ou deixou de fazer. Ninguém aqui irá acreditar mesmo. Mas eu gostaria de chamar a atenção de vocês para um comentário que me fez sofrer muito, principalmente por vir de vocês." Falou, respirando fundo. Inuyasha notou a seriedade com que o velho tratava o assunto. "Algum de vocês faz idéia de que horas a Princesa acordava pela manhã, para tratar dos problemas do reino?"

Um murmúrio tomou conta do lugar, alguns abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que dizer. O que isso tinha a ver com a discussão?

"Vocês podem pensar que minha Kagome seja do tipo desatenciosa, mas ela tem dado o melhor de si por todos vocês. Desde a morte do pai, ela tem cuidado de todo o reino, como se fosse a obrigação dela. Acordava cedo, indo direto para o escritório trabalhar, resolver qualquer tipo de... picuinha que surgisse entre vocês. Participava de reuniões chatas, com vários conselheiros velhos e sem graça, muitas vezes tendo que ficar até tarde trabalhando para evitar ao máximo que vocês se preocupassem. Bailes? Acham que ela tinha tempo para essas coisas? Ela não tira férias desde que assumiu o trono, se interessa a vocês." Falou, dando um ar de sermão para a população. Vários homens mais velhos concordavam. Finalmente falou, olhando sério para Inuyasha. "E não estou falando de uma moça que não aproveitou sua melhor fase da vida. Estou falando da Kagome, ainda criança, assumindo uma responsabilidade imensa, logo após a morte dos pais. Desde os nove anos, cuidando do reino, evitando guerras, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar a própria fortuna da família para pagar pela misericórdia de outros reinos. Desde pequena, deixando de lado as brincadeiras de criança, estudando como podia para poder melhor servir á todos vocês, ingratos..." concluiu, suspirando.

Várias pessoas ficaram quietas, não sabendo mais o que pensar. Alguns homens, porém, não foram capazes de entender o que o velho queria transmitir. "Você é algum parente dela, não é à toa que a defende tanto. Provavelmente quer voltar á vida de luxo no reino tanto quanto ela!" gritou, apesar do silêncio local.

O velho Conselheiro sorriu humildemente. "Meu jovem, fui criado como camponês, vivi como camponês. Vir para o castelo de Shikon foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu, já que tive que vir para cuidar da única família que me restou." Terminou, saindo do palco. A única família que lhe restava era a neta, e era esse o único motivo de ainda não ter morrido, mesmo após perder o único filho...

Inuyasha se manteve parado nos degraus, ouvindo o relato do velho. Ao sentir o homem passando ao seu lado, perguntou num sussurro. "É verdade tudo isso que você falou?"

O velho o olhou espantado, mas logo se recompôs, puxando a barbicha fingindo pensar. "Não, na verdade. Kagome nunca foi de estudar muito para história, e ela sempre fugia das aulas de matemática..." sorriu para o rapaz. Inuyasha rodou os olhos, se afastando dali. "Eu vou esperar na carruagem!! Vê se acha os outros logo!!" gritou, mesmo Inuyasha ainda estando ali perto.

-------------------

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a paisagem à sua frente. Era um bosque, um pouco além da praça, com algumas árvores baixas e um pequeno rio que corria ali. Nada para se ver de belo ali, uma paisagem até feia, já que muitas árvores mortas se encontravam por ali. Mas Kagome não havia ido ali para ver uma paisagem que a acalmasse. Ela só queria paz...

...e solidão.

Suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se um pouco mais calma. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de seu rosto, mas ela já não mais queria tentar contê-las.

Sentiu um puxão na manga de seu vestido e, assustada, olhou para ver quem era.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer-se e o coração parar, ao ver aqueles olhos...

----------------

Miroku seguia Sango pela rua, a mulher indo furiosa á frente, e Miroku suplicante atrás. "É sério Sango, eu só estava tentando ajudar!!"

Sango tentava manter o rosto passível de qualquer sentimento, mas era óbvia sua fúria. "Ah sim, e estava ajudando muito! Aceite meus agradecimentos!"

Miroku cerrou as sobrancelhas, procurando uma boa forma de se desculpar. "Não é o que parece, Sango!!"

"Ah, claro. É óbvio que você só estava ajudando." Falou se virando, ficando frente à frente com ele. "Me diga, como é que você estava ajudando? Procurava por soldados na garganta dela?"

Miroku parou assustado, ao encarar aqueles olhos furiosos. "B-bom..."

"Ou ela tinha se afogado? Falta de ar, talvez?"

"Ahn, bem..." Miroku esfregava as próprias mãos, inseguro. Nem sabia que tinha essa mania.

"Vai me dizer que foi ela quem começou...?" perguntou, olhando friamente o 'monge'.

Miroku sorriu estupidamente. "Há sempre essa possibilidade!"

SLAP!

"Não sei por que fui ouvir Inuyasha e te procurar! Arrrgh!!!" gritava consigo mesma, enquanto se afastava do monge devasso.

"Calma aí, Sango!! Não é bem assim!" correu atrás, parando subitamente ao ver que a mulher havia parado. "O que houve?"

Sango olhava fixamente para o lugar. "Já terminaram?" se perguntou, correndo até o palco. Começou a sentir medo de que algo tivesse acontecido.

Alcançaram o jovem orador, que continuava a declarar qualquer anúncio que lhe era pedido, e logo o chamaram. O rapazinho rapidamente desceu, feliz ao vê-los novamente. "Srta Sango!"

"Onde eles foram? Aconteceu alguma coisa!?" perguntou, apavorada. Miroku fez o possível para tentar acalmá-la, enquanto o jovem tentava colocar as idéias em ordem.

"O senhor Conselheiro disse que ia esperar na carruagem. E quanto à Princesa..."

"O quê!!?!?" perguntou, apavorada, assustando até o menino.

"Eu não sei bem, mas aquele homem disse que ia atrás dela. Ele pediu para esperarem com o senhor Conselheiro!" concluiu, ele mesmo gritando de medo.

Sango mal se despediu do menino, correndo até o estábulo onde haviam deixado os cavalos. Miroku se desculpou com o rapaz, que provavelmente estava agora apavorado e à ponto de chorar.

Sango encontrou o Conselheiro comendo, provavelmente o almoço de Houjo ou Miroku, já que o dele ele havia comido no caminho de ida. "Vovô!"

"Ah, que bom que chegaram... cadê o Houjo?" perguntou, escondendo a comida.

"O que aconteceu!? Cadê a Kagome, e o Inuyasha??"

"Não se preocupe Sango. Se continuar estressada assim vai acabar apavorando o senhor monge Miroku..."

Uma veia saltou da testa de Sango, mostrando o quão inoportuno foi o comentário. "Vovô...???"

"A resposta da população foi negativa. Algumas pessoas vieram oferecer ajuda, e entregaram alguns mantimentos para nós, até mesmo perguntaram o que poderiam fazer para ajudar... mas, na grande maioria, foi um não. Kagome deve ter ficado abalada, Inuyasha foi atrás." Falou, voltando a comer.

Sango sentou na carruagem, suspirando cansada. Só podia imaginar como havia sido o 'não' do povo.

Miroku, vendo que os dois estavam bem e seguros, e ouvindo sobre o fracasso parcial da missão, saiu para buscar Houjo e Asano. Se não tinham nada para fazer ali, o melhor seria que fossem embora.

-----------------

Kagome engoliu seco, vendo aqueles olhos novamente. Já havia esquecido até mesmo que estava chorando, ou por quê estava chorando.

Colocou uma mão para trás, tentando se afastar dali sem ser percebida, apesar que isso seria difícil, com o animal olhando para ela. Primeiro um olho, depois outro.

A galinha virava a cabeça, olhando para a moça. Ciscou um pouco, antes de andar na direção de Kagome. "Como foi que você me encontrou!?!?" gritou sem querer, mas sem assustar a ave. "Eu sabia que você estava tramando algo contra mim! Animal estranho!!" falou, pegando um galho seco e tentando afastar a ave. Não queria machucá-la, mas pelo menos espantá-la para longe.

"Ah, aí está você!" gritou o dono da ave, e Kagome logo o reconheceu.

"Senhor Masaki!!" sorriu fracamente, ao ver o mercador que a havia ajudado a...

...a fugir de Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu com a lembrança.

"Ora ora, mas se não é a mocinha da estrada!" Kagome se sentiu ligeiramente ofendida ao ser referida daquele, jeito, parecendo mais uma... bom, esquece. O velho se aproximou, pegando a ave no colo e se sentando ao lado de Kagome. "Por que chorava?"

Kagome levou a mão ao rosto, vendo que ainda estava molhado. "Ah, isto..."

"Sabe, eu ouvi o que aquele senhor estava falando sobre a Princesa de Shikon. Parece ser uma moça de muita garra, sim sim! Fazer tanto, em tão tenra idade..." ele falava, rindo para si mesmo. Kagome apenas olhava para frente, não querendo falar sobre o assunto, muito menos sobre sua vida. "Eu só pensava comigo mesmo... apesar de não terem conseguido a ajuda que queriam, acho que ainda são capazes de... fazer tudo dar certo."

Kagome olhou de lado para o homem, fingindo não estar interessada. "Você acha...?"

"Sim, sim! E esse rei, aqui em Shikon, é muito burro. Bom, deve ser. Muitos mercadores estão se aproveitando para tirar dinheiro de Shikon com esse mercado aberto que temos aqui. O povo, também, é burro. Finalmente aparece alguém tentando ajudar, e eles viram as costas, mal sabem o que estão perdendo... Essa princesa tem potencial, isso eu garanto."

Kagome olhou confusa. Ele estava falando com ela na terceira pessoa?

"Bom, vou indo. E tome cuidado, a princesa ainda é uma criminosa. Você não vai querer se encontrar com ela agora, não é mesmo?" falou, se levantando. Já havia dado alguns passos, quando virou para ela repentinamente. "Ah propósito." Ele falou, se aproximando. Depositou a ave nas pernas de Kagome, mesmo ela ainda segurando-as perto de si. "Um presentinho para você. Acho que a Hen gostou de você, afinal!"

Kagome olhou apavorada para a galinha, que ainda a encarava. O homem foi embora, deixando-a ali, sozinha.

Com a ave.

Kagome pegou a galinha com ambas as mãos, colocando-a no chão. "Não estou com humor para agüentar esse seu olhar de desprezo. Pode ir embora se quiser..." falou, voltando a olhar o pequeno rio.

A ave deu alguns passos, ciscou, e voltou. Kagome não se importou. Apertou as pernas mais juntas de si mesma, esfregando a testa nelas. Qualquer coisa para acalmá-la.

A presença do senhor Masaki só serviu para aquietá-la um pouco, pois logo voltou a chorar.

Kagome apertou a mão nos olhos, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de escorrer. "Pára de chorar... pára logo..." falava para si mesma, entre soluços.

Puxou os joelhos para perto de si, escondendo o rosto entre eles. Sentiu o choro chegar-lhe ao peito, pedindo para ser solto o quanto antes, fazendo doer tudo ali dentro. Os pulmões não conseguiam puxar mais ar do que um sopro... o ventre todo doía, como se alguma cólera o consumisse... o coração, então, espremia de dor, sentindo-se mais traído do que nunca...

Um povo que ela amara mais do que a si mesma. Pessoas que ela valorizava mais do que tudo o que tinha.

Havia dado a vida dela, a liberdade, em prol dessas pessoas que ela sequer conhecia.

Havia noites em que não dormia, preocupada com alguma briga imbecil sobre um pequeno pedaço de terra...

Havia dias em que não comia, em luto por algum soldado morto em combate, ou mesmo um ancião morto de velhice...

Deixou de conhecer amigos, de se divertir, até mesmo de passear, uma volta que fosse pelo jardim do castelo, apenas para ficar trancafiada no escritório, resolvendo os problemas mais banais que pudessem surgir.

Uma prisioneira por opção. Uma mártir talvez?

Aceitou se casar com um homem, que ela sabia muito bem, era da pior estirpe que se poderia encontrar em todo Nihon.

Acabou se submetendo a uma situação que ela não desejaria a ninguém...

E, por fim, aceitou entregar a própria vida em troca de ajuda para salvar seu reino. Um reino que não queria ser salvo...

Abriu um pouco a boca, deixando sair um soluço. Sentiu a própria respiração falhar, talvez fosse seu corpo desistindo de viver... Lágrimas quentes e salgadas escorriam rapidamente por seu rosto, uma seguida da outra, algumas terminando sua viagem em sua boca, outras escorrendo pelo pescoço até seu colo.

"Patético..." veio a voz rouca de Inuyasha por trás. Kagome se resumiu a esconder o rosto na saia do vestido. Inuyasha se aproximou, encarando os ombros encolhidos da jovem. "Não vai falar nada?"

Kagome murmurou alguma coisa, mas Inuyasha não foi capaz de ouvir. "Minha audição é boa, mas eu ainda não leio pensamentos..."

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, limpando um dos olhos com a mão direita. A esquerda tentava afastar a galinha que tentava subir em seu colo. "Eu disse para você ir embora!" tentou gritar, só fazendo com que soluçasse mais.

Inuyasha não se moveu um centímetro. "Você não manda em mim."

Kagome mordeu o lábio, vendo que Inuyasha se faria de difícil. De novo. "Então fique aí, pouco me importo!"

"Vamos logo. O quanto antes voltarmos para Shikano, melhor." Ele falou com um ar autoritário, tentando tirar a menina de seu estado auto-destrutivo.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, tentando não chorar, mas falhando miseravelmente. "P-por quê...!?"

Inuyasha olhou para ela confuso. "Por que o quê?"

"P-por que não me mata logo!? Acaba logo com isso, não vai fazer diferença alguma mesmo!" gritou, soluçando sem parar.

Ambos ficaram quietos, se encarando. Kagome ainda chorava, o lábio inferior já sangrando de tanto ela morder. Inuyasha colocou a mão no cabo da espada, a tirando da bainha. Kagome não se alterou, medo ela tinha agora era de viver.

Inuyasha ergueu a espada, fincando-a no chão. "Não mato quem não quer viver." Ele falou, num tom mais baixo. Kagome olhou para o chão, sem saber o que falar. Ele continuou. "Minha mãe me disse que uma pessoa que não quer viver, mesmo quando assassinada, não é salva, já que é o mesmo que suicídio isso. Não me entenda mal, só não quero que sua alma vá para o inferno."

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem até o chão. Inuyasha se aproximou dela, a ajudando a se levantar. Ela se deixou levar, sem resistência.

Essa manhã, ela imaginava em como Inuyasha e Tsukiko se pareciam.

Seu carrasco, e seu herói.

Em uma passagem do texto, Kagome se lembrava, Tsukiko havia falado para Solace, quando ela perguntou _'Por que você faz todas essas coisas boas para mim?'_

'_Por que não me matou aquela manhã, quando nos vimos pela segunda vez? Por que não me matou no campo florido? Ou em tantas outras oportunidades que teve, quando ficamos sozinhos?'_

Era incrível como Inuyasha pensava como Tsukiko...

**Continua...**

Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Não foi coisa de 2-3 dias de atraso para a data que marquei. Foi um atraso de 2 semanas e 3 dias.

Para quem se preocupou, muito obrigada. Não aconteceu nada de muito grave essas semanas, o motivo do atraso foi até que... ridículo, na minha opinião..

Como eu andava muito estressada com esse negócio de estudar, vestibular, por perder a inscrição para o ENEM e pela falta de inspiração recente, eu peguei o PlayStation2 do meu primo emprestado. Eu pretendia jogar um joguinho fofo chamado Radiata Stories, é um rpg. Eu já havia visto meu primo jogando, e eu lembrava em como me diverti assistindo.

No fim das contas acabei não jogando, mas joguei um outro chamado Atelier Iris 2, o que foi bom, pois Radiata eu levaria mais de uma semana pra terminar, já o Atelier eu consegui terminar em 3 dias (25hrs!!). Nesse tempo em que fiquei jogando não deu pra escrever nada da fic, e eu nem estudei... completamente fora dos planos, mas pelo menos me deixou de espírito alegre por uma boa semana.

Sem inspiração.

Não lembro direito o que aconteceu depois, só sei que o estresse voltou (tenho a leve impressão de que meu pai ta envolvido em algum desses surtos...) e teve uma noite em que eu até cheguei a delirar (tá. Eu tava falando enquanto dormia, maaaas...). Minha irmã falou que eu fiquei chamando a Delle, daí eu meio que me assustei...

Aconteceu um bocado de coisas, mas o atraso principal acho que foi por causa do jogo. Foi logo na segunda, depois do último capitulo ter sido publicado, que eu peguei o jogo, e depois disso não me veio nem inspiração, nem vontade pra escrever...

Bom, mas tou de volta! Só que semana que vem eu já vou voltar a ter aulas, então nunca se sabe quando vai dar pra escrever. Vou levar a sério os estudos agora, quero passar na faculdade só pra poder falar que foi graças á vocês!

Ah sim. Teve dia que eu não pude escrever porque, toda semana, durante as férias, eu tinha duas provas dissertativas. Uma na terça, outra na quinta... sábado eu descanso (durmo) e domingo eu brinco na net xP

Reviews

Nussa, quantas! Vou começar a enrolar mais entre capítulos!!

Lah-san, que bom que gostou! Eu fiz o capítulo bem light mesmo, era só pra descontrair. Ta aqui outra capítulo, até maior que o anterior... Esse, eu espero, é mais esclarecedor que os outros. É lógico, vai ter muito mais capítulo "respostas às suas perguntas" pela frente xP  
A Kirara é meigaaaaaaa!!! Gatinha fofa! (peguei pra assistir Inuyasha, tenho todos os epis em CD, e vi aquele em que a Kirara foge. Chorei duas vezes xP)

Agome-san, obrigada pelos elogios!! Realmente, cego o Miroku não pode ficar (ainda), mas certamente ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de tentar espiar as garotas no banho! Eu vou melar logo logo, mas não tanto. E a trégua vai continuar por mais um tempinho, prometo!

É Manu-san, não deu muito certo a viagem... acho. Nem sei mais xD E não se preocupa, o Inu também gosta da Kirara! (no desenho mesmo dá pra ver que ele gosta muito dela e do Buyo. De cachorro ele só tem as orelhas, hehehee). E pode palpitar se quiser, adivinhar não ofende, e eu até acho divertido ver as tentativas de vocês!

Maiyu-san, AMEI a idéia dela cair e ficar tetraplégica! Parece... coisa de novela! Huhuhu... desculpa, mas a Kagome não vai montar no cavalinho branco do Inuyasha... O final daquele cap fica meio vago, mas só pra ter uma idéia. Ela tirou a mão do cavalo, voltou a sentar ao lado dele, conversaram um pouco. Ficaram quietos um bom tempo (até virar a noite) e ela resolveu ir dormir. Triste, né? Nem um beijinho...

Nossa, Lilica-san! Amei o livro que você escreveu de review! É o tipo de coisa que deixa a gente... com vontade de já ir escrevendo o resto da fic (não fosse a falta de inspiração para esse capítulo em particular, acho que eu já teria postado uns três, de tanta review que recebi).

Eu me sinto um pouco envergonhada depois de tantos elogios. Ainda mais porque você elogiou a velocidade com que eu costumo postar. Agradeço muito aos elogios quanto ao meu jeito de escrever, e espero que me perdoe a demora... foi pura falta de imaginação, eu travei no começo desse capítulo!

Quanto ao Sessy... é mais ou menos assim. Se tudo der certo, e eu conseguir completar a idéia que tenho para uma continuação dessa fic, então, sim. Sessy é o rei de Aoitsuki. Caso não haja uma continuação, então... tanto faz. Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se ele for ou não. Agora, a pergunta realmente é, caso ele seja rei, se ele e o Inu terão algum parentesco.

A morte dos pais dos dois será explicada futuramente. Não quero estragar a trama ainda u.u

Adorei os palpites. Uma coisa que notei é que tem muita gente querendo prever o fim da fic! Calma, ainda vai demorar muito até a fic acabar (infelizmente).

Não pensar na fic esse mês quase não ajudou, né? Não consegui dar continuidade à ela, não estudei e ainda me sinto insatisfeita comigo mesmo... mas não se preocupe, amanhã eu vou estudar até descobrir qual o último número do PI!  
(PS: eu não estudo para português, hehehe. Vou participar das aulas de redação, mas, pelo que vi nas minhas provas, quanto a concordância verbal e... gramática no geral, sou nota 10! Isso graças a vocês, que me 'forçam' a escrever mais de cinco mil palavras por semana!)

Samy-san... ainda me admiro com o som gostoso que sai quando falo Samy-san xP Sinto a mesma coisa quando falo Shamisen... Também, adorei ela furando os olhos dele! Acho que eu tenho esperado por essa cena no anime/mangá já fazem alguns anos! Se a Rumiko não faz, eu faço!!

Desculpa, Kagome não vai montar no Entei... parem de sonhar! Mwahahahah!!

E não se preocupe, eu ainda vou enrolar a história. Não quero e nem tenho como terminá-la com o pouco que já escrevi. Tenho que explicar muita coisa antes deles encontrarem Naraku. (e eu gostei da idéia de alguém delatar eles... isso sempre deixa a gente meio "UAU, que sacanagem!!" xD)

E quanto aos horários... eu tentei. Terminar as tarefas domésticas é fácil (a não ser quando meu pai quer que a gente lave as janelas, encere o chão, e coisas do tipo. Todo dia não!), mas não dá pra estipular um horário para escrever. É que a inspiração, aquela voz que berra desesperada "escreve, escreve!!!" é quem decide a hora de escrever. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu venho tentando escrever esse capítulo desde que terminei o 12. Eu digitei dois parágrafos no dia seguinte à publicação do 12, e depois disso, mesmo que eu ligasse o Word (onde eu escrevo) antes de entrar no Orkut, ou no MSN, ou no jogo de paciência, ou campo minado, ou ainda Reversi online (?), não chegava idéia. Eu digitava no máximo 5 palavras e desistia.

Cheguei a deletar cerca de 10 tentativas de fazer esse capítulo, e fiz o jogo do Campo Minado nível intermediário em 88 segundos, só por falta daquela voz chatinha berrante "escreve, escreve!!!"

E pode continuar se empolgando, Samy-san! Já preparei vários capítulos para agradar às garotas que mandar reviews, e você ta entre elas. Quer ver Kagome montando Entei? Então, espera um pouco!

Lali-san... Putz, review sem conteúdo é fogo xD. E eu tava vendo sua fic (demorei pra achar em qual delas tava essa review), não é tão ruim assim. Acho que a pessoa só não gostava de KagSess e... bom, é infantil a ponto de nem ler e já falar que não gostou. Eu ainda não terminei de ler a fic, me falta tempo, e eu naum sou fã de SessKag... sou fã de SessEu, EuSess, Sess me ama, eu amo Sess...

Não chego a ler nem Sess com Rin, ou com Kagura, ou com... sei lá, já vi fic dele até com a Sango, Kikyou... SessRin é o básico, mas eu não consigo ver meu amado em outros braços... E Kagome emo é fácil de fazer. A maioria das boas fics colocam ela como algum tipo de adolescente problemática. Ela começa bem emo, mas sempre melhora... (mas eu ainda prefiro as fics em que ela parece ter algum tipo de paranóia. Já viram as fics da Naru-L?)

Bia-san, eu sei como você se sente xD Eu também, sinto a maior vontade de NÃO ler fanfics grandes, mesmo se fizerem sucesso. Apesar de ser fã número 1 da Rozefire (escritora... inglesa, acho. Tenho quase certeza de que ela é da Inglaterra) ainda tem umas duas fics dela que não li. É que bate uma agonia interior... xP

E brigada, saber que tem gente que acha o que eu faço da fic interessante... isso, é muito animador!!

Nicki-san, desculpa a demora!! (tou me desculpando muito, mas ainda não é o suficiente...). O Inu é kawaii quando quer... é o tipo de homem com potencial para o sucesso, só que prefere não ser popular xD

Eu não lembro bem onde eu pego o manga para ler... eu espero acumular alguns capítulo para poder ler, então não é sempre que visito o site... logo, eu não decorei o endereço xD

Naty-as, desculpa também... mais uma xD Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora, esse capítulo me causou muitos problemas pra sair, foi um parto bastante complicado!!

Lud-san!! Eu gostaria de saber... quando foi que eu falei o final da historinha do livro da Kagome?? Gente, eu não lembro xD Eu acho que eu realmente falei, só não lembro quando, e morro de preguiça de ver os capítulos anteriores... (ás vezes eu tenho que voltar, pra ver um nome, ou contar quantos dias já passaram na fic... muuuuito chato isso...)

A Solace ainda vai passear muito também, antes de... bom, vocês sabem. Eu vou deixar tudo muito bem explicado (espero). O trecho que a Kagome lembrou aí no final desse cap é do final do livrinho já xD mas eu ainda vou contar o resto da história.

Isaah-san! Realmente, seria o maior desperdício... no meu Orkut, há algum tempo atrás, eu comentei que queria um homem como ele pra mim... era na época em que eu ainda queria filhos mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo... tsk. Tive que desistir desse sonho por pura falta de sorte. Meus sonhos agora incluem ser uma mulher de sucesso, educar os Estados Unidos (no sentido de ensinar que existe mais gente no mundo, não são só eles) e... Dominação Mundial. Riam se quiser, mas dominar o mundo é um sonho bem concreto para mim!

E, já que eu já prometi à Samy-san. Sim, ele vai ensiná-la...

Dessinha-san, brigadão pelo apoio! Meu tempo ta quase acabando e eu ainda não postei, ahhhhhh!!

Mima-san, feliz aniversário!! Esse cap vai sair quinta-feira (hoje é 23:59 de quarta feira) e eu vou sair daqui a pouco!! Vou brigar com meu pai, mas posto ainda hoje pra você!! Beijos, e tchauzinho!!!

Próximo cap sem previsão por enquanto!! Tou com pressa.

Perdão possíveis erros gramaticais, eu naum tou com tempo pra revisar.


	14. 4ºDia: Depressão

**Disclaimer:** ... me recuso a falar (NÃO É MEU! INUYASHA NÃO É MEU!!!!!) Quero ver alguém me processar!!! o.ó

Bom, Sohma-chan de volta à ativa! xD

Espero o.o

Sinto muito pela demora pra postar a fic. Problemas demais pra resolver. Explicações mais abaixo, vou deixar vocês aproveitarem a fic xP

(PS: qualquer defeito na trama da história, digitação, nome de personagens e coisas assim, favor me informar. Postei ás pressas, e quando puder eu arrumo os defeitos. Obrigada!!)

Obrigada pelas 100(+2) reviews que recebi!! Estamos avançando!!

Capítulo 14 – 4ºDia: Depressão

Sango fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Havia custado para acalmar os soluços da jovem e colocá-la para dormir. Virou-se lentamente, apenas para encontrar um grupo inteiro olhando para ela.

Exasperou irritada. "Ela acabou de ir dormir, deixem-na em paz..." falou, indo em direção ao próprio quarto. Abriu a porta, entrou e a trancou rápida e silenciosamente.

Miroku coçou a cabeça, um pouco indeciso. "Acho que o dia não rendeu muito, não é?"

Kaede escusou a todos, cutucando o velho que já ia entrar no quarto da neta. "O dia foi cheio, e já está além de tarde. Melhor irmos todos dormir, amanhã temos muito trabalho pela frente." Falou, empurrando Miroku para longe do quarto de Sango. Já era madrugada (haviam demorado mais do que previsto) e Kaede realmente não queria ter de lidar com hóspedes irritados agora.

Miroku e o velho Conselheiro saíram inquietos, indo cada um para seu quarto. Kaede nem precisou olhar por cima do ombro para ver Inuyasha. "Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem logo."

Inuyasha, ainda encarando a porta do quarto de Kagome, cruzou os braços, grunhindo aborrecido. "E quem disse que eu estou preocupado?" falou, acelerando o passo e saindo dali.

Kaede riu do estado deprimido de Inuyasha. Ele estava deprimido, por mais que não admitisse. "Aonde vai? Não vai dormir?"

"Eu vou... passear um pouco. Passei o dia inteiro sentado..." falou, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

Kaede suspirou. Por mais que negasse, se preocupava muito com Inuyasha. E como não poderia, com um gênio daqueles?

Bah... ele já estava crescidinho. Não havia por quê se preocupar tanto, ainda mais com um passeio.

Além do mais... ele não iria muito longe.

---------------------------

Kagome chutou indolentemente as cobertas, vendo que Sango já havia saído. Porém, não se levantou.

Levou uma mão até o rosto, sentindo-o ainda úmido, apesar de não estar chorando mais já havia algum tempo. Sentia-se quente também, e com dor de cabeça. Correu a mesma mão até os olhos, esfregando-os para fazer o calor passar.

Virou-se preguiçosamente na cama, pegando o pequeno livrinho e o abrindo na página certa. Não estava de bom humor para sair da cama ainda, e pela hora que chegaram, não devia ser mais do que duas da manhã.

A viagem havia ocorrido quase completamente em silêncio, fora algumas perguntas de Sango, querendo saber se ela estava bem, e uma curta conversa entre Miroku e Inuyasha, pouco antes de chegarem a Shikano. Seu avô havia permanecido completamente em silêncio, meditando, e ela mesma não sentira vontade alguma de conversar com ninguém.

Tentou se concentrar na história, nem sabendo mais do que se tratava. Fechou o livro, colocando um dedo na página marcada e olhou demoradamente para a capa do livro. Os desenhos já estavam um pouco desgastados, mas ela podia muito bem reconhecê-los. Duas pessoas sem rosto. Uma no céu, outra na terra.

Respirou fundo, querendo começar o quanto antes para... esquecer o dia. Folheou o livro, ainda segurando a página marcada, procurando por qualquer cena agradável, que não lhe recordasse nada do dia que se passara. Mas como poderia, se Tsukiko e Solace apareciam juntos em todas elas?

Afinal, Inuyasha parecia ser, em parte, seu Tsukiko...

...seu carrasco...

---

_Tsukiko abriu os olhos, surpreso com o pedido. Unicórnios estavam entre as criaturas mais maravilhosas ainda vivas no mundo. Reis, heróis, sábios ou nobres, nenhum deles jamais pensaria sequer na possibilidade de se aproximarem de um desses animais, dirá montá-los._

_Virou-se para a menina, vendo-a levemente corada. "Desculpa... Fui inconveniente por pedir...?" Solace perguntou, arrependida. Tsukiko quase não esboçava expressões, mas pelo seu rosto..._

_O menino continuou a observá-la, deixando-a intimidada, mas logo se levantou. "Não, tudo bem." Falou ao levantar. _

_Não deu importância às roupas sujas de neve, indo direto ao unicórnio. O animal sacudiu a crina, agradecendo ao carinho._

_Solace apenas observava admirada. Só pelo olhar de Tsukiko, imaginava que ele não permitiria que ela se aproximasse do animal._

_O jovem esticou a mão para ela, ainda sem expressão no rosto. "Vem."_

_Solace abriu um grande sorriso, correndo em direção aos dois. O unicórnio sacudiu mais uma vez a crina, se livrando da neve que caía incessantemente, mas manteve-se no lugar, atento às instruções de Tsukiko._

_Solace deu a mão ao jovem, que a guiou até o lado do cavalo branco. Solace ficou ruborizada pela proximidade para com o belo unicórnio, mas corou ainda mais quando Tsukiko colocou as duas mãos em sua cintura, a erguendo até o lombo do animal, que aguardava paciente._

_Indiferente à timidez da pequena Solace, Tsukiko a acomodou sentada de lado no animal. O unicórnio, apesar de não estar acostumado a ter alguém sentado em seu lombo, não se incomodou, permanecendo parado o tempo todo. Não tinha sequer coragem de descer o pescoço para comer, com medo de derrubar a frágil menina._

_Tsukiko afastou-se o suficiente para ter uma visão maior do lugar, mas não saiu de perto de Solace. A menina, com medo de machucar o unicórnio, sequer se segurava em sua crina._

_O jovem filho da Lua não saiu mais de seu lado, apesar de continuar no chão, tocando o unicórnio a andar. O místico animal trotava lenta e calmamente pelo pequeno terreno plano da montanha. Tsukiko o guiava para que desse pequenas voltas pelo lugar, ao qual o animal obedecia humildemente..._

_Solace sentia o pequeno coração prestes a explodir de alegria. Por ser ainda jovem e, principalmente, uma nobre, não havia lhe sido concedido o direito (ou privilégio) de aprender a cavalgar..._

_E poder fazer isso na presença do próprio filho da Lua?_

_Ela não poderia estar mais feliz..._

_---_

Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo dor à mera menção da palavra "feliz". Aquilo era tudo... e ela sentia...

...que nunca poderia ser.

------------------------------

"Então, princesa? Gostaria de ir comigo até lá!?" perguntou animadamente Ayame, enquanto secava a louça do café-da-manhã que Kagome lavava.

O Conselheiro e Sango já haviam avisado a todos sobre o... mau humor de Kagome, apesar dele ser quase palpável na manhã seguinte. Desde o café da manhã eles perceberam que a menina estava mais amarga do que precisava, raramente falando e mal comendo.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se retirar da mesa, não suportando mais o clima pesado e a tristeza que rondava por todos. Não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto estresse, uma vez que a situação seria facilmente remediada, acreditava, pensando apenas na dificuldade que teriam em entrar em Shikon no dia do ataque. Mas ele ignorava completamente o motivo de tristeza. Simplesmente não compreendia o fato de que Kagome estava chateada com o povo dela, e não preocupada com o ataque.

Os outros, mais sensíveis às dores da jovem, faziam o possível para não comentarem sobre o dia anterior e tentavam como podiam animá-la, como Ayame fazia agora.

Kagome suspirou profundamente, não dando a menor atenção para a amiga.

Sango sorriu desajeitada, tentando ajudar. "Acho que você deveria aceitar, Kagome. Parece ser um bom passeio daqui até o centro, e você sempre encontra algo de interessante para se fazer em uma feira!"

Ayame saltitava, tentando de alguma forma passar 'animação' para a amiga. "Por favoooor! Eu não quero ir sozinha, e estava doidinha pra comprar um... eh... uma..." desandou a pensar em algo para comprar.

Kaede ouvia a conversa (monólogo) entre Kagome e Ayame com preocupação. Kagome podia não ter muitos motivos para estar animada, mas essa depressão já era demais... "Eu não costumo sair muito eu mesma, mas a meninas sempre falam dessas feiras... parece que vendem muitos enfeites bonitos por lá."

"Isso!" gritou Ayame, cobrindo logo em seguida a boca com o pano. "Quer dizer... era isso que eu ia comprar! Vamos, Princesa?? Seria tão mais divertido se você viesse junto... nós poderíamos aproveitar e comprar um vestido novo, também! E até sapatos!! Tenho certeza de que o senhor Conselheiro não se importaria em pagar!"

O Conselheiro já abria a boca para retorquir, mas Sango e Kaede foram rápidas, cutucando e pisando em seu pé para que ficasse calado.

Kagome deu de ombros. "Desculpa, Ayame, mas é que eu realmente não quero sair hoje..."

Quase desistindo, Ayame lançou um olhar desesperado para todos na cozinha, deixando-os sem ação. Sequer sabiam pra onde olhar.

"Ah, eu já sei!" Kaede falou, um tanto quanto alegre. "Inuyasha trará alguns generais amanhã, para alguma reunião idiota, e me pediu para preparar a comida para todos. Como a maioria deles é formada por reis, ou qualquer coisa importante assim, decidi preparar um banquete. Se vocês não tiverem nada melhor para fazer, poderiam me ajudar."

Ayame olhou rapidamente para a amiga, esperando alguma reação. Kagome ergueu os olhos, atenta ao que a velha senhora dizia. Kaede, aceitando isso como um pedido para continuar, conclui seus pensamentos. "Não há muito que fazer por hoje, talvez só preparar as carnes e as sobremesas... acho que tortas ou bolos dariam conta do recado..." continuou falando, fingindo indiferença.

"VAMOS, PRINCESA, POR FAVOR!!" Ayame gritou, assustando quase todos na sala. "Vai ser divertido, eu prometo!"

Kagome, apesar de ainda estar um tanto chateada, sorriu. "Eu... sempre quis aprender a cozinhar."

Kaede, suspirando aliviada, fechou o livro de contas. "Ótimo! Quanto mais pessoas ajudarem, melhor." Falou, rindo da animação das meninas (Ayame, mais precisamente) que pulavam de alegria com a idéia. "Vou pedir ao Inuyasha que busque alguns ingredientes que nos faltam."

Quase ninguém notou a perda de parte da animação de Kagome. Sentindo-se deprimir novamente, resolveu esquecer o assunto, e voltou todas as suas atenções às instruções de Kaede.

A senhora falava animadamente, algo que ninguém via há algum tempo. Kaede sempre pareceu ser o tipo de pessoa que não se preocupava em demonstrar felicidade. Se ela estava ou não, ninguém sabia, só acreditavam que ela estava porque...

...bom, ela não tinha muito do que reclamar, a não ser Inuyasha.

"Conselheiro, se o senhor puder chamar o Inuyasha para ir à feira..." ela pediu, ajudando as meninas a reunirem os ingredientes que possuíam. "Acho que vou precisar só de algumas frutas frescas para recheio e cobertura, o resto nós já podemos começar a fazer."

O velho até queria uma oportunidade para reclamar, mas os olhares de Sango, Kaede e até mesmo de Ayame o convenceram do contrário. "Esses não são modos de se tratar um velho..." murmurou para si mesmo, saindo da cozinha.

"Bom. O que querem fazer primeiro?"

---------------------

Miroku observava apático ao stress do amigo. Inuyasha já estava andando de um lado para o outro há algum tempo, ainda não sendo capaz de formar uma frase inteligível.

"Ela... se nós não..." Inuyasha murmurava, com uma carranca, tentando se fazer entender.

Por que Miroku estava ali mesmo? Não é como se estivesse se divertindo, ou algo do tipo... resolveu se distrair sussurrando uma música para si mesmo.

"...e eles vão chegar amanhã! É muito... como que..."

O campo de treinamentos estava vazio, só para os dois. Inuyasha disse que precisava discutir um assunto importante com ele... mas, pelo visto, só queria descarregar as mágoas... Será que Sango tomaria um banho no rio hoje? Era melhor ele ir checar com Kohaku antes.

"E se... como que eu vou..." Inuyasha falava, a voz já rouca. Passou as mãos no cabelo, irritado. "Não digo que é culpa dela, mas... precisaríamos de..."

Hoje o dia não está tão quente, até um pouco frio... talvez ela vá às termas. Talvez não. Talvez ele devesse dar um jeito de...

"Nós temos tempo, eu sei... mas ainda assim... nunca se sabe, Naraku pode... são tantas coisas pra se preocupar, e agora isso!"

...e ele poderia até aproveitar o banho com ela, por que não? Afinal, depois de tal atividade...

"E se demorarmos muito? Ou se as coisas não saírem como o esperado?" se perguntava Inuyasha, começando a fazer sentido. "Não é como se... e Naraku pode resolver agir a qualquer momento! Talvez ela saiba se há essa chance... eu devia–... não, mas ela não vai..."

...e os dois poderiam começar a se dar bem depois dessa. Afinal, não é qualquer uma que resiste aos encantos de um monge charmoso como ele. Não que Sango fosse qualquer uma, não. Mas nem mesmo ela –

"Miroku, cê ta me ouvindo!?" Inuyasha perguntou, irritação evidente no rosto.

"Sim, estou, Inuyasha." respondeu com um sorriso. Ah... as idéias estavam indo tão bem...

Inuyasha soltou uma ofensa, parando no meio do caminho. "E o que você acha que eu deveria fazer?" perguntou, tanto curioso como querendo apenas pegar o amigo no flagra.

Mas Miroku sabia ser mais esperto. Podia não ter prestado atenção, mas o que mais poderia estar incomodando tanto o outro? "Por que você não fala com ela? Não é como se nossos exércitos, unidos com todas essas alianças que pretendemos fazer, não pudessem dar conta. Além do mais, você e eu sabemos bem que ninguém se mantém fiel a Naraku. É só uma questão de tempo." Falou, inspecionando as unhas.

Inuyasha grunhiu irritado, repensando as opções. Miroku continuou. "Já perguntou para ela o que faz Naraku avançar tão rápido? Ele deve estar com medo de alguma coisa, ou à procura de algo... Ela sabe o que é?"

"Não sei... não tive a oportunidade pra perguntar. Ainda mais agora, que sempre que ela me olha fecha a cara..." comentou mal-humorado. "Eu não agüento mais, custa ela tentar fazer um esforço aqui? É pelo interesse dela também!" gritou, chutando um pouco de terra, que acabou por atingir a barra da roupa de Miroku.

Miroku suspirou, limpando as vestes de monge. "Ah sim, claro. Ela está doidinha para terminar com tudo isso e ir direto para o abate..." falou cínico.

Inuyasha rodou os olhos. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ela deve estar preocupada com aquele povo dela, também. E fizemos um acordo, se ela não for cumprir a parte dela, eu também não vou." Falou, sentando-se ao lado do monge, mas desviando o olhar.

Miroku já estava cansado de ficar ali, ouvindo as reclamações infantis de Inuyasha, mas também não queria entrar. As chances eram que Kaede fosse pedir ajuda em alguma coisa, e ele não queria trabalhar. "Vai lá falar com ela. Você nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tentar acalmar a menina."

Inuyasha olhou de lado. "Olha só quem fala, também não vi você fazer muito trabalho desde que chegamos aqui."

"Bom, não é como se fosse minha culpa que agora ela está com um humor miserável... eu não tenho por que ir lá, não tenho nada a ver com isso..."

Inuyasha se remexeu, inquieto. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Oras, o que eu tenho a ver com o que ela sente? Não é como se fôssemos amigos íntimos, só conhecidos..."

Inuyasha rodou os olhos pela enésima vez. "Não isso! O que EU tenho a ver com o mal-humor dela?"

Miroku levantou, fingindo estar pasmado. "Inuyasha, eu te dou mais crédito do que você merece. Como assim 'o que VOCÊ tem a ver' com isso? Não é meio óbvio?"

"Não? Ah, Miroku! Eu nem encostei nela, por que eu que tenho que levar a culpa?? Eu já falei pra ela que a gente pode dar um jeito, apesar de eu ainda não saber COMO, de passar por Shikon até Naraku." Inuyasha reclamou, se levantando também.

Miroku sacudiu a cabeça. "Já parou pra pensar que talvez essa não seja a preocupação dela?"

Inuyasha parou um momento, pensativo. Realmente, não havia pensado em outra possibilidade. "E qual outro motivo poderia ser?"

Miroku se segurou para não bater no amigo. Ele era, afinal, um 'monge'. Tudo bem, ele nunca concluiu os estudos para isso, mas ele tinha alguma integridade. "Ela é uma menina, Inuyasha. Ela pouco está se linchando para o fato de que teremos que, talvez, matar alguns dos amados cidadãos dela só para passar por Shikon..."

Inuyasha contemplou a idéia. "E...?"

"Bom, vamos apenas dizer que... ela está mais é angustiada com o fato de que as pessoas em que ela esperava poder confiar..." foi falando calmamente, para ver se Inuyasha entendia a idéia. "...deram as costas para ela."

O jovem ficou sem ação por uns segundos, seu rosto não traindo seus pensamentos. Acabou por falar, finalmente. "Só isso!?"

"É como eu falei, ela é uma moça apenas. Não podia esperar que ela fosse lidar bem com essa situação!"

"Quer dizer que ELA está dificultando as coisas para mim por causa DISSO!? Ainda se fosse alguma preocupação real eu poderia entender. Mas isso é demais!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku começou, não muito certo de que Inuyasha fosse compreender. O amigo podia ser... um pouco cego aos sentimentos das pessoas, para não dizer bruto em relação à. "Eu sei que um rapaz como você não deve estar muito... familiarizado com essas coisas que chamamos 'sentimentos', mas..." parou, desviando de um soco dirigido pelo amigo. "... você deveria entender que uma coisa dessas é o suficiente pra abalar uma pessoa."

"Sem sentido..." respondeu, desistindo da discussão.

Miroku observou calmamente a expressão pensativa do amigo, ficando um pouco preocupado com os diferentes tons de vermelho que começavam a surgir em seu rosto. Começou com um rosa leve, evoluindo até um vermelho rubro. Franziu a testa, aflito. "Está com raiva de alguma coisa, Inuyasha?" perguntou, pensando em não se preocupar muito mais com o amigo. Até mesmo ele tinha seus limites para com Inuyasha.

Ignorando o amigo completamente, Inuyasha se levantou, indo em direção a casa. Passou pelo velho Conselheiro, que levou um tempo para se dar conta de que era Inuyasha. "Ei, jovem! A senhora Kaede está – ei!" o velho gritou, tentando chamar a atenção dele. "Essas crianças de hoje em dia... já não basta forçarem um velho a trabalhar, ainda por cima não têm nenhum respeito!" reclamou, virando para seguir Inuyasha.

"Ah, senhor Conselheiro!" Miroku veio, sorridente como sempre. "Saberia me informar se a senhora Kaede ainda precisa de ajudantes?" perguntou, fingindo o acaso.

O velho coçou a cabeça. "Acho que não. Ela e as meninas vão ficar na cozinha o dia inteiro hoje, pelo que parece... algo sobre um banquete, ou ceia..."

"Ah sim, entendo." Miroku falou, fingindo decepção. "Então, não há mais trabalho a se fazer?"

"Não."

"E as meninas – todas – vão ficar o dia inteiro se divertindo na cozinha?"

"Sim." O velho falou, até esquecido do que tinha vindo fazer aqui. Será que era hora do chá?

"Sendo assim, acho que vou cumprimentá-las, elevar os ânimos, sabe como é!" falou, retirando-se do lugar. O dia até que estava indo bem!

"Isso, vá lá meu rapaz! Diga à senhora Kaede que estarei esperando meu chá!" o velho falou, indo para a varanda.

Ignorando o comentário sem nexo do velho, Miroku se dirigiu alegremente até a cozinha.

---------------------

"Muito bem, garotas. Agora, misturem bem. A massa tem que esfarelar nas mãos..." Kaede explicava pacientemente, observando as duas trabalhando na massa da torta por cima dos ombros. "Não se preocupem com a força, só precisa ficar bem misturado."

"Mas, vovó Kaede. Esfarelar? Não devia ser uma 'massa'?" Ayame perguntou, um pouco indignada por começarem por algo tão... simples. Esperava prepararem um bolo de camadas, com cobertura... morangos, como o que a senhora costumava fazer para o café da tarde...

"Isso é só o começo, vai virar massa depois." A senhora continuou, mantendo-se atenta ao que faziam. Suspirou irritada, ficando ereta para descansar a coluna. "Mas onde está o Inuyasha? Se ele demorar muito vai acabar tendo que comprar frutas estragadas." Resmungou, olhando para o céu afora. Ainda faltava muito para a hora do almoço, mas as frutas vinham de outras vilas, mais distantes, e não costumavam permanecer frescas por muito tempo.

Kagome resolveu se concentrar no trabalho, para não pensar em mais nada. Podia ser uma tarefa simples – misturar farinha – mas era de certa forma relaxante. E diferente dos trabalhos que ela estava acostumada a fazer, com papelada e reuniões cansativas com velhos tediosos.

Sango, que observava o trabalho calmamente da mesa, comentou casualmente. "Vovô deve ter se perdido no meio do caminho, mas quando encontrar Inuyasha ele vai lembrar de avisar. Se quiser, eu posso ir para a senhora, senhora Kaede."

"Ah, não se preocupe. Eu mesma vou atrás dele." Falou, tirando o avental. Virou para as meninas, que ainda misturavam a farinha e a manteiga. "Quando virar farelo, misturem o açúcar e uma pitada de sal, e vão colocando a água aos poucos!"

"Sal!? Achei que estávamos fazendo uma torta de maçã!" Ayame gritou, exasperada.

Kaede deu de ombros. "Faz parte..." Já ia passar pela porta quando Inuyasha apareceu em sua frente, Miroku vindo logo atrás. "Ah, aí está você! Onde estava que demorou tanto?"

Ignorando a velha, Inuyasha se dirigiu até Kagome, que havia se encurvado ainda mais na bancada para não prestar atenção nele. "Você!" ele esbravejou nela, o canino aparecendo no canto da boca, contorcida de raiva. "O que você tem de errado!?" gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos na cozinha. Miroku, ainda na porta, deu um tapa na cabeça, não acreditando no amigo.

Kagome, claramente confusa, ergueu a vista, uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. "Como assim?" perguntou, mantendo a aparência controlada. Sentia-se péssima de repente, atordoada e com falta de ar. A vontade que teve essa manhã de não sair da cama voltou com mais força.

"Como assim!? Você fica aí se lamuriando porque o SEU povo não gosta de você e acha que não fazer nada vai ajudar? Que ficar choramingando resolve alguma coisa?" perguntou, gritando na cara dela. A pequena platéia olhava assombrada, Miroku não sabendo se ria ou parava o amigo. Sentia-se até um pouco aflito.

Kagome ficou surpresa por um instante. Piscou duas vezes, tentando entender a situação. "C-Como?"

"Não se faça de ingênua. Olha, eu sei que nós não temos muitos motivos para estarmos felizes no momento, mas poderia fazer o favor de se animar um pouco? Você sabe o quanto todo mundo aqui precisa de um descanso dessa sua depressão." Ele continuou, sem notar o estresse da jovem.

As palavras finalmente a atingiram. "Qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu não te fiz nada!"

"Não é essa a questão! Todos insistem em ficar me lembrando que você está 'emocionalmente abalada', mas quer saber? Não me importo!" ele falou, a cercando com o próprio corpo. "Nós estamos em guerra aqui, 'Princesa'." Falou, frisando bem a palavra. "Não acha que agora não é a hora de ficar se lamentando e, quem sabe, fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?"

Kagome, sentindo-se presa por ele, não sabia como reagir. A cabeça já estava atolada de preocupações, e a proximidade com Inuyasha não a estava ajudando a pensar. Mas o que estava de errado com ela, afinal? Sentiu os olhos começarem a marejar, algumas poucas lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto. Não sabia o que era ao certo o ardor em seu peito, mas tinha suspeitas de que não era nada agradável.

Não conseguiu formar nem uma palavra, quando Inuyasha falou novamente. "Nós teremos uma reunião amanhã, com várias pessoas 'importantes', e ajudaria no assunto se você colaborasse e, ao invés de perder seu tempo pensando em futilidades como seu povo infiel, pensasse em algum plano decente para apresentar amanhã." Falou ríspido, fazendo transbordar a última gota d'água.

Kagome reuniu todas as forças que tinha, empurrando-o e correndo até a porta. "Futilidade!? É isso que você pensa que estou fazendo?" gritou para ele do outro lado da cozinha, tentando inutilmente secar o rosto contorcido de raiva. "Meu povo, o povo que venho cuidando desde pequena, jogando fora tudo o que EU tinha por eles, acaba de me renunciar e tudo o que você pode me dizer é que meus sentimentos são fúteis?" perguntou, exasperada, sentindo o calor chegar ao seu rosto. Mesmo em anos de discussão com os conselheiros do castelo, ela nunca havia chegado ao ponto de se irritar. "Eu deixei de viver a MINHA vida por eles, não tive sequer uma infância decente me preocupando com eles, e você acha que está 'tudo bem' o fato deles terem me traído!? Assim, do nada!?"

Inuyasha se manteve sério, esperando a menina terminar o pequeno acesso de raiva. "Mais alguma coisa?" perguntou placidamente, atingindo mais um nervo da jovem.

Kagome acabou por quase desabar em lágrimas, sentindo-se abusada. Foi como se tivesse levado um tapa. "Você é um porco, Inuyasha! Um porco idiota e insensível!" gritou, se aproximando dele. "E eu acreditava que, quem sabe talvez, você tivesse alguma coisa boa dentro de você. Mas pelo visto, me enganei completamente!" gritou, frente-a-frente à ele, sentindo-se um pouco tonta ao ter que olhar para cima para poder encará-lo.

Inuyasha, não acostumado com insultos, acabou por torcer o nariz em brando desprezo. "Não fique achando que me conhece, bruxa. E, antes de resolver me chamar por nomes, eu sugiro que se ponha no seu lugar, porque esse lugar pertence à mim, e aqui não tenho restrições nenhuma para te matar." Falou, blefando. Apesar de querer agarrar o pequeno pescoço da jovem, sabia que precisaria dela futuramente, de uma forma ou de outra. E tinha certeza de que nem Sango ou o Conselheiro, muito menos Kaede, o deixariam sair impune se ele o fizesse agora.

Kagome morder o lábio, suspirando fundo, antes de retorquir irritada. "E eu sugiro que você faça isso antes que eu mesma dê cabo de minha vida, porque até agora ela não se mostrou disposta a retribuições. Eu dou, ela toma, e fica por isso mesmo." Falou, pronta para sair andando dali.

Mal deu um passo em direção à porta quando Inuyasha a agarrou pelo braço, apertando com considerável força. Kagome gemeu com a dor. "Não se atreva." Ele falou, a voz rouca de raiva, a boca seca. Se aproximou lentamente dela, a boca centímetros de seu ouvido. "Nós temos um acordo. Eu sou um homem de palavra, e vou até o fim com minha parte da barganha. Você, eu espero, cumprirá com a sua, porque, se não cumprir..." ele falou, a voz perigosamente baixa. "...eu vou até os confins do inferno, se precisar, atrás de você. E nosso _rendez-vous _não será tão agradável quando eu te encontrar. Vou ter certeza de te fazer desejar que eu te mate logo, pois você vai sofrer muito." Concluiu, não se afastando dela, apertando ainda mais o braço dela para frisar bem o que disse.

Kagome, tentando manter a respiração calma, mas falhando miseravelmente, falou rispidamente. "E o que te faz pensar que você poderia me fazer ficar pior do que já estou? Não sei se você se lembra, mas já me fez passar por algumas torturas aqui. Não consigo pensar em nada pior do que mandar um garoto de nove anos jogar pedras em alguém." Falou, azeda.

Para sua surpresa, Inuyasha soltou um riso raivoso, falando no mesmo tom de antes. "Não consegue pensar em nada pior? Então acho que você já estava familiarizada com a situação em que se encontrava no castelo, quando fui te buscar." Falou, relembrando o estado da jovem, semi-nua, à mercê de um general qualquer.

Kagome sentiu a face ferver, não sabendo se era pela memória de Kotatsu, ou se pela insinuação que as palavras de Inuyasha continham.

Kagome virou num piscar de olhos, ignorando a dor que o movimento gerou em seu braço, encarando Inuyasha. Ele a soltou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para evitar a proximidade constrangedora entre o rosto dos dois. Kagome não falou mais do que três palavras, imitando, com raiva, o que Inuyasha havia lhe dito mais cedo. "Não se atreva." Falou, metendo-lhe um tapa ardido na face, saindo às pressas da cozinha logo em seguida. Fez o que pôde para segurar as lágrimas e ignorar os olhares assombrados de todos enquanto saía.

A cozinha ficou silenciosa, com todos praticamente segurando a respiração, com medo de algo – ou alguém, mas especificamente – explodir.

Um som abafado de palmas foi ouvido, e todos viraram para Miroku. "Parabéns, você realmente conseguiu dessa vez..."

Inuyasha levou a mão até o rosto, massageando a face. "Cala a boca..." falou, deixando o lugar a passos pesados.

Todos respiraram, mas sem se sentirem aliviados. Olharam-se constrangidos por um tempo, até Kaede finalmente falar. "Em se tratando dos dois, não podemos esperar que tudo vá dar bem tão cedo..." resmungou, voltando-se para a bancada, vendo a massa já pronta de Kagome. "Que desperdício..."

"Não podemos esperar praticamente nada. Mesmo que ele desse um passo à frente, ela iria recuar. E vice-versa." Miroku falou, pronto para sair da cozinha.

"Sim..." Kaede resmungou taciturna. Bateu a mão na massa, fazendo um pouco de farinha subir. "Sendo assim... Miroku, poderia ir comprar algumas frutas para mim?"

----------------------

Kagome trancou o quarto de todas as formas possíveis, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Se encostou na porta, escorregando até o chão. "Ele piorou tudo... tudo..."

Deixou as lágrimas finalmente rolarem pelo seu rosto, não sabendo mais o que fazer. Não sabia por que se sentia traída por Inuyasha. Não é como se ele a estivesse ajudando desde o começo. Eram só negócios, com benefícios para os dois.

"Porco... idiota..." murmurava para si mesma, levando a mão até o peito. Sabia que tinha batido com força nele, já que sua própria mão ardia horrores. Mas ainda assim não conseguia se sentir satisfeita. Sentia-se suja, como se Inuyasha, com aquela simples insinuação, a tivesse maculado. Como se simples palavras pudessem tê-la atingido.

Apertava a mão, na vã tentativa de amenizar a dor. O formigamento só dava brechas para um calor intenso, deixando claro que ela havia se machucado na tentativa de feri-lo.

Colocou a cabeça entre as pernas, dando espaço para as lágrimas saírem. Sentia-se cansada de repente, a vontade de voltar pra cama praticamente sendo expressa por todo seu corpo. Mas sabia que, mesmo que se deitasse, estava longe de se sentir com sono para poder dormir, esquecer tudo durante os poucos minutos de sono que poderia ter.

Se afastou da porta, alarmada, ao som de batidas. "Kagome, você está bem?" veio a voz preocupada de Sango do outro lado, entre batidas suaves.

Kagome não sabia se, no momento, ela realmente queria conversar com alguém, mas se viu desesperada em abrir a porta para a amiga entrar. Olhou por um tempo para Sango, tentando falar alguma coisa, quando sentiu as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos mais uma vez. Como numa deixa, Sango correu até a menina, a abraçando.

Kagome não precisou mais do que isso para colocar o coração para fora, sentindo-se apenas um pouco mais calma pelo conforto que a amiga gerava. Falou tudo que podia colocar em palavras, e o que não podia ser expresso por elas, saía na forma de soluços incessantes ou ainda gritos raivosos.

Não teve medo de declarar tudo à amiga, que permaneceu calma a tarde inteira.

Sango apenas a ouviu. Fez questão de ficar na presença de Kagome, a tarde toda, secando lágrimas e afagando cabelos. Sabia qual era a necessidade de ter alguém em quem confiar, e não privaria Kagome disso, por tudo que lhe era mais sagrado. Faria companhia à ela, até acalmá-la.

---------------------

Miroku não teve nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar Inuyasha. Apesar do temperamento difícil, Inuyasha era muito previsível.

Inuyasha não fez mais do que olhar por sobre o ombro para ver quem era, ao som da folhagem. Voltou completamente sua atenção para a vila, reconhecendo Miroku.

Miroku se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Havia prometido para si mesmo que não iria interferir, pelo bem da sua própria sanidade mental. Mas ver Inuyasha tão abatido simplesmente fazia o sentimento de amizade florescer dentro dele.

Trágico...

"Sabe, é muito difícil chegar aqui em cima. Você deveria pensar em construir uma escada para facilitar o acesso, já que tem tanto tempo livre." Falou, nenhuma intenção de trazer à tona o assunto em mente se Inuyasha não quisesse conversar sobre isso.

Inuyasha se manteve calado, ombros baixos, olhando fixamente para o nada. Miroku continuou. "Sabe, por sua culpa, a senhora Kaede me mandou trabalhar. No começo era apenas a missão de buscar maçãs, morangos e afins." Falou, observando calmamente a reação do amigo. "E no fim das contas acabei tendo até que ajudar a fazer tortas. Nada contra ter que ajudar, mas você sabe que eu não queria trabalhar hoje." Falou, narrando os acontecimentos da manhã.

Kagome e Inuyasha, após a pequena 'discussão' essa manhã, haviam desaparecido das vistas humanas. Miroku sabia onde e como Kagome estava: Sango havia ido buscar o almoço das duas, e acabou por voltar com um dos pratos ainda cheio. Kagome, provavelmente, estava ainda mais miserável do que de manhã, já que não comeu nada. Miroku sabia de tudo isso, pois, como disse anteriormente, teve que ajudar Kaede na cozinha.

E Inuyasha foi fácil de encontrar. Apesar de Inuyasha achar que o local era secreto, até que era bem conhecido por Miroku e Kaede. A velha só havia subido ali uma única vez, quando Inuyasha ainda era pequeno, para procurar a criança desaparecida. Havia encontrado o jovem em frente ao túmulo improvisado, chorando, e decidiu que nunca mais se daria ao trabalho de subir ali.

Miroku o sabia desde sempre, já que mantinha um olhar em Inuyasha desde que o conheceu, mas nunca se preocupou em seguí-lo até o topo. Sabia haver um caminho mais fácil até ali em algum lugar, mas estava com certa pressa para fugir da hospedaria.

"Eu exagerei dessa vez, não é?" Inuyasha falou brevemente, a voz não dizendo nada.

Miroku coçou a cabeça, escolhendo bem as palavras. "Ela não te conhece muito bem... deve ter levado para o lado pessoal."

Inuyasha soltou um riso seco. "Eu sei, eu estourei com ela. Perdi o controle..." falou, mais amargo.

"Não se culpe tanto. Ainda dá pra... remendar." Falou, se levantando. Olhou para o horizonte, vendo que já estava tarde. Provavelmente Kaede já terminou o jantar, então já era seguro voltar. Havia demorado para chegar ao topo, e levaria mais algum tempo para descer. "Por que você não tenta falar com ela? Assim... tenta mudar de assunto. Não fale nada sobre Shikon, Naraku ou a guerra iminente." Concluiu, saindo do lugar.

Antes mesmo de chegar na entrada de pedras, ouviu a voz de Inuyasha. "Você entende mesmo de mulheres ou essa é uma ocasião especial?"

Miroku riu alegre. "O que te faz pensar que essa seja uma ocasião especial?"

Inuyasha virou para ele, um riso maldoso nos lábios. "Você pode me ajudar com uma mulher, mas a que você quer não consegue ter. Suponho, então, que você não entende nada de mulheres, e essa seja uma ocasião especial."

Miroku pensou no que ele disse. A mulher que ele quer? Sango? "Aí tem diferença, apenas. A minha é algum tipo de celibatária, a sua só quer conforto. Conforto é algo relativamente fácil de se atingir." Falou, mostrando que era isso que ele tinha acabado de fazer com Inuyasha.

Mandou um tchauzinho e saiu correndo, desviando da pedra (um pouco grande, a propósito) que o amigo havia jogado. Ficou chateado por não ter perguntado sobre qual era o caminho mais fácil para sair dali. Olhou preocupado para o abismo, a pequena estrada de terra lá embaixo. "Ah, alegrias..."

Inuyasha rodou os olhos, voltando a olhar para a vila, levando os olhos para o céu. O Sol já estava se pondo...

---------------------

Sango deixou o quarto ainda um pouco preocupada. Kagome a havia dispensado, dizendo que já se sentia bem, mas não havia comido nada desde o café da manhã, e recusou jantar.

Fechou a porta lentamente, descansando a mão na maçaneta. Soltou um suspiro receoso.

"Srta.Sango?" chamou a voz de Miroku, que tinha acabado de aparecer ao fim do corredor. Ele se aproximava a passos largos, apressado em chegar perto dela.

"Sim?" perguntou, secando as próprias lágrimas que começavam a escorrer sem ela se dar conta.

Miroku, surpreso com o sinal de lágrima no rosto de Sango, hesitou um instante, mas continuou a avançar. "Ela já está melhor?"

Sango se recompôs. Não era de sua natureza mostrar sinais de fraqueza em frente aos homens no geral, muito menos na frente de Miroku. Sentia-se, porém, desesperada por algum conforto ela mesma. "Ela diz que sim." Respondeu, aliviada com o tom de preocupação na voz do monge.

Miroku olhou para porta, não agüentando a visão de Sango triste. Ver um homem triste era uma coisa. Mas ver uma mulher chorando... "Ela já comeu?"

"Ainda não, diz não ter fome." Respondeu, ainda se mantendo calma.

Miroku sorriu com o canto da boca, sabendo que logo poderia acalmar Kagome. E Sango.

"Bom, traga alguma coisa para ela."

Sango ergueu a vista, vendo Miroku abrir a porta. "Onde você pensa que vai, monge?"

Miroku sorriu charmoso para ela. "Serei breve, prometo. Só traga alguma coisa para ela comer, até então já terei saído." Falou, fechando a porta.

Se virou no quarto escuro, tentando ver Kagome. Uma luz fraca de lamparina se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, a jovem enrolada nas cobertas.

Deu alguns passos até a lamparina, aumentando o fogo e iluminando mais o quarto, o que chamou a atenção de Kagome, que estava de costas pra ele. A menina se remexeu, tentando se virar. "Sango, o quê..."

"Princesa? Eu só queria trocar umas palavrinhas com a senhorita." Miroku falou, sentando-se aos pés da cama.

"Senhor monge?" Kagome perguntou, perplexa. Secou rapidamente os olhos, não querendo passar mais vergonha do que havia passado com Sango. "O que o senhor quer?"

"Eu queria pedir para que não levasse muito a sério o que Inuyasha lhe disse hoje, seja o que for que ele tenha dito. Ele realmente não quis dizer aquilo."

Kagome soltou um riso seco. "Você nem sabe o que ele disse..."

Miroku não se alterou. "Não sei mesmo. Mas eu conheço o Inuyasha, e sei que ele está longe de propositadamente ferir alguém desse jeito. Mesmo você." Ele falou, placidamente.

Kagome manteve os olhos fixos nas próprias mãos, para evitar trazer à tona mais lágrimas, apesar de já achar tê-las esgotado. "Você é amigo dele. Sua opinião não me vale de nada."

Miroku suspirou, rindo calmamente. "Eu sei que não. Mas gostaria de te pedir um favor." Pediu, olhando para a moça.

Kagome não se mexeu. "Diga."

"Eu conheço Inuyasha, por isso sei que o que vou falar vai acontecer. Ele vai vir aqui para falar com você." Ele falou, dando brecha para ela interferir.

"Eu sei." respondeu. Kagome já havia falado da preocupação que tinha caso Inuyasha viesse vê-la mais tarde para Sango. Ela sabia que ele viria.

"Bom. Então, eu gostaria que você lhe desse uma segunda... ahn, terceira chance para se redimir. Acho que a senhora Kaede já te falou, mas realmente... o Inuyasha é uma pessoa boa, você só precisa conhecê-lo melhor." Miroku falou, se levantando. Podia ouvir os passos leves de Sango, provavelmente trazendo a comida para a jovem. Olhou rapidamente para Kagome. "Poderia fazer esse pequeno favor?"

Kagome permaneceu invariável. "Claro..." falou, mais soando como um 'é, né'.

Sango chegou bem a tempo de ver Miroku se curvando para Kagome, dando boa noite com um aceno de cabeça. Apesar da falta de resposta, ele saiu relativamente alegre, indo em direção a ela, que se encontrava plantada na porta.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter alguma reação, Miroku se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Depois, dê um tempo a ela. Amanhã estará melhor, te prometo." Falou, saindo pelo corredor e sumindo em um quarto.

---------------------

Após a visita do monge Kagome não conseguia mais fechar os olhos. A afirmação de Miroku, falando que Inuyasha viria vê-la mais tarde, só aumentava suas preocupações, deixando-a aflita com a possibilidade de vê-lo na porta, os olhos vazios ou, ainda, cheios de raiva e ódio, mais do que ela já havia presenciado.

Olhou para o prato que Sango havia lhe trazido mais cedo. A amiga havia sido cuidadosa ao escolher alguma coisa que não fosse estragar caso esfriasse, trazendo um pouco de suco, pão, carnes frias e frutas. Mas, apesar de se sentir grata, Kagome simplesmente não sentia fome. E caso sentisse, a vontade de comer ela logo trocada pela perspectiva de acabar por colocar tudo para fora mais tarde, visto que Inuyasha tinha esse 'poder' de revirar tudo por dentro dela.

"E eu que sempre me considerei uma pessoa tolerante..." reclamou para si mesma. O ódio que Inuyasha sentia por ela devia ser tanto que acabou por passar pra ela. Agora o sentimento era mútuo. Yay!...

Pegou um pedaço de pão, mastigando distraidamente. Considerava mais a comida pela distração que lhe trazia.

Não demorou muito até ouvir passos pesados no corredor, fazendo a madeira já velha da casa ranger. Sentiu o próprio corpo ficar rígido inconscientemente, largando o resto do pão sobre a bandeja no criado mudo. A aflição, que até então se encontrava sob controle, voltou com toda força.

Teve seus medos comprovados com o surgimento de Inuyasha, um pouco ofegante, abrindo a porta, não muito delicadamente, mas também sem a brutalidade típica que ela achava conhecer nele.

Pela falta de luz no lugar, Inuyasha demorou um pouco para ajustar a visão, acabando por ter de perguntar. "Está acordada?" perguntou, alto o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse mas não o suficiente para acordá-la, caso estivesse dormindo.

Hesitante, mas sem pensar muito, Kagome acabou por dizer que sim, colocando as pernas para fora da cama, mas continuando sentada.

Inuyasha, a voz ficando um pouco mais rude do que quando aparecer à porta, continuou. "Ótimo. Vista-se, nós vamos sair." Falou, fechando a porta com a moça ainda dentro. Acabou por ter que falar alto do lado de fora da porta. "Estarei esperando aqui. Seja rápida." ordenou.

Kagome permaneceu sem reação dentro do quarto, a princípio sequer conseguindo pensar direito. Esperava ver Inuyasha, confiante como sempre, aparecer à sua porta e arrastá-la pelos cabelos, caso necessário, para levá-la a algum lugar. Não que Inuyasha tenha sido tão simpático, mas a mudança já era considerável.

Ainda temerosa, mas sentindo a necessidade de obedecer Inuyasha (- uma princesa tendo de obedecer um plebeu, que iria imaginar -), Kagome se levantou rapidamente, arrumando o vestido amarrotado. Sango havia lhe pedido para ela se trocar, colocar logo uma roupa de dormir, mas Kagome não via a necessidade, visto que não sentia sono.

Levou mais alguns minutos para arrumar o cabelo, não estando acostumada a sair sem se arrumar direito. Após alguns minutos de preparação psicológica, falou alto para Inuyasha. "Estou pronta."

Inuyasha abriu a porta, olhando diretamente para ela. Franziu a testa, surpreso. "Foi rápida."

Kagome, sentindo-se um pouco mais sossegada com o suposto 'elogio', acabou por sorrir em retorno, acabando por não responder nada.

"Vamos logo."

---------------------

Como não queria se envolver em uma nova discussão, Kagome permaneceu quieta, ainda que completamente sem entender a situação em que se encontrava. Inuyasha parecia saber o que estava fazendo, mas também não havia feito nada para iniciar uma conversação.

Estavam na frente da hospedaria. Entei, o cavalo de Inuyasha, estava amarrado na cerca, apesar de não estar selado. Alguns dos pertences do jovem estavam largados no chão, perto de um arbusto. Inuyasha rapidamente os pegou, amarrando a cinta e prendendo firmemente a espada ao seu lado. Kagome engoliu seco ao ver a bainha, mesmo a lâmina estando à distâncias dela.

Afinal, o que ele queria com ela à essa hora da noite!?

Inuyasha terminou de soltar Entei, o puxando pela corda. Acenou para ela seguí-lo, e os dois fizeram o caminho em direção à montanha.

Kagome o seguiu, hesitante, ainda não sabendo o que raios suas pernas estavam pensando ao fazê-la caminhar. Inuyasha mantinha uma cara de poucos amigos, sua expressão um tanto difícil de se ler. Será que ele pretendia matá-la hoje? Só porque ela falou?

Não... ele devia saber que ela não estava falando sério.

Kagome deu mais uma espiada no homem a sua frente. Inuyasha estava sério, com um olhar decidido e centrado no rosto.

Kagome levou uma mão inconsciente ao pescoço. Ele _vai_ matá-la! Então por que raios ela se sentia na necessidade de seguí-lo!? Ela poderia simplesmente sair sorrateira e se esconder, quem sabe isso lhe daria mais alguns minutos de vida!

Inuyasha começou a subir a montanha, mas parou ao notar que Kagome não o seguira. Fechou os olhos, evitando rodá-los mais uma vez em irritação, e pediu o mais calmamente que pôde. "Anda logo."

---------------------

Chegaram ao topo da montanha. Kagome, ainda um tanto insegura – afinal, a situação era no mínimo alarmante – mal conseguia apreciar a vista da vila. Inuyasha, tão nervoso quanto, se preocupou em retirar as rédeas do cavalo que, mal se viu com a boca livre, saiu para pastar. Ele olhou brevemente para Kagome, que parecia estar um tanto... inquieta. "O que foi?"

"Não vai me matar, vai?" perguntou diretamente, temendo o pior. Sim, sua vida podia estar o ruim que fosse, mas nem por isso ela sentia – pelo menos agora – a necessidade de terminar com ela.

Inuyasha rodou os olhos. "Não..." falou, curto. "Hoje não." Completou. "É que... eu não estava mais agüentando aquela sua cara azeda." Falou, desviando os olhos dos dela.

Kagome, sentindo-se levemente aliviada e um pouco ofendida, retrucou. "Fala como se a culpa fosse minha."

"E não é?" perguntou irônico. Vendo que a menina não parecia bem disposta a responder, continuou. "Bom. Tenta melhorar esse seu humor. Mesmo que seu povo não queira ajudar, nós fizemos um acordo, e minha palavra é minha honra. Eu prometi e vou continuar com a minha parte até obtivermos sucesso ou até a minha morte." Ele falou, olhando para ela. Kagome estava evitando olhar para ele, com a cabeça e os ombros baixos. Inuyasha imaginou até ter ouvido um soluço, mas resolveu continuar. "E espero que você mantenha sua palavra também."

Kagome ergueu uma mão até os olhos, pressionando-os para evitar chorar. "Eu vou... eu também cumpro as minhas promessas."

"Bom..." falou, suspirando pesadamente. Vendo que já não tinham muito que falar, andou até a beirada da montanha, sentando-se ali mesmo. Kagome permaneceu parada no lugar, ainda não entendendo muito bem a situação.

"Ahn... Inuyasha, eu–"

"Pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser, e fazer o que quiser, até se animar. Só não vá muito longe, ainda não confio em você o suficiente para te deixar sem supervisão." Ele falou por cima do ombro, sem sequer olhar para ela. Apesar do tom de aviso, Kagome notou uma certa preocupação – por ela – em sua voz. Fora isso, Inuyasha se resumiu a ficar amuado.

Kagome sorriu, se sentindo um pouco mimada. "Obrigada..."

Inuyasha voltou a olhar para frente, falando em um tom quase inaudível. "Não precisa agradecer... estou fazendo isso por mim... eu não mato pessoas que desistem da vida que têm..."

Kagome se espantou com essas palavras dele. Apesar de parecerem rudes, ou até mesmo cruéis, ela não se ofendeu. Suspirou profundamente, renovando o ar dos pulmões. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando à sua volta.

O campo florido todinho para ela.

Solace já havia estado em um, certo? Com Tsukiko... e teve a primeira conversa direta com ele então.

Kagome fechou os olhos, imaginando a cena. Um campo de flores, grande, mas cercado por árvores. Flores de todas as cores, mas com um amarelo dourado predominante. Pássaros, abelhas, joaninhas e tantos outros animais pequenos...

...e Tsukiko.

Foi quando ele explicou, o porquê de levá-la para lugares tão belos e exóticos. O porquê de estar tentando animar a jovem, que teve seu coração estraçalhado logo no primeiro encontro...

Kagome sorriu novamente, mais afetuosamente, olhando para a figura curvada de Inuyasha.

Ela lembrava o porquê.

Rodou o corpo pelo lugar, vendo o que tinha para fazer de divertido por ali. Tantas coisas...

Como Solace, podia correr, brincar, pular, fazer uma coroa de flores... ou até mesmo ler. Mas ela não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade lendo um livrinho cuja história já conhecia.

A cena do campo foi bonita. Tsukiko parecia mais humano... mas a cena da montanha, com o tapete de neve branca cobrindo todo o lugar, longe das vistas humanas, na companhia de um belo unicórnio e do próprio filho da Lua...

Essa era sua cena favorita.

Olhou para o chão, um tapete branco de flores revestindo o lugar. Não era neve, mas servia tão bem quanto. Abriu um sorriso alegre, um que não mostrava há dias.

"Então... me ensina a cavalgar?"

--------------------

"Srta.Sango?" Miroku chamou de dentro da hospedaria. Já fazia algumas horas que a mulher esperava do lado de fora... e já estava ficando tarde.

"Sim?"

"Não vai entrar? Já tá frio aqui..." comentou, esfregando os próprios braços. A mulher parecia não estar realmente ouvindo, olhando fixamente para além da montanha. "Não precisa se preocupar... o Inuyasha nunca faria algo de ruim para ela do nada. Devem estar só... passeando."

Sango não deu resposta, continuando a olhar para a pequena estrada que descia a montanha. Vendo que era ignorado, Miroku se apoiou na cerca da varanda, ao lado de Sango. Ela parecia tão preocupada que ele achou que seria melhor não tentar fazer piadas, ou 'insinuações', dizendo apenas a mera verdade: Inuyasha não faria nada a Kagome.

Sentindo a presença de Miroku, Sango respondeu, ainda olhando além. "Eu sei, mas... eles não estão demorando muito? Já é tarde da noite."

Miroku ergueu a vista para a montanha. O Sol já havia se posto completamente há tempos, um tapete de um belo azul meia-noite fazendo plano de fundo para estrelas brilhantes e um sorriso largo da Lua. Longe, porém, de ser Lua cheia. Pena, seria romântica a ocasião... "Bom... devem ter perdido a noção do tempo, seja lá o que eles estiverem fazendo..."

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha para o monge. Miroku olhou para ela, confuso. "Que foi?"

"Nenhum comentário rude dessa vez?" perguntou, olhando cética para ele.

Constrangido com o olhar, Miroku se espreguiçou, tentando se distrair. "É que a senhorita parecia tão preocupada, que achei melhor tentar te acalmar, sabe..." falou, olhando para um ponto inexistente no céu. Sango abriu um ligeiro sorriso, sentindo-se calorosa por dentro. Miroku, afinal, era capaz de ter um pouco de 'tato'. "Mas, se quiser minha humilde opinião, eu acho que os dois estão demorando por que devem estar fazendo–AI, SANGO!"

---------------------

"_Tsukiko... por que você..." começou, um pouco indecisa. "Por que me traz a esses lugares tão bonitos?" perguntou, a voz saindo trêmula. Não sabia por quê, mas tinha certeza de que o motivo de Tsukiko não era originado por nenhum sentimento que poderia confortá-la._

_O jovem filho da Lua, desviando os olhos do Sol poente, a observou profundamente. Sem esboçar nenhuma outra expressão, além da pequena falta de ar e rosto ligeiramente avermelhado, ele respondeu. "Porque eu não quero tirar a vida de alguém que não quer viver."_

-------------Continua...

Eheheh... é, eu sei. Desculpa a demora!!!

Espero ter me redimido com esse capítulo, apesar dele ainda estar longe de ser o que eu pretendia. Dessa vez não me distraí com jogos (muitos... xD). Era realmente falta de imaginação. Até umas três semanas após postar o último capítulo, eu estava de tão bom humor que não conseguia escrever direito uma Kagome deprimida. Simplesmente, eu não estava pra EMO. E depois disso aconteceram tantas coisas – boas e ruins – que não tive muito tempo pra pensar na fic, nem estava muito afim. Meu próprio bom-humor sofreu muito esses meses (meses, eu atrasei MESES!).

O fim do ano já está chegando, e além dos vestibulares, minha família está passando por alguns problemas atualmente, e não sei com que freqüência posso continuar a escrever. Em adição, troquei minha depressão pela gata pela alegria das minhas plantinhas. Tenho duas macieiras agora, ainda novinhas, e elas me ajudaram muito esses meses (junto com todas as outras plantas e a lagarta que acabou por aparecer no meio delas). Mas, já que o mundo parece conspirar contra mim (o.ó), muitas delas acabaram por morrer, por um motivo ou por outro. Sem querer colocar a culpa nos outros, mas em parte foi a cadela do meu primo, que derrubou o vaso da maioria delas, e poucas resistiram, e a lagarta mesmo que está comendo uma árvore que apareceu num dos vasos; tive que ir buscar folhas novas pra ela no vizinho, já que as da minha arvorezinha quase já eram xD

E agora, pra piorar, a Kotake (a macieira mais jovem) está começando a enfraquecer, enquanto que a irmã gêmea dela (Koume) ainda está em plena saúde. Já que eu sempre comparo as duas, sei que tem algo de errado, e ando um bocado preocupada com isso.

E a lagarta vai embora logo, já que está gorda e engordando mais todo o dia, e tenho certeza de que vou sentir saudades dela também. o.õ

Então já viu que meu ano não ta bem, meu mar não ta pra peixe, nem gato e nem planta xD Então, cooperem comigo, se puderem! Hehe

Reviews

Samy-san, eu bem tinha estranhado que você não reconhecia o nome Sohma xP É que, a maioria das meninas (e meninos até) que eu conheço já ouviu falar em Fruits Basket. Mas fico feliz em ver que te apresentaram, o desenho é realmente muito fofo! (mas ainda recomendo o mangá. Os gráficos são meio estranhos no começo, mas melhoram no fim da série xD). Só pra constar, o nome Sohma Satsuki eu tirei do mangá. É o nome da mãe do Sohma Hiro (entendeu a inversão dos nomes, né?). É que eu simplesmente me APAIXONEI por ele, logo o vi xD E quando vi que ele tinha esse carinho pela mamãe dele no mangá, só me apeguei mais. Assim. Acho que já mencionei, mas ser mãe é o meu maior sonho, e o Hiro ia ser perfeitinho pro papel xD

Eu sei, sou demente.

Eu IA escrever toda a cena da Kagome no Entei e tals, mas como eu disse, a inspiração me foge da cabeça. Eu acho que, se eu tentasse, não ia conseguir fazer bem, então deixo à cargo da imaginação de vocês.

Sinto muito pela sua situação, sei bem como é... se bem que aqui é fácil dar um jeito. E, em todo caso, meu primo mora aqui na frente e ele tem net ilimitada. Espero, contudo, que você se arrume aí, com sua mãe primeiro, porque eu sei como é chato ficar nessa situação com os pais.

Vou aguardar ansiosa as suas reviews! (e sua fic! É essa de quatro capítulos, ne?)

Quanto tempo digo eu, Manu xD Faz o que, uns três meses agora? A Hen vai aparecer mais. Eu gosto dela. Vou comprar uma galinha pra mim :) (e Hen, se não me falha a memória, significa em japonês "estranho". Forma palavras como hentai xD E em inglês é... "galinha"!)

É claro que a Kagome vai encontrar um outro 'lado' do Inu, huhuhu. Isso aqui é um romance... num é? O.o (corre pra checar a classificação) Ufa, tudo certo xD mas a mudança vai ser gradual, então aguarde! Vou tentar terminar a fic logo, já que vi que não dou muito certo em cenas muito psicológicas. Não vai ser logo do tipo, dois capítulos e cabou! Mas vou encurtar bastante... No próximo cap já vou terminar de apresentar mais alguns personagens, e depois disso acho que não vai aparecer mais nenhum... vai ser só uns conhecendo os outros melhor, huhuhu!!

E, mais uma vez, PERDÃO!!! Eu sei que demorei!! Estou tentando me redimir, digitei cerca de 8000 palavras de capítulo, viu?! Me desculpa!!!!

"_N vejo a hora de enfrentarem o Narak de frente, e algo me diz q ate lá o Inu n vai mais querer matar a Agome."_

Você acha, Agome-chan? xD

Ai deuso, sou muito previsível xP

A cena do povinho ingrato também me saiu fraca, na minha opinião. Sério, passa cada cena na minha cabeça, e na hora de colocar no papel... A história do livrinho vai refletir muito na vida dos dois, e vocês logo vão ver o "conto de fadas" da Kagome acabar por virar realidade.

Ah, uma coisa. A Solace, quando eu falo 'menina' ou 'jovem' em relação à ela, é porque ela é realmente quase uma criança. Como em Shakspeare, onde Julieta tinha acho que cerca de 14 anos, também não vejo por quê fazer da Solace uma jovem moça, ainda mais porque o romance dos dois (apesar do Tsukiko ser aparentemente mais velho) é mais um romance infantil, do tipo 'primeiro amor', ou até mesmo amizade apenas.

E continuação? Cada vez mais sólida a idéia xD

Maiyu, sério? Não sabia, achei que era coisa da époa de Chiquititas ou algo assim xD

E é, Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy, Sexy, Sexy!! Sesshoumaru é o cara, ainda comanda meu coraçãozinho puro e intocado! O fato do Sess ser irmão do Inu não vai afetar em nada nessa história, por isso que não é tão... importante assim. Como eu disso, caso eu faça uma continuação, aí sim vai ser! Mas para essa história aqui, em particular, tanto faz xD

Ainda mais, Inu e Sessy não se dão bem mesmo, um ser irmão do outro nem deve fazer diferença pros dois, já que querem se matar, hehehe

Naru L comanda xD Eu já li um monte de fics dela, mas não todas ainda. Sem tempo, hehehe. E pode ler as respostas de review, geralmente vocês notam coisas que eu esqueci de falar na fic e comentam.

Sr. Masaki mestre dos magos. Hmm... boa essa. O mestre dos magos sempre me intrigava. Custava ele falar logo pras crianças como voltar pro mundo deles!? Eu hein, isso que é ser mão-de-vaca de conhecimentos!

Desculpa o atraso...

Lali, uma fic ficar absurda não é tão simples assim. Só mudando completamente o tema, do nada, tipo... a fic é uma continuação do anime, de repente fica AU, os personagens nem se conhecem e... peraí. Isso já aconteceu em fic decente! (vide "Os Feiticeiros", por Kath Klein). Então, não se desanime! Se não gostou da fic faz como eu: apaga! xD Mas se tem gente lendo e comentando, recomendo continuar. Nunca se sabe, pode ter alguém que se sinta abalado de ver a fic sumir (sumiram com a ONESHOT do "Cokies and Cream", uma fic de Naruto, foférrima, sobre o Gaara e o relacionamento com os irmãos... era tão meiga...)

E, realmente, Sesshy de brinde acaba saindo melhor que as fics centradas nele. Tentar entrar no íntimo de um ser tão todo-poderoso... só para os experts. Meros mortais como nós não deveríamos mexer no assunto xD

Bjos e... desculpa pelo atraso...

Ah, Amy... quando você falou "um homem como ele" eu pensei no Sessy. Daí você falou "tarado" e eu pensei no Miroku. Simples assim. Pra mim, é falar em perversão eu só consigo pensar nele o.o E não tem outro personagem que se encaixe melhor nessa palavras xD

Miroku foi o segundo personagem de Inuyasha por quem me apaixonei. Sessy primeiro, foi ele quem me fez assistir o desenho, afinal de contas. Lá estava eu, entediada vendo um desenho sem graça (blasfêmia!) no cartoon sobre a era feudal japonesa, quando me entra esse deus grego. Eu hein, acho que enfartei depois daqui, porque não me lembro mais nada do epi, só... ele...

Ahem! Fala pras suas amigas que, se eu dia eu vier a ganhar na loteria, estarei contratando recrutas para meu plano de dominação mundial. Tenho até propaganda política:D

O povinho ainda vai se arrepender. É do Naraku que estamos falando, afinal xD. Ele é o único vilão realmente malvado que conheço. Tipo, Fruits Baskets tem Akito, mas Akito ta longe de ser vilão perverso. (tem um comentário no pé da página abaixo, mas é Spoiler de Furuba, cuidado)

Sisical!! É legal ver que eu lembro que são todas vocês o.O

Tipo, eu geralmente conheço uma pessoa, mas se fico um mês sem manter contato, some da minha cabeça xD Mas eu lembro direitinho de todas vocês, que já comentaram mais de uma vez aqui, né...

O povo é bobo. Só isso que tenho a dizer. A Amy acertou quando falou que as pessoas só pensam em dinheiro e em si mesmas. E, por mais que eu ainda faça esse povo encarar a realidade, vocês vão ver que sempre vai ter um que reclama que acabou a mamata. Nosso governo é assim, mudam uma coisa e uns agradecem, outros reclamam... (Quando EU subir ao poder, cuidado! Cabeças rolarão!! xD)

Lah-chan, não se preocupa com o comentário. Todos eles me animam, então todos servem pra alguma coisa útil na fic (meu humor importa, né? xD). E a Kagome não obteve sucesso nenhum... paciência. Mas você vai ver que o Naraku vai ajudar ela logo logo. (daí vocês ficam; mas hein!?)

Dessinha-san, agradeço o comentário! De coração, sempre que aparece uma pessoa nova lendo a fic e simplesmente fico... feliz. Não sei descrever. Alegre, abobalhada, animada... Sério, eu pareço uma colegial rindo com as amigas de algum menino bonito quando ele passa por perto. Não que eu já tenha feito isso! NUNCA! Mas eu fico assim com as reviews xD

Lari-san, não tema! Eu não tenho advogados e nem dinheiro o suficiente pra te processar! xD Pode usar a fic à vontade. Só não quero outros... bom, esquecendo de falar que a fic é minha, porque eu quero CRÉDITOS por isso!!! Já que nem direitos autorais eu tenho, pelo menos as reviews eu quero receber, caso coloquem a fic em outro site... snif snif

Bom, acho que é só isso... Já deu 10,000 o número de palavras, então ta na hora de parar, senão a leitura fica cansativa, ne?


	15. 5ºDia: Reunião

**Disclaimer:** se o site é fanfiction, certamente aqui é tudo baseado em algo que já existe. Caso queiram saber de quem é Inuyasha, procurem na Internet sobre "Rumiko Takahashi"

Aeee! De volta mais uma vez!!

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora. E segundamente(?) já aviso que não vou responder as reviews agora. Tou com pressa pra postar, e a fic sozinha já sai mais de 11mil palavras D Record!!

Consegui nova motivação para escrever fanfic, vendo que muita gente nova está gostando (yay! Mandem reviews, isso ajuda muito xD), e também graças à um provérbio (???) que me passaram.

"_**Você não pode esperar por inspiração. Você tem que ir atrás dela com um pau na mão."**_

Autoria desconhecida xD

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e comentem. Ando precisando muito Feedback, já que estou mudando um pouquinho meu jeito de escrever.

**Comercial:** esse capítulo é um oferecimento de **Legends of Zelda** (jogo da Nintendo e de um tal de Shigeru Miyamoto). Ler fanfics de Zelda me ajudou muito a pensar em guerras!!

**Capítulo15: 5ºDia: Reunião**

_Solace observava admirada a facilidade com que Tsukiko se movia por entre as árvores. É como se fizesse parte delas. Enquanto ela, vez ou outra, tinha que desviar de uma árvore ou arbusto, cujos galhos encontram-se perigosamente apontados para ela. Já o jovem, com toda graça que apenas os céus poderiam ter-lhe concedido, não precisava sequer desviar o caminho: parecia intocável. Nem uma vez Solace o viu se machucar; nem uma vez viu seus longos cabelos prateados enroscarem-se nos galhos baixos._

_Tamanha era sua admiração que a distração a fez tropeçar em uma raiz de uma das árvores. "Você está bem?" veio a pergunta de tsukiko, mesmo que em sua voz não houvesse preocupação._

"_Estou, só caí." respondeu, evitando olhar para seus olhos._

_Tsukiko apenas consentiu, ajudando-a a levantar e continuando o caminho, mas dessa vez a pegando pela mão. "Já estamos quase lá."_

_Solace tornou a olhar para seu perfil, enquanto Tsukiko mantinha-se distraído com o caminho. _

_Tudo nele irradiava graça. Era como se um ar majestoso o rodeasse, controlando cada movimento seu._

_Não demorou muito para chegarem ao seu destino. Tsukiko parou num movimento súbito, quase fazendo com que a pequena Solace tropeçasse nele. Ele apontou, além das árvores e descendo um pequeno morro, um belíssimo lago. "Aqui."_

_Solace, mais uma vez encantada com os lugares a que Tsukiko a levava, soltou sua mão, indo em direção ao lago. Cuidadosamente escalou o morro, descendo até a margem dele. "É lindo!" exclamou, felicidade brotando de seus olhos._

_Rapidamente correu pela borda do lago, sem temer cair dentro dele. O local não era adornado por nenhuma flor, mas sim um gramado baixo, que parecia cobrir tudo, menos o lago._

_Ele, por sua vez, possuía uma água cristalina e transparente, a tal ponto que Solace era capaz de ver o fundo, onde algumas carpas nadavam, desconhecendo a chegada deles ali._

_Levou algum tempo até percorrer toda a borda do lago, visto que era grande, e finalmente Solace decidiu sentar-se à margem. Rapidamente tirou os sapatinhos de seda que usava, não se importando de sujá-los de terra. Colocou os pés dentro da água, sem ao menos perguntar se podia. Havia se esquecido completamente do mundo à sua volta._

_Tsukiko parou ao seu lado, observando as carpas. "Pode nadar, se sentir vontade. As carpas são inofensivas, e o lago não é fundo."_

_Solace abriu um enorme sorriso, olhando para ele. O sorriso, porém, logo deu lugar a um rubor intenso. Tsukiko a olhou impassível. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou olhar." Falou, caminhando até o morro. Subiu com facilidade, ficando atrás de uma das árvores._

_Solace tinha certeza de que ele estava lá e não podia vê-la. Olhou para o lago e a tentação de mergulhar naquela água era intensa. Rapidamente se despiu, desfazendo os laços de seu vestido com facilidade, e os jogando de lado. Tirou com algum receio as roupas íntimas, apesar de saber que podia confiar em Tsukiko._

_Entrou calmamente na água, sentindo todo o corpo relaxar no mesmo instante. Mas, mesmo com a boa sensação que a água dava, e a vontade de relaxar, Solace queria aproveitar o máximo possível._

_Começou a nadar pelo lago, indo até o meio. Apesar de ser um pouco mais fundo que as margens, ainda era consideravelmente raso, e ela podia com facilidade ficar por ali._

_A diversão, porém, que costumava ter ao visitar piscinas no castelo de seu pai, não surgia aqui. Faltava-lhe companhia. Sempre esteve acostumada a nadar com alguma amiga, ou as empregadas quando lhe faltava tal acompanhamento._

_Aqui, porém..._

_Olhou para onde Tsukiko estava, e constatou que ele não havia se movido nem um pouco do lugar. Sentiu as faces arderem, pensando no que estava prestes a pedir. Nadou até a margem mais próxima dele, se apoiando na terra. Reuniu coragem o suficiente, chamando-lhe a atenção. "Tsukiko?"_

"_Já quer sair?" veio a voz, desprovida de emoção do jovem filho da Lua._

_Solace desviou o olhar, observando os peixes. "N-não, é que... eu gostaria de saber se você não quer... entrar comigo."_

--------------------------------

"Kagome, o que houve?"

Kagome deu um pulo, ficando pálida de surpresa por ter companhia. Havia se esquecido completamente do mundo real.

"Você está vermelha... está com febre?" perguntou a amiga, colocando uma mão na testa de Kagome para ver se estava quente.

Rapidamente Kagome se esquivou dela. "N-não, imagina! Deve ser só esse sol..." falou, rapidamente fechando o livro. Mesmo que Sango já o tivesse lido, Kagome não queria levantar _suspeitas_.

Sango não se pareceu convencida. "Melhor se cuidar então. Ficar alternando entre palidez e rubor dessa maneira não deve ser saudável." Comentou, voltando a atenção para os soldados treinando.

Kagome suspirou aliviada, guardando o livro no bolso e observando o treino com a amiga. Não estava realmente interessada em observar os rapazes como Ayame havia sugerido aquela manhã, mas acabou comparecendo por pedido de Sango. Ela havia dito que Houjo e Miroku estavam treinando muito ultimamente, e queria ver os progressos do jovem.

Kagome não podia deixar de notar o fato de a amiga não querer aparecer sozinha. Sango nunca se intimidou na presença de homens.

Mas também, ela também nunca esteve na presença de um homem como Miroku.

"Ataquem com força. Não é porque a espada está em movimento que vocês podem relaxar!" Miroku gritava para os soldados que o atacavam. Estavam cinco no momento, atacando-o ao mesmo tempo enquanto Miroku bloqueava. O resto, já exausto, descansava ao redor da pequena 'arena' improvisada no quintal de Kaede.

Houjo ergueu a espada com intenções de atacar por cima. Miroku rapidamente ergueu a própria espada, bloqueando o ataque. Houjo o segurou por quase dois segundos, até o _monge_ empurrá-lo e se virar para desviar o ataque de outro dos soldados.

Kagome olhava fascinada. Apesar de ser amiga de Houjo há tempos, ele nunca havia demonstrado como lutava, e dizia que ele mesmo não sabia muito sobre espadas.

Ele era, afinal, apenas um guarda, e jovem demais para tentar os testes para ser um soldado do castelo.

"Houjo está se saindo muito bem. O senhor monge deve tê-lo treinado muito, como disse." Sango comentou, contemplando o olhar pasmado de Kagome. A menina rapidamente fechou a boca, vendo que era observada. Sango apenas riu. "Você nunca viu um treino de espadas, não é?"

"Acho que nunca tive tempo. Mas isso é MUITO legal! Eu devia ter ouvido Ayame!!" ela falou, se inclinando mais na cerca para tentar ver mais de perto. "Lutar com espadas é tão legal quanto parece?"

Sango levou uma mão até o ombro, se lembrando do ferimento. Já havia melhorado, mas algumas dores demoram mais para sumir. "Enquanto você não se machucar, até que sim. Uma disputa entre amigos é ainda melhor que um combate real, isso eu garanto."

Kagome teve que segurar um risinho infantil ao ver Houjo se esquivar de um contra-ataque de Miroku, enquanto outro soldado tentava atacar. Estavam trabalhando em equipe para tentar derrubar Miroku (ou pelo menos fazê-lo suar um pouco), mas sem muito sucesso, visto que o monge parecia levar tudo na brincadeira.

Kagome se sentia como uma garotinha, e Sango não pôde deixar de notar. "Você está parecendo a Ayame com essas risadinhas." Falou maliciosamente.

Kagome fechou a cara. "Também não precisa falar assim..."

Sango riu abertamente da cara da menina. "Eu não estava te insultando, Kagome."

"É. Até parece que se Ayame agora é algum tipo de crime!" Ayame falou, aparecendo por trás. Ela fingiu um ar de traição. "Achei que você não queria vir aqui hoje, _Princesa_." Falou, tentando soar azeda, mas na verdade animada com a presença da amiga.

Kagome deu de ombros, voltando a olhar pra luta. Miroku agora estava atacando todos os rapazes na pequena arena, que tinham problemas para se esquivar ou defender. "Você não me disse que Houjo estaria aqui, e Sango foi muito mais convincente..."

Ayame a imitou, dando de ombros também. "Até parece que Houjo seria algo de interessante para se ver." Ela falou, pulado ao lado da amiga. Em um movimento rápido, colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela, a outra mão apontando para o outro lado do ringue. "Está vendo aquele loiro ali!? Eu estava lá uns minutos atrás, e ele não parava de olhar pra você!!" gritou, excitada. "Você totalmente devia ir lá falar com ele! Ele deve estar completamente apaixonado por você. Olha o jeito que ele fica olhando pra você!" Ayame gritou animada, ainda com o dedo na direção do rapaz.

Sango delicadamente abaixou a mão da menina. "Sabia que é falta de educação apontar?"

Ayame girou os olhos, largando da princesa. "Desculpa, mamãe!" falou, fazendo voz de criança.

Sango ignorou. "E como ele poderia estar apaixonado por ela? Sequer se conhecem!"

"Ah! Está nos olhos dele, vai dizer que não notou?" falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

Sango riu da ingenuidade da menina, voltando a observar a luta. Miroku aparentemente já estava dando por encerrada aquela se sessão, revisando alguns dos ensinamentos do dia. Houjo observava admirado, provavelmente achando Miroku o melhor guerreiro que já havia visto.

Kagome até olhou para o homem que Ayame apontou. Se era bonito? Devia ser. Não é como se ela tivesse entrado em contato com muitos homens na vida.

A não ser que um Conselho Real, formado por vários velhos, decrépitos conte.

No máximo, ela podia contar apenas com o próprio Houjo, e quem sabe o General Sanders. Levar em conta seu avô estava fora de questão. Ele podia ser homem, mas jamais um modelo de beleza para ela, e o mesmo valia para seu pai, apesar de sequer lembrar como ele era.

Mas... se levar em conta Inuyasha...

Esse homem tinha um cabelo muito liso, o que fazia o formato de sua cabeça ficar bem claro. E era loiro, o que entrava em contraste com a pele bronzeada de treinamento. Alguns poderia até achar exótico, mas Kagome estava acostumada com certa palidez. Olhe Tsukiko, por exemplo. Já o prateado do cabelo de Inuyasha combinava bem com seu bronzeado, que parecia ser mais natural do que adquirido. Sem contar que Inuyasha não era uma montanha de músculos como esse outro homem. Inuyasha tinha músculos bem definidos, mas sem exageros. E os olhos... os olhos de Inuyasha continham caráter, uma certa determinação e bravura que davam aquele brilho peculiar aos olhos cor de mel. E Inuyasha não mantinha os cabelos presos em um...

...espera um pouco!

Quando foi que Inuyasha virou seu exemplo de beleza masculina!?

"É normal ela ficar mudando de cor assim?" Ayame perguntou, olhando preocupada para Kagome.

Sango suspirou profundamente. "Vai saber..."

Kagome sacudiu levemente a cabeça, dispersando os pensamentos. Ela checaria isso mais tarde.

Ayame abriu um sorriso malicioso, olhando alternadamente entre o soldado (ou capitão, ou qualquer coisa do tipo) que ela havia mostrado e a princesa. "Ahh... no que você estava pensando, Princesa?"

"N-nada não!" Kagome falou, um pouco rápido demais.

Ayame se sentiu motivada. "Tava pensando nele, não é?" perguntou, querendo ainda mais incomodar a princesa.

Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha. "C-Claro que não, Ayame!! P-por que e-eu...-"

"Inuyasha volte aqui!" veio o berro de dentro da hospedaria. Salva pelo gongo.

"Eu já disse que não, velhota Kaede!" Inuyasha gritou pra hospedaria, saindo correndo com as mãos nos ouvidos. Foi em direção ao ringue.

Kaede veio logo atrás, andando com raiva em cada passo. "Como você espera que eu faça isso sem ajuda, Inuyasha!? Eu só consegui fazer metade do trabalho ontem, e ainda foi a metade fácil. Tem muita coisa pra fazer e você ainda espera que eu libere quartos!? E como fica a minha renda!?!?" perguntou, uma fúria visível em seu rosto.

Até Miroku vacilou diante da raiva de Kaede.

Inuyasha encolheu perto da cerca, talvez na esperança de se esconder da velha. "É só por uma noite, velhota Kaede. Eles estarão longe num piscar de olhos."

Kaede grunhiu ofendida. "Se depender de mim, você estará limpando chiqueiros ao final de tudo isso, Inuyasha." Falou, voltando para a hospedaria com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

Inuyasha resmungou algum palavrão inaudível, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos. Ele sabia que a velha estava certa. De uma forma ou de outra, ele é quem acabaria tendo que pagar pelos quartos.

"E o que exatamente foi isso agora?" perguntou Sango, não vendo nada mais de interessante na arena.

Inuyasha suspirou profundamente. "Os representantes dos outro reines chegam hoje. Pelo menos os que ainda não estão aqui. Como provavelmente esperam que eu arrume hospedagem pra todos..."

Ayame deu de ombros. Essa guerra estava longe de ser um assunto que lhe interessasse, então voltou sua atenção para o problema em mãos: encontrar um namorado para sua princesa. Rapidamente correu até o outro lado da arena.

Sango apenas riu da simplicidade do problema. Mesmo se tivessem de dormir no chão, esses representantes não tinham direito de exigir hospitalidade. Já era generosidade demais de Shikano oferecer um locar para a reunião.

Já Kagome... não conseguia parar de olhar para Inuyasha. O que esse homem tinha que os outros não? Por que ela não parava de olhar para ele!? Pelos deuses, elas estava olhando DIRETO pra ele, será que não tinha a menor decência??

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelos gritos animados das jovens moças ao redor da arena. Aparentemente, Miroku e um outro capitão qualquer haviam iniciado uma "disputa amigável". Até mesmo Kagome conseguia entender o motivo de tanta animação: ambos os homens, depois de horas de treino a fio debaixo desse sol, já estavam suados e resolveram tirar a parte de cima da vestimenta. E, apesar de tudo, nenhum dos dois parecia realmente cansado, talvez porque até agora só tenham feito um "treino leve" ou "aquecimento".

"Exibidos..." zombou Inuyasha, braços cruzados assistindo à cena.

Kagome voltou a atenção à arena. Esse capitão... era o homem que Ayame havia mostrado. Realmente, se camisa... ele não era de se jogar fora...

...não que ela estivesse insinuando que seria possível algum tipo de relação com ele, ou que ela estivesse pensando nisso. Não mesmo.

Kagome levou uma mão às têmporas, massageando calmamente. Estava passando tempo demais com Ayame. Toda aquela má-influência (por mais bem intencionada que fosse) estava passando para ela. Rapidamente procurou os olhos de Sango.

A amiga parecia tão concentrada na luta quanto... quanto... bom, quanto todas as outras moças na área. Agora, por quais motivos... Ela não poderia estar observando os rapazes, poderia? Sango já havia deixado bem claro que não era esse tipo de mulher, e que Miroku estava longe de ser seu tipo de homem (ou de ser homem ao menos).

Miroku levava a luta quase na brincadeira, habilmente desviando todos os ataques do oponente. Não havia mostrado nenhuma menção de atacar, simplesmente evadindo o outro capitão.

Alguns minutos após o início da luta, porém, abaixou a espada num único movimento gracioso e a empurrando contra o oponente.

A luta acabou sem muito mais que aplausos calorosos da platéia feminina. Kagome não deixou de notar que Miroku olhou diretamente na direção de Sango, mandando uma piscada e acenando em vitória.

Kagome sorriu, olhando para Sango. A amiga não parecia alterada, a não ser o pequeno suspiro de irritação ao notar o flerte do monge.

"Exibido..." Inuyasha reclamou novamente, rindo um pouco da audácia do amigo.

As meninas não demoraram muito para começarem a entrar na arena, prontas para congratularem o vencedor, mas Miroku ergueu uma mão pedindo para esperarem. "Já que começamos, mais alguém gostaria de uma pequena disputa? Aceito qualquer desafio!" perguntou jovialmente, provavelmente, como Inuyasha disse, apenas querendo se exibir.

Provavelmente queria se exibir para Sango, Kagome pensou.

"Pára com o showzinho e continua a treinar os soldados, Miroku!" Inuyasha gritou, querendo desencorajar o amigo.

"Ah, deixa disso, Inuyasha! Entra aí, quem sabe com você aqui nós podemos até cobrar pelos ingressos!" falou o monge, alegremente. Já estava recolhendo os equipamentos, sabia que ninguém aceitaria o desafio. Havia sido o outro capitão quem começou, provavelmente tentando se mostrar para alguém. Não que Miroku se importasse.

"Eu aceito o desafio, senhor monge."

Miroku parou onde estava, lentamente olhando na direção da voz. Sango já estava entrando na arena, uma das espadas de treino em mãos. Provavelmente pegou com algum dos soldados.

"M-mas, senhorita Sango!"

"Você mesmo disse que aceitava qualquer desafio, monge. Vai voltar com a palavra?" perguntou, caçoando dele. Estava esperando por essa oportunidade desde o primeiro encontro com o monge devasso.

Miroku largou os equipamentos de treinamento, mantendo apenas a espada. Era mais esperto do que simplesmente dar as costas a uma Sango armada. "Senhorita Sango, aquilo era apenas uma forma de expressão. Eu não vou lutar com a senhorita!" falou, beirando o desespero.

Sango se colocou em posição de luta, esperando que Miroku fizesse o mesmo. "O senhor mesmo disse, monge. Qualquer desafio."

Miroku baixou a espada. "Eu não vou atacar a senhorita! Seu braço está machucado!" falou, indignado. Lutar contra mulheres estava fora do seu código de honra.

Sango sorriu. "Não se preocupe, eu agüento uma pequena partida amigável."

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver Sango atacar, rendendo alguma força por parte de Miroku para rebater o golpe. Sango continuou a atacar agressivamente, mas com tamanha habilidade, que Miroku teve problemas para escapar.

Kagome tinha a leve impressão que... a amiga estava lutando a sério.

Inuyasha suspirou. "Eu avisei..."

"Inuyasha, ajuda aqui!" gritou Miroku, mergulhando no chão para desviar de outro ataque. "Eu não vou bater em você, Sango!"

Sango não parecia ter se convencido a largar a chance de dar o troco. "Lute como homem, monge Miroku!" falou calmamente, apesar da fúria em seus olhos ao atacar.

Miroku apenas riu nervoso, fugindo da espada, que apesar de não ser afiada, ainda era real. "Eu to tentando, Sango! Mas como homem, eu devo te lembrar, eu não posso atacar uma mulher!" gritou, rolando para o lado, desviando de um golpe... _quase_ mortal. "Inuyasha, ela quer me matar!"

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça, vendo a situação irremediável a que o amigo se submeteu. "Se vira, Miroku."

Hesitante, Kagome puxou a manga de Inuyasha. O rapaz olhou para ela, perguntando o que queria. "Não é melhor parar a luta? Quero dizer... acho que ela _realmente_ está tentando matar ele!" comentou, olhando preocupada para os dois lutando. Miroku ainda estava no chão, segurando firmemente a espada em sua frente, bloqueando um golpe de Sango que aparentemente mirava em seu pescoço.

Inuyasha olhou para a luta, não dando muita importância. "Que nada. Se ela quisesse realmente matá-lo já o teria acertado faz tempo. E Miroku não está sendo sério nessa luta... só estão brincando."

Kagome não se sentiu mais segura, mas resolveu deixar.

Apesar de não entender de espadas, ela conhecia a amiga. Mesmo que um pouco. Kagome não acreditava que Sango deixaria a chance de, literalmente, acabar com o monge passar. Mas se Inuyasha dizia que era brincadeira...

E Miroku, apesar do esforço que fazia para se salvar, estava rindo, provavelmente achando engraçada a situação em que se encontrava. E Sango não parecia querer acabar com a luta tão cedo...

Sango empurrou a ponta da espada, mirando o peito do monge. Miroku não teve outra opção senão usar a própria espada para revidar o golpe, finalmente participando da luta. Rapidamente deu um pulo para trás, evitando continuar a atacar a moça. "Senhorita Sango, por favor!" pediu, respirando ofegante. "Eu já disse que não vou te atacar!"

Sango abaixou a espada. "Você não é nada mal, monge. Mesmo para alguém que só ficou correndo de um lado para o outro."

Miroku abriu um sorriso arreganhado. "Eu tento."

Kagome sorriu para os dois, vendo que sua preocupação era infundada. Sentiu alguém cutucar seu braço, e virou para ver Inuyasha um tanto preocupado. "Pois não?"

"Eu precisava falar com você em particular..." ele começou, um pouco vermelho. Ainda lhe custava muita energia para ser educado perto dela, mas não poderia arriscar mais um colapso nervoso por parte da menina.

Já ia abrir a boca para falar quando Kaede voltou da cozinha, trazendo rodos e baldes. Ela parou em frente à um boquiaberto Inuyasha, jogando as coisas no chão. "Eu disse que você acabaria tendo que limpar chiqueiros. Isso deve pagar pelo menos dois dos quartos. Depois penso em uma forma para você pagar pelos outros..." falou, dando as costas para Inuyasha e erguendo o nariz, de forma a desafiar o jovem a contrariá-la.

Kagome pôde ouvir os risinhos mal suprimidos de Miroku.

Inuyasha apenas olhou para os utensílios pasmado. "Ah, velha Kaede! Você não está falando sério!" grunhiu para a mulher, que já se encontrava na porta da hospedaria.

"É isso ou me paga em dinheiro, Inuyasha. E devo lhe lembrar que já me deve muito." Falou, virando para ele com um sorriso vencedor. Ergueu a cabeça, gritando para além dele. "Ayame, eu preciso de ajuda na cozinha. Alguém precisa pegar os pedidos para mim, já que hoje estou sozinha..." falou, lamentando a falta de empregados. Tinha que abusar da boa vontade das jovens da região (que mais se ofereciam só para ficarem na companhia de Inuyasha e Miroku).

Infelizmente, hoje todas pareciam querer ajudar os pais e irmãos nas arenas de treino. Vai entender...

Ayame foi saltitante para junto de Kaede, enquanto Sango e Miroku saíam da arena para irem perto de Inuyasha. Miroku ainda ria. "Essa eu quero ver!"

Inuyasha resmungou, virando para o amigo. "Você vem comigo!"

Nem um pouco surpreso pelo pedido, Miroku apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sinto muito, Inuyasha, mas que eu me lembre você me mandou treinar os soldados..."

Sango não parecia inclinada a se oferecer para o trabalho, então Inuyasha nem pensou em pedir. Ela, porém, se pronunciou. "Você poderia pedir para Kohaku te ajudar. Ajudar a cuidar dos estábulos era trabalho dele no castelo." Comentou, procurando pelo irmão. Seus olhos baixaram em Kagome. Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Ou peça à Kagome. Ela não tem nada para fazer hoje, tem, Princesa?"

Kagome ergueu a vista, vendo que falavam dela. Realmente, não tinha nada para fazer o dia inteiro. Kaede havia expulsado todos da cozinha, não deixando ninguém nem ao menos chegar perto, estressada com o trabalho que tinha para fazer uma ceia tão grande, deixando a jovem livre pela tarde.

Mas... "Eu nunca limpei uma granja!" falou, exasperada.

Miroku deixou escapar um riso. "Granja? Aquilo é um chiqueiro mesmo, Princesa!" falou, virando para Inuyasha. "Quanto tempo faz que você não limpa o lugar pra Senhora Kaede, Inuyasha? Achei que essa fosse sua obrigação!"

Inuyasha se resumiu a xingar Miroku, pegando os utensílios e Kagome pelo braço. "É obrigação do Shippou! Ele é que se diverte com os porcos..." falou, indo em direção á área reservada pelos animais.

Kagome o seguiu, confusa.

--------------------------------

Miroku ainda ria silenciosamente, observando do cercado do chiqueiro. Sango precisou não menos do que cinco cotoveladas para fazer ele calar a boca.

Inuyasha resmungou, não agüentando mais o amigo. "Miroku, achei que você tinha mais o que fazer!"

O amigo não se enfezou. "Sabe como é... eu sempre deixe o trabalho de lado por um... bem maior." Falou, começando a rir de novo. Sango mandou um olhar reprovador para ele.

Kagome, apesar de se sentir tonta por causa do cheiro do lugar, não conseguiu deixar de se encantar com os animais. "Eles parecem felizes." Falou, batendo a mão na cabeça de um deles.

"Têm que estar, senão não dá pra comer..." Inuyasha falou, não dando atenção. Kagome mudou ligeiramente de cor, sentindo-se muito mal de repente.

Sango a olhou com carinho. "Não se preocupe, Kagome. Ele... não falou por mal." Disse, evitando mentir.

"A gente vai comer eles!?" a jovem perguntou, incrédula. "Quero dizer... olha só a carinha deles!"

Inuyasha rodou os olhos. "Eles ainda são jovens. É só não se apegar, ok?"

Kagome deu as costas para os animais, encarando Inuyasha. "Como você pode ser tão frio? São só animais!" ela falou, indo em direção à ele. As galochas que usava eram pesadas, mas ela agradeceu à Kaede por elas, ao pisar na lama suja. Realmente, era fundo. "Eeew..."

"São só comida! Não precisa ficar toda sentimental... vai me falar que é vegetariana?" perguntou, a acidez óbvia em seu tom de voz.

"Claro que não, mas..."

"Então pára de reclamar e me ajuda aqui. Você coloca a lama nos baldes, eu levo eles embora." Ele falou, apontando para o rodo e as pás.

Kagome olhou para os instrumentos céticas. "E como eu faço isso?"

Miroku estremeceu ao sentir uma pisada no pé. Estava a ponto de fazer algum comentário, provavelmente.

"É só... como assim, como!? É só colocar, é pra isso que se usa a pá!" Inuyasha falou, já perdendo a paciência. O chão estava muito escorregadio, resultado de dias de limpeza atrasados. Shippou andava se distraindo muito com o amigo novo, provavelmente fugindo das tarefas. Acabou escorregando, mas se segurou antes de cair de cara na lama. "E Miroku, quer por favor calar a boca!?"

"Eu não falei nada!" gritou o monge, sentindo-se profundamente ofendido. Ou melhor, fingindo se sentir assim. Sango girou os olhos.

"Kagome, é só colocar toda a lama nos baldes. Junte ela toda em um só lugar, e coloque aos poucos." Sango instruiu do lado seguro do cercado.

Kagome enfiou a pá na lama, sentindo toda aquela mistura de lama e fezes se mover. "Nojento..." falou, cobrindo o nariz.

Miroku mordeu o lábio para não rir de Inuyasha, que estava com dificuldades para se locomover no lugar. "Tenta não encher muito o balde, senão o Inuyasha não consegue carregar." Falou, atiçando ainda mais o amigo.

Inuyasha caminhou até o balde quase cheio. "Miroku, dá pra sair daqui?" resmungou, pronto pra bater no monge.

Miroku deu de ombros. "Só estou tentando ajudar..."

Inuyasha foi pegando os baldes, levando até uma carroça já preparada. Balde após balde, a carroça foi se enchendo, e o chiqueiro se limpando.

Kagome até que estava se divertindo. Fora o cheiro, a lama e o que ela sabia que tinha naquela lama, as piadas de Miroku e o mau-humor de Inuyasha eram divertidos de se acompanhar. Sem contar que um dos porcos toda hora colocava o focinho na pá, para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

O último balde foi levado, e Kagome agora colocava água no chão para os porcos se limparem. Como Sango havia dito, eram animais mais higiênicos do que aparentavam.

Inuyasha voltou da carroça, reclamando da sujeira que ficou no caminho. Ele estava relativamente sujo, considerando a vez que Miroku o empurrou na lama de propósito. "Ainda bem que acabou... Shippou vai me pagar por essa."

Miroku se acalmava dos risos, uma Sango já entediada ao seu lado. "Pelo menos você não vai precisar desembolsar nada pra pagar a senhora Kaede. Quantos quartos você pegou?" perguntou o monge, já mais calmo.

"Só cinco. Todos os outros fizeram questão de pagar pelos próprios quartos. Só alguns que vêm de mais longe é que não tiveram tempo para ver isso ainda." Inuyasha comentou, abrindo a porta para Kagome sair. Ela se distraiu ainda mais um pouco dando tchau para os animais, o que rendeu um Inuyasha ainda mais estressado. "Você vai se arrepender disso depois. Eu falei pra não se apegar."

Kagome ignorou. "Não posso evitar, acho que esse rapazinho aqui gostou de mim!" ela falou, sorrindo para um dos leitões. Já estava um pouco e teria que tomar um banho demorado mesmo. Se sujar mais um pouquinho não ia machucar ninguém.

Sango sorriu para a alegria da amiga. "Vamos indo, Kagome. Vou pedir para a senhora Kaede lhe preparar um banho." Ela falou, franzindo a testa. "Se bem que... é melhor eu mesma fazer isso, Kaede deve estar ocupada demais já...

Kagome se levantou, aceitando o braço de Inuyasha para se apoiar. Já estavam fora do chiqueiro, e Inuyasha começou a andar em direção à carroça, pronto para levá-la embora. "E ainda tem mais trabalho pra fazer..."

Kagome, incerta se devia ir tomar banho ou ajudá-lo a terminar, resolveu pela segunda opção.

Deu dois passos em direção a Inuyasha antes de pisar em uma das pequenas poças de lama que estavam no chão.

Inuyasha não viu o que o atingiu.

E preferiu não ver no que aterrissou.

Sango suprimiu um grito assustado, enquanto Miroku se enrolou na própria risada, chegando até mesmo a engasgar.

"Mas que monte de –" Inuyasha gritou, levantando a cara da lama. Ambos ele e Kagome haviam aterrissado na carroça.

"Inuyasha, olha a língua!" Miroku gritou, cortando o rapaz. Ainda estava se engasgando de rir. "Estamos na presença de donzelas, não seria adequado demonstrar esse tipo de educação!" falou, se apoiando na cerca para se colocar em pé.

Até mesmo Sango estava tendo problemas para segurar o riso, levando uma mão até a boca. "Acho melhor... vocês não entrarem na casa de Kaede para tomarem banho." Falou, entre risos. "Ela não vai gostar de ter lama nos corredores logo agora que a hospedaria está cheia."

Kagome levantou da lama, com medo de cair ali novamente. Como toda moça em situação semelhante, apesar de estar toda suja, tinha nojo de se tocar. "M-mas, Sango! Eu não posso ficar assim o dia inteiro!" gritou indignada.

Sango se aproximou, todo cuidado para não se sujar. "Não se preocupe, encontraremos um lugar para se limpar."

Miroku se iluminou. "Há uma lagoa não muito longe daqui! A senhorita nem precisará aparecer na vila, já que é só seguir a trilha atrás da hospedaria!" gritou, um pouco animado demais.

Inuyasha girou os olhos, toda irritação evidente em seu rosto. "Não. Miroku, você leva a carroça. E não venha me falar que está ocupado, eu sei que você não quer trabalhar." Falou, vendo que o amigo já ia retrucar.

Sango olhou de soslaio para o monge. "Eu vou junto. Não confio em você sozinho com Kagome tomando banho." Comentou.

Miroku suspirou. "Bom, pelo menos tenho companhia..."

"E quando voltar, vá receber os generais e quem mais vier. A reunião será após o jantar, caso perguntem." Inuyasha completou, pegando Kagome pelo braço e a levando em direção ao bosque.

Miroku olhou perplexo para Sango, não acreditando na situação em que se encontravam. "E vai deixar ELE levá-la pra tomar banho no lago!?"

Sango deu de ombros, pegando as rédeas do cavalo. "Levando-se em conta que Inuyasha não é você, ela estará segura."

--------------------------------

Certo. Agora era oficial. E o conto de fadas se torna realidade!

O único problema é que ainda era realidade.

E que o conto de fadas... bem...

Ignorando-se o fato que os dois estavam cobertos de lama da cabeça aos pés – principalmente Inuyasha, que parecia ter passado a tarde inteira com os porcos rolando na lama – e o fato de que o homem à sua frente estava de todas as formas possíveis irritado com ela, Kagome poderia dizer que sua vida era um conto de fadas. Mesmo sem as magias, os encantos, pessoas e animais místicos, ela pelo menos podia contar com a história.

A lagoa era linda. Um simples riacho a alimentava, formando uma pequena cachoeira em um lado das bordas. Árvores fechavam o local, tornando-o quase um paraíso em comparação ao resto do bosque. As árvores, grandes como eram, mais pareciam formar uma floresta do que um simples bosque.

Inuyasha largou seu braço, e Kagome sentiu a força com que estava sendo puxada. Não devia ser intencional, ela pensou, mas mesmo assim sentia uma dor entorpecida no braço que ele segurava.

"Você pode ir primeiro. Sei como vocês garotas são com esse negócio de ficar suja e tomar banho." Ele comentou, apontando para uma árvore. "Eu vou estar ali atrás, se precisar de qualquer coisa."

Kagome, ainda um pouco atordoada com a situação, apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

Ela olhou para a água, vendo como era realmente limpa. Transparente de tão limpa. Parecia até ser pecado sujá-la com tanta lama. Colocou uma mão na água, sentindo a sujeira sair. Alívio...

Espiou por cima do ombro, procurando por Inuyasha. Ele estava atrás da árvore que havia indicado, de costas para o lago. Era um pouco longe do lago, o suficiente para ela não sentir sua privacidade invadida.

Começou a tirar a roupa, tendo alguma dificuldade para desfazer os botões enlameados. O vestido caiu com um baque pesado, por causa da lama, e ela o deixou ali mesmo. Desfez-se das roupas íntimas e entrou rapidamente na água.

Longe ou não, vendo ou não, ela ainda estava tomando banho na presença de um homem.

Sentiu a face ficar vermelha, e rapidamente mergulhou, resfriando-a. "Eu não acredito nisso..."

Vendo que não podia ficar parada, começou a lavar o cabelo, já que a lama nele parecia estar secando. Apesar da vontade de se afastar dele, ao menos para ter um pouco de privacidade, Kagome não conseguiu sair de perto da margem. Sentia-se mais segura sabendo que ele estava logo ali.

A noite anterior com Inuyasha havia sido estranha. Havia sido criada pelo avô desde pequena, e o velho, apesar de ser um pouco 'diferente' da maioria dos avós, ainda se preocupava muito com ela. Ele e Sango a protegiam como uma jóia preciosa... ou alguma metáfora do tipo.

Ela nunca esteve em contato direto com um rapaz antes.

Até mesmo Houjo, que ela já conhecia há algum tempo, não passava de um amigo. Ela o via vez ou outra, conversavam vez ou outra. Nada de muita importância.

Já Inuyasha...

E o que ele queria falar com ela? Seria sobre a noite anterior? Será que ele também não queria que ela se 'afeiçoasse' dele?

"Ei!" veio a voz de Inuyasha, e Kagome pôde ter certeza de que ele ainda estava atrás da árvore.

Mas que jeito de se chamar uma pessoa era esse? "Está me chamando?" gritou para ele, mascarando a irritação na voz. A última coisa que precisava agora era brigar com ele.

"Sobre hoje cedo..."

É, era isso. Ele ia falar o que queria com ela. Mas, o que poderia ser? Ele parecia sério... Será que era realmente sobre a noite anterior? O que poderia estar preocupando ele sobre aquilo, não aconteceu nada demais...

"Eu precisava conversar com você. Antes dos generais chegarem."

Kagome revirou os olhos. "Sobre o quê?"

Ela não podia ver Inuyasha dali, mas tinha a impressão de que ele havia se irritado com o tom de voz dela. "Apesar do seu título e sua importância em toda essa missão, vou precisar que você fique quieta durante toda a reunião." Ele falou. Sem poder ver a expressão chocada de Kagome, ele simplesmente continuou. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai acabar dando um jeito de atrapalhar. Eu já discuti os planos de combate com meus homens e Miroku, e sei que você não concordará com boa parte deles..." concluiu.

Kagome soprou bolhas na água, tentando se acalmar. "Eu não deveria ter participado dessa reunião sobre os planos de combate? É do MEU reino que estamos falando aqui!"

"E exatamente por isso é que você ficou de fora. Não sei se você sabe, P_rincesa_, mas é o seu reino que vamos atacar e destruir, e por mais que você queira evitar, pessoas morrerão. Não pense que por um instante sequer eu pensei que você seria capaz de se responsabilizar pela morte de qualquer pessoa..."

"Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim..." falou, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Ela ouviu o riso dele. "Higurashi. Acho que você deveria saber que, como governante de um reino tão grande como Shikon, vidas estão nas suas mãos. A vida e a morte de pessoas depende unicamente de você."

"E...? Qual o seu ponto exatamente?" perguntou, a irritação finalmente chegando à sua voz.

"E que por... ações como as suas é que Shikon está sob o controle de Naraku agora." Ele falou, se virando para vê-la. "Por quê não atacou Naraku? Pelo que conheço do seu exército, com duas Divisões você já seria capaz de evitar o exército todo dele." Ele falou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Ele sabia que você seria incapaz de entrar em guerra, por mais que fosse uma vitória certa. Ele enviou o resto das tropas dele para conquistarem outros reinos, enquanto você sozinha poderia ter evitado tudo isso, _Princesa_."

Kagome lançou um olhar furioso na direção dele. "Vire-se, estou me banhando." Falou friamente. Inuyasha revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu. "Eu realmente sou incapaz de colocar em risco a vida de qualquer um, mas enquanto eu puder evitar, é isso que farei." Falou, voltando a atenção à lama em seu corpo. "Já você, _General_, parece ser incapaz do contrário." Falou, mais para irritá-lo que qualquer outra coisa.

"Se está se referindo ao seu caso, guarde sua saliva. Isso já está decidido, e você mesma concordou." Ele falou, ainda de costas para a moça que se banhava.

Kagome não se dignou a responder. Vovô costumava dizer algo como 'Aquele que te irrita te conquista', e ela não daria essa vitória para Inuyasha assim, de mão beijada.

Ela ouviu Inuyasha se mexer, provavelmente desconfortável com o silêncio. "E eu preciso saber outra coisa." Ele falou, esperando uma resposta de Kagome. Não tendo nenhuma, ele simplesmente suspirou. "Naraku está agindo mais cedo que o esperado. Miroku e... os contatos dele relataram que ele parece estar com pressa." Falou para ela. Olhou rapidamente para a água, e viu que ela estava prestando atenção. "Você sabe se ele está atrás de alguma coisa?"

Kagome terminou de tirar a lama dos cabelos, e mesmo limpa permaneceu na água, aproveitando a sensação gostosa. "Quando me encontrei com Naraku..." falou, tentando se lembrar do encontro. Estava um pouco difícil se lembrar de detalhes... "Não me lembro muito bem, mas ele parecia querer o Norte sob seu controle para poder entrar em guerra contra o Sul." Falou, franzindo a testa. Realmente, se demorassem muito, Naraku seria capaz de destruir muito mais que apenas uma vila, como no começo. "Algo sobre o reino de Aoitsuki, que parece estar se fortalecendo com alianças e guerras." Concluiu.

"Aoitsuki?" Inuyasha perguntou.

"Particularmente, Shikon não mantém relações com o Sul. Por mais que alianças sejam necessárias, esses reinos ficam muito longe, e além de não apresentarem ameaças, seria muito trabalhoso manter uma aliança com eles a tamanha distância." falou, se justificando. Inuyasha permaneceu quieto. Ela já ia parar de falar, mas lembrou de um detalhe. "Ah, mas Naraku disse que ele pretendia fazer essa guerra apenas nos próximos três anos, não parecia tão desesperado para começar uma guerra tão grande."

Inuyasha não falou nada. Kagome se sentiu abandonada. "Inuyasha? Concluiu alguma coisa?" perguntou, se virando.

Do lago, não conseguia ver direito a árvore onde Inuyasha havia se encostado, mas notou que ele não estava mais ali.

"Ahn... Inuyasha...-" tentou chamar, quando ouviu os passos rápidos dele vindo em sua direção. "Inuyasha, o que você-" acabou sendo interrompida pelo barulho de espadas se encontrando e o vulto de Inuyasha entrando bem na sua frente.

Kagome sequer teve tempo para entender o que acontecia, quando outro vulto apareceu por trás de Inuyasha, o fio da espada pronto para o corte. Inuyasha esquivou-se do primeiro com facilidade, empurrando-o para longe de Kagome. No mesmo segundo se virou para o novo inimigo, evitando assim perder a cabeça. Com um movimento rápido, contra-atacou o novo oponente, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e colidisse contra uma árvore.

Mal concluiu o golpe e Inuyasha já havia se virado, segurando o ataque de mais um oponente.

"Ora, ora, veja se não é o cara-de-cachorro!" falou o inimigo, forçando ainda mais a espada.

Inuyasha soltou um grunhido, mas respondeu no meu tom zombeteiro que o homem. "Pelo visto o lobo fedorento resolveu sair da toca! Cobras na cama, Kouga?" perguntou, forçando a espada contra Kouga.

Os dois se afastaram num pulo, Kouga abaixando a espada, mas Inuyasha mantendo a posição de ataque. "O que você quer aqui, lobo fedorento?"

Kouga ergueu uma sobrancelha, erguendo um polegar na direção de Kagome. "Não é todo dia que se vê uma bela sereia nessa região. Eu não ia deixar essa chance passar." Falou, piscando para Kagome.

Kagome rapidamente afundou mais, tentando se esconder o melhor que podia. De repente, o fato de o lago ter uma água tão limpa e transparente já não era mais uma vantagem. "E-ei!" gritou, vermelha e bufando de raiva.

Inuyasha soltou um palavrão, entrando na frente de Kagome e ficando entre ela e Kouga e seus homens. "Vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que você veio fazer aqui?" perguntou, em nenhum instante baixando a guarda.

Kouga cruzou os braços, olhando indiferente para Inuyasha. "Acho que foi você quem mandou convocar o líder do exército rebelde de Okami." Falou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso ao ver a carranca formar em Inuyasha.

"E o seu pai? Morreu por acaso?" perguntou no mesmo tom, sem se preocupar em ofender o outro.

Kouga deu de ombros. "Sabe como é, ele está velho. E alguém precisa ficar lá para comandar as tropas." Falou, descruzando os braços e rodeando Inuyasha. "E você? Pensei que tivesse tido algum plano incrível para chamar a todos assim. Mas vejo que está só... brincando." Comentou, indicando para a moça atrás de Inuyasha.

Kagome estava se controlando para não gritar. Os dois continuaram conversando (brigando, discutindo), esquecendo completamente dela ali.

E a água estava fria.

E haviam muitos homens na margem para ela sair.

"Ei!" gritou, atraindo mais atenção do que precisava. "Eu preciso sair daqui, Inuyasha!" falou, indignada.

Inuyasha – que no momento estava enroscado em uma briga de braço com Kouga – virou os olhos, voltando a atenção para a moça. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, jogou Kouga no chão. Virou para todos os homens de Kouga, que ou assistiam a briga ou assistiam a moça. "Sumam daqui, ela precisa se trocar!"

Kouga grunhiu, levantando do chão. "Quem você pensa que é para dar ordens aos meus homens?" falou, acenando para os rapazes saírem. Ele, porém, permaneceu no lugar.

"Você também deveria sair." Falou secamente.

"Quem vai me obrigar?" respondeu o lobo.

"Com licença!" Kagome gritou, apenas a face vermelha para fora d'água. "Inuyasha, eu não tenho uma toalha! E minha roupa está imunda!" falou, mais constrangida de lembrar desses detalhes do que de toda a situação.

Kouga soltou um riso silencioso, olhando para Inuyasha. "E eu pensando que _talvez_ você estivesse fazendo algo de útil, cara-de-cachorro! Mas ao invés de trabalhar fica se engraçando por aí."

"Cala a boca, lobo fedorento! Você é quem parou no meio do caminho pra ficar espionando mulheres tomando banho!" Inuyasha revidou, já pronto para grudar no pescoço do outro novamente.

"Eu? Espionando? Você é que estava na região, e pelo visto ela te conhece!" retrucou, aumentando a voz.

"EI!" Kagome gritou, perdendo a paciência. "Será que os dois poderiam ter um pouco de decência e me ajudar aqui!?"

Inuyasha resmungou, já pronto para sair do local, enquanto Kouga caminhou em direção à Kagome. Inuyasha foi surpreendido por isso. "Aonde você vai, lobo fedorento!?"

Kouga estava na margem, uma mão esticada para uma Kagome vermelha. A jovem mantinha os braços cruzados, tentando proteger sua dignidade. "Ajudando ela a sair." Falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

Kagome apenas ficou ali, embaixo d'água protegendo o que deveria ser protegido da vista dos homens, sem ação.

Num vulto, Inuyasha atacou Kouga, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na água e resumissem a briga dentro dela.

Kagome não conseguiu dar mais que um grito, ao ver os dois dentro da água com ela, e se afastou deles o máximo que podia, encostando-se à margem.

"E eu que pensava que um Miroku já era demais." Veio a voz de Sango por trás dela.

"Sango!" Kagome gritou, feliz ao ter alguma companhia feminina, e ainda mais feliz ao ver roupas limpas e toalhas na mão dela.

Sango não olhou mais que uma vez para os dois brigando; virou-se para a amiga, estendendo a toalha e a ajudando a sair. Kagome não podia se sentir mais agradecida.

Já haviam se afastado da lagoa, escondidas em uma pequena clareira. Kagome, já seca, rapidamente começou a se vestir, não suportando mais a idéia de ser surpreendida nua.

"Devo perguntar o que Inuyasha e aquele homem estavam fazendo na água com você, ou fico melhor sem saber?" Sango perguntou, sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz.

Kagome se virou para ver que a amiga estava quase rindo. Resistiu ao impulso de agredi-la.

"Sinceramente eu não sei. Isso é coisa do Inuyasha. Ele que se jogou na água com o outro."

"E quem seria 'o outro'?" perguntou, ainda fingindo indiferença, mas com um sorriso que ia até os olhos.

Kagome ficou vermelha, virando o rosto para Sango não ver. "Não sei. É algum dos generais, ou coisa do tipo, que Inuyasha chamou."

"Sei." Sango falou, terminando de fechar o vestido da princesa. "Imagino o que o seu avô vai falar sobre isso..."

"Sango!" Kagome gritou, ao ver a amiga finalmente rindo abertamente. "Foi só um acidente!"

Sango continuou rindo da irritação de Kagome. "Sei, Kagome, acredito em você, sério..." falou, segurando o riso.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" ouviram o grito, vindo do lago. Parecia ser uma mulher.

"Essa era..." Sango e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Ayame!"

Não demoraram muito para encontrar Ayame gritando desesperada para os dois na água, puxando os cabelos de Inuyasha enquanto se mantinha em terra firme. Kouga ainda parecia se ocupar de espancar Inuyasha, enquanto o jovem não sabia direito o que fazer com a moça em seus cabelos.

"Solta ela, seu brutamontes!! Canalha, pervertido, sem-vergonha!" Ayame gritava, tentando fazer Inuyasha soltar Kouga. Inuyasha, porém, continuava a chutar e socar Kouga, sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade, mesmo com Ayame atrapalhando.

Miroku, que parecia ter se esquecido que Kagome poderia muito bem estar trocando de roupa por aí, se divertia com a cena, não se mostrando interessado em ajudar.

Sango correu até a briga, segurando o braço dela. "Ayame, pare já com isso! O que está fazendo!?" pediu, exasperada.

"Ele está abusando da Princesa!!" Ayame gritou, ainda puxando os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha.

Kagome corou ao ouvir isso, e até mesmo Sango deu um passo para trás, pega de surpresa. "C-Como!?" perguntou, tentando se recompor. "Ayame, Kagome está ali!" falou, apontando para a jovem princesa, que estava perdida no momento.

Ayame soltou Inuyasha num pulo, desculpando-se no mesmo instante. "Ah, senhor inuyasha! Mil perdões, eu não sabia-- EI! E o que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo no lago onde deveria estar a Princesa?" perguntou, incrédula, se virando para Kouga. Inuyasha já o havia soltado, e no segundo seguinte Ayame o segurava pelo colarinho. "Ah, agora eu entendi! VOCÊ estava tentando abusar de Sua Alteza, não é??" gritou na cara de Kouga, assustando o jovem. Surpresa consigo mesma, Ayame o soltou, fazendo com que Kouga (que tentava subir na margem, aproveitando o apoio de Ayame) caísse na água. "Ahh! O que eu fiz? O senhor Inuyasha provavelmente só estava tentando protegê-la! Ahh, senhor Inuyasha, mil perdões, não sei como você poderia me desculpar!" gritou, voltando sua atenção para Inuyasha.

"Ayame, já chega, acho que já entendemos a situação." Sango pediu, cutucando Miroku para parar de rir.

Inuyasha – dando um último chute em Kouga, jogando-o na água – se sentou na margem, torcendo a roupa. "Não se preocupe. Eu também sempre pensei que Kouga fosse uma mulherzinha mesmo, qualquer um teria cometido o mesmo erro..." falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente para o outro. "Isso acontece muito, não é, princesa Kouga?"

Kouga, não se sentindo nem um pouco ofendido, sentou ao lado de Inuyasha, se secando. Seus homens correram a ajudar. "Isso não me incomoda muito, cara-de-cachorro. Na verdade eu ficaria mais preocupado se as pessoas me confundissem com um molestador do que com uma mulher..." respondeu, sorrindo da mesma forma para Inuyasha.

Os dois se olharam por apenas cinco segundo, antes de se agarrarem e voltarem a lutar na água.

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Ayame se martirizava por ter agredido Inuyasha.

Kagome olhava irritada para a cena, mas acabou correndo para perto de Sango ao vê a grande quantidade de homens – soldados de Kouga – que a olhavam. Eles estavam ali na hora em que a surpreenderam no banho...

Miroku colocou uma mão no ombro de Kagome, provavelmente querendo se apoiar para não cair no chão (novamente) de tanto rir. "Pelo menos ele já está limpo..."

--------------------------------

Kagome andava por um dos corredores da hospedaria. Após o incidente do banho, todos haviam retornado para a vila, logo se acomodando. Para a sorte de kagome, Inuyasha havia entrado sem sequer dirigir uma palavra a ela.

Distraída, acabou por esbarrar em alguém. "Ah, me desculpe, senhor, eu não via para onde ia..." desculpou-se, continuando seu caminho em direção à sala.

O homem esticou um braço, segurando Kagome no lugar. "Sua Alteza! O que faz por aqui?" perguntou o homem, surpreso.

Kagome, enrijecendo por ter sido reconhecida (em Shikano, isso nunca era uma coisa boa), virou-se para olhar o velho homem. Ele se vestia ricamente, várias medalhas em sua roupa. "Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu não o conheço..." falou, estranhando o olhar dele. Ele parecia muito surpreso ao vê-la, e ao mesmo tempo assombrado.

Os olhos do homem hesitaram por um momento, e ele a soltou. "Ah, sinto muito, jovem dama. Acho que me confundi..." falou, com um olhar distante. O homem estava tão distraído nos próprios pensamentos que Kagome pensou que poderia sair de fininho, quando o homem tornou a falar. "Ela não poderia estar viva mesmo..." murmurou para si mesmo. Para ela, ele sorriu. "A senhorita tem belos olhos, minha jovem."

Kagome sorriu, agradecendo pelo elogio. Sentia-se um pouco constrangida perto do homem.

O velho apenas se curvou, continuando seu caminho.

Kagome permaneceu parada, tentando entender por quê o rosto lhe pareceu tão familiar de repente.

O velho andou a passos curtos e pesados, parando não muito longe dela. "Senhorita, se não for incômodo... por acaso conheces algum Higurashi?" pediu, inseguro.

Kagome hesitou por alguns segundos. Não que estivesse com medo que alguém em Shikano pudesse matá-la – Inuyasha havia garantido que ninguém a tocaria. O problema era que o homem parecia ser estrangeiro.

O homem já ia falar novamente quando Sango surgiu no final do corredor. "Kagome! Procurei você por toda parte!" gritou, obviamente irritada. "Tem idéia do quanto te procuramos?" falou, parando frente à moça.

O velho sorriu. "Então é você mesma! Quem diria!" gritou, mostrando-se realmente feliz. "E pensar que a última vez que a vi, tinha apenas cinco anos!"

Kagome deu mais um passo para trás, surpresa. Se segurou em Sango, procurando se defender... caso ele quisesse abraçá-la ou coisa do tipo.

Sango riu suavemente para Kagome. "Você era muito pequena na época, Kagome. Esse é o Akagi Yamamoto, Rei de Shoki, ao leste de Nihon." Falou para ela, apresentando o senhor. Dirigiu-se a ele logo em seguida, fazendo uma pequena reverência. "Espero que o senhor tenha passado bem por esses anos." Falou, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Kagome não estava acostumada com mesuras, etiqueta e essas coisas. Ela simplesmente não se importava com isso, e no final acabou desacostumada a ter pessoas se curvando para ela.

Por fim, lembrou seus modos e fez uma pequena cortesia para o homem, mesmo sem entender direito quem ele era.

O velho apenas sorriu. "Não há necessidade para formalidades, querida Sango." Falou, acenando para que erguesse a cabeça. "Mas ora veja... E vocês que costumavam ficar correndo por aí, assustando a pobre Rainha com rãs, lagartas e... sabe-se lá o que mais, hein? Já são mulheres adultas! E belas mulheres, devo dizer." Concluiu, piscando para as duas. Kagome não sabia o que fazer, sentindo-se cada vez mais constrangida, e apesar de não falar nada, o velho parecia não ter percebido.

Sango agradeceu o elogio pelas duas, indicando o caminho para continuarem andando. "Faz realmente muito tempo, Majestade." Comentou, ao acaso, ficando séria logo em seguida. "Espero que não tenha vindo aqui por ter problemas. Ouvi dizer que o Leste inteiro ainda está neutro em relação a essa guerra."

O velho coçou a barba branca, ficando pensativo. "Realmente. Mas prevenir é melhor que remediar. A guerra uma hora chegará ao Leste, já que aparentemente o Norte já foi completamente conquistado, e o Sul e Oeste estão unidos..." comentou, se virando para Kagome. "Já me encontrei com o rei de Shikon, e dei minha palavra dizendo que não o ajudaria. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que o reino não pertence mais à família Higurashi. Algo aconteceu?"

Sango sacudiu a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Se veio para a reunião, o senhor Inuyasha o deixará a par dos acontecimentos."

O velho murmurou alguma coisa, não parecendo contente. "Realmente... quando vi que a guerra acabaria sendo entre o Norte e o Sul, pensava em me aliar ao primeiro. Particularmente, não tenho nada contra Aoitsuki ou qualquer outro país ao Sul, mas Shikano e Shoki têm sido aliados a gerações. Seria um crime quebrar a tradição." Falou, rindo de si mesmo. "Mas quando me encontrei com Naraku... Algo me dizia que ele não era boa notícia. Declarei guerra no mesmo instante."

Kagome, recuperando um pouco de coragem (apesar de continuar se segurando no braço de Sango), se sentiu incomodada. "O Norte e o Sul estão entrando em guerra!?"

O velho sorriu amigavelmente. "Ainda não. Mas é como dizem, onde há fumaça, há fogo. Naraku conquistou muitos reinos, e de forma muita rápida para o nosso gosto, e ao mesmo tempo Aoitsuki e os reinos ao Sul começaram a formar alianças e guerrear contra qualquer oposição. Não conheço o rei de Aoitsuki pessoalmente, mas ouvi dizer que ele está indo diretamente contra Naraku. E se tirar Naraku do poder for o suficiente para evitar uma guerra maior, estou disposto a entrar na guerra esse instante."

Sango apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Kagome, porém, não se sentiu satisfeita. "O senhor vai atacar Shikon!?" perguntou, incrédula.

O velho parou à porta, assim que chegaram. Ele baixou os olhos, abatido. "Não tenho opção, minha querida Princesa. O reino de Aoitsuki sozinho é muito mais poderoso que minha pequena Shoki. Acredito que Naraku também saiba disso, e vá tentar melhorar o exército de alguma forma, mas duvido que o Norte, mesmo com Shikon, tenha alguma chance contra todo o resto do país." Falou, coçando a barba. Soltou um suspiro longo. "Tive um longo encontro com os reinos do Leste, e aparentemente a maioria entrará na guerra ao lado do Sul. Todos reconhecem o poder de Aoitsuki e Shikon, mas todos também têm consciência do risco que é se aliar a Naraku."

"Risco?"

"Naraku atacou mais de 6 reinos ao norte, e traiu os três aliados que fez por lá. Ele, sozinho, domina o Norte nesse momento. O Sul, entretanto, se uniu em alianças." Falou Inuyasha, aparecendo por trás deles.

O velho Akagi fechou a cara para o jovem. "É muita falta de educação interromper uma conversa, meu jovem."

"Ele nunca prestou muita atenção para as aulas de etiqueta..." comentou Kaede, que o acompanhava.

Inuyasha ignorou ambos, se virando para Kagome. "Onde você esteve? Achei que havia dito para vir pra cá imediatamente!"

Kagome se segurou para não falar nada de mal-educado, temendo ofender ao velho Akagi. "Na verdade, você me deixou em frente à hospedaria e desapareceu. Kohaku é quem veio me avisar. E eu acabei me perdendo..."

"Cinco dias e ainda não aprendeu o caminho?" reclamou, entrando na sala. O velho Akagi e Kaede entraram logo em seguida, conversando animadamente sobre a falta de educação dos jovens de hoje em dia.

Sango olhou para Kagome, que estava com uma cara azeda. "Você deixa o Inuyasha levar o melhor de você, Kagome. Não devia dar tanta importância ao que ele fala."

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, entrando na sala. "Não, não é isso... é que... eu não me lembro direito do senhor Akagi, mas se até ele que se dizia aliado vai atacar Shikon..."

Sango riu, empurrando Kagome para dentro. "Não se preocupe, Kagome. Numa guerra justa, perdas acontecem. Mas pode ter certeza que nenhum civil sairá ferido."

"Ah, sim, mas é com os militares que me preocupo. Vou perder soldados, Sango! Eu conheço uma boa parte deles, mesmo que apenas de vista. E o General Sanders? Ele sempre foi amigo da minha família, e se algo acontecer à ele!?" gritou.

Sango olhou em volta. "Kagome, você sempre confiou no General, por quê duvidar dele agora?"

"Porque agora eu sei que ele irá para um combate real, e eu vou estar nesse ataque!"

"Kagome, abaixe mais o tom." Sango murmurou, apontando para a sala cheia.

Miroku discutia com alguns generais, provavelmente tentando relaxar o ambiente. Inuyasha estava sentado à mesa, olhando feio para ela. Kagome retornou o olhar.

"Ah, então, você é a Princesa Kagome Higurashi." Falou um homem, e Kagome o reconheceu no mesmo instante como sendo o homem do lago. "Kouga Okami, Príncipe do reino de Okami." Falou, pegando em sua mão e a beijando.

Kagome enrubesceu, mas por outros motivos. Afinal, ele a viu praticamente nua.

"Ex-príncipe, você quer dizer, lobo fedorento." Inuyasha retorquiu da mesa, apontando dois assentos ao seu lado para as moças sentarem.

Kouga torceu o nariz. "Isso é apenas uma questão de ponto de vista."

Inuyasha riu. "É mesmo. Nós podemos simplesmente dizer que você é um príncipe exilado."

Sango suspirou irritada. "De seis à meia dúzia..." murmurou para si mesma. "Onde está o Conselheiro?" perguntou à Inuyasha.

"Ele disse que viria mais tarde, para discutir planos de luta apenas. A primeira parte da reunião é apenas para criarmos um acordo." Falou. No mesmo instante, Miroku acenou para todos se sentarem.

Um por um, os generais foram se sentando. Inuyasha se inclinou mais para perto de Kagome. "Por mais que você se sentir tentada a interromper, não o faça. Vamos precisar do apoio desses homens, e eu pretendo arriscar tudo o que você tem para isso."

Kagome cerrou os punhos, se segurando para não bater nele. "Bom, já aviso que EU não vou deixar você arriscar o MEU povo nisso. Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas estou colocando o meu pescoço em jogo para protegê-los."

"Na verdade, os termos do nosso acordo eram que seu pescoço seria meu em troca da minha ajuda para tomar seu trono de volta. Os preços não foram discutidos."

"Bom, já aviso que se for esse o caso, eu posso muito bem cancelar esse acordo agora. Você precisa de mim para tudo isso dar certo, você mesmo disse."

Inuyasha revirou os olhos. "Eu preciso de alguém para controlar o povo de Shikon após tomá-lo, quero evitar guerras civis. E pode ser qualquer um, você só é a melhor candidata. Além do mais, eu precisava a ajuda de Shikon agora, se possível, e isso você não pôde me fornecer."

"Se é esse o caso--" Kagome já ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por um cutucão de Sango.

"Seja como for, Kagome, Inuyasha não será tão idiota a ponto de arriscar pessoas inocentes, por mais que ele negue o contrário." Ela falou, lançando um olhar letal para ele manter-se calado. Ela apontou para o resto da mesma. "Os dois estão chamando muita atenção."

Kagome e Inuyasha coraram violentamente ao verem que a mesa toda estava olhando para eles.

Miroku limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos. Apesar de seu lugar na mesa ser em uma das pontas, estava sentado ao lado de Sango, para desagrado desta. "Caros generais. Há alguns dias foram todos chamados por Shikano, e apesar de a carta não conter muitas informações a respeito do motivo dessa reunião, imagino que todos já saibam do que se trata." falou.

Um dos generais sentado próximo a Miroku, se levantou. Era velho e baixo, mas possuía um ar de autoridade que Kagome nunca havia visto ser usado de tal maneira. Ele ergue uma mão, pedindo silêncio por parte de Miroku. "Acredito que se a carta de convocação não tivesse sido tão clara a respeito do motivo da reunião, nenhum General que se preze teria comparecido. Estamos todos em guerra, General Miroku. O fato de tantos líderes do Norte estarem aqui presentes, já é prova o suficiente de que sabemos do que se trata essa reunião." falou, sentando-se. "Peço para que vá direto ao ponto, e nos diga qual a proposta que Shikano pode nos oferecer."

Miroku apenas sorriu para a interrupção. "E eu já ia chegar lá, General Feng." comentou do local onde estava sentado. Inclinou-se ligeiramente para Sango. "O discurso dele foi mais comprido do que o meu..." murmurou. Sango apenas suspirou, ignorando-o, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha tentaram não rir.

"Bom, cortando o papo-furado. Nossa proposta é simples. Naraku, nesse exato momento, está concentrando seu exército no reino de Shikon, e nós--"

"Ele dominou Shikon? Mas como!?" gritou um dos homens, o mais robusto na sala.

"Shikon possui um dos maiores exércitos ao Norte. Creio que o suficiente para sobrepujar o de Naraku!" falou outro, mais franzino. Parecia ser jovem, sendo o único a trazer mais de dois Conselheiros de Guerra com ele, enquanto todos os outros ou vieram sozinhos, ou apenas com uma guarda pessoal.

Um outro homem, aparentemente o mais velho no local, ergueu-se, fazendo com que todos se calassem. "General Inuyasha. Espero que essa não seja apenas uma brincadeira de Shikano. Creio que muitos aqui já saibam o quanto Shikano já sofreu nas mãos de Shikon, e é fácil imaginar que estejas preparando uma guerra contra tal reino por pura vingança."

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro profundo. "General Yuan, garanto que não." falou, indicando Kagome. "Essa é a Princesa Kagome Higurashi, única herdeira do trono de Shikon."

Vários homens começaram a retrucar ao mesmo tempo, a maioria não acreditando. Yuan pediu por silêncio, a olhando de alto a baixo. Olhou brevemente para Yamamoto, que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Yuan sorriu. "Nunca tive o prazer de conhecer o falecido Rei Higurashi, mas vejo muito da família de sua mãe em você, Princesa." falou, sentando-se. "Sendo que Shikon foi realmente conquistado, estou disposto a ouvir sua proposta, General Inuyasha." Falou, fechando os olhos. Kagome notou que ele foi o único a permanecer concentrado nos próprios pensamentos durante a reunião.

Sango notou a surpresa de Kagome, que já era reconhecida pela segunda vez por causa de sua mãe. "Ele é Yuan Yomi, Rei de Itsuki. Miroku me disse que foi o primeiro a ser atacado por Naraku, há cerca de um ano ou mais. Irmão de sua avó materna e tio de sua mãe. Esteve presente no casamento de seus pais." murmurou, apenas para Kagome. "Aquela foi a última vez que ele apareceu em Shikon, em respeito à sua mãe apenas. Ele é muito tradicional, e mesmo que sua opinião não tenha sido importante, ele foi contra o casamento. Pelo que me lembro, ficou apenas para a cerimônia e foi embora."

"E você lembra disso, Sango!?" perguntou, incrédula. Ela mesma não lembrava muito da própria infância.

"Yuan era um conhecido de meu pai, e... eu me lembro de ganhar muitos presentes dele quando criança, um homem muito gentil. Pode perguntar para o seu avô, ele não mudou nada daquela época. Parece que sempre foi um velho centenário." Comentou, rindo. "E a cena até que foi interessante. É meio difícil esquecer um homem que cumprimenta a noiva sem sequer olhar para o noivo, e que sai da igreja no instante que o padre diz 'Que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.'"

Kagome apenas sorriu, imaginando a cena. Desde a morte do pai, Kagome imaginava que a única família que tinha era o avô. Não sabia que tinha algum tipo de família além dele, muito menos uma tão influente. "Quer dizer que a família da minha mãe--"

"Todos da realeza. Sua avó se casou com o rei de Shikon, e sua mãe se casou com... ahn..."

"Meu pai?" Kagome perguntou rindo, vendo a amiga perdida nas próprias palavras.

Sango ficou impedida de responder, ao ver que os homens já haviam parado de discutir se Kagome era ou não a verdadeira princesa. Miroku prosseguiu. "Nós temos certeza de que Naraku reside em Shikon, visto que esse é o único reino ainda capaz de se defender, e pretendemos atacá-lo o quanto antes. Como Shikano, apesar de possuir muitos soldados treinados, ainda é muito pouco contra as forças de todo o Norte, propomos um acordo de aliança. Queremos sua ajuda para acabar de uma vez com Naraku." falou. Sango o cutucou pela deselegância.

Um homem, por volta dos 45 anos, se ergueu. "E com que direito Shikano se coloca na liderança de nossos exércitos?"

Miroku deu de ombros, o que lhe rendeu um outro cutucão de Sango. "Me atrevo a dizer que Shikon pertence à Shikano no momento. Temos sua Princesa, e por estar atualmente sem condições de tomar o país por conta própria, é Shikano quem vai liderar."

O mesmo homem riu malicioso. "E o que poderia ter causado isso? Ainda me pergunto como que o todo-poderoso reino de Shikon caiu nas mãos daquela cobra do Naraku." Retrucou, desafiador.

Kagome já ia abrir a boca para devolver, mas Miroku continuou. "A Princesa Higurashi acabou por assinar um acordo com Naraku, entregando-lhe o poderio sobre Shikon."

Vários dos homens começaram a reclamar, muitos colocando a culpa da situação em Kagome, dizendo que mulheres não foram feitas para liderar reinos. Shikon era, afinal, o único dos reinos que permitia uma governante mulher.

Yuan ergueu a mão, pedindo por silêncio. "Devo lembrar-lhes, senhores, que muitos de vós sofreram por semelhantes traições. Creio que a Princesa Higurashi tinha bons motivos para fazer o que fez, assim como muitos aqui."

Yamamoto concordou. "Muitos perderam seus reinos de formas ainda mais vergonhosas, não vamos começar a inventar culpados para a situação." concluiu. Miroku sorriu para si mesmo, ao ver que havia feito bem em chamar alguns dos homens mais sábios de Nihon. "General Miroku."

"Shikano tem controle sobre a população de Shikon, e parte de seu exército. Aparentemente, o sentimento nacionalista é forte, e eles seguirão a Princesa até o fim."

Kagome já ia abrir a boca para comentar essa afirmação, mas Inuyasha a parou, pedindo silêncio. Ele mesmo se levantou, interrompendo Miroku. "Com isso, pedimos apenas ajuda. Acredito que muitos gostariam de acabar com essa história o quanto antes." falou, puxando um papel de sua manga. "Senhores, gostaria de uma simples assinatura, selando o contrato. Entraremos em guerra em alguns meses, dependendo de quantos concordarem. Não pediremos mais que uma Divisão de cada, talvez nem isso, e enviaremos ajuda aos reinos que mais necessitarem." Concluiu, colocando o papel na mesa, a pena e a tinta.

Todos permaneceram quietos, alguns medindo as conseqüências desse acordo. Desconhecendo a pequena mentira que Miroku havia falado, todos pensavam que ajuda vinda de Shikon seria muito bem vinda. Apesar de Shikon ter permanecido um reino pacifista nos anos recentes (graças à Kagome), muitos ainda se lembravam dos anos de glória desse reino, tendo ou lutado contra ou à favor dele.

Akagi Yamamoto foi o primeiro a se levantar. "O Leste ainda se mantém neutro, e muitos dos reinos de lá decidiram entrar em guerra a favor do Sul, caso o pior aconteça. Enviei meu mais confiável Conselheiro ao Oeste, para falar pessoalmente com o rei de Aoitsuki, e ele nos garantiu que se tiver que entrar em guerra, ele o fará contra Naraku e seus aliados." Falou para todos. No final, olhou diretamente para Kagome e Inuyasha. "Como a guerra contra Naraku ainda não se tornou um problema do Leste, infelizmente terei que recusar a oferta. Como rei, comando meu reino, mas meu exército ainda é comandado pelos meus generais, e nenhum deles será a favor dessa campanha. Preferem esperar a guerra real começar, e lutar contra o Norte." concluiu, se sentando.

"Conheço Yamamoto o suficiente, e sei que ele não é capaz de mentir. Se ele diz que dominar Naraku neste momento é o suficiente para evitar uma destruição maior no futuro, então Itsuki unirá forças com o exército rebelde de Shikano." Comentou Yuan, sem ao menos se levantar. Um de seus homens foi até o outro lado da mesa buscar o papel, e yuan começou a assinar.

O resto dos generais pareceu ganhar força com essa declaração, e os mais velhos respeitavam o conhecimento de Yuan.

Inuyasha sorriu, ao ver a maioria se preparando para assinar, enquanto outros discutiam com Miroku sobre prováveis problemas que poderiam ter no futuro caso seus superiores desordassem (alguns eram só representantes de seus reis).

Ele se virou para sua direita, olhando para Kouga. "Vai entrar?"

Kouga deu de ombros. "E eu tenho opção? Okami está nas trevas com Naraku lá, e se não dermos um jeito na situação agora, estará perdida para sempre. Meu velho me mandou aqui com ordens expressas para aceitar qualquer coisa que você oferecesse, por pior que fosse..." falou, aceitando o papel que passaram para ele assinar.

Inuyasha virou com um sorriso vitorioso para Kagome. "Não falei que ia dar certo?"

Kagome olhou feio para ele. Se olhares pudessem matar... "Você mentiu, isso sim!" sussurrou. "E eu vou querer ouvir essa sua mentira por extenso, porque estou vendo que vai sobrar pra mim."

**--------------Continua...**

Desculpem por não agradecer individualmente as reviews anteriores, mas sabem como é... falta de espaço.

Agradeço muito a colaboração de todos!! Vou fazer o meu melhor pra escrever logo o próximo capítulo, já que é tipo uma continuação desse... como eu disse, falta de espaço xD


	16. Estrela Cadente

**Disclaimer:** se Inuyasha fosse meu, eu já tinha dado um fim à história para facilitar a produção de fanfics não-AU dele...

Há quanto tempo, não é? Acho que o último post foi em dezembro... (ai que vergonha)

Desculpem pela demora! Esse capítulo simplesmente não quis sair! Fora os problemas com o próprio andar da história, eu ando ficando fora até tarde para estudar, então já viu... Mas aqui está, e graças à ajuda da Samy-san (valew TT) o capítulo tá prontinho!

Eu acho...

**Capítulo 16 – Estrela cadente**

Inuyasha não conseguia se concentrar na reunião. A todo instante sentia um frio correr-lhe a espinha, e sabia muito bem o que era.

"...cerca de metade do exército de Shikon será enviado para..."

Olhou de soslaio para onde Kagome estava sentada, vendo-a fazer mais uma carranca para ele. Estavam assim há cerca de duas horas, desde que mentira para os generais sobre a ajuda que receberiam de Shikon durante a guerra.

Kagome, por sua vez, estava inconformada com a situação. Além de não participar ativamente da reunião (Sango faria o papel de 'sua General' até seu avô aparecer, já que Kagome não tinha experiência em combates e estratégias), ainda tinha que morder a língua para não desmentir Inuyasha a cada menção da palavra 'Shikon'.

Bufava de raiva toda vez que os generais mencionavam, alegremente, a facilidade que teriam em recuperar seus reinos com 'Shikon' ao seu lado.

Se tudo desse errado...

Pior. Ia dar errado! Shikon não ajudaria de forma alguma. No máximo um ou outro camponês havia dado apoio naquela vez (não que Kagome tivesse falado com eles). A população – o exército! – não ajudaria. Estavam crentes de que Naraku era um bom rei. E, mesmo que não fosse, eles só aceitariam um governante de direito.

E esse seria Naraku.

Ela tinha que ter assinado aquele papel idiota... Idiota, idiota, idiota!

"Kagome, se continuar prendendo a respiração assim vai passar mal..." Sango sussurrou para ela.

"Idiota...!", ela resmungou em resposta.

Sango riu, não se sentindo ofendida. "Só estava tentando ajudar."

"Não você, ele!", murmurou.

Inuyasha estremeceu, voltando a olhar para ela.

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo os dois se encarando. Nunca havia visto Kagome tão furiosa, ou Inuyasha tão assustado.

"...senhorita Sango?" Miroku chamou, tomando sua atenção.

"Pois não?" perguntou, voltando a atenção para a reunião.

Miroku sorriu alegremente. Só em uma reunião séria como essa para Sango olhar diretamente para ele. Ah... Toda a atenção que poderia ter dela só para ele... "Poderia nos dizer quantos soldados Shikon poderia enviar para o extremo oriente de Nihon?"

Ambos voltaram a discutir os termos de ataque, alheios à pequena guerra que Kagome e Inuyasha travavam.

O jovem general suspirou irritado. "Será que dá pra parar de me olhar desse jeito?! Tá me dando calafrios!", falou, se levantando de sua posição à mesa.

Conseqüentemente, toda a atenção voltou-se para os dois.

Kagome também se levantou, pronta para retorquir, quando seu avô e Kaede apareceram à porta. "O jantar está servido, senhores.", falou a velha senhora, abrindo a porta para os generais vazarem um a um. Apesar da cena aparente, atribuíram a discussão ao fato de que Shikon e Shikano simplesmente não se davam bem.

Inuyasha e Kagome continuaram se encarando, bufando de raiva.

O último general saiu, deixando apenas os dois, Sango e Miroku.

"Vai, desabafa.", falou o monge, arrumando a papelada.

"COMO você pôde fazer ISSO?!", gritou Kagome, colocando tudo para fora.

"Fazer o quê?", Inuyasha rebateu, cruzando os braços.

"Você mentiu para todos eles! Você mentiu sobre Shikon, e o exército! E você continuou a mentir sobre os planos de guerra, fazendo parecer que eles terão Shikon como auxílio! Como você consegue fazer isso, Inuyasha? Você prepara essa guerra como se tivesse tudo o que precisa, e não tem!", gritava, ignorando os pedidos de Sango para que baixasse a voz.

Inuyasha não fez mais que olhar irritado para ela. "E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Que implorasse, pedisse ajuda a pessoas que estão mais desesperadas do que eu? Acha que eles aceitariam nos ajudar, um povo renegado, marginalizado, só porque 'pedimos'?", grunhiu ao falar a última palavra, caminhando em direção à porta. "Vê se cresce, _Princesa_."

A porta fechou com um baque, deixando a sala em silencio total. Kagome caiu em sua cadeira, afundando o rosto nos braços. "Ele não tinha esse direito!"

Sango pousou uma mão em sua cabeça. "Kagome, agora não é hora para isso... Inuyasha tem seus motivos para fazer o que fez, tenho certeza disso."

"Não vem tentar defender aquele... aquele... porco!", gritou, internamente se batendo por não pensar em um insulto um pouco melhor.

Sango se levantou, dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga. Não havia muito que ela poderia fazer para ajudar.

Miroku bateu o bolo de papéis, também se levantando. Passou por Sango, parando ao lado de Kagome. "Não se preocupe, Princesa. Inuyasha pode ter uma cabeça dura, mas ele tem o coração no lugar certo. Ele nunca faria nada que colocasse a vida de outros em risco...", falou, recebendo olhares estranhos das duas. "O quê? Falei algo de errado?"

Sango fungou frustrada. "Fora esquecer o que ele já fez com a Kagome..."

Kagome resmungou, voltando a deitar nos próprios braços. "E o que ele ainda vai fazer...", falou para si mesma.

Miroku deu de ombros. "Além do mais, nós conhecemos Naraku há mais tempo que vocês. Nós sabemos que ninguém se mantém leal a ele por muito tempo. E nós teremos a certeza de apenas colocar o plano em ação quando Shikon estiver do nosso lado."

Sango olhou desconsolada para Kagome, vendo as costas da menina sacudirem, num soluço. Estava chorando. "O exército, todos que nele entram fazem um juramento... bom rei ou mau rei, eles irão seguí-lo. O exército é de Shikon, e obedece a Shikon. E nesse momento, Shikon é Naraku."

Miroku não sabia o que fazer ou falar para consolá-las. Ele estava confiante em seu plano, sabia que daria certo, como todos os outros (incluindo da vez que adiou o seqüestro da Princesa e quase perderam a chance...). Mas colocar confiança em palavras não era fácil. Era como ensinar alguém a ter fé, ou esperança. Você pode lhes dar motivos, mas o sentimento depende da pessoa, e se ela o quer possuir.

"Não esquenta... a gente dá um jeito.", falou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Sango para acalmá-la.

Rapidamente a retirou, envergonhado de seu impulso.

--------------oOo--------------

_Escuro. Está muito escuro aqui..._

"_Mamãe..."_

_E... quente..._

"_Shh... calma, Kagome. A mamãe vai cuidar de você, apenas... fique quietinha..." falou. A mulher colocou uma mão em sua testa, afastando a franja da menina. Era uma mão tão fria..._

"_Mamãe...", lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, olhando a mulher à sua frente. Ela chorava também... Por quê?_

"_Fique quietinha, meu bem... não saia daqui até eu ou seu pai te chamar, entendeu?"_

"_Mamãe..."_

_Escuro demais..._

"_Não fale nada, tudo bem?", pediu a mulher, chorando copiosamente. Colocava roupa sobre roupa, cobrindo a filha._

_Muito, muito escuro..._

_Um quarto escuro...? Parece um armário..._

"_Mamãe... mamãe..."_

"Mamãe!", gritou, se sentando na cama. O coração batia acelerado, e ela podia sentir um começo de febre. Passou uma mão pelo rosto, limpando o suor. "Um sonho?"

Kagome sentou na cama, sentindo-se nauseada. "Água... preciso de água...", murmurou, respirando fundo para ver se sumia com o enjôo. Levantou-se com calma, calçando chinelas e indo até a porta. Nem se preocupou em vestir algo por sobre a camisola. Não deveria ter ninguém acordado mesmo.

Kagome abafou um bocejo, procurando seu caminho pelos corredores da hospedaria. Ainda era noite, provavelmente pouco depois das duas da manhã. A reunião havia se desenrolado até tarde da noite, e só terminou quando os generais começaram a discutir (algo sobre quem deveria receber primeiro a ajuda de Shikon) e Kaede apareceu para 'cancelar' a reunião, reclamando do barulho.

Seu avô havia aparecido pouco depois do jantar para dar descanso a Sango. Era muito tarde já, e Sango quase não havia passado tempo com o irmão. Kagome apenas ficou na reunião por teimosia. Já estava sendo deixada de fora de um assunto que, sim, era da conta dela; não ia ficar ainda mais de fora sumindo no meio da reunião.

Esfregou as têmporas, sentido uma leve dor de cabeça. Culpa de Inuyasha. "Não devia ter ficado fazendo carranca por tanto tempo..."

Chegou à cozinha, pronta para beber um pouco de água e voltar a dormir, e encontrou Inuyasha, lendo alguns papéis. Fez uma careta de desgosto involuntariamente, o que acabou por aumentar um pouco mais a dor de cabeça.

Sequer se deu ao trabalho de informar sua presença, e foi diretamente para a bancada, pegar um copo. Não se sentia nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele a essa hora da noite, apesar da tentação de assustá-lo. Ele parecia tão distraído que ela bem poderia matá-lo de susto.

Literalmente.

"Amanhã você não vai à reunião.", falou Inuyasha, assustando-a de seus pensamentos.

Kagome quase cuspiu a água que bebia. "P-perdão?"

"Amanhã vai ser apenas sobre estratégia. Só Miroku e uns dois oficiais vão participar. Você não precisa comparecer...", falou, ainda lendo a papelada.

"Hmph... e se eu quiser aparecer?", falou, sentando-se à mesa.

"Eu proíbo. Você não precisa e não vai aparecer. Tenho outras atividades para você.", falou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

Kagome já ia comentar no fato de que ele não mandava nela, quando outra coisa passou por sua mente. "Atividades?"

Inuyasha suspirou, colocando as folhas de lado. "Você não entende muito de espadas, estou certo?"

"Eu sei que _você_ a usa para cortar pessoas.", falou, debochando dele.

Inuyasha girou os olhos. "Arco-e-flecha?"

"Nunca vi..."

"Luta?"

"Não."

"Lança? Estratégia militar?", perguntou, contando nos dedos.

"Inuyasha, fora o fato de que eu sou uma mulher, eu sou uma Princesa também. Tenho generais para isso...", falou, sentindo-se levemente ofendida por isso.

"Sua amiga entende bem de espadas, não vejo por quê você não..."

"Sango treinava com o pai, e o pai dela era General.", falou, tamborilando os dedos no copo.

"E você também não sabe andar a cavalo...", Inuyasha falou, olhando para o teto. "É por isso que você vai aprender, pelo menos algumas dessas coisas. Andar a cavalo e esgrima, estão no topo da sua lista de prioridades agora, _princesa_."

"E posso saber por quê?"

"Amanhã começam suas aulas. Vou te ensinar a usar a espada.", ele falou, colocando os pés na mesa e empurrando a cadeira até ficar apoiada em duas pernas. Kagome perguntou com o olhar novamente o motivo. "Quando invadirmos Shikon, você terá que vir conosco. E caso as coisas dêem errado, é bom que você possa se proteger..."

"Ah...", Kagome suspirou, pensando no assunto. Até que poderia ser interessante. Certamente parecia ser divertido usar espada, e ela adorou andar a cavalo (mesmo que apenas um pouco). "Então tudo bem, vamos ver se dá certo."

Inuyasha balançou a cadeira, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. "É claro que vai dar. Eu sou um ótimo professor!"

Kagome apenas grunhiu, evitando fazer qualquer comentário sobre isso. "Legal saber que você se preocupa com minha segurança...", comentou, agradecia.

"Faz parte do acordo.", ele falou, olhos fechados e balançando a cadeira. "Você é minha para fazer o que quiser depois disso tudo. Não quero que outra pessoa mate você antes."

"Não sou um brinquedo!", resmungou.

Ficaram os dois sem falar, pura falta de assunto, e a mente de Kagome voltou-se para o sonho que teve. Nem precisou pensar muito nele antes da náusea voltar. Do que se tratava o sonho, afinal de contas? Sua mãe aparecia nele, mas era só isso, não é? Por quê o enjôo?

"Inuyasha... você se lembra dos seus pais?", perguntou, olhando para sua água.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, um semblante sério. "Minha mãe foi morta na minha frente. É claro que eu me lembro. E depois dela eu só tinha meu pai. Perdê-lo marcou minha vida, se você não notou...", falou azedo.

Kagome abriu um sorriso fraco. "Não fala assim. Você tem a vovó Kaede."

"Ainda assim... por que a pergunta?"

"Ah, só pra saber...", falou, querendo desviar o assunto. Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando que não acreditava na mentira dela. "É que eu ando tendo esses... sonhos, e minha mãe aparece neles..."

Inuyasha notou ela ficar levemente pálida ao mencionar o sonho. "É algum pesadelo?"

"Não sei... não acontece nada nele, mas... ela está chorando, e eu sempre acordo assustada.", falou, observando o copo d'água. "Eu queria saber se acontece com você também, já que também não tem pais."

Inuyasha a estudou por uns instantes. A menina parecia realmente assustada. "Não. Nunca tive pesadelos com eles."

"Ah...", murmurou, mantendo os olhos fixos no copo. Nem sabia por que resolveu falar disso com Inuyasha. Não é como se ele fosse se importar, muito menos ouviria com calma enquanto ela fala do pai. Pensava se não seria melhor falar disso com Sango...

"Faz muito tempo que tá sonhando isso?", veio a voz de Inuyasha, quebrando seus pensamentos.

Kagome ponderou. "Hmm, não muito. Acho que faz uma semana só, mais ou menos..."

Inuyasha voltou a fechar os olhos, relaxando na cadeira. "Vai ver é estresse. Desde que tudo isso começou."

"Pode ser... faz sentido pelo menos.", falou, sorrindo para ele. Poderia ter sido apenas um sorriso de agradecimento, mas Inuyasha não conseguiu deixar de se sentir...

...tranqüilo?

Alguma coisa no fato de que ele a havia feito sorrir o fez se sentir aliviado, como se pudesse relaxar agora que ela estava bem.

Ruborizou, sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida a esse pensamento. "Tanto faz..."

"Eu não lembro direito dos meus pais... acho que faz muito tempo.", ela continuou a falar, sentindo-se melhor tendo Inuyasha como confidente. Não é como se fosse fazer muita diferença falar disso para ele. "Eu era muito pequena quando minha mãe morreu, então nem lembro como foi..."

"Ela morreu do quê?", Inuyasha se perguntou, mesmo não querendo continuar conversando com ela...

Kagome bebeu o resto da água, evitando mais uma vez o assunto. "Não sei direito... acho que ela estava doente, não tenho certeza.", respondeu, um pouco rápido demais.

Inuyasha estranhou a reação e a palidez da moça, mas resolveu não perguntar nada sobre isso.

"Eu vou dormir. Se vamos praticar amanhã, será melhor se eu estiver bem descansada, não é?"

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso amigável, apesar da vontade de irritá-la. "Praticar? Você ainda vai aprender, _princesa_."

Kagome se levantou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Quando é que você vai me chamar pelo nome, hein? Francamente, esse apelido que você me deu irrita!", falou, saindo da cozinha.

"Era essa a intenção...", sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos.

--------------oOo--------------

"Bom dia..."

Sango riu do mau humor da Princesa. Kagome nunca foi uma pessoa de manhãs. Sempre acordava estressada, irritada, ou mais freqüentemente, atrasada. "Dormiu bem, Kagome?"

Kagome se jogou na cadeira, deitando a cabeça na mesa. "Como um anjo..."

Ayame deu de ombros, falando que a manhã tem esse efeito nas pessoas. Ela, também, não parecia ter dormido bem.

Sango voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã, ignorando as duas moças.

Miroku entrou correndo na cozinha, alarmando a todas. "Princesa, Inuyasha está te procurando. Se ele perguntar por mim, vocês não me viram.", falou, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

As três se olharam, confusas. Ayame foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "Te procurando? Pra quê?"

"Ele vai me ensinar a usar espadas... algo sobre defesa...", falou, bocejando.

"Ai, que romântico!", Ayame gritou a plenos pulmões, erguendo-se e quase derrubando a cadeira. "Parece um daqueles romances, onde os dois apaixonados se beijam pela primeira vez durante uma aula de arco-e-flecha. Eles ficam tão próximos, os corações batendo, a respiração ofegante, os olhos--"

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Que romance é esse?"

Kagome corou, finalmente acordada. "N-não é isso!"

"... e ele já te salvou uma vez... DUAS, ele te salvou daquele Kouga também! Ah... uma Princesa e seu Cavaleiro de armadura prateada...", Ayame continuou, para infelicidade de Kagome, ignorando os protestos dessa para parar.

Kagome já estava quase batendo na amiga para parar quando Inuyasha apareceu na porta. "Vocês viram Miroku?", perguntou, irritado.

Kagome e Ayame sacudiram a cabeça, enquanto Sango apontou para o quintal. "Se escondeu no galinheiro."

Inuyasha atravessou a cozinha em três passos, chegando até a porta. Antes de sair, se virou para Kagome. "Quero você na arena em três minutos. Assim que eu lidar com aquele folgado nós começamos a aula.", falou, saindo logo depois.

Kagome se acomodou na cadeira, bufando. "Bom dia pra você também!"

--------------oOo--------------

Ainda era cedo, então a hospedaria toda parecia vazia. Seus poucos hóspedes ainda dormiam, ou saíram para passear, então o silencio dominava o lugar.

Inuyasha havia falado três minutos, mas Kagome já estava esperando há uns dez, pelo menos. Talvez fosse o tédio, fazendo o tempo passar mais lentamente, mas Kagome já sentia vontade de voltar para cama (se bem que, se saísse, provavelmente teria que ajudar Kaede com o café da manhã).

"Kagomeee!", gritou uma voz infantil às suas costas. "Que tá fazendo aqui? Não vai ajudar na cozinha hoje? Quer ir comigo pegar amoras? A gente podia ir nadar no rio também, que você acha?", perguntou Shippou rapidamente, sequer tomando ar.

Kagome sorriu constrangida. "Estou esperando o Inuyasha, você o viu?"

Shippou deu de ombros, se desanimando ao ver que Kagome não iria com ele. "Ele tava gritando no galinheiro, ameaçando arrancar as penas do Miroku, ou algo assim... Por quê, vocês vão sair juntos?"

Kagome corou com o duplo sentido da pergunta, atribuindo isso à inocência de Shippou. "Não, ele vai me ensinar a usar espadas."

Shippou começou a pular no mesmo lugar, batendo palmas. "Que legal! Daí a gente pode treinar junto! Eu também estou aprendendo, mas já usei uma espada de verdade uma vez! O Inuyasha me ensinava antes, mas ele tem um pavio tão curto que desistiu, daí eu comecei a treinar com Miroku, ou com o senhor Asano, e já treinei com a vovó Kaede uma vez, sabia que ela sabe usar arco-e-flecha? Uma vez a gente saiu pra caçar na floresta, e ela atingiu um corvo bem alto sem nem olhar..."

Kagome parou de entender o que Shippou dizia, apenas concordando com a cabeça. O menino era uma criança muito energética, muito diferente daquela criança que ela vira no primeiro dia em Shikano. Quando primeiro conheceu Shippou, ele parecia um menino deprimido, talvez até renegado. Algo em seu semblante dizia que ele não era uma criança feliz.

Mas agora, vendo ele narrar uma de suas aventuras com lobos tão animadamente, ela podia ver que ele tinha mais faces.

Mas ainda a preocupava aquele olhar melancólico... O que será que uma criança tão pequena poderia ter contra a família Real de Shikon? Shippou não deveria nem ter nascido quando aconteceram as guerras entre Shikon e Shikano...

"...daí eu consegui bater com um pau neles e eles saíram correndo. Ficaram com medo de um garotinho porque sabiam que não podiam comigo! Daí logo depois a vovó Kaede e o Inuyasha me encontraram, dizendo que viram os lobos correndo dali! E o Inuyasha não queria acreditar que fui eu, mas a vovó Kaede acredita, mas o Inuyasha... EI! Inuyasha!", gritou o menino, acenando para o rapaz que atravessava a arena. "Vem cá!"

O rapaz estava carrancudo, o que não era mais novidade para Kagome, e parecia irritado. Assim que os alcançou, indicou para Kagome se levantar, e se virou para Shippou. "Chispa daqui."

Shippou levantou-se num pulo, batendo a poeira da roupa. "Não, eu já fiz minha parte do trabalho hoje. Vou brincar com vocês!", falou, correndo até a hospedaria "Vou pegar minha espada!". Inuyasha aproveitou a deixa para levar Kagome para a arena.

Vendo que o rapaz estava mais... quieto que o normal (sequer havia tentado insultá-la de alguma forma), Kagome decidiu começar uma conversa. "O que aconteceu?"

Inuyasha, pegando duas espadas de treino, grunhiu. "Não é da sua conta, _princesa_."

"Já falei para não me chamar assim."

"Que seja. Agora, vamos nos ater apenas à defesa. Não queremos ter uma princesinha correndo por aí com uma espada em mãos..."

Kagome suspirou, sentindo a irritação costumeira. Havia se esquecido como era chato ter aulas, quaisquer que fossem, e com um professor como Inuyasha.

Olhou insegura para a espada que ele havia estendido para ela. "Ahn... não deveríamos usar espadas de mentira, ou algo semelhante?"

Inuyasha girou os olhos. "Espadas de madeira são leves demais. Você não está acostumada com espadas, então melhor que se familiarize o quanto antes. Pegue.", falou, quase jogando a espada nas mãos da garota. Kagome teve algum problema para segurar a espada firmemente e erguê-la. Inuyasha a olhou de alto a baixo. "Vai lutar usando isso?", apontou o vestido da moça.

"Por acaso eu deveria usar uma roupa diferente?", perguntou distraidamente, em tom de deboche, observando a espada em mãos.

"Nunca lutei de saia, não sei como é. Agora, vamos começar com alguns golpes básicos. A maioria deles você pode até treinar sozinha, já que a idéia é só te preparar para se defender. O primeiro de todos é... está me ouvindo?"

--------------oOo--------------

O treino se desenrolou muito bem. Após algumas discussões sobre roupa, posição do braço, afastamento de pernas e alguns 'você vai arrancar meu olho!', os dois acabaram por encontrar um bom ritmo para o treino.

Kagome realmente não era muito boa na esgrima; além dos próprios comentários de Inuyasha, ela mesma podia notar. A primeira vez que vira Sango lutando (quase) seriamente com Miroku, Kagome podia jurar que as espadas nem estavam ali. Ambos moviam as armas como se fossem uma extensão de seus próprios braços, como se a única preocupação fosse em simplesmente tocar o outro com as mãos. Os passos da luta, as esquivas, os ataques; tudo parecia mais uma dança, onde ambos conheciam os passos e dançavam livremente, ao som de uma música imaginária. Parecia até teatral, como se tivessem combinado os movimentos.

Muito diferente de Kagome, que se encontrava agora no chão.

Inuyasha suspirou pela enésima vez, colocando a espada em um dos ombros. "O que eu te falei sobre as pernas?"

Kagome grunhiu do chão, aceitando a mão que ele a ofereceu para se levantar. "Você falou para mantê-las afastadas e dar apoio! Foi isso o que eu fiz!"

"Não, eu acho que também falei para você prestar atenção nelas. Numa lutar real você não pode ficar parada; tem que saber se mover e manter o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo.", falou, limpando a testa. Já estavam treinando há cerca de três horas e quase nada de progresso.

Kagome, por sua vez, já não agüentava mais. Era uma pessoa ociosa por natureza. Estava mais acostumada a usar a cabeça do que o corpo para fazer as coisas. Sentia os músculos arderem pelo trabalho excessivo (que para Inuyasha não parecia ser nada; ele parecia mais irritado com o Sol quente do que cansado), e já estava se sentindo imunda de tanto cair no chão.

Inuyasha, vendo a falta de ar da menina, resolveu que era melhor dar um tempo. "Melhor tirarmos uns minutos para descanso.", falou, caindo sentado no chão.

Kagome, apesar de ter acabado de levantar, fez o mesmo, agradecendo pela chance. "Finalmente!", falou, abrindo os braços e deitando na grama rala.

Inuyasha riu da preguiça da jovem, achando muito raro ver uma moça assim. "Qualquer outra moça teria prazer de aprender comigo.", comentou.

Kagome riu debochada, imitando-o. "Qualquer outra moça tem sérios problemas de personalidade."

"Você ainda não se acostumou comigo, não é?"

Kagome abriu os olhos, vendo as poucas nuvens no céu. Estava tão quente que até elas desapareceram. "Já me acostumei com seu mau humor. Mas ainda estou trabalhando no fato de que você vai me matar e que você é um porco chauvinista. E sua personalidade definitivamente não é muito agradável. Você podia sorrir mais, sabia?"

Inuyasha torceu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sou chauvinista."

"Hm... acho que todo homem é, na verdade. E você me acha incapaz de lidar com um exército.", falou acidamente, lembrando da reunião. "Acho bom não decidirem nada importante sem meu consentimento."

"Eu já falei, vão ser só algumas discussões estratégicas. Vão pensar em algum plano básico de ataque em conjunto. Acredite, você não gostaria de estar lá."

Kagome fechou os olhos, simplesmente murmurando um 'uhum'.

Inuyasha aproveitou o silêncio para puxar conversa. Desde a noite passada, quando conversara com Kagome na cozinha, ele se sentia preocupado. Não sabia dizer por quê. Só sentia que queria saber mais sobre essa preocupação da moça. "Teve mais pesadelos?"

Kagome se sentiu acalmar, notando a preocupação na voz do jovem. "O de sempre apenas, mas não foi tão ruim quanto os outros."

"Sei...", falou, olhando para o céu. Essa noite provavelmente seria bastante estrelada, visto a falta de nuvens. "Você tinha algum problema com sua mãe?"

"Não que eu me lembre... eu era muito pequena ainda, naquela época. Mas acho que sim; papai não ficava muito tempo comigo, então mamãe compensava.", falou, deitando de bruços no chão. "Se bem que ainda assim eu passava mais tempo com a Sango. Meus pais viviam em reuniões com o Conselho ou com nobres."

Sentindo-se incomodado ao ser lembrado de quem ela era filha, Inuyasha resolveu voltar o assunto. "Ela era doente?"

Kagome riu baixo, olhando triste para o chão. "Eu mal lembro como ela era, e você quer que eu me lembre da condição fisiológica dela?"

"Só pra saber..."

"Ah, falando em mãe! O que aconteceu com a mãe do Shippou?"

Inuyasha franziu a testa. "Como você ficou sabendo disso? Quem te contou?"

"O Shippou comentou sobre a morte da mãe dele, e ele parecia um tanto melancólico sobre isso. Achei que tivesse a ver com Shikon também, não tem?"

"Ele falou disso com você?", ela confirmou com a cabeça. "A mãe dele era louca. O exército de Shikon nos atacou quando Shippou ainda era pequeno, então ele provavelmente não sabe. O pai dele morreu no mesmo ataque que minha mãe, deixando esposa e filho pequeno sozinhos para se cuidarem. A mãe dele era jovem ainda, e não agüentou a pressão. Enlouqueceu de vez..."

"Ahn...", Kagome disse, sentindo um nó na garganta. Saber que o exército de Shikon – seu exército – havia feito uma coisa dessas. Não pouparam nem mulheres... "Ela...?"

"Se suicidou. Shippou tinha uns 5 anos quando aconteceu, e na época a velhota Kaede já cuidava dele. A Sra. Kitsune, depois da morte do marido, perdeu completamente os sensos. Não cuidava mais da casa, nem do filho, vivia só... reclamando por aí, xingando Shikon e jurando vingança. Depois de um tempo, não agüentou mais e se matou."

"Entendo...", falou desanimada.

Inuyasha queria se sentir bem por falar uma coisa dessas para Kagome. Há anos pensava em discursos que poderia lançar para a herdeira Higurashi, jogando-lhe a culpa por anos de sofrimento de seu povo. Mas, vendo-a agora realmente afetada por isso, ele se sentia culpado. Ela não tinha que sofrer por tudo aquilo. "Não foi culpa sua."

Kagome sorriu secamente. "Eu reino em Shikon. Tudo o que lá acontece, tudo referente ao meu povo, é de minha responsabilidade. Meu avô me ensinou assim. Eu tenho que viver por eles se eu quiser realmente reinar."

"Mas aquilo aconteceu quando você ainda era criança, quando tinha ainda uns 12 anos. E ela fez aquilo com ela mesma, ninguém tem culpa daquilo."

"Foi por causa disso que Shippou queria me apedrejar?"

Inuyasha se surpreendeu com o rumo da conversa. "Ele cresceu em uma vila onde todos falam mal de você; a imagem que ele tinha sua era a de uma bruxa. Não o culpe por isso."

Kagome riu sinceramente, olhando para ele. "Não estou culpando-o. Só queria saber se era esse o motivo."

Inuyasha sentiu o coração pesar menos ao ver o riso dela, dirigido a ele. Era como se, lenta e calmamente, estivesse sendo perdoado pelo que ainda teria que fazer. "Foi."

"Falando no Shippou...", ela falou, mudando de assunto e corando um pouco. Ficaram muito tempo se olhando para ela se sentir confortável. "Onde ele foi? Ele disse que viria treinar junto, mas isso já foi há três horas."

"Velhota Kaede deve ter segurado o moleque. Eu a avisei que iríamos treinar hoje, e ela sabe como ele se anima com espadas."

--------------oOo--------------

"Ah! Deixa eu ir agora, vovó Kaede!!", Shippou choramingou para a velha senhora, juntando as mãos em súplica. "Eu queria mostrar pra Kagome meus golpes!"

Kaede, estendendo as roupas de cama, ergueu a vista para o lugar onde Kagome e Inuyasha deveriam estar treinando. Há alguns minutos já não ouvia o som de espadas se encontrando, e achou que estava tudo bem liberar o menino. "Pode ir, mas não se desgaste muito. E não jogue—", falou, vendo o menino derrubar os lençóis brancos na terra. "—a roupa no chão..."

O menino saiu alegre para a arena, e tão logo ele chegou lá, os sons de espada começaram, acompanhados de gritos de guerra e risos.

Era bom ver o menino alegre novamente. Desde pequeno já era ridicularizado pelas outras crianças, e não tinha muitos amigos. Com a chegada do pequeno grupo de Shikon, porém, o quadro havia mudado. Shippou agora ria, falava alto, conversava. Estava largando o trabalho na hospedaria para passar mais tempo na aldeia com Kohaku.

Kaede não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

Shippou parecia estar se abrindo mais, aos poucos. Com Inuyasha ele sempre fora mal-educado, comprando briga sempre que podia, então quase nada mudou entre os dois. Mas, no geral, Shippou agora parecia mais uma criança do que nunca fora.

Ouviu um ligeiro 'ploft' acompanhado de mais risos. Shippou devia estar falando da vez que caiu de uma árvore quando fugia de uma matilha de lobos quando pequeno. Ele adorava representar aqueles acontecimentos.

Kohaku veio correndo, Sango com Kirara no colo, Miroku e o velho Conselheiro logo atrás. Ele parou em frente à senhora, se curvando cordialmente. "Senhora Kaede, sabe onde o Shippou está?", perguntou educadamente, se bem que um pouco depressa.

Acostumada com os tipos de Inuyasha e Shippou, Kaede ainda se assombrava com a educação de Kohaku. Provavelmente o contato constante com os soldados e Cavaleiros de Shikon o havia afetado. Se pelo menos Shippou tivesse tido a chance de entrar em contato com homens respeitáveis... "Está na arena, ensinando Kagome a usar espadas."

Kohaku se virou para a irmã, pedindo permissão. Sango deu de ombros, sabendo que seria inútil segurar o menino ali. O menino saiu correndo dali para o outro lado do muro, logo começando a brincar com os outros. O Conselheiro gritou para o menino tomar cuidado e não se desgastar, no mesmo tom que Kaede usou com Shippou.

"Crianças têm tanta energia!", Miroku falou, se espreguiçando. "Quantas nós vamos ter, senhorita Sango?"

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para ele. "Ter o quê?"

"Oras, crianças! A senhorita vai querer ser a mãe dos meus filhos, não vai?", perguntou, fingindo-se incrédulo.

Sango apenas balançou a cabeça, dando as costas para o monge e indo para junto do irmão. Miroku achou isso estranho. Geralmente ela entrava nas suas brincadeiras, tentando desencorajar o monge, ou bater nele pela indelicadeza dos comentários. Dessa vez, porém, ela simplesmente o recusou.

Kaede olhou para o Conselheiro, também achando estranho o comportamento de Sango. Ela nem tentou chutá-lo dessa vez!

O velho apenas suspirou, dando de ombros. "Não se preocupe, senhor Monge. Ela te ama."

Miroku sorriu desconsolado, sabendo que o velho já estava ficando senil.

--------------oOo--------------

Kagome apreciou e muito a distração que as crianças estavam dando para Inuyasha. Inconformado com o fato de que os dois meninos estavam fingindo lutar espadas (eles não eram nenhum tipo de mestres), Inuyasha começou a também treiná-los. Surpreendentemente (nem tanto), os dois eram bem melhores que Kagome.

O vovô e a senhora Kaede haviam se juntado para passar o resto da tarde, antes da janta, em companhia dos mais jovens, assim como Houjo, que voltava do treinamento com os outros jovens da aldeia.

Sango havia sentado ao seu lado há algum tempo, ficando em silêncio, apenas acariciando a gata. Só havia discutido com o irmão por uns poucos minutos, não achando boa a idéia dele aprender a usar espadas. Kohaku já estava na idade certa para começar uma carreira no exército, treinando com os outros jovens para um dia se tornar um soldado, mas Sango não permitiu que ele seguisse pelo caminho de seu falecido pai. Achava a idéia arriscada (afinal, o pai morrera em guerra), e ela podia muito bem cuidar dele até onde fosse preciso, e agora, fora do castelo, simplesmente não havia a necessidade dele se preparar para o exército.

Kohaku, porém, pela primeira vez foi veemente em seu pedido, não querendo mudar de idéia. Ele queria aprender a usar a espada como o pai e a irmã, para poder proteger quando preciso a si mesmo e aos outros.

Sango cedeu.

"Não fica assim, Sango. Ele não vai fazer nenhuma maluquice!", Kagome tentou consolar, não ajudando muito. "E, ahn, Inuyasha não vai machucá-lo?"

"Ainda assim... é muito perigoso para ele. Ele é jovem, e muito impetuoso.", Sango falou, não se animando muito.

Miroku, parado ao lado, olhou cético. "Kohaku, impetuoso? Já viu Shippou com uma tesoura nas mãos? Ou Inuyasha treinando os cavalos? Aquilo é 'impetuoso'!"

Houjo concordou. "É, Sango, o Kohaku é bastante responsável!"

"Mas ainda é uma criança."

"Certo, ainda é uma criança... Ah, Shippou usa espada! E ele é mais novo que o Kohaku!", Kagome falou.

Sango riu das tentativas da amiga. "Pode falar o que quiser, Kagome, mas ainda vou achar que essa é uma péssima idéia."

"Relaxa, senhorita Sango. O que uma criança poderia fazer de perigoso com uma espada?", ele disse, recebendo olhares óbvios pelo comentário. "Tá, é perigoso. Mas ele só vai aprender a técnica, não tem nenhum perigo nisso, tem?"

"Kohaku e eu já discutimos isso. Simplesmente, não é uma boa idéia e ele sabe, mas mudou de idéia repentinamente? Tem algo mais nessa história dele."

"Hm...", Kagome falou, pensativa. "Vai ver ele se encantou também? Eu sempre soube que você sabia lutar com espadas, Sango, mas só vi que era legal quando eu vi os dois lutando!", falou, sorrindo para Miroku, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Kohaku já me viu lutar."

"Bom, provavelmente ele se admirou comigo? Duvido muito que a senhorita já tenha lutado contra um oponente tão formidável como eu!", falou, colocando uma mão com orgulho no peito.

Sango sequer se dignou a responder essa.

"Ah, Sango! Não pode ser tão ruim assim! Não é como se ele fosse entrar em alguma luta perigosa de propósito, e se isso acontecer por acidente, melhor que ele saiba se proteger, não acha?"

Sango suspirou cansada. "Não é esse o problema, Houjo. O problema é ele ter mudado de idéia a respeito disso."

"Acalme-se, Sango. Kohaku é um menino esperto, ele sabe o que está fazendo.", o Conselheiro falou. Apesar de estar sentado um pouco mais longe da arena tomando chá com Kaede, o velho parecia atento à conversa. E depois se faz surdo... "Não é como se ele estivesse se preparando para fazer alguma coisa perigosa, certo?"

Kagome ficou confusa com o que o avô disse, e ainda mais confusa ao ver Sango se enrijecer. "Ele falou alguma coisa sobre isso, vovô?", Sango pediu, quase gritando para o velho.

O velho Conselheiro passou a mão na barbicha, pensativo. "Talvez?", falou, recebendo olhares venenosos de Sango. "Ele só disse que queria se proteger!", o velho gritou, apavorado.

Kagome riu da preocupação da amiga. "Calma, Sango, Kohaku é mais sensato que isso."

"Falar isso não ajuda muito, Kagome..."

--------------oOo--------------

Naraku olhou para os papéis e livros à sua frente, irritado. Bateu com o braço neles, mandando tudo para o chão. "Não é nenhum desses!"

Sanders se manteve curvado, a cabeça baixa. "Sinto muito, Majestade. Meus homens não encontraram nada, além disso. Se o senhor pudesse ser mais específi—"

"É um simples livro de contos! Histórias infantis! Quão difícil é encontrar um livro de histórias naquela biblioteca?!", Naraku gritou, andando de um lado para o outro. "E o templo?"

Sanders suspirou, achando a conversa absurda. "Como já informei sua Majestade, Shikon não possui nenhum tipo de ruínas. Procuramos o máximo possível, mas Shikon é muito grande para ser revirado detalhadamente."

"Quero que encontrem esse templo e esse livro. Custe o que custar.", falou, sentando-se novamente. "Kotastu, quero o exército em treinamento. Colocaremos o plano em ação logo.", falou, sorrindo para si mesmo. Mesmo sem o objeto que buscava a tanto custo, ele sabia que poderia neutralizar Aoitsuki e quem mais fosse contra ele.

Sanders, inquieto, perguntou novamente. "Majestade, se puder me dizer qual o plano eu mesmo me encarregarei de treinar as tropas."

Naraku dispensou o comentário. "Não se preocupe, meu caro Sanders. Logo você saberá. Agora...", falou, observando o reino pela grande janela do escritório. "Como vão os negócio na cidade? Alguma reclamação?"

Sanders sacudiu a cabeça. "Apenas o de sempre. Alguns anciões ainda não se sentem bem com um rei novo no poderio de Shikon. Acredito que teria sido melhor se o senhor tivesse se casado com a Princesa antes. Não deveria tê-la feito fugir."

A senhora Araki, que tomava distraidamente seu chá após o jantar, bufou nervosa com o comentário de Sanders. "Nosso rei não a espantou, general Sanders, se é isso que você quer dizer. Foi tudo culpa daquela má companhia dela. Não sei quantas vezes avisei o Conselheiro para afastá-la daquela mulherzinha terrível que era Sango, ou ainda daquela Ayame. Aposto que se não fossem elas, a Princesa teria visto o bem que ela faria ao reino casando-se com nosso querido rei."

Sanders suspirou. "Não quis ofendê-lo, Majestade."

Naraku sorria triunfante, ignorando a pequena troca de insultos. "Não se preocupe. Agora, tenho um último pedido a lhe fazer, Sanders. Além de continuar as buscas, gostaria que enviasse um de meus homens, dois se puder, para Shikano."

Ao ouvir isso, Sanders ergueu a vista. "Para a vila dos exilados? Por quê?"

Naraku deu de ombros, inspecionando suas unhas. "Nada demais. Quero que envie um homem com ordens expressas para assassinar Kagome Higurashi se a encontrarem."

Sanders respirou fundo, controlando a respiração. Kagome estava viva? "Achei que o senhor havia dito que a mataram."

"Eu disse que 'provavelmente' a matariam. Mas tenho a leve impressão de que não fizeram um bom trabalho. A nossa querida senhora Araki ficou sabendo de um discurso onde a Princesa, aparentemente, apareceu.", falou, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando o acordo que fizera com ela.

Sanders, hesitante, não sabia o que fazer. "Se ela estiver viva—"

"Se ela estiver viva, você se lembrará para quem jurou lealdade, Sanders.", Naraku falou, mostrando o papel. "Você jurou para mim e para o rei de Shikon, seja lá quem ele for. Se ela estiver viva, você terá a certeza de vê-la morta o quanto antes. Nós dois sabemos quem é o melhor candidato a governar Shikon, Sanders. Agora vá, e não me decepcione."

"Sim, Majestade.", Sanders falou, se erguendo do chão e se curvando rapidamente. Pediu licença, se retirando do cômodo.

Naraku sorriu para si mesmo, observando o papel em mãos. "Acham que ele seria capaz de recusar uma ordem direta?"

--------------oOo--------------

"Ah! Droga!", Ayame gritou, assustando Kagome.

"O que foi?!" Kagome gritou, pulando em uma das cadeiras. Kirara já havia encontrado um rato durante a janta, para a alegria de Kaede que queria se livrar das criaturas, e Kagome ainda se sentia ligeiramente apavorada. "Onde está? É muito grande?"

Ayame riu do pavor da amiga, abanando a mão. "Não é isso, Princesa. Deixei cair água no chão.", falou, se curvando para limpar. "Será que você poderia pegar um pano para mim na despensa?"

Kagome suspirou aliviada, descendo da cadeira. "Por que você não vai?"

Ayame sacudiu a cabeça, assustada. "De jeito nenhum! Há ratos lá!"

"E você quer que EU vá?!", Kagome gritou, amedrontada. Até havia pensado em ir, mas acabara de mudar de idéia.

"Ah, por favor! Eu não suporto aquelas criaturinhas!", Ayame gritou no mesmo tom de medo.

"E você acha que eu suporto?"

"Por favoooor! É só pegar um pano e sair correndo! Eu termino a louça pra você!", Ayame falou, já pulando sobre os pratos para lavar.

Aceitando a derrota, Kagome saiu da cozinha, quase aos prantos. "Por que eu...?"

Achar a despensa era fácil, visto que ficava no mesmo andar que a cozinha. Mas Kagome ainda tinha muita dificuldade para se encontrar dentro da hospedaria, freqüentemente se perdendo quando precisava chamar alguém ou ir ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta da despensa, bisbilhotando dentro. Estava escura, e Kagome havia se esquecido de trazer uma lanterna. "Ah... sua boba!", falou para si mesma.

Segurou a respiração, entrando com calma no lugar. Não é como se fossem ter tantos ratos assim logo onde guardavam a comida, certo? Kaede devia guardar pelo menos aquele lugar dos ratos. "E baratas, espero... brrr!"

Apalpou as estantes, procurando por qualquer coisa que parecesse macio sem ser peludo. Sentiu o tecido de um possível pano de chão e o pegou, rapidamente correndo para a saída.

Suspirou aliviada fechando a porta, feliz por não ter nenhum rato roçando nas suas pernas.

Sentiu algo tocar-lhe o ombro. "Ah!"

"Ah, desculpe-me.", falou uma voz calma por trás dela. Virou-se para ver o senhor Yuan. "A chamei algumas vezes, mas acho que não havia me escutado."

"Ah sim, me desculpe. E-Eu estava pegando um pano de chão para limpar uma sujeira na cozinha, fiquei um pouco assustada achando que tinha um rato lá dentro.", falou rapidamente, se atropelando nas próprias palavras.

Yuan franziu a testa para isso. "Por acaso te fizeram trabalhar aqui?"

Kagome sorriu constrangida, sabendo que estava lidando com um assunto delicado. Sango havia lhe falado sobre como Yuan era tradicional; ver uma moça, da realeza, trabalhando como plebéia seria demais para ele. "Ah, não! Meu avô me arrumou um emprego aqui para—"

"Seu avô a fez trabalhar num lugar desses?", perguntou, um pouco irritado.

"Não! Fui eu quem quis! Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo parada, e queria ajudar a senhora Kaede.", falou, erguendo as mãos em desespero.

Yuan, apesar de não parecer convencido por essa desculpa, deixou passar. "Entendo. Pois bem, vim aqui apenas para me despedir. Estarei voltando para Itsuki cedo pela manhã.", falou, fazendo uma curta mesura.

Kagome, lembrando dos seus modos, curvou-se brevemente também. "Desejo uma boa viagem, ahn... Majestade. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo.", falou sinceramente. Estava ainda grata pelo apoio e proteção que recebera de Yuan durante a reunião. Sem contar o fato de que era impressionante conhecer alguém mais velho que seu avô.

"Igualmente.", falou Yuan, colocando uma mão no ombro de Kagome. "Preciso também dizer que gostaria que viesse para Itsuki quando tudo isso acabar. Não acredito que uma dama deva se preocupar com questões de militares e política. Vi o que isso fez à sua mãe, e detestaria o mesmo para você. Se... não for muito incômodo, e se a senhorita quiser, poderá viver comigo em Itsuki até arrumar um bom marido para liderar Shikon por você.", falou, tirando a mão do ombro de Kagome e caminhando até a escadaria. Virou-se para ela com um sorriso cansado. "Desejo uma boa noite, Princesa Kagome."

Kagome observou Yuan se afastar, imaginando o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Ele parecia achar Kagome capaz de liderar um reino; por que ele iria querer tirá-la de Shikon o quanto antes?

"Não se preocupe, Kagome.", falou seu avô, virando o corredor. "Yuan pensa que você se cansa do que faz."

Ainda um pouco surpresa, Kagome ralhou com o avô. "O senhor esteve aí o tempo todo?"

O velho deu de ombros. "Não sei, acho que sim. Mas entenda que você não precisa dar bola para o que aquele velho senil fala. Ele já deveria ter se aposentado, passado o reino para um dos filhos, mas o velho insiste que ninguém faria o trabalho tão bem quanto ele."

Kagome sorriu. "Ele não quer conquistar Shikon, não é?"

"Nah, ele só não quer ver a filha de um plebeu no poder...", o velho Conselheiro falou, um pouco amargo. "Ou uma mulher."

"Vovô, o senhor está muito carrancudo hoje.", Kagome falou, acostumada com a natureza alegre do velho Conselheiro.

O velho deu de ombros. "Eu sou velho, eu posso ser carrancudo!"

--------------oOo--------------

Kagome subiu calmamente a trilha para a montanha. Não conseguia dormir, e já acordara duas vezes por causa dos pesadelos. Definitivamente não voltaria a dormir tão cedo.

Segurou o livrinho em mãos achando que já fazia muito tempo que não lia. Grande mentira, visto que sempre fazia isso, mas ainda assim...

Subiu os últimos metros do morro com menos dificuldade que a habitual. Apesar das dores musculares que ganhou com o pequeno treinamento essa manhã, Kagome já percebia a leveza de seu corpo, notando como era mais fácil correr de um lado para o outro na hospedaria, ou ainda pular a cerca dos pomares com Shippou.

Amoras são muito boas quando recém colhidas. Shippou estava certo ao levá-la até lá.

Chegou ao local, correndo para cumprimentar os 'pais' de Inuyasha. Não sabia por que, mas achava que devia muito a eles. Uniu as mãos em prece, fechando os olhos.

Passou tanto tempo assim que mal notou a presença de mais alguém no lugar. Virou-se assustada, mas logo se acalmou ao reconhecer Inuyasha. "Não devia estar dormindo? Já passou da meia-noite.", ele perguntou, soltando Entei para pastar. Caminhou até a beirada, sentando-se confortavelmente.

"Estou sem sono.", Kagome falou, indo até ele. Sentou com o livrinho em mãos, mas sem a menor vontade de abri-lo.

"Sem sono ou com pesadelos?"

Kagome riu constrangida. "Um pouquinho dos dois."

Inuyasha ignorou a sensação engraçada que a voz dela causava em seu estômago. Desde a primeira vez que conversaram naquele lugar, ele já se sentia acostumado a ela, até desistindo de mandá-la embora.

E, mesmo que ele mandasse, ela não iria.

"Já conversou com seu avô sobre isso?", perguntou, observando-a enquanto lia o pequeno livro.

"E por que eu falaria disso com ele?", perguntou, distraidamente.

Inuyasha rodou os olhos, achando incrível que ela não percebesse o óbvio. "Não sei, talvez porque ele saiba o que aconteceu exatamente com sua mãe?", falou para a menina, que sequer parecia estar ouvindo. "Quantos anos você tinha quando ela morreu?"

"Hm, não lembro?"

"E quando seu pai morreu?", perguntou acidamente.

Kagome ergueu um olhar acusador para ele. "Vai me dizer que você não sabe? Acredito que você deve ter se regozijado quando anunciaram a morte do rei...",

Inuyasha curvou os lábios, sentindo um gosto azedo na boca. Resolveu não falar mais nada a respeito.

Os dois permaneceram calados por mais algum tempo, não sabendo bem o que dizer. Inuyasha estava nervoso pelo comentário dela, e desejava poder matá-la naquele instante mesmo, enquanto Kagome sentia-se mal por ter falado algo tão cruel.

"Olha Inuyasha, me desculpa. Eu não disse por mal...", falou num fio de voz. "É só que... não me sinto muito bem falando sobre meus pais, não sei por que..."

Inuyasha sentiu as muralhas ao redor de seu coração quebrarem com isso. Agora ele podia entender como Shippou, que tinha tudo contra a família Real, do nada aceitara perdoar Kagome.

Não era culpa dela.

"Imagina... eu sei que você não falou de propósito.", falou, no mesmo tom baixo. Sentiu como se ambos fossem crianças sendo forçadas a pedir desculpas uma para a outra; a única diferença é que estavam fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Kagome sorriu para ele, voltando a ler o livro. Não viu mais do que uma página, folheando as outras, para desistir da idéia. Sentia o corpo cansado, e precisava desesperadamente dormir, mas sabia que isso seria impossível.

Inuyasha percebeu o cansaço da garota quando ela bocejou. "Não é melhor você ir dormir?"

"Estou sem sono..."

"Pessoas sem sono não ficam bocejando por aí."

Kagome bocejou mais uma vez, colocando a mão na boca. Olhou para o céu, cansada, vendo-o estrelado como nunca. O calor do dia e a falta de nuvens recompensavam agora, sendo capaz de mostrar toda a Via-Láctea para qualquer mortal que se desse o prazer de admirar essa maravilha. "Eu não ia conseguir dormir mesmo..."

"O pesadelo é tão ruim assim?", perguntou, sabendo que às vezes os sonhos assustavam apenas por serem tão reais.

"Acho que sim..."

"Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe me cantava umas histórias de ninar...", ele falou, um pouco constrangido.

"Hm... canta uma pra mim?", Kagome pediu, já meio sonolenta. Provavelmente já nem sabia o que estava pedindo.

Inuyasha corou um vermelho improvável, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não sei cantar!"

"Que pena, deve ser muito bonitinho ver o valente Inuyasha cantando uma canção de ninar!", ela falou, rindo.

Inuyasha bufou. "Eu ia contar uma história que ela me contou uma vez, mas deixa pra lá."

Kagome torceu o nariz. "Chato, eu só estava brincando!", Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Conta, vai!"

"Agora não lembro mais.", falou, cruzando os braços.

"Mentiroso!"

"Você que fica fazendo pouco caso de mim!"

"Você faz isso ser tão fácil! Conta vai, Inuyasha! Quem sabe isso me ajuda um pouco?", pediu, quase implorando.

Inuyasha suspirou, corando levemente. "Era uma história boba sobre uma estrela e um menino que se apaixonaram...", falou com descuido. Rapidamente, corou mais forte. "Não é para ter idéias bestas!"

Kagome sorriu para ele, achando engraçada a reação. Inuyasha podia ser o que fosse; podia ser forte, duro, cruel às vezes, mas ele também conseguia ser... fofo.

"Onde eu estava? Ah sim. Bom, tinha esse menino, Kouta acho, eu não lembro direito o nome dele...", ele desandou a falar, obviamente constrangido de parecer muito apegado à história 'boba' que a mãe costumava contar. "...e ele vivia num vilarejo pacato, cheio de superstições. Como ele era órfão, ele acreditava em tudo o que falavam para ele. Tinha esse velho, em particular, que se fazia de caduco mas era muito sábio. Ele dizia que, quando se via uma estrela cadente é porque uma alma pouco amada perdeu as asas, o brilho, e caiu do céu, deixando as irmãs. E quando isso acontecia as pessoas tinham que correr atrás dessas oportunidades para poderem ajudar. Kouta achou essa idéia muito estranha, já que onde ele vivia, apesar de todas as estrelas no céu, nunca nenhuma delas caía...", ele começou a contar, chamando a atenção de Kagome.

Kagome não soube por quanto tempo mais continuou a ouvir a história. Algo nela, ou no tom de voz de Inuyasha, a fez lembrar dos pais, e das vezes que os dois se revezavam para ninar a garota. Algo na história lhe parecia extremamente familiar...

Inuyasha continuou a contar a história. Contou como Kouta achava a idéia do velho absurda, já que com tantas estrelas no céu nenhuma haveria de se sentir sozinha. Falou como Kouta se surpreendeu ao, na noite seguinte, avistar uma estrela cadente. Espantado, o menino percorreu os campos em direção ao local onde a estrela havia caído, se espantando ainda mais ao encontrar uma menina lá. Hoshi.

Kagome sentiu a nostalgia da história, tão semelhante em tantos aspectos com O Filho da Lua, que não se contentou em apenas ouvir. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a história. Podia ver os dois jovens se divertindo juntos, a alegria que Hoshi trouxera à vida solitária de Kouta. Podia ver as peripécias dos dois, atormentando a vida do velho sábio-caduco, que testemunhou, desde o começo até o fim, o amor entre as duas crianças. Podia ver o sorriso, há tanto tempo esquecido, voltar ao rosto do jovem Kouta.

Kagome mal percebeu quando encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, olhos ainda fechados, para se aconchegar. E Inuyasha, apesar do nervosismo inicial, cedeu seu ombro para que a jovem descansasse.

Então, a história chegou ao fim. Hoshi, já perdendo o brilho, precisava voltar, mas temia ferir os sentimentos de Kouta, ao deixá-lo sozinho novamente. Chorava copiosamente, triste porque morreria de qualquer jeito: ou perdia a vida ficando na terra, ou perdia o coração voltando para o céu. Mas Kouta a tranqüilizou, disse que nunca se sentira tão feliz antes de conhecê-la, e que achava que seria melhor ela voltar para os céus. Pelo menos lá, ele disse, ele poderia observá-la sempre, e de lá ela poderia acompanhá-lo sempre. Ele não se zangaria, apenas sentiria falta.

Hoshi sorriu, o peito se enchendo de alegria com essas palavras, e ela partiu.

No mesmo instante, todo o vilarejo se surpreendeu ao ver uma estrela tão brilhante não caindo, mas subindo aos céus. E o velho sábio, contente com seus próprios conhecimentos, apenas disse: uma alma que foi muito amada voltando para onde pertencia. Uma estrela ascendente.

"...daí a história termina assim.", Inuyasha concluiu, observando a face adormecida ao seu lado. "Acho bom você ter ouvido tudo, porque eu não vou contar de novo.", falou para ela, sabendo que a jovem provavelmente não o ouvira.

Olhou para o céu estrelado, vendo-o ainda completamente escuro. A escuridão, porém, era tão fortemente combatida pelo brilho das estrelas que todo o vilarejo parecia iluminado, alegre, vivo, mesmo com seus moradores provavelmente dormindo tranqüilamente em suas camas.

Ele poderia muito bem levá-la para a hospedaria agora, mas resolveu esperar. Iria esperar até ter certeza de que ela já havia adormecido profundamente, evitando assim causar mais pesadelos. Ele iria esperar ela dormir tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Ele iria esperar caso ela acordasse assustada por causa de outro pesadelo.

Ele iria esperar.

**Continua...**

Eu sei que você odeiam essa última palavra xD quem foi o idiota que inventou a palavra 'continua', não é?

Se eu puder vou começar a responder as reviews por e-mail mesmo. Ocupa muito espaço das fics colocá-las aqui.

Se puderem, R&R! Prometo ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo se muita gente pedir! hehehe


	17. Lembranças

**Disclaimer: ...**

Tah-daaah! Capítulo 17, no ar! Acho...

Anyway. Muito obrigada pela colaboração de todo mundo (incluindo as ameaças). Vocês ajudam MUITO falando o que acham de bom ou ruim na fic!

Próximo capítulo, se der!, sai daqui duas semanas!

**Capítulo 17 – Lembranças**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para cima. O teto de madeira indicava que havia retornado para a hospedaria de Kaede.

Não precisava abrir a janela para saber que ainda era cedo. Sentia o corpo revigorado, sinal de que havia dormido bem, pela primeira vez em dias.

Suspirou fundo, sentindo um aperto no peito. Era tanto acontecendo em sua vida agora, que ela já não conseguia mais organizar tudo em sua mente ou coração. Preocupava-se com seu povo, nas mãos de um provável tirano. Preocupava-se com seus amigos, envolvidos em tudo isso por sua causa. E ainda tinha que se preocupar com sua própria vida, prestes a passar pelo fio da espada.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir... aliviada...

...Apesar de tudo isso...

--oOo--

Kaede resmungou ao ver os lençóis. Shippou os jogara no chão, e a sujeira de terra era visível. Teria de lavá-los novamente.

Olhou para o céu, desprovido de nuvens. Estavam na estação mais quente do ano, era bem provável que fosse continuar seco por mais uns dias. Mas isso não duraria sempre, e em breve começariam as chuvas, para aliviar um pouco a terra sofrida.

Bom, se iria lavar roupa, seria bom começar logo.

A hospedaria estava silenciosa, como era normal pela manhã, mas por um motivo especial. Inuyasha, para variar, pediu novamente a Kaede para que liberasse os quartos. Cansada de sempre ter que discutir com Inuyasha, Kaede cedeu, entendendo um pouco a necessidade de mobilizar a vila para a guerra que estava por vir.

Em breve o lugar estaria mais cheio, com várias pessoas de vários lugares entrando e saindo da vila. A antiga calmaria da hospedaria estaria para sempre perdida. Isso já era visível com a bagunça que Shippou começara a fazer no próprio trabalho.

Kaede apreciava essa 'bagunça', visto que o lugar parecia mais... vivo. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar nisso.

Shikano, como havia sido batizada a pequena vila uns anos atrás, perdeu muito de sua graça durante a última guerra. Mortes, destruição, fome, abandono... Shikano, antes uma vila sem nação, uma terra-de-ninguém, era então marginalizada, atacada. E por quê? Por qual motivo poderia Shikon querer se livrar de Shikano e de seus habitantes daquele jeito?

Uma idéia? Naraku.

Por quê?

Não raras vezes, Kaede havia conversado com o Conselheiro a respeito de toda aquela comoção. Tendo uma vida simples de camponesa, longe de qualquer influência política, Kaede não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Não conhecia Naraku, não sabia o que ele fizera aos outros reinos, e não tinha a menor idéia do por quê Inuyasha tinha que se meter nisso.

Bom... fora a rixa pessoal.

Conversando com o velho Conselheiro, Kaede conseguiu entender basicamente os princípios de uma guerra como aquela. Sabia que estava em jogo não apenas o bem estar do povo de Shikon, mas praticamente de todo Nihon. Sabia, também, quem Naraku realmente era, como 'rei'.

Mas Kaede sentia que havia algo mais, uma parte nessa história que todos sabiam que estava ali, mas que ninguém queria pensar a respeito.

Kaede sentia que essa parte da história, fosse o que fosse, envolvia Naraku, o rei Higurashi...

...e seu genro Inutaisho.

Talvez até mesmo sua Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha, poderia ser parte nessa trama.

A região de Shikano tinha fama de aridez e infertilidade: verões quentes e chuvosos, invernos rigorosos e um solo estéril. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, a família de Kaede deu um jeito de se ajustar por ali, logo formando uma diminuta vila. Nada grande.

Por ali Kaede cresceu, casou e constituiu família, tendo apenas uma única filha: Izayoi.

Izayoi, assim como todos os jovens dessa geração, saiu de casa para procurar melhores condições de vida, visto que a vida era muito ingrata naquela região. Mudou-se para a cidade mais próxima, trabalhando em uma taverna, então para o centro, ajudando com estábulos, logo chegando a trabalhar no castelo do reino vizinho como camareira. Sendo uma boa serva, foi indicada pelo próprio rei para o Rei da majestosa Shikon. Virou camareira em Shikon, e logo se tornou dama de companhia da Princesa de lá.

Kaede lembra muito bem da época. Recebia cartas toda semana, com dinheiro e lembranças de sua filha.

Em uma delas, uma das últimas, Izayoi contava em linhas curtas que sua vida estava em perigo. Shikon estava em guerra com um reino distante a Oeste de Nihon, e por puro 'acaso' ela acabou por descobrir o rei de Aoitsuki, o reino inimigo, que havia armado um plano de invasão contra Shikon.

Inutaisho havia preparado um plano para invadir a invencível Shikon. Vestiu-se de humilde mercador, assim como a alguns de seus soldados, e entrou disfarçado em Shikon na primeira oportunidade. Daria um jeito de se aproximar da Princesa de Shikon, distraí-la e assassiná-la, logo acabando com a última herdeira ao trono, deixando o reino sem líder. Shikon entraria em colapso, haveria guerras civis entre as casas de nobres, seu exército seria chamado para conter as revoltas populares, e ela ficaria desprotegida.

E que melhor hora para atacar o reino que não essa?

O plano, porém, foi por água abaixo quando Inutaisho se viu apaixonado pela simples dama de companhia da Princesa, Izayoi. Impedido de continuar o plano ele mesmo, Inutaisho passou as ordens para um de seus subordinados. O homem em questão era um simples general de família humilde: Higurashi.

Kaede não sabe muito bem essa parte da história. Inutaisho, assim que conheceu a sogra, contou-lhe apenas sua história, não se importou em falar como o jovem general Higurashi se apaixonou pela própria Princesa de Shikon.

Ela sabe, apesar disso, que a guerra logo acabou. Aoitsuki retraiu, sob o pretexto de que seu rei havia sido morto em combate; Shikon se restabeleceu, a Princesa casou e teve uma filha, trazendo mais segurança para o trono de Shikon.

Kaede suspirou. Era difícil imaginar, vendo a relação entre Kagome e Inuyasha, que um dia eles poderia ter sido amigos. Seus pais, pelo menos, pareciam se dar bem.

Mesmo sabendo da história de seu genro e de sua filha, Kaede nunca teve a oportunidade de 'ligar os pontinhos'. Apesar de saber que ambos eram muito próximos da família Real de Shikon, ela não teve a oportunidade de ficar sabendo por qual motivo foram expulsos de lá.

Claro, ela ouviu boatos, mas não acreditou em nenhum.

Nem sua filha nem seu genro quiseram falar a respeito disso quando todos foram expulsos de Shikon. Não apenas Izayoi e Inutaisho, mas seus servos, alguns dos soldados que por lá ficaram e casaram, seus amigos e quaisquer outros que fossem considerados leais a Inutaisho foram expulsos de Shikon.

E nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer o motivo à luz do dia.

Kaede, curiosa a respeito disso, perguntou ao Conselheiro qual o motivo para a expulsão do povo que viria a formar Shikano. Ele, sério após tanta animação em contar a história de Shikon, confirmou apenas o que todos os boatos diziam: que Inutaisho mandou assassinar a Rainha de Shikon. A mãe de Kagome.

"Até parece...", Kaede resmungou, sentindo um fio de raiva ao pensar que Shikon os considerava tão baixos assim. "Não teve nem coragem de matar um porco a primeira vez que veio aqui...".

De acordo com o velho, seu filho Higurashi não teve opção. Era isso ou matar o próprio amigo. O rei Higurashi havia sido fortemente influenciado pelas provas, sejam lá quais fossem elas, e um de seus jovens conselheiros disse que não havia dúvidas sobre quem era o culpado pela morte da rainha.

E quem Kaede acha que era esse conselheiro?

Naraku.

Mas ela não tinha mais como saber. O Conselheiro disse que isso era tudo que constava a respeito da morte da rainha. Não havia mais documentos, e as provas desapareceram após a investigação. Inutaisho, Izayoi e todos os outros foram expulsos e nunca mais se falou sobre isso.

Pelo menos em Shikon.

--oOo--

"Eu falei, eu falei!", gritou um velho para seu neto.

O rapazinho, o jovem orador que ajudara a Princesa em seu discurso, apenas concordou. "Você bem que falou, vovô", o rapazinho disse, lendo as instruções que há pouco recebera do castelo. Esperava que fossem mais diminuições nos preços, e melhorias na alfândega para os mercadores estrangeiros. Mas as novidades...

Aquele cara do cabelo prateado estava certo. Naraku não era quem ele se fazia parecer.

O jovem suspirou. "Depois disso... só podemos esperar o pior", falou, subindo no palco. "Atenção, por favor! Tenho um comunicado importante do rei!"

A multidão, que então comprava e vendia alegremente, se voltou, esperançosa, para o orador. Qualquer coisa vinda de seu rei deveria ser coisa boa.

Vendo que todos estavam atentos e falavam baixo, o rapazinho começou. "Sua Majestade, o rei Naraku, pede a todos colaboração. Ele ficou sabendo, recentemente, que Shikano está preparando um atentado contra Shikon, sob a liderança de nossa Prin--... da ex-princesa Kagome Higurashi." Ele deu uma pausa para a comoção que se seguiu. Várias pessoas começaram a reclamar, indignadas com a ação da Princesa, e o jovem pôde até ouvir alguns 'ingrata' e 'mimada' no meio de outros insultos.

Não demorou muito até alguém mandar calarem a boca, e todos voltaram a atenção ao orador.

"Ele pede, também... ajuda da população. Apesar do grande exército de Shikon, o rei Naraku teme que alguns dos antigos nobres e parte do exército resolva tomar o partido da Princesa, visto que muitos dos nobres se mantêm fiéis à família Real e... estão insatisfeitos com... sabe... as boas condições de vida da... do... ahn, do resto da população." Ele falou, se esforçando para não chamar a multidão de 'pobres', e temendo uma reação violenta por parte deles.

A população, por sua vez, crentes nas palavras do rei Naraku, começaram a insultar as famílias da nobreza, chamando-os de pães-duros, egoístas, esnobes, entre outros.

"Idiotas, esses aí. Idiotas", resmungou o velho para o neto. "Não sabem do que falam, esses idiotas, e logo logo correrão para Sua Alteza Kagome com o rabo entre as pernas!"

O rapazinho riu, esperando que isso não fosse verdade. Porque se acontecer, a situação de Shikon estará péssima.

O jovem voltou a falar. "Ele pede para que todos os homens, jovens ou velhos, forneçam suas forças, seus braços e suas pernas, sua lealdade, para o rei. Aquele que tiver interesse em ingressar no Exército Real a serviço de Sua Majestade, o Rei Naraku, favor se inscrever nas portarias do castelo. Isso é tudo.".

Ignorando a fúria das pessoas, muitas das quais diziam querer ajudar o rei com o que fosse preciso, o rapazinho desceu do palco até seu avô.

O velho reclamava sem parar. "Você aí, ajudando esse rei. Fala a verdade, menino, acha que sua Princesa faria uma coisa dessas? Uma guerra?".

"Mas ela vai, vovô...", ele riu, ajudando o velho a se levantar.

"É, mas por qual motivo? Ela quer nos ajudar! Quer tirar aquele salafrário do trono, que é dela de direito! Eles vão se arrepender ainda, ah vão!".

O rapazinho concordou com o avô. Sabia muito bem que Naraku não precisava de homens para seu exército. Eram poucos os nobres ainda a favor da princesa, e esses já haviam sido exilados politicamente. E o exército...

Foi como Sango disse. O Exército seguiria o Rei de direito, independentemente de quem ele (ou ela) fosse.

Mas atrair a população desse jeito, mentindo, enganando, e virando todos contra a Princesa? Por qual motivo ele iria querer piorar ainda mais as coisas para ela?

--oOo—

Naraku olhou para a fila que se formava em frente ao castelo. Vários homens, muitos dos quais sequer com boa constituição física, se alistando para o exército.

"Acha que essa foi uma boa idéia? Virar os pobres contra a Nobreza? Eles vão ficar nervosos...", falou a senhora Araki, observando do sofá.

Kotatsu deu de ombros. "Ele sabe o que faz. Isso deu certo em todos os outros reinos. Me diz se o exército se virou contra Naraku?".

Naraku riu. "E eles deveriam...".

Kotatsu sorriu. "Grande parte do exército é leal a Naraku agora. Mesmo que uns e outros resolvam sair, trair Naraku, não são grande coisa. No fim das contas, temos apenas mulheres e velhos contra nós, e um bando de nobres exilados por aí. Que mal eles poderiam fazer?".

A senhora Araki deu de ombros. Apesar de ser uma mulherzinha inútil, Naraku gostava de mantê-la por perto. Graças a ela, muitos dos criados do castelo mantinham-se obedientes, e Naraku conseguia obter valiosas informações dos boatos que circulavam por ali.

Como por exemplo, o discurso da Princesa.

Naraku tinha, sim, espiões em toda a cidade, ele saberia facilmente se a Princesa retornasse para Shikon. Mas as 'fofocas'...

De que outra maneira ele ficaria sabendo do 'jovem de cabelos prateados' que acompanhava a princesa?

Naraku podia até imaginar o acordo entre os dois. Sabia o que Inuyasha queria com a Princesa: matá-la. Se eles haviam feito uma aliança, provavelmente era para tirarem-no do trono, e só. Ele a mataria logo em seguida.

Mas o povo não sabia disso, e Naraku precisava ter certeza de que não saberiam. Precisava convencê-los de que sua 'amada Princesa' queria apenas o trono de volta, como toda nobreza egoísta, que não conseguia aturar a idéia de plebe vivendo bem.

E não havia melhor forma de se fazer isso do que a pura e simples publicidade. É claro que todos acreditariam nele.

--oOo--

Kagome estranhou a falta de pessoas à mesa para o café-da-manhã. "Bom dia... Ayame.".

"Bom dia, princesa! Dormiu bem?".

Kagome deu de ombros. "Cadê todo mundo?".

Ayame olhou em volta, vendo ninguém. "Bom... Não vi Inuyasha ainda, mas Sango saiu daqui porque ela não agüentava mais Miroku, e ele foi atrás dela. Vovô e a Senhora Kaede foram lavar roupa, Houjo foi tomar banho, já que ele estava treinando, e... bom, também não faço idéia aonde Shippou e Kohaku foram.", falou, sorrindo animada.

Kagome estranhou a animação. "Está rindo de quê?".

"Temos a hospedaria livre essa semana!", falou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Kagome ficou incrédula. "Mentira!".

"Não mesmo! Fiquei sabendo que ontem à noite Inuyasha disse à velhota Kaede que precisaria da hospedaria. Parece que Okami e Itsuki estarão enviando alguns soldados para cá em breve, então já viu. A vovó Kaede nem discutiu, mas fiquei sabendo que ela não está de muito bom humor.".

"Hmm... E você não viu o Inuyasha?".

"Não. Mas acho que ele saiu cedo com o senhor Asano; ele esteve aqui hoje de manhã.".

Kagome não sabia se pulava de alegria ou dava risada. "Então, tenho a tarde de folga!?".

"Não conte com isso, _princesa_.", veio a voz fria de Inuyasha por trás, Kagome rapidamente se virou, vendo-o com cara de poucos amigos. "Se já comeu, arena. Não posso perder tempo com você hoje", falou, pegando uma maçã. "Alguém viu o Miroku?".

Kagome grunhiu irritada, sem responder. Ayame riu da situação da amiga. "Ele foi atrás da Sango.".

Inuyasha girou os olhos, provavelmente desistindo da idéia de procurar pelo amigo. Saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

"Sabe, Princesa... quem vê de fora pode até pensar que vocês não se gostam.".

Kagome ainda demorou alguns segundos para entender o comentário e, logo o fez, começou a tossir, engasgando com a comida. "C-como?".

Apesar do susto, Ayame se manteve séria. "Vai me dizer que não tá rolando nada?".

"Como assim 'rolando'?".

"Oras. Vocês passam um bom tempo juntos, sem contar que Inuyasha está fazendo toda uma guerra por sua causa. Ele ainda te salvou daquele Ko-ko... ko-alguma-coisa, e te buscou quando você tentou cometer aquela loucura de voltar para Shikon depois disso. E você vem querer me dizer que não tem nada entre vocês?", Ayame perguntou, enumerando os fatos.

Kagome coçou a cabeça, numa tentativa de não se irritar e nem ficar envergonhada. Não conseguia entender por que motivos Sango ou seu avô deixaram de contar esses pequenos 'detalhes' a respeito da vinda deles a Shikano.

Ayame, provavelmente, sequer conseguia entender por que ninguém aqui gostava muito de Kagome...

"Certo.", Kagome começou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Primeiro de tudo, Inuyasha não me salvou daquela torre, ele me seqüestrou.".

Ayame girou os olhos. "Não inventa, Kagome...".

"Mas estou falando sério! Ele não tinha a menor intenção de simplesmente me ajudar, ele só queria--".

"Ele só estava sendo humilde, Princesa! Dizendo que aquilo era mais um dever dele!".

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça. "Não! Ele queria me –-".

"Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando. Eu vi como vocês se olham, Princesa, e a última vez que vi esse tipo de olhar foi nos olhos dos meus pais...", Ayame falou, terminando de tomar seu suco. "E por qual outro motivo ele começou essa guerra?".

Kagome, receosa de dizer a qualquer um (principalmente Sango) a respeito do acordo feito entre ela e Inuyasha, pensou em uma forma de resumir, sem mentir. "Bom nós meio que fizemos um acordo, e se ele me ajudasse eu daria a ele o que ele quer.".

"E isso seria?".

_Meu pescoço_. "É uma coisa que ele está procurando já faz algum tempo... para resolver, ahn... alguns problemas de honra, limpar a imagem do pai dele e... essas coisas.".

Ayame deu de ombros, não acreditando na desculpa da amiga. "Sei.".

"Isso é verdade!".

"Eu sei!".

"Ayame, pára de ficar rindo feito boba!".

"Ah vai, Princesa! É ÓBVIO o que ele quer com você, depois dessas! E que melhor maneira de conseguir aquilo que não te ajudando?".

"Não é nada disso!", Kagome gritou, desesperada. Sentia a face arder de vergonha.

"Sei, daqui a pouco vai me dizer que vocês ficam só conversando na montanha...", Ayame disse, saindo da cozinha.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta com a declaração.

"Acredite, Kagome, eu já tentei...", Sango falou, entrando na cozinha. "Ela insiste em dizer que eu apenas estou defendendo sua imagem. Ela acha que eu tenho algo contra esse tipo de relacionamento entre 'um homem e uma mulher saudáveis'", Sango falou secamente, pegando uma alface na bancada. Miroku entrou logo atrás, com um olho roxo.

"Bom, quem vê pode achar que a senhorita **tem** algo contra isso", ele comentou rindo, uma mão tentando aliviar a dor no olho.

"Não abusa, Miroku", foi o aviso de Sango.

--oOo--

"E você acha que foi Naraku quem...?", o velho Conselheiro perguntou. Não tinha nem como rir, achando ser uma piada, já que Kaede parecia bem séria a respeito disso.

Kaede sacudiu a cabeça. "Não tenho como saber, mas apostaria minha casa nisso. Pelo que você me disse, eu posso muito bem dizer que Naraku está trabalhando nisso há muitos anos, talvez até àquela época. Nunca se sabe se foi ele quem armou tudo.".

O velho pensou no assunto. Não tinha como confirmar a idéia de Kaede, mas era praticamente impossível negá-la também. Tudo referente ao caso Shikon x Shikano havia sido apagado dos arquivos reais, aparentemente pelo próprio rei Higurashi, pouco antes de morrer.

"Eu ainda vivia no campo. Não cheguei a vir até Shikon na época. Meu filho é quem levava Kagome vez ou outra para me ver.".

Kaede concordou. "Mas ele não dizia nada sobre o reino? Um conselheiro suspeito, alguma intriga?".

O velho negou. "Nada que valesse uma nota. Ele falava apenas da família.".

Kaede suspirou. "Então, a teoria não serve de nada...".

Ambos ficaram quietos por um tempo, aproveitando as poucas brisas que por ali passavam. O dia parecia estar ainda mais quente que o anterior, e as brisas que batiam na água ou nas roupas molhadas levavam um ar agradável para os dois.

"Não diria que é uma teoria inútil. Você disse que Inuyasha e Naraku têm uma rixa pessoal?".

"Inuyasha disse que foi ele quem matou Izayoi. Inuyasha viu a mãe ser morta, então ele sabe quem a matou. Ele afirma ter sido ser Naraku, e ele vestia o uniforme da Cavalaria de Shikon.".

O Conselheiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. "A Cavalaria de Shikon foi desmantelada há anos. Alguns dizem que foi após o massacre a Shikano, mas os documentos afirmam ter sido antes disso. Pelo que parece, meu filho a desintegrou após a morte do pai da Sango.".

Kaede ergueu uma sobrancelha, combinando à do Conselheiro. "Você está dizendo...?".

O velho engoliu seco. "Estou dizendo... que pode ter havido algum mal-entendido...", ele falou, levantando da cadeira. Olhou em direção à hospedaria, imaginando onde Kagome estava.

Ele precisava falar com a neta...

--oOo--

Kagome deu uns tapinhas no rosto, tentando se livrar da vermelhidão. E pensar que a conversa com Ayame havia sido há quase meia-hora atrás.

Inuyasha disse para ela se apressar, mas não é como se Sango (ou a vovó Kaede) fosse deixar que ela fosse praticar com Inuyasha de estômago vazio.

"Eu disse para você se apressar.", Inuyasha comentou da arena. Estava praticando com as espadas de treino, Entei por perto.

Ignorando o comentário, Kagome perguntou. "Vamos aprender a montar hoje!?",

Inuyasha olhou para ela e depois para Entei. Tornou a olhar para a jovem. "Não, você ainda está aprendendo esgrima.".

"Mas isso vai demorar...".

"É inevitável. Você precisa aprender pelo menos o básico, _princesa_.", Inuyasha falou, jogando-lhe a espada.

Kagome a pegou com certa facilidade, apesar de ainda sentir o peso dela. "Mas eu já aprendi o básico!".

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo malicioso. "Mostre-me.".

--oOo--

"Mestre Kouga!".

Kouga, absorvido em seus pensamentos, mal deu atenção a seu subordinado.

O pobre soldado suspirou. Já estava tentando atrair a atenção de Kouga há algum tempo. Voltou-se para seu amigo. "Hakkaku, sua vez.".

"Nem vem, Ginta! Eu já fiz minha parte! Manda algum dos outros ali.", ele falou, apontando para o resto dos soldados. Todos rapidamente desviaram o olhar, fingindo não terem ouvido. "Covardes...".

Ficaram quietos por um tempo, apenas ouvindo o som do trote dos cavalos. Já estavam há um dia na estrada, ainda relativamente longe de casa. Kouga, nesse tempo todo, não abriu a boca para falar nada a não ser algumas ordens. Seus subordinados, preocupados com a quietude de seu único Príncipe, começaram a tentar chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Ei, Hakkaku. Você acha que aquele Inuyasha estava falando sério?", perguntou Ginta, chegando perto para cochichar.

"Mas é claro que sim! Você viu, até mesmo aquele Yuan disse que aquela era a Princesa! Como que Inuyasha poderia estar mentindo?".

Ginta sacudiu a cabeça. "Não sei... Mas você não acha que com Shikon ao nosso lado... bom, nossa ajuda seria um pouco... desprezível?".

Hakkaku piscou duas vezes, pensando no assunto. "É mesmo, Shikon é grande demais...".

"Não acha que isso é uma armadilha!?", Ginta perguntou em tom conspiratório. "Você sabe como Kouga e Inuyasha são, sempre brigando por isso ou aquilo. Agora que estamos desesperados, Inuyasha teria uma grande chance para acabar conosco!".

Hakkaku entrou no desespero do amigo. "É mesmo! E o mestre Kouga aceitou em enviar tropas para lá! Estamos enviando todos para a morte! Quem garante que a Princesa e Inuyasha não tenham feito um acordo? Eles pareciam se gostar bastante lá. Você viu a cara dos dois durante a reuni-- ACK!".

Hakakku caiu do cavalo ao receber a pancada. Kouga parou ao lado dos dois, bainha da espada erguida, pronto para bater em Ginta também, que se encolheu no próprio cavalo. "Deixem de falar besteiras. Inuyasha pode ser um canalha cara-de-cachorro, mas ele tem mais dignidade do que isso.", falou, colocando a espada de volta ao seu lado. "Além do mais, ele não perderia tempo com um teatro tão elaborado apenas para poder rir da minha cara.".

"Mas, mestre Kouga--".

"Tem algo mais nessa história. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa de nós, mas duvido que seja para o nosso mal.", Kouga falou, voltando a cavalgar a frente.

Hakkaku e Ginta apenas se olharam, estranhando o tom de preocupação na voz de Kouga. Se tudo estava bem, por que se preocupar?

"É melhor corrermos. Precisamos avisar meu pai sobre isso, para voltarmos o quanto antes para Shikano. YAH!", falou, esporando seu cavalo.

Hakkaku, Ginta e os outros soldados apenas observaram seu líder correr à frente, quase desaparecendo de vista.

"A gente vai demorar pra alcançar...".

--oOo--

O velho Conselheiro deu boas-noites para Sango e Ayame, apesar de ainda ser dia, aceitando de bom coração os pedidos da jovem para que fosse dormir logo. Sango tinha essa impressão de que o velho estava nas últimas, já caducando e sofrendo de dores físicas.

Talvez ele devesse parar de brincadeira, ela parecia realmente preocupada...

Abriu a janela, para iluminar o quarto. Dali podia ver a arena de lutas, onde sabia que Kagome e Inuyasha deviam estar...

...bom, lutando.

Hoje não seria um bom dia para discutir aquilo com Kagome, já que ele não encontrou hora boa o suficiente durante o café-da-manhã. Era um assunto delicado e pessoal, precisaria de um tempo a sós com a neta. Ele teria que ser insistente, também. Ela desviaria o assunto novamente, como sempre fazia.

Talvez fosse medo... Medo de lembrar, medo da verdade.

Mas ela lembrava.

O velho sentou na cama, colocando uma mão no bolso. Encontrou o que queria. Já havia lido a carta várias vezes, tentando encontrar algo mais ali, que ele antes não vira.

"_Cuide de minha Kagome. Ela é tudo o que me resta. Faça com ela o que o senhor achar melhor. Se quiser, leve-a a Aoitsuki, para viver no campo. Deixe-a em Shikon para cuidar do reino. Pode até mesmo levá-la para bem longe de tudo aquilo que conhecemos, talvez até seja melhor assim. Mas, por favor, não a deixe só._

_Estou certo de que não durarei muito. Tenho muito que fazer ainda, e sei que não me sobrará tempo o suficiente para isso, mas não deixarei mais nada, além dela, aos cuidados do senhor, meu pai._

_Se resolver por levá-la até Aoitsuki com o senhor, não tenho mais nada a dizer. Mas se por acaso ficardes com ela por aqui, em Shikon, farei o possível para deixar tudo em ordem para seu reinado. O conselho já está em ordem, as más influências foram cortadas. Meus erros estou concertando, aos poucos. Falta-me muito, mas não deixarei nada para você ou minha filha resolverem._

_Não se preocupe comigo, meu pai. Meus pecados pagarei em sangue. Em breve partirei, mas irei em paz, pois sei a verdade. Não culpo mais ninguém pelos meus erros, apesar daquele homem merecer parte da minha fúria. Já não importa mais. Ele não voltará._

_Como disse, ainda tenho muito o que fazer. Talvez o senhor não chegue a tempo de ver-me com vida, portanto digo o que vale a pena dizer: cuide dela. Kagome é tudo o que me resta._

_E cuide-se também. O senhor é meu pai e eu o amo muito, mas... O senhor tem que admitir que é um tanto descuidado com a foice..._

_Adeus,_

_Seu Filho."_

O velho, apesar da comoção aparente da carta, mal conseguiu prestar atenção em grande parte dela. Manteve sua concentração na parte em que seu filho, o falecido Rei Higurashi, falava 'daquele homem'. O velho Conselheiro até conseguia lembrar do filho falando algo sobre isso, em cartas, mas ele não as tinha mais. Deixara no castelo.

Mas apenas essa bastava.

O que o filho falava mesmo? Não era um conselheiro qualquer, nem general, mas algo próximo. Era membro da Cavalaria de Shikon, o grupo de cavaleiros mais prestigiado em todo o reino, e era bastante influente.

Seu filho chegou a desconfiar daquele homem, mas não o suficiente. Havia sido traído.

Seria o pai de Inuyasha?

Ou talvez Naraku?

Kaede havia perguntado se não havia um conselheiro suspeito, intrigas no castelo. Conselheiro talvez não, e seu filho só começou a suspeitar de qualquer um após a morte da esposa.

Mas também, depois daquilo, ele suspeitou até mesmo do melhor amigo.

Talvez Naraku estivesse lá. E por que não? Mas sem documentos, e longe do castelo, o pobre velho não tinha como saber.

Poucos se lembrariam de um simples membro da cavalaria, havia muitos, e os velhos do Conselho eram muito tradicionais, ficariam envergonhados de lembrar aquela época.

Após a morte da Rainha, tudo a respeito daquilo foi queimado, e o que sobrou o Rei queimou antes de morrer.

E a única testemunha?

Kagome.

--oOo--

"E ainda me diz que já aprendeu o básico...", Inuyasha falou, olhando baixo para Kagome.

Kagome limpou a roupa suja de terra, ignorando a ironia na voz de Inuyasha. "Você jogou sujo!".

"Eu estava mirando para te matar. Tem sorte de eu conseguir me segurar.".

Os dois continuaram se bicando, sendo assistidos ao longe por Sango e Ayame.

"E você diz que não tem nada entre eles...", Ayame resmungou, afastando o cabelo dos olhos. "Tá na cara que eles se amam.".

"Eu não disse que não havia nada entre eles. Só não tem nada do que você está pensando...".

"Eles vão ter filhos tão bonitos...", Ayame suspirou, sonhando.

Sango se dignou a não dar atenção.

Miroku, ao chegar, andou para o lado de Sango, mas rapidamente desviou dela ao receber outro olhar venenoso da mulher. Mesmo que por acidente, ela já o havia machucado muito hoje.

"Estamos vendo o quê?", perguntou animadamente para as duas moças, vendo apenas Kagome e Inuyasha discutindo na arena. Ambos já estavam com a face avermelhada de tanto gritar, mas nenhum dando o braço a torcer.

"Estão brigando novamente.", Sango falou, pensando se havia alguma chance daquilo se transformar... em outra coisa. Era certo que os dois poderiam ter dado certo, em outra vida talvez. Ambos tinham temperamento forte, eram fora do comum em relação aos valores da sociedade e pareciam... se entender.

De alguma forma.

Miroku parecia contemplar os mesmos pensamentos, vendo a cena. Até iria longe a pensar que, quem sabe no futuro, ambos ficassem juntos. Tinham praticamente tudo em comum: da personalidade, à vida e à história. Mas Miroku sabia que, apesar de tudo, Inuyasha era cabeça dura. Depois de tantos anos atrás de vingança, não seria agora, por um sentimento daqueles, que ele desistiria. Mesmo que chegasse a amar Kagome, Inuyasha ainda assim a mataria. Talvez com algum remorso, mas a mataria de qualquer forma.

Apesar de querer continuar o assunto, Miroku não tinha como falar uma coisa dessas para Sango e Ayame. "Não se preocupe com isso agora. Mais tarde eles se entendem.".

Sango olhou de soslaio para ele, enquanto Ayame parecia encantada ao saber que mais alguém pensava como ela. "Não te disse, Sango? TEM alguma coisa entre os dois! Por que outro motivo eles ficariam até tarde da noite na montanha!?".

--oOo--

"Mas ainda assim foi um golpe sujo!", Kagome gritou, ainda nervosa com a atitude de Inuyasha. Mesmo durante a janta, ignorando os olhares feios dos outros ocupantes (menos seu avô, que entrou na discussão), ambos continuaram a pequena discussão.

Mesmo agora, tarde da noite, com toda a montanha para explorar, nenhum dos dois sentia a menor vontade de arredar o pé da discussão.

Inuyasha correu a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu já disse que não tem disso numa guerra, princesa! Nunca ouviu o ditado 'Vale tudo no amor e na guerra'?".

Kagome cruzou os braços. "Aquilo foi uma partida entre professor e estudante! Não uma guerra! E a menos que você esteja implicando que foi por amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu mantenho minha opinião de que foi golpe sujo!".

Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar, não encontrando argumento bom o suficiente. A menina pensava mais rápido do que ele gostaria. "Foi um golpe normal. Eu disse para você manter a guarda alta, mas você fica se distraindo!".

Kagome olhou incrédula para ele. "Eu não acredito que você esteja virando esse jogo contra mim! Foi golpe sujo e você sabe disso! Você só me ensinou o básico, e eu duvido que com apenas aquele conhecimento eu conseguiria evitar o ataque!", Kagome falou, cruzando os braços e bufando. Sentia uma enorme vontade de simplesmente... bater na cabeça dele. Quem sabe assim ele entendia o ponto dela? Apesar disso, ela simplesmente deu as costas para ele.

Entei relinchou irritado, cansado da discussão. Já havia comido algumas das flores, que agora, no frio da noite, pareciam mais belas e brancas do que nunca. Mas nem mesmo aquilo conseguia libertar o pobre cavalo dos gritos dos dois jovens.

Inuyasha se limitou a soltar um 'Feh!', cruzando os braços e imitando ela. Ambos deram as costas um para o outro.

Finalmente em silêncio, depois de um dia cheio, Inuyasha achou um tempo para pensar na situação. Tinha ainda muita coisa para preparar para a guerra, e ele estava negligenciando o trabalho para ficar de picuinha com uma princesinha mimada. Não fosse por Miroku, apesar de tudo, a reunião provavelmente nem teria acontecido.

Já tivera a grande sorte de Yuan rapidamente se aliar a Shikano. Temia ter que esperar apenas pelo apoio de Shikon que, mesmo que viesse, demoraria. Inuyasha estava certo de que o exército de Shikon e, principalmente, sua população logo viriam em busca da ajuda de Shikano.

De acordo com Miroku, todos os generais já haviam regressado à suas terras e, em breve, alguns deles enviariam ajuda. Inuyasha podia contar com cerca de cem soldados de Okami e Itsuki para dali quatro ou seis dias. Apesar de pouco, já seria alguma ajuda.

Ele deveria se preocupar mais com esses assuntos. Miroku já lhe garantira que treinaria os soldados e prepararia os planos de ataque e estratégias, mas Inuyasha sabia que estava deixando muito nas mãos do amigo. Talvez ele fizesse algum trabalho com a papelada amanhã...

Inuyasha estranhou os movimentos da princesa, ao seu lado. Ela parecia estar chorando.

Ele suspirou fundo, sabendo que tinha ido longe demais com a discussão anterior. "O que foi agora?".

Kagome fungou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Nada...".

Inuyasha não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas era óbvio que ela estava chorando agora.

"'Nada' não faz a gente chorar.", ele falou, espionando pelo ombro dela.

Kagome deu uma cotovelada na costela dele, fazendo-o retrair. "Eu estou lendo, dá licença!".

Segurando-se para não gemer de dor, Inuyasha apenas olhou raivoso para ela. "Esse livrinho idiota de novo!?".

Kagome virou para ele, gritando no mesmo tom. "Ele não é idiota!".

"São contos de fada! Vai me dizer que tem muita cultura nesse livro!?".

"Bom, me surpreende você saber que alguns livros têm algum conteúdo decente! Não imaginei que você soubesse ler!".

"Oras, sua...!", Inuyasha gritou, pronto para atacar.

--oOo--

Miroku abaixou a espada, vendo que Sango estava distraída. "Sango?".

A jovem apenas voltou a atenção para o monge. "Desculpe-me. Onde estávamos?".

"Bom, a senhorita estava distraída.", ele disse, rindo. Miroku ergueu a vista para onde Sango olhava. "Preocupada com os dois?".

"Não estou duvidando dela nem nada, muito menos de Inuyasha, mas... me pergunto o que eles conversam lá em cima.".

Miroku apoiou a espada no ombro, pensando no assunto. "Provavelmente ainda estão discutindo. Ambos pareciam bastante inflexíveis à respeito daquilo.".

Sango concordou. Seria melhor não pensar muito a respeito daquilo.

A lua, finalmente cheia, iluminava toda a região, fazendo Shikano parecer ter saído de um conto de fadas. Talvez, tivesse chovido um pouco à tarde, até houvesse vaga-lumes pairando pelas moitas ou perto dos lagos.

Miroku sentia-se muito bem consigo mesmo. Há tempo procurava uma desculpa para ficar um tempinho a sós com Sango sem correr o risco de apanhar. Bom... pelo menos com a espada ela evitava desferir qualquer golpe mortal...

Sango, compartilhando os medos de Sua Princesa, também não estava muito segura com os planos de guerra. Ela garantiu a ele que o exército estava fora de questão, e Miroku não precisava pedir uma segunda opinião: confiava cegamente nela. Ela, por sua vez, confiava nele no que diz respeito à população. Uma hora eles veriam o erro cometido e uniriam forças com Shikano.

Apesar de toda papelada, Miroku estava muito animado pelo dia seguinte. Sango o seguia o tempo todo nas reuniões, ficava até tarde com ele desenvolvendo estratégias, e ainda arrumava um tempinho para praticar com ele.

Ele não era um homem sortudo!?

Habilmente ele desviou de um golpe de Sango, mudando de defesa para ataque.

Miroku, apesar da fama de 'mulherengo', não era muito do tipo romântico nem nada. Ele gostava, sim, de companhia feminina, e estava constantemente procurando entreter as jovens por onde quer que ele fosse. Mas ele nunca havia pensado, bom...

...em relacionar-se.

Claro, ficar se engraçando com as moças estava longe de ser considerado um relacionamento propriamente dito, e Miroku sabia que muitas delas ansiavam por casamento e família, mas ele não era... esse tipo de pessoa.

Claro, um dia quem sabe. Mas ele estava aproveitando a vida!

Sem contar que ele não havia encontrado 'aquela pessoa' ainda. Uma boa mulher para ser sua esposa. Sim, várias jovens, belas jovens, dispostas a fazerem o que ele quisesse. Mas nenhuma delas era o que ele buscava.

Ele desferiu um golpe na diagonal, que foi facilmente rebatido, invertendo os papéis na luta. Miroku voltou para a defesa, enquanto Sango partiu para o ataque.

Apesar de viajar o mundo, foram poucas as vezes que se sentira atraído por qualquer mulher, e ele não chegaria tão longe a dizer que se apaixonara alguma vez. E ele ainda não é capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas... Mesmo com Sango.

Mas, depois de quase um mês de brincadeiras e muito estresse por parte da jovem, Miroku podia muito bem diferenciá-la das outras mulheres.

Ela era, afinal, especial. Tinha uma boa personalidade, era saudável, e tinha um corpo...

Não que ele fosse dizer isso para ela... já que, sabe, ele não é 'romântico'...

Sango desferiu um golpe quase certeiro, tirando Miroku de seus pensamentos. "Miroku, quer parar de ficar olhando para meus seios e lutar seriamente!?".

--oOo--

Inuyasha bocejou com vontade. Ainda não deveria ser nem meia-noite, mas ele já estava cansado. Olhou para o lado para ver Kagome também piscando, um tanto lentamente, tentando continuar acordada. Ela disse que queria terminar de ler antes de dormir.

Inuyasha se perguntou se isso não iria demorar...

Kagome não era uma pessoa do tipo sonhadora como Ayame. Sim, era mais aluada que Sango, mas ainda mantinha os pés firmes na terra. Contudo, apesar disso, ela não podia deixar de sentir que sua vida estava mais envolvida naquela simples estória do que parecia.

Ela releu mais uma vez a cena do unicórnio, por cima. Era fácil notar a semelhança: o chão revestido de neve em comparação às flores da montanha, o belo unicórnio de cor pura lado a lado com Entei, Tsukiko e...

...Inuyasha.

Já havia relido a parte da sacada, no começo do livro, quando Solace viu Tsukiko no jardim. Não fosse a falta da Lua cheia no dia, Kagome poderia dizer que a cena foi a mesma. Ela sabia, agora, que realmente havia visto alguém no jardim, e que esse alguém era Inuyasha.

Ela lembrou, também, a cena na lagoa. Fora a lama e o fato de que Inuyasha não entrou na água com ela (não que ela estivesse reclamando...), a sensação foi a mesma. Foi como se ela esperasse por algo que ele não esperava.

Como se ambos os sentimentos fossem ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e semelhantes.

Ele não esperava por nada mais que ela cooperasse. Ela não desejava nada mais que cooperação. Mas cada um para uma coisa diferente.

Ele queria a vida dela.

Ela queria a vida dele.

Ele queria tirar a vida dela.

Ela queria ter a vida que ele tinha.

E ambos tinham tanto para dar certo...

Mas é claro que Kagome falava do livro, de Solace e Tsukiko. Ela jamais pensaria em tentar relacionar as duas histórias.

Se bem que...

Jamais é uma palavra muito forte. E Kagome podia muito bem ligar vários pontos entre ela e Solace. Muitos pontos...

Kagome releu as palavras de Tsukiko, no campo, quando questionado do porquê de fazer tudo aquilo por ela.

_Porque eu não quero tirar a vida de alguém que não quer viver._

Porque, se ele a matasse naquele estado, seria o mesmo que se ela cometesse suicídio. E tirar a própria vida era algo inconcebível para Tsukiko.

Porque?

_Porque assim, você não terá como se transformar em uma estrela._

Estrelas...

Tsukiko também tinha o hábito de contar estórias. Falava que toda alma boa, quando cumpria seu tempo na Terra, partia para o Céu. Esse era o acordo entre a Terra e o Céu. O Céu oferecia para a Terra a Luz e o calor do Sol para que a vida fosse possível. A Terra, agradecida, retribuía enviando para o Céu as almas mais brilhantes que criava. No fim das contas, o Céu, frio e escuro à noite, quando o Sol dormia, acabou cheio de estrelas que acompanhavam a Lua.

As almas ruins, porém, voltavam para a Terra.

Tsukiko não queria que Solace fosse uma alma ruim. Apesar de tudo, ele só queria ajudar a mãe; ele nada tinha contra Solace. E após conhecê-la um pouco por dentro, ele sentiu que precisava tê-la ao seu lado, mesmo que como uma estrela.

Se não bastassem as semelhanças físicas... Kagome tinha essa sensação de que Inuyasha conhecia essa estória. Talvez não tivesse lido, mas ouviu falar. A pequena estória que ele contou servia de ótimo exemplo.

Kagome tinha certeza de que a pequena aventura de Kouta e Hoshi estava bem sincronizada com a de Tsukiko e Solace.

Talvez, se Kagome colocasse em ordem... cada uma das historinhas do livro estavam co-relacionadas. Umas comentavam a lenda de outras. Tsukiko comentou a lenda sobre as almas e as estrelas, que era o tema principal da história anterior, 'Como Nascem as Estrelas'. 'O Filho da Lua' era uma história contada pelo próprio Sol em 'Duas estrelas, Uma Constelação', que servia também de justificativa para a última história, 'Quando a Terra amou o Céu'.

Kagome podia muito bem colocar a história do Kouta e da Hoshi no começo do livro. Encaixava direitinho.

Quem sabe ela até poderia dizer que arrancaram do livrinho essa estória.

"Que foi?", Inuyasha perguntou, vendo que a menina tinha parado de ler para ver a capa do livro.

"Aquele conto da sua mãe...".

Inuyasha ficou incomodado. Ele não era nenhum filhinho de mamãe, ele só lembrava daquela estória boba! "Ela só me contava quando eu era criança!".

"Não, não! Eu sei! Eu só queria perguntar... você sabe onde ela aprendeu ela? É coisa de família?".

Inuyasha se acalmou, voltando a deitar na grama. "Acho que não. Ela disse que meu pai contou aquela história para ela quando namoravam e--", ele parou, pensando nas implicações daquelas palavras. "Não é isso que você está pensando!".

Kagome virou o rosto, escondendo o rubor. "Eu não pensei em nada!".

"Bom, ainda assim... foi meu pai quem contou para ela. Ele me disse que era meio que uma... herança de família. Essa e outras histórias.".

"Hmm...".

Os dois ficaram quietos após isso. Inuyasha voltou a pensar nos pais. Kagome, a não pensar neles.

Ela não conseguia lembrar dos dois. De seus rostos, gestos, vozes. Mas ela lembrava de cenas. A maioria, as de sua mãe, vinha na forma pesadelos, apesar dela não saber por quê. Sabia que sua mãe fora uma mulher amável em vida.

As de seu pai...

Ela só lembrava do livro. Lembrava de sorrir muito ao ouvir as historinhas, muitas vezes pulando na cama antes de dormir. Lembrava que seu pai também sorria, vendo sua animação.

Mas depois disso, só lembrava os contos.

Nunca perguntou ao pai sobre o livro. Achava que aquilo tivesse sido algo que ele comprara, pensando nela, quando saía em viagem a reinos distantes.

Apesar de ser meio surrado e antigo.

"Você já ouviu essa história?", ela perguntou, alto o suficiente apenas para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, ainda deitado na grama. "Qual?".

Kagome sorriu. "Bom. Chama-se 'O Filho da Lua'.".

**Continua...**

I'm evil xD

Desculpa a demora. Tive crise de doença final do mês passado e esse, até fui parar no hospital (e faltei dois dias no cursinho, ehhh!! Ahn... eu não devia me orgulhar disso). Primeira vez que faltei esse ano, milagre o.o

Vou tentar não enrolar para o próximo cap. Muita gente me lembrou desse, e só por isso eu consegui mexer minha bunda pra escrever a fic. Mas não esperem coisa de uma semana. Eu volto tarde pra casa, tenho cerca de uma hora apenas de computador.

Fora isso... Agradeço à colaboração de todos (todas? xD) que aguardam por cada capítulo dessa fic. Apesar da demora, muita gente volta pra ler... eu fico tocada! Sério, é tanta alegria quando eu vejo que o povo gosta!

Mas vou tentar acelerar! É meu niver semana que vem (adivinha quando xD) e eu vou estar mais do que super animada, porque eu SEI que vai ter muita puxação de sac...


	18. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** EU PREVI AQUELE FINAL DE INUYASHA! EU SABIA!!

HIATUS

Brincando...

Sério, eu tenho essa fic SUPER antiga (bota lá pra estréia de Inuyasha no Brazil), e o final da fic (da época em que as fics geralmente eram sobre o resto do anime, sabe? Como terminaria e tals? xD). 'Meo, igualzinhU!!' Eu previ o final de Inuyasha! Sou a nova mãe Diná!

Bom, finalmente a espera acabou! (por enquanto xD). Não tenho certeza de quando vou ter tempo pra digitar o cap19, mas boa parte dele já ta em picotes em algum dos meus arquivos, então vai ser mais um processo de colar tudo junto e costurar os buracos!

Grandes, huges, imensos thanks/gracias/arigatÔs/obrigadas a Souldarkgirl (pelo apoio), Lali (disculpa o susto!), Samy-san (brigada pela revisão xD

E também a todo mundo que mandou review nos últimos dois meses... ajudaram um bocado a me fazer me mexer! Sério mesmo, só não coloco os nomes aqui porque é tanta gente... (to me sentindo importante agora xD)

E, Andréia, sobre o Miroku e a Sango, não precisa se preocupar, que tudo entra em movimento até o capítulo 21 xD

Sem mais delongas...

**Capítulo 18 - Lágrimas**

Kirara observava de perto os movimentos não tão graciosos de Kagome com pouco interesse. O barulho que faziam ao treinar, mais os movimentos bruscos dos dois, espantava os pássaros. Rolou no largo tronco da árvore. Talvez dormisse um pouco.

Kagome, por sua vez, não tinha como descansar. Pela primeira vez, depois de tanto treino (tudo bem, dois dias), Inuyasha lhe permitiu usar uma espada de verdade, e essa era ligeiramente mais pesada.

"Abaixe mais a espada. É pra você defender, não atacar.", Inuyasha instruiu, recebendo grunhidos por parte de Kagome.

E pensar que ela achou que hoje o dia seria bom... Dormiu bem, acordou ótima... Nenhum pesadelo...

Grunhiu novamente, olhando para o homem a sua frente.

Miroku disse que começariam os treinos com os soldados hoje, e precisaria da área livre na hospedaria, o que acabou por tomar sua pequena arena. Sendo assim, Inuyasha a levou para o bosque, para treinarem numa clareira.

Já ia fazer como Inuyasha disse quando ouviu gritos vindos da arena na hospedaria, provavelmente alguém procurando por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha baixou a arma, vendo um dos soldados se aproximar. "O que foi agora?"

O jovem se curvou rapidamente, recuperando o fôlego. "Miroku está chamando você. Chegou um grupo estranho na hospedaria, não sei de detalhes, e ele quer a sua opinião."

Kagome ergueu a vista e Inuyasha apenas suspirou. "Vamos..."

Kagome respirou fundo, agradecendo a folga.

**--oOo--**

Chegaram à hospedaria, onde um pequeno grupo de pessoas encontrava-se. Estavam todos ajoelhados em frente a Miroku, que apenas coçava a cabeça.

Inuyasha sequer olhou o grupo. "E isso agora?"

"São de Shikon.", Miroku falou simplesmente.

Inuyasha resmungou algo, se voltando para o grupo. "O que querem?"

Um dos poucos homens jovens levantou a cabeça. "Gostaríamos de pedir refúgio de Shikon e oferecer ajuda a Shikano. Ouvimos dizer que nossa Princesa... ahn, ex-Princesa está por aqui, e viemos oferecer nossos braços a seu serviço."

Inuyasha olhou a sua volta, vendo alguns dos vizinhos se aproximarem para saber quem eram os estrangeiros. "Vamos entrar.", ele falou, gesticulando para que se levantassem.

Rapidamente as mulheres e crianças começaram a recolher seus pertences e a ajudarem os mais velhos com os deles. O homem que há pouco falara ajudava uma das senhoras a erguer-se.

Inuyasha suspirou pesadamente. "Vocês aí, ajudem-nos a entrar. Peçam para Kaede ceder alguns quartos, depois resolvo o resto das acomodações.", ele falou, indicando aos dois soldados ao lado de Miroku o que fazer.

Kagome observava atentamente àquelas pessoas. Era estranho para uma Princesa, que nunca saíra de casa para ver seu reino, conhecer seus subordinados pela primeira vez.

Eram eles quem ela queria ajudar...

Eles estavam dispostos a servirem-na.

Ela se encolheu um pouco atrás de Inuyasha, pensando nisso. O homem, tendo passado sua família e amigos aos cuidados dos dois soldados, se voltou para Inuyasha, curvando-se em agradecimento.

Ela o olhou bem, sentindo algo de familiar naquele rosto. Já o havia visto?

"Vamos, podemos usar meu escritório.", Miroku falou sorrindo, indicando para o homem o seguir. Inuyasha resmungou algo sobre aquilo parecer mais um galinheiro de tanta bagunça, mas o seguiu mesmo assim. O homem tentou, discretamente, esconder o riso.

Nessa hora Kagome se tocou. "General Dan!", gritou, surpresa consigo mesma.

O homem em questão se assustou com o reconhecimento. "P-pr-princesa?"

Kagome ignorou a mesura do homem, que quase se lançou ao chão, se aproximando rapidamente dele. "E o General Sanders? Como ele está?"

Mal o homem abriu a boca para responder, Inuyasha a afastou dele, empurrando-na em direção à hospedaria. "Conversaremos lá dentro, para a segurança deles."

**--oOo--**

"Não acredito que nos deixaram de fora de novo...", Shippou resmungou para Kohaku, subindo as escadas da hospedaria.

Kohaku deu de ombros. "Devem estar discutindo algo chato, de qualquer maneira."

"Ainda assim! O que vale é o princípio; nem nos perguntaram se queríamos entrar! Inuyasha simplesmente nos pôs pra fora!", o pequeno bufou, fazendo o amigo rir.

Shippou bateu na porta da velha Kaede. Inuyasha mandou – precisamente **mandou** – os dois chamarem Kaede, Sango e o Conselheiro para a sala de reuniões. Sango e o velho já estavam a caminho.

"Vovó? O Inuyasha tá dando uma de bruto de novo.", Shippou falou, entrando no quarto da velha senhora. Quase não segurou um grito, ao vê-lo completamente revirado. "Vovó!?"

"Estou aqui, Shippou.", falou a velha debaixo da cama.

Kohaku e Shippou suspiraram aliviados. "O que a senhora tá fazendo aí?", Shippou perguntou, correndo até ela.

"Procuro por cartas; qualquer pedaço de papel com alguma coisa escrita sobre Shikon.", ela falou, folheando um montinho de papel. Eram apenas receitas, e ela logo as jogou fora, fazendo com que se espalhassem ainda mais pelo quarto.

Shippou já se animou. "A gente ajuda!"

"Obrigada, crianças. Todo papel que encontrarem, coloquem em cima da cama.", ela falou, liberando espaço na cama para a tarefa.

As duas crianças logo correram a revirar as gavetas, procurando por qualquer tipo de documento. Kohaku, ajudando Shippou a afastar uma cômoda para ver se não haviam cartas caídas ali, lembrou-se. "Ah é, o Sr. Inuyasha estava chamando pela senhora."

Kaede suspirou, murmurando algo para si mesma. "Pra quê?"

"Ele quer a senhora na reunião!", Shippou falou, já entrando no armário.

Kaede revirou os olhos. "Ele não sabe se virar não?"

Os dois riram do comentário. "Chegou um grupo de Shikon, provavelmente ele precisa de quartos."

Kaede deu de ombros. "Ele se vira; mesmo que eu recusasse ele os tomaria mesmo..."

Os três voltaram à tarefa em mãos, erguendo o colchão e quebrando a tranca de baús. O quarto era grande e dentro dele estavam todos os pertences de Kaede.

Ela viveu o suficiente para acumular bastantes memórias.

Isso ia demorar.

"Que tipo de papel a senhora está procurando, vovó Kaede?", perguntou Shippou, franzindo a testa para poemas antigos.

"Preciso saber sobre a Cavalaria de Shikon.", respondeu, jogando ao lado algumas jóias antigas.

Kohaku observou as jóias, pensando que deviam valer um bocado. "A Cavalaria? Bom, dependendo do que for, eu posso responder."

Kaede ergueu os olhos, esperançosa. "Você lembra da Cavalaria?"

Kohaku coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. "Não muito, eu ainda era pequeno e não dava muita importância. Mas meu pai foi Líder da Cavalaria, e minha irmã me contou muitas coisas sobre ele."

Kaede meneou a cabeça, concordando. "O Conselheiro me disse. Sabe como e quando a Cavalaria foi desfeita?"

Kaede se arrependeu por perguntar logo isso, ao ver o olhar melancólico do jovem. "Foi não muito tempo depois da morte do meu pai, alguns dias depois. Dizem que meu pai morreu em combate contra... ahn... Shikano,", ele falou, rendendo um olhar espantado de Shippou. "Mas Sango disse que a Cavalaria nunca saiu de Shikon. Depois da morte dele, o Rei desconfiou dos outros homens da Cavalaria..."

Apesar de não querer pressionar ainda mais o assunto, Kaede tinha que perguntar. "Sabe por que ele desconfiou? Sango disse alguma coisa?"

Kohaku sacudiu a cabeça. "Minha irmã e eu não conversamos muito sobre isso. Na época ela disse que papai foi assassinado ainda nos quartéis, quando se preparavam para sair de Shikon. Depois disso, o Rei dissolveu a cavalaria, mas não prendeu ninguém por falta de provas."

Kaede suspirou, aliviada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Aliviada porque isso servia para afirmar suas suspeitas; o Rei desconfiava de alguém, e não era de Inutaisho. Preocupada porque isso significaria, sim, que poderia ser tudo um mal entendido...

O que Inuyasha faria se fosse assim?

**--oOo--**

O homem, realmente o General Dan, bebia o chá servido para molhar a garganta. "Tão logo fiquei sabendo do decreto do novo Rei, resolvi tirar minha família do centro de Shikon. Pretendíamos ficar com uns familiares, fazendeiros, nas bordas do reino, mas algumas notícias nos espantaram de lá."

Kagome já ia falar alguma coisa, mas Inuyasha a cortou. "Que notícias?"

O homem sacudiu a cabeça, organizando o pensamento. "Naraku ficou sabendo da declaração de guerra de Shikano, e já está preparando o exército. Todo tipo de pessoa está sendo recrutada; homens velhos, crianças, alguns perseguidos pela lei, com a promessa do perdão da coroa caso se aliem a Naraku.", o homem parou por ali mesmo, não concluindo o pensamento.

Miroku suspirou. "Que notícias?"

"Foi Sanders quem veio até mim, nós. Ele disse a quase todos os Generais que se quiséssemos abrir mão do exército aquela era a última chance. Ele disse algo sobre Shikon logo fechar suas portas, tanto para a entrada quanto para a saída de pessoas."

Sango entendeu. "Então, se uma guerra fosse começar você preferiria sua família longe de Shikon?"

O homem balançou a cabeça. "Também. Mas nenhum lugar é seguro, e Naraku colocou espiões em todos os cantos.", ele se virou para Kagome. "Sua Majestade pode não saber, mas minha família é tradicional. Não somos nobres de forma alguma, mas fui bem recebido pelo próprio Rei no exército, e sou leal a ele mesmo em morte. Se tivesse que escolher um lado para lutar, seria ao seu, Princesa.", falou, curvando-se.

Kagome não falou nada, desligando-se da conversa.

Apenas recentemente o peso de sua coroa começava a aumentar. Primeiro foram as ameaças à borda dos reinos, e então Naraku. Se já não fosse ruim quase ter que se casar com aquele monstro, havia sido então seqüestrada. E se isso já não fosse ruim, não queriam dinheiro pelo resgate: só queriam matá-la.

Ou melhor, _queria_ matá-la. Inuyasha era único.

Vendo-a distante, Inuyasha resolve terminar logo sua participação na reunião.

"E os outros Generais?"

"Apenas outros dois ou três são contra Naraku; mas são poucos e nada podem fazer."

"General Eisaku e General Hisao.", Sango falou. Não era uma pergunta. "Eisaku era aquele senhor idoso que só aparecia nas reuniões importantes, o que dormia quando Sanders começava a falar.", Sango falou, vendo a confusão de Kagome. A menina nunca fora boa com nomes ou rostos. Kagome se iluminou, lembrando quem deveria ser. Havia dado apelidos a eles, para se lembrar. O velhinho era o Soneca... "Ele comanda o exército completamente desde o reinado de seu pai."

"Comandava. Naraku o rebaixou, e mandou ele e seu esquadrão para o extremo leste. Hisao ainda é general, mas ele e seus homens também foram afastados do centro de Shikon. Sanders está no comando de tudo agora."

"E o General Sanders? O que ele—"

Inuyasha deu sinal a Miroku, se levantando. "Só precisava saber disso. Miroku, cuide do resto. Você...", ele falou, pegando Kagome pelo braço. "Treino."

Kagome já ia lutar contra, mas Inuyasha mantinha um aperto muito forte em seu braço.

Inuyasha fechou a porta, e todos ainda na sala conseguiam ouvir a discussão dos dois.

O Conselheiro não disse nada, e Sango apenas abaixou a cabeça.

"A senhorita Sango me disse que Sanders é bastante influente. De que lado ele está?", Miroku perguntou.

"Não falei com ele pessoalmente, mas é difícil saber. Ele é, por enquanto, o braço direito de Naraku; faz o trabalho sujo na maior parte, e é o responsável pela ordem no exército. Eisaku falou com ele antes de ser enviado para o leste, mas não conseguiu nada, nem me falou nada."

Miroku ponderou um pouco. Quem era Sanders mesmo? Aquele que chegou com Naraku no castelo? Hmm... melhor perguntar a Mushin... "Senhorita Sango?"

Sango apenas suspirou. "Sanders foi como um pai para Kagome. Ele é fiel ao juramento que fez quando entrou para o exército, que seguiria apenas ao Rei, fosse quem fosse; mas não acho que, sabendo que Kagome está bem e segura, ele apoiaria outro Rei."

"Naraku pode ter manipulado a informação.", Miroku falou para si mesmo, coçando o queixo. "Acho que o plano 'seqüestro' não teve tantos lados positivos quanto eu esperava..."

Sango o olhou através. "Então foi _você_ quem fez o plano?"

"Muito bem, muito bem!", o Conselheiro falou, erguendo a voz. Conhecendo os dois, recomeçariam uma discussão antiga. "Então temos dois Generais nos apoiando, mas longe daqui, um bando de vira-casacas e um indeciso. Mais alguma coisa?"

Miroku e Sango sacudiram a cabeça, não precisando saber mais nada.

"Bom. Então, General...", falou o velho, desconsiderando o fato de que o homem a sua frente havia abandonado o exército. "Me fale mais sobre a Cavalaria..."

**--oOo--**

"Qual é o seu problema!?" Kagome bradou, pouco se importando se aqueles dentro da sala ainda a ouviriam. "Por que você me tirou de lá, eu estava—"

"A conversa terminou, princesa. Não há nada mais que precisemos saber.", ele falou, continuando para o bosque.

Os outros soldados continuavam a treinar intrépidos, ignorando a chegada de estranhos. Inuyasha cumprimentou rapidamente Asano, que cuidava da tropa, levando Kagome rapidamente para o bosque.

Mal chegaram, Inuyasha já ia pegando as espadas, esticando uma para ela.

"Responda!", Kagome falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Forçou ao máximo sua autoridade, enchendo os pulmões de ar e estufando levemente o peito.

Inuyasha fez o mesmo, empurrando a espada para ela. Ela recusou. "Não havia mais assuntos a serem tratados lá, princesa. Não tinha porque todos nós perdermos tempo com aquilo."

Kagome franziu a testa, sentindo nojo de Inuyasha. "Não minta, eu vi você fazendo sinal para Miroku e eu _sei_ que ele ia perguntar alguma coisa que você não queria que eu ouvisse!"

_Esperta._ "E se fosse?", ele perguntou, a desafiando.

Por um instante Kagome lembrou-se do acordo, e do fato de que ali ela não tinha poderes.

Por um instante, ela não se importou com isso.

"Eu sei que era isso! Como ousa dizer que não!?", exasperou, irritadíssima.

Inuyasha não se dignou a responder. Empurrou a espada com força para a jovem, fazendo-a quase perder o equilíbrio. "Eu fiz o que era necessário, _princesa_.", falou, quase cuspindo a última palavra. "Não havia mais nada a ser discutido entre nós ali, e você ainda precisa de treino."

"Eu **não** preciso de mais treino.", ela retrucou, secamente, jogando a espada com força no chão. "E eu não preciso que você cuide da minha vida por mim! Já não basta Sango, meu avô e todo mundo, eu não preciso que VOCÊ cuide da minha vida por mim!", gritou, algumas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

Inuyasha observou a menina trêmula, espantado com tal reação.

Kagome cerrou o punho, mas não baixou a cabeça. Apesar de não querer que ele visse suas lágrimas, ela ainda tinha seu orgulho. Ela era a única herdeira ao trono de Shikon, a Princesa e governante do maior reino ao Norte de Nihon. Não daria essa satisfação a ninguém; não se mostraria fraca a mais ninguém.

Inuyasha exalou, tentando manter a calma. O motivo pelo qual a afastava dessas reuniões era para mantê-la de bom humor, motivo pelo qual ele também a treinava vez ou outra. Precisava mantê-la distraída.

E achou que estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho. Quando ela notou?

Assim como ela, ele não desviou o olhar. "Não havia mais nada de relevante a ser discutido, _princesa_. Pense o que quiser, mas se for importante Miroku me dirá.", ele falou. Com um pé chutou a espada no chão, que voou até sua mão. "Você ainda precisa de treino.", falou, jogando a espada para ela novamente.

Kagome desistiu de tentar conter o choro, soluçando antes de falar. "Pára com isso, Inuyasha, você não está enganando ninguém! Eu não sou idiota! Eu não preciso dessa porcaria de treino!", gritou, apertando a espada em suas mãos.

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes antes de atacá-la. Foi gentil, e ainda deu um tempo para Kagome revidar e tentar bloquear seu golpe, mas foi em vão. A menina deu um passo para trás, não suportando o impacto, e Inuyasha aproveitou a distração para passar a perna nela.

Literalmente.

Kagome caiu de costas no chão, sua espada caindo a alguns metros de distância dela. Já ia se levantar para revidar, mas parou antes de tentar; teve que prender a respiração para não gritar quando Inuyasha cravou a espada na terra, a lâmina quase encostando em seu pescoço.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Kagome temia mover-se e acabar por causar sua própria morte.

Não que ela se importasse muito naquele instante. Estava revoltada mesmo. Olhou para ele com desprezo, mesmo ali no chão, desafiando-o a cortá-la.

Inuyasha sorriu forçadamente, querendo apenas irritá-la. "Acho que ainda precisa de treino, _princesa_."

Kagome virou o rosto, falando alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. "Acho que não."

Inuyasha moveu um pouco a espada, fazendo-a encostar a lâmina no pescoço da jovem. Se fosse um pouco mais afiada, a cortaria. "Acho bom você começar a ser mais doce comigo. Sua posição é um pouco... desfavorável; poderia cortar sua cabeça fora num piscar de olhos. Nem os pássaros ouviriam seu grito."

Kagome sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, quase soluçando novamente. Ainda chorava. Sabia muito bem que Inuyasha poderia fazer isso, e ali não havia ninguém para prevenir.

Cerrou a mão no chão, para tentar acalmar-se. Sentia a terra e a grama em suas unhas, mas não se importou. Fechou os olhos, não querendo olhar para Inuyasha, apesar de já ter virado o rosto; também não queria que ele a visse.

"Corta."

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com isso, mas não se moveu. Olhou atentamente para a moça no chão. Kagome ainda chorava, mas mantinha um semblante sério, a testa franzida como que tentando não chorar, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Moveu um pouco a espada, tocando-lhe o pescoço. Kagome respirou fundo, trêmula, mas não gritou nem se moveu.

"Tem certeza disso, _princesa_? Você nessa posição está me dando muita inspiração para isso.", falou, sorrindo cruelmente. Era muito tentador vê-la assim, pescoço à mostra. Seria capaz de matá-la ali mesmo, e ainda levaria algum tempo até alguém encontrá-la. Poderia ainda se livrar do corpo, como fizeram com seus pais.

"Corta.", ela falou, agora tremendo de raiva.

Kagome podia estar com a cara fechada, desafiando-o, mas ele ainda via a mesma garotinha assustada que conhecera algumas semanas antes. Podia ver o medo em seus olhos, apesar da determinação de acabar com tudo naquele instante, no fio de sua espada.

Kagome virou o rosto, olhando para ele com igual intensidade. O estudou por algum tempo, vendo-o tão sério. Talvez ele estivesse considerando as opções, quem sabe a mataria.

Seria bom...

Abriu a boca, sentindo as palavras pararem em sua garganta. "Você acha... que o General Sanders não me apóia mais?", perguntou, sentindo de repente uma grande tristeza. Pela primeira vez, chorou livremente.

A menina tentava secar as lágrimas, soluçando o tempo todo. Não sabia mais o que fazer ou pensar. Estava cansada demais para lutar por qualquer coisa. Sentia que não valeria a pena, sacrificar-se por um povo que sequer a amava.

Inuyasha não sabia bem o que fazer, e evitou olhar enquanto ela chorava. Não conhecia o General, então não disse nada.

"Ele disse... o General Sanders me mandou uma carta... disse pra tomar cuidado, mas eu não lhe dei atenção! Eu poderia... ter evitado tudo...", falou rapidamente e entre soluços. "...mas eu não ouvi...", falou. "Eu daria uma péssima governante!", falou, tentando rir.

Inuyasha sorriu pela ingenuidade dela. Tirou a espada, ajoelhando-se ao lado da moça. Passou uma mão pelo rosto dela, tentando atrair-lhe a atenção. "Vamos, agora pare de chorar.", falou, movendo o rosto dela para que o olhasse. "Se é só por isso, saiba que Naraku daria um jeito de arruinar seu reino de um jeito ou de outro. Até Yuan perdeu o dele, e ele é um homem difícil de se enganar."

Kagome olhou para ele, os olhos ainda em lágrimas. Passou uma mão pelos olhos, tentando secá-las, mas sabia que seria inútil, e mais tornariam a aparecer.

Inuyasha removeu sua mão, um pouco desconfortável com a situação toda. "Naraku é uma víbora. Ele consegue estragar as coisas por melhor que elas estejam, acredite."

Kagome pensou nisso, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada. O choro parou, e os soluços reduziram. Apesar disso, nenhum dos dois se levantou.

Inuyasha suspirou, sentindo-se fatigado. Andava muito assim recentemente, e não fazia nada para se cansar.

Ergueu-se do chão, olhando para Kagome. "Você daria uma boa Rainha, tenho certeza. Seu povo a admiraria, pois teria compaixão, e seus nobres a respeitariam, pois manteria todas as classes no lugar. Talvez só seu exército sentiria algum desconforto, achando-se inútil...", falou. Estendeu uma mão para ela. "Você ainda precisa treinar."

Kagome apenas olhou para a mão estendida.

**--oOo--**

Sanders caminhava pelo mercado a passos rápidos, dois soldados acompanhando-o. Recebera vários elogios, muitos reconhecendo-o como o braço direito de Naraku, e muitos pedindo que ele levasse ao Rei elogios, saudações e etceteras.

Naraku convocara todos os Generais ainda na capital para uma reunião e ele, é claro, deveria comparecer.

Apesar da pressa ele podia ver claramente o contraste; as pessoas na cidade estavam todas alegres, indo e vindo como bem queriam, falando alto e rindo, enquanto que no castelo os empregados pareciam ter desaprendido a falar. A conversação, tão costumeira entre empregadas e soldados, parecia ter cessado. Nem mesmo os nobres que ainda circulavam pelo castelo pareciam querer atrair atenção para si mesmos.

Pareciam sombras.

"Aqui fora é bem mais animado que dentro do palácio...", comentou um dos soldados que o seguia.

O outro balançou a cabeça fervorosamente, concordando. "Eu que o diga! O povo daquele lugar parece ter morrido, ou sei lá.", falou, irritado. "Acha que foi por causa da morte da Princesa? Achei que ninguém se importava..."

O outro deu de ombros. "Meu avô ficou irritado, mas não falou nada. Já minha avó disse que iria pra Shikano.", falou, pensativo. "Ah é! Sabia? Acho que a Princesa não morreu!"

"Que importa?", resmungou o segundo.

"Ihh, tá irritadinho com o quê? Brigou com a namorada?", atazanou o outro soldado.

"É, briguei.", gritou, cruzando os braços. "Eu só tava comentando que com Naraku no poder tudo ia melhorar. Fala sério, até nosso salário aumentou! Aí ela vem e começa a brigar comigo.", fungou irritado. "Não sei o que deu nela..."

Sanders se virou para os dois. "Ela trabalha no castelo?"

"Sim, trabalha como cozinheira lá. Sei lá, achei que ela nem conhecia a Princesa mesmo, que diferença faz? Achei que a vida dela ia melhorar, sem uma princesinha chata pedindo coisas bem feitinhas."

Sanders riu do mau-humor do soldado. "Imagino."

"Arrgh! Logo agora que consegui dinheiro pra um anel de noivado!", resmungou, coçando a cabeça.

Sanders deixou os dois soldados se alfinetando, pensando no assunto. Naraku devia estar mantendo até mesmo os criados do castelo sob controle. Sabia que muitos haviam se demitido, insatisfeitos com o tratamento que recebiam lá, provavelmente obra da senhora Araki.

Pensou em Ayame e Sango que, apesar de próximas à Rainha, ainda eram criadas. Ayame sempre mantinha os espíritos dos outros empregados no alto, animando-os com suas conquistas amorosas. Sango tinha o dom de manter a ordem, ainda mais que a própria chefe da criadagem, senhora Araki. As pessoas simplesmente a respeitavam muito.

Ou quem sabe os criados tinham medo de Naraku. Ninguém fora castigado até agora, mas provavelmente temiam coisa pior vinda dele. Podiam ser pessoas simples, mas sempre viveram perto da política para saber como funcionava.

Chegaram à sala de reuniões, os dois soldados ficando do lado de fora. Naraku convocara todos os generais ainda próximos da capital para uma 'reunião de emergência'. Sanders, é claro, era obrigado a aparecer.

Sentou-se na ponta, ao lado da cadeira onde Naraku sentaria. Um dos generais ao seu lado cumprimentou-o, começando uma conversação.

"Passeio agradável pelo mercado, hein, Sanders? Parece que tudo por aqui melhorou.", comentou, esfregando as mãos. "Comprei um vestido novo para minha mulher. Ela já queria faz tempo, sabe."

Sanders segurou-se para não suspirar, irritado com a conversa sem sentido. Talvez Kagome tivesse passado-lhe alguns maus-hábitos; ele não costumava ser tão impaciente com outros generais assim.

"Do que será que se trata a reunião? Com tantos generais juntos até parece que vamos começar uma guerra!"

"Aparentemente Shikano está reunindo um exército para invadir Shikon.", Sanders falou simplesmente. Era fato, todos na cidade discutiam sobre isso.

"Bobagem! Shikano não tem esse poder, seria uma guerra perdida para eles.", o homem falou, arrumando-se na cadeira. "E com que propósito nos atacariam? Você trabalha ao lado de Naraku, devia saber que são apenas boatos dessa gente..."

Sanders não conseguiu evitar, girando os olhos. "Foi Naraku quem me disse isso. Aparentemente Shikano quer tirá-lo do poder.", uma empregada passou com vinho, servindo os generais. Sanders polidamente recusou. Já seria difícil aturar a reunião sóbrio, imagina com sono ou dor de cabeça depois de beber.

"Imagina...!", riu-se o outro general. "E o que eles podem fazer? Naraku é Rei de direito, eles não podem estar pensando em tomar o reino para eles, ninguém os seguiria! Isso se eles conseguissem passar da fronteira vivos!", terminou de rir, levando a taça com vinho até a boca.

Sanders pensou por um instante. "A Princesa Kagome está liderando o exército de Shikon.", falou, alto o suficiente.

O general ao seu lado cuspiu todo o vinho, atraindo a atenção de todos os generais na sala, enquanto que os próximos a Sanders ouviram a declaração.

"O que você disse!?", gritou um dos generais, visivelmente apavorado. Outros tentavam salvar o velho de engasgar com o vinho.

Vendo todos o observando atentamente, Sanders arrependeu-se de abrir a boca. "Acredito... que vocês não ficaram sabendo?"

Um dos velhos generais levantou-se. "Está viva!? Mas que diabos?"

Sanders apenas sorriu internamente, vendo os generais apavorando-se ao seu lado. Ninguém o questionou mais, todos discutindo os boatos recentes que circulavam pelo reino.

**--oOo--**

"Inuyasha, estou mandando, não pedindo!", gritou Kaede, seguindo o jovem rebelde. "E não finja que não está me ouvindo!"

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar a porta. Kaede parou abruptamente, apenas fitando a madeira. "Que menino mal criado..."

Inuyasha sentou na cama, satisfeito ao ouvir os passos da velha afastando-se. Tomaria um banho antes de ir jantar, e quem sabe faria seja lá o que Kaede queria que ele fizesse.

Tirou a camiseta, seguindo para o banho. Tomaria frio mesmo, não se importava. A meio caminho notou o livrinho em cima do criado-mudo.

Já devia uma leitura mesmo... Talvez começasse hoje.

Pegou o livrinho, folheando por um instante. Havia várias histórias diferentes, e ele tentou lembrar qual delas Kagome tinha recomendado.

Por que ele concordou com aquilo mesmo?

Não foi difícil encontrar a tal historinha. O livro praticamente abriu na página por conta própria, provavelmente de tanto a menina ler sempre a mesma parte.

Pegou para ler o começo da história, pouco entendendo do que se tratava. Algum conto de fadas, um conto ou romance. Era difícil definir.

Leu o começo, sentindo-se ele mesmo familiarizado com os personagens. A pequena Solace e o jovem Tsukiko, como Kagome dissera, lembravam um bocado Hoshi e Kouta. Até mesmo a história parecia fluir da mesma forma, sem pressa de terminar e concluir, como se o final não importasse.

Como se a parte realmente importante já tivesse sido dita e o resto estava ali apenas para finalizar.

Leu brevemente as outras cenas, tentando apenas passar por cima da história, mas inevitavelmente se apegando a detalhes.

O Campo Florido.

A Montanha Nevada.

O Lago Cristalino.

Corou um pouco ao ler essa parte do livro. Podiam ser apenas crianças, e a história feita com a melhor das intenções, mas...

...ainda era indecente.

Lembrou involuntariamente do ocorrido de alguns dias atrás. Depois de... rolarem na lama, literalmente, Inuyasha a levou até um lago. A descrição da cena era assustadoramente semelhante...

Corou mais forte, pensando na história do livro e no que ocorrera naquele dia. Não fosse Kouga...

...

Bom, melhor ignorar aquele último pensamento...

Parou em uma das últimas páginas do livro. O título do capítulo sendo 'O último passeio'. Parecia interessante.

**--**

"_Solace sentou ao lado do jovem Tsukiko, porém mal contendo a ansiedade. Era como se seu pequeno coração não pudesse conter tamanha alegria de estar com ele._

_Tsukiko disse que logo iriam se separar._

_Solace apenas sorriu._

_Acreditava que Tsukiko nunca a machucaria, apesar da situação em que se encontravam._

_Ele a mataria. Disso ela não duvidava._

_Mas ele seria incapaz de machucá-la, e Solace sabia que quando chegasse a hora..._

_...quando chegasse a hora..._

_Ela olhou para o menino, que se despedia do unicórnio. O nobre animal estava tão maravilhado com Solace quanto ela com ele. Seguia-os a todos os lugares desde que se conheceram. Vendo Tsukiko com o animal, Solace sentia um enorme prazer brotar em seu peito._

_Quando chegasse a hora, Solace partiria sem remorsos. Amava sua vida mais que tudo; seus pais, amigos e empregados. Sua única infelicidade era nunca ter visto a Lua._

_Viu seu filho, e se encantou profundamente._

_Tsukiko sentou ao seu lado, ambos olhando o horizonte. Seria o encontro mais curto dos dois._

'_O que você quer fazer hoje?'_

'_Hmm...' Ela olhou a sua volta._

_Havia pedido para ser levada até um pequeno morro, de preferência não muito longe de casa. Seu pai suspeitava de algo. A principio estava preocupado, já que do nada a filha desaparecera por algumas horas. Enviara todos os guardas a sua procura, mas ninguém a encontrara._

_Então, a menina tornou a desaparecer, certa vez por mais tempo. Mandou todos os guardas novamente, mas em vão. Estranhou, ao final da tarde, ver a filha praticamente surgir de volta ao seu quarto, a face vermelha, com falta de ar._

_Da terceira vez, ele apenas esperou. Não enviou ninguém para procurar a filha, sabendo que ela logo voltaria. Colocou, porém, uma criada em seu quarto para esperar pela garota._

'_Voltou cansada. Sua roupa estava imunda, e seus cabelos, molhados.' Disse a empregada._

_Naquela tarde brigou com a filha, antes de colocá-la para dormir. Já era tarde e todos reclamavam pelo Sol ainda estar no céu._

_Solace suspirou, observando sua casa à distância. O pai a colocara de castigo, e ela não deveria ter saído do quarto. Tsukiko apareceu tão logo sua dama de companhia adormecera ao seu lado. Ele simplesmente a chamou, e ela o seguiu._

_Provavelmente receberia uma punição pior por isso..._

_Solace suspirou. 'Tenho que voltar logo...'_

_Tsukiko apenas assentiu. 'Quer ir agora?'_

_Solace sacudiu a cabeça, cabisbaixa. Puxou o laço de seu sapatinho, pensando no que fazer. Não poderia demorar muito. 'Você poderia me contar uma história?'"_

_**--**_

"Inuyasha, janta!", gritou Shippou do corredor.

Inuyasha deu um pulo, notando que estava prendendo a respiração. Fechou o livro, tentando se acalmar. Sequer sabia o porquê de estar tão agitado.

Olhou para o livro surrado como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstrinho, pronto para atacá-lo. Era estranho como uma simples história, um pequeno fragmento, era capaz de deixá-lo aturdido.

Não sabia por que, mas, naquele instante, lembrou-se de seu pai. O que era ainda mais estranho, pois deveria lembrar-se da mãe. Kagome bem disse que a historinha do Kouta a lembrava do livro, nada mais natural que ele achasse o mesmo.

E ele achava.

Mas, por que se lembrara do pai, e não da mãe? Claro que seu pai conhecia a história. Inuyasha lembrava bem de quando a mãe falou dos dias de namoro. Mas seu pai nem uma vez sentara para contar para ele.

"Inuyasha!", ouviu Kaede gritar. "Se não descer AGORA jogo sua comida para os porcos!"

Suspirou uma última vez, colocando o livrinho na escrivaninha. Pensaria nisso mais tarde.

**--oOo--**

Era difícil notar o incômodo de todos à mesa, graças ao falatório de Shippou. Kagome olhava ao seu redor, vendo todos comendo silenciosamente, aparentando o mesmo estresse que ela.

Ou quase.

Vovó Kaede estava muito pensativa; sequer havia retalhado Shippou por falar de boca aberta. O menino pulava na cadeira, cuspindo pedaços de carne para todos os lados, e Kaede não falava nada, o que era bastante incomum.

Sango e Kohaku, sentados lado a lado, simplesmente não conversavam como de costume. Kohaku parecia envergonhado na presença da irmã, apenas por ter aceitado a proposta de Miroku em ser treinado.

Kagome os ouvira discutir à tarde, quando se preparava para tomar banho, e não gostou nada do que ouviu. Sango estava furiosa com alguma coisa relacionada ao treino de Kohaku, e pela primeira vez o menino resolveu contrariar os desejos da irmã. Kohaku disse que continuaria treinando, quisesse ela ou não, mas que ele apreciaria algum apoio. Sango disse que desgostava a idéia de ter o irmão treinando com Miroku (na verdade ela o xingou de alguma coisa que Kagome não entendeu direito, mas sabia de quem se tratava), então apenas saiu.

Sango não apareceu para tomar banho com Ayame e Kagome, e ficou fora da hospedaria o resto do dia.

Miroku parecia estar em seu bom humor habitual, apesar de não ter tentado 'nada' recentemente. Também, nada parecia capaz de abalar o monge e, se abalava, ele recuperava-se facilmente.

Inuyasha parecia distante. Kagome não sabia por quê, e queria descobrir. Talvez arrumasse uma desculpa para se encontrarem mais tarde...

Inuyasha, notando o olhar de Kagome, olhou para ela. Ambos coraram e voltaram toda sua atenção para a comida.

Agora, o que mais a preocupava era o Vovô.

O velho vez ou outra olhava em sua direção, rapidamente desviando o olhar. Ou então abria a boca para falar, mas desistia antes mesmo de emitir um som sequer.

Talvez Ayame estivesse certa e o Vovô estivesse caducando?

Ayame suspirou. "Eu quero visitar a vila amanhã, Princesa..."

Kagome ignorou seu avô maluco, voltando sua atenção para a amiga. "Amanhã?"

"Ahh! Desde que chegamos nós ficamos aqui dentro, saímos uma única vez, e nem vimos a vila!"

Kagome deu de ombros. Não era como se ela quisesse ver alguma coisa em Shikano. "Tudo bem então... eu acho."

Kaede, recolhendo os pratos e cutucando Shippou para que ajudasse, concordou. "Vai fazer bem vocês saírem um pouco mesmo. Logo vai começar a chover, e não irão ver Sol por bastante tempo..."

Inuyasha grunhiu. "Perda de tempo, não é como se eu a levasse para treinar em um calabouço..."

Miroku fingiu concordar. "É, a floresta nem é tão fechada assim... Até que é bem iluminada, só não bate Sol..."

Kagome deixou os dois se bicando à mesa, levantando para sair. Mal chegou à porta quando seu avô a alcançou. "Você me leva para o quarto hoje, Sango está me assustando."

**--oOo--**

Kagome andava lentamente pelos corredores, seu avô a seu lado praticamente se apoiando nela.

O velho estava quieto desde que saíram, mas Kagome sentia que ele queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa...

"Kagome, você está bem?", veio a pergunta fora de hora.

"Acho que sim... você é quem está estranho vovô..."

O velho Conselheiro abriu um singelo sorriso. "Entendo..."

Andaram mais um pouco em silêncio, o avô agora guiando. Ele levou Kagome até a varanda, sentando os dois em um banco. Observaram a noite por algum tempo, Kagome apenas imaginando o que seu avô queria. Não era típico dele preparar discursos e situações; ele era um homem muito espontâneo, gostava de dizer o que sentia na hora.

Quem sabe Ayame estava certa, e o vovô realmente estivesse caducando... Já ia comentar isso com o velho, quando ele começou a falar. "Já faz algum tempo que não saímos para passear assim, não é, Kagome?", Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Lembra da primeira vez que saímos do castelo para passear?", Kagome meneou que sim, rindo da memória.

A primeira vez que deixaram o palácio, há mais de dez anos, foi logo após seu aniversário de 5 anos. Kagome tinha ficado muito irritada por não ganhar a boneca que ela queria de seus pais e, inconformada com isso, fugira de casa.

Por 'fugir de casa' entende-se que ela foi até um dos jardins do castelo e se enfiou em cima de uma árvore. Apenas o avô a encontrou.

Kagome lembrava que, na época, morria de medo do avô; não o conhecia, ele viajou até Shikon apenas para seu aniversário.

"Você ficou sumida o dia inteiro depois da recepção, seu pai teve que mandar toda a guarda real atrás de você..."

Kagome riu alto da memória. "É... acho que eles nem imaginavam que eu fosse capaz de subir numa árvore com aquele vestido!"

O avô concordou. "Você chorava muito quando te encontrei, achei que teria dificuldades de levá-la comigo..."

Kagome concordou, relembrando. Ela ainda estava muito magoada quando o avô a encontrou, e só parou de chorar quando o velho disse que a levaria embora. Ele a vestiu em alguns trapos que tinha e foram de favor até a velha casinha em Aoitsuki. Pegavam carona em todo lugar que paravam.

Levaram cinco dias para chegar a Aoitsuki. E em nenhum desses dias conversaram.

Na fazenda do avô, havia um pequeno lago. Nada espetacular e a água nem era boa para beber... mas havia dois patos vivendo ali.

Vovô insistiu que ela cuidasse das aves, enquanto ele cuidava do resto da terra. Kagome logo se dedicou a isso, alimentando-os e até brincado com eles. Jogava cascas de pão todo fim de tarde e uma vez até limpou o lodo no lago.

Até que um dia eles não estavam lá. Simplesmente foram embora, sem nem um 'obrigado' ou 'adeus'.

Era começo do inverno...

"Me lembro que Sanders quase mandou castigar os guardas do castelo; afinal, nenhum deles impediu que um velho levasse a princesa embora do nada...", o velho riu, lembrando a cara do general.

"É, o General Sanders ainda era só Capitão na época... mas ele subiu muito no conceito do papai, afinal, foi ele quem nos achou primeiro!", Kagome, rindo, comentou.

"Realmente...", o velho sorriu mais singelamente.

"Sem contar no sermão que ele deu no vovô quando nos encontrou! Se bem que você ignorou tudinho, não estou certa?", Kagome perguntou, ainda rindo.

O velho apenas sorriu. "Sua memória continua boa, Kagome..."

Kagome parou de sorrir, confusa. "O que isso tem a ver com—"

"O que você lembra da sua mãe?"

Kagome estremeceu. "N-não muito, e-eu era muito nova ainda."

"Sei... e de quando ela morreu? Você se lembra?", perguntou seguro.

"Vovô!", Kagome falou alto. Abaixou o tom, não queria gritar. "Você sabe que m-muito pouco, eu era pequena ainda...", sentiu a voz começar a faltar e esforçou-se para não morder a própria língua. "Eu era pequena demais..."

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de seu avô. "Você tinha cinco anos, Kagome... isso foi bem depois dessa viagem, e você se lembra até mesmo da posição que Sanders ocupava na época."

Kagome mordeu a língua, evitando soltar algum insulto. "O que isso tudo tem de importante?"

O velho suspirou fundo. "Você lembra do rosto de quem a matou?"

Kagome sentiu o mundo desaparecer sob seus pés. "O-o que?", tentou ao máximo entender do que o velho falava, ignorando o frio na espinha e o tremor. Por que tremia?

"Você sabe quem foi, não sabe?", ele perguntou.

Respirou ofegante, tentando controlar-se. O que tudo isso tinha de importante? Ela não lembrava! "O senhor me trouxe aqui só para isso!?"

"Kagome, eu..."

"Eu não acredito! O que te fez pensar que podia se meter nas minhas memórias, vovô!? Eu não lembro, e também não quero lembrar! E você, melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso a essa altura!", gritou a plenos pulmões. Sentiu lágrimas umedecerem seus olhos, mas não queria chorar. Sequer sabia o motivo de tanta irritação, vendo que ainda tremia de raiva. Era raiva? Ou nervosismo?

Talvez vovô tivesse um bom motivo para perguntar o que perguntou, mas ela não tinha mais cabeça para entender isso. Deu um passo para trás, olhando para o velho atordoado. Sem mais uma palavra, saiu.

**--oOo--**

Kaede terminou de fechar as portas da hospedaria, tendo dificuldade com a que dava para a arena. Provavelmente teria que mandar arrumar, visto que estava emperrada. Deixou aberta; não é como se fossem roubar uma hospedaria sem hóspedes...

Caminhou até seus aposentos, chegando a tempo de ver Kagome bater a porta. Ela parecia abatida... Seus pensamentos logo foram para o velho Conselheiro e a conversa que tiveram.

Grunhindo, foi procurar o velho, encontrando-o ainda no banco. "Não deu certo?", perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

O velho deu de ombros. "Deu, mas vai levar algum tempo até ela se abrir... mas ela sabe quem foi."

**--oOo--**

_Escuro. Está muito escuro aqui..._

"_Mamãe..."_

_E... quente..._

"_Shh... calma, Kagome. A mamãe vai cuidar de você, apenas... fique quietinha..." falou. A mulher colocou uma mão em sua testa, afastando a franja da menina. Era uma mão tão fria..._

"_Mamãe...", lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, olhando a mulher a sua frente. Ela chorava também... Por quê?_

"_Fique quietinha, meu bem... não saia daqui até eu ou seu pai te chamar, entendeu?"_

"_Mamãe...", tentou chamar, a voz ficando cada vez mais abafada pelas roupas._

_Escuro demais..._

"_Não fale nada, tudo bem?", pediu a mulher, chorando copiosamente. Colocava roupa sobre roupa, cobrindo a filha._

_Muito, muito escuro..._

_Um quarto escuro...? Parece um armário..._

"_Mamãe... mamãe...". A mulher não se moveu para atender a filha. Afastou-se um passo, fechando as portas._

_Era um guarda-roupa. Mal conseguia vê-la. "Mamãe...", gemeu chorando._

"_Lembre-se, não saia até a mamãe ou o papai chamá-la, entendeu? E fique quietinha."_

_Kagome engoliu o choro, obedecendo. A única vez que desobedeceu à mãe acabou machucando-se muito... Caíra da árvore... Mas ela ainda queria chorar... "Mamãe...", murmurou._

_Estava escuro..._

_Não faria barulho, não podia, mamãe disse que não... Mas queria muito sair dali, chorar bem forte no colo dela e ir dormir..._

_Estava cansada, e definitivamente não queria brincar daquilo._

_Mamãe tava tão estranha, desde que o papai saíra do castelo... Será que Kagome teria que esperar o papai voltar para sair dali? Ele foi pra guerra, ela já não o via fazia tempo... e se ela passasse fome? Ou ficasse com calor? Ou sono..._

_Viu o vulto de sua mãe pelas frestas do armário; já calma e tricotando... Será que Kagome estava de castigo? "Mamãe...", chamou._

"_Shh... por favor, Kagome, quietinha.", ela pediu. Kagome calou._

_Ouviu passos se aproximarem do quarto e a porta abriu violentamente. Kagome gelou, encolhendo-se mais dentro das roupas. Colocou as mãos no ouvidos, não queria ouvir a voz daqueles homens. Enfiou-se por debaixo das roupas._

_Discussão, brigas, choro, um grito._

_Um grito?_

_Mamãe?_

_Esticou as duas mãozinhas alcançando as portas do armário. Colou o rosto nas frestas. Não podia ver muito, alguém estava na frente... Usava um vestido... Mamãe..._

_O homem à frente gritou alguma coisa, o outro ao seu lado aproximou-se. Uma mulher à porta gritava a todo momento... Sua babá? Senhora Araki?_

_Já ia chamá-la, quando um líquido quente atingiu seus olhos. Lágrimas? Passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando-o. Um líquido escuro... Lágrimas? Mamãe? A mulher, que até então se prostrava em frente à porta do armário, escorregou até o chão; sua mão, pálida, caindo desfalecida sobre a saia do vestido. "Mamãe...?"_

"_Shh..."_

_Mamãe...?_

_Mamãe?_

--

"MAMÃE!", Kagome acordou de sobressalto. Olhou à sua volta, absorvendo a escuridão de seu quarto. Guarda-roupa.

Rapidamente procurou a lamparina; esbarrou a mão nela, derrubando-a. Apavorada, encolheu-se debaixo das cobertas, mas logo as rejeitou: a sensação da montanha de roupas, a cobrindo e escondendo, ainda estavam vivas em sua memória, e o calor do verão não fazia nada para ajudar. "Luz, luz..."

Pulou da cama, pisando nos cacos de vidro. Por reflexo, ajoelhou no chão, ferindo também os joelhos. Gemeu de dor, passando as mãos pelos machucados, limpando-os do vidro. A sensação do sangue em suas mãos avivou ainda mais suas memórias do sonho. Pesadelo. O líquido, quente e viscoso, vermelho escuro, escorria por suas mãos, lançando-a em uma nova onda de pânico.

Arrastou-se até a porta, apoiou-se na batente para se levantar e correu. Ainda sentia o sangue em seus pés, escorrendo de seus joelhos, mas nem a dor a parou. Podia ver pelas frestas das janelas fechadas que lá fora havia luz.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando esquecer as frestas do armário.

Abriu as portas da hospedaria com dificuldade, afastando-as apenas o suficiente para que passasse. Caiu de joelhos assim que chegou à parte gramada da área, agradecendo à brisa fresca que aos poucos a acordava de seus pesadelos.

Ainda ofegante, respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça... e chorou.

**--oOo--**

"_Gruta. Solace sequer conseguia imaginar 'o que é uma gruta?'! Mas ela sabia que deveria ser algo bonito já que, na presença de Tsukiko até um simples lago ganhava proporções fenomenais, um campo dava flores de todas as estações e até criaturas maravilhosas (um unicórnio!) apareciam..._

_Uma gruta... um nome estranho, fechado. Gruta._

_Tsukiko a guiava com mais cautela dessa vez, evitando assim que ela caísse e se ferisse novamente. Ela, porém, até queria correr; queria ver essa gruta!... Solace mal podia conter um sorriso. As idéias sobre como seria esse lugar conturbavam sua mente. Seria parecida com uma clareira ou com o mar? Teria muitos animais? Poucos? Insetos talvez? Seria em um lugar bem lá no alto ou bem baixo?_

_Seus pensamentos apenas cessaram quando Tsukiko a parou, indicando uma caverna. Cinza, sem graça. Por que uma caverna? E a gruta?_

'_Vem.', ele chamou suavemente, descendo até a entrada._

_Solace lutou contra a vontade de fazer bico, cruzar os braços. Não queria incomodar Tsukiko, mas não queria ver uma simples caverna. 'Eu não quero ir aí...'_

_Tsukiko, que até então a esperava, acenou com a cabeça. 'Quer fazer outra coisa?'_

_Solace bem que queria, mas não daria tempo... seu pai já suspeitava de algo, se chegasse muito tarde em casa... 'Não...', respondeu, timidamente._

'_Quer ir para casa?'_

'_Não!', disse decidida. Era claro que ela não desperdiçaria uma tarde com ele, mas... Olhou para Tsukiko, ainda próximo à caverna. Como se ele soubesse o que se passava em sua mente, aguardava uma resolução. Solace suspirou. 'A gruta...?'_

'_Dentro da caverna.', ele explicou. Solace sorriu, esticando a mão para que ele a ajudasse a descer._

_A caverna, como Solace já imaginava, era fria e escura, e o quanto mais andavam, mais escuro ficava o caminho. Assustada, Solace agarrou-se ao braço de Tsukiko que, entendendo o medo da jovem, deixou-se levar. Puxou-a para perto de si, para melhor guiá-la. Em pouco tempo o breu seria total e ela não seria capaz de ver a sua frente._

_Solace imaginou se a morte não seria assim. Um frio, um breu, um nada. Sentia o corpo inteiro imerso em um estupor. Não via nada, não sentia nada. Nem o caminho à frente, nem o chão a seus pés. Sequer era capaz de dizer se Tsukiko estava ou não ao seu lado._

_Espremeu-se o máximo que pôde a Tsukiko, não querendo que ele a soltasse. Aquele frio, aquele escuro, assustavam-na._

_Por um instante, enquanto andavam, a luz acabou-se. Por um instante, Solace parou de respirar._

_Rapidamente, porém, a luz começou a ressurgir, porém mais fraca. Tsukiko caminhou na frente, puxando-a pelo braço, até a entrada de outra galeria, por onde a luz surgia._

_Solace nunca vira nada igual."_

**--**

Inuyasha esfregou os olhos, cansado da leitura. Olhou rapidamente para a janela vendo que já era tarde da noite, e perguntou-se se realmente gastara tanto tempo assim com o livro. Fora apenas UM capítulo!

Resmungando, fechou o livrinho, socando-o na gaveta. Ainda tinha que tomar banho, e duvidava que a velhota Kaede fosse esquentar a água para ele àquela hora... e tinha que subir a montanha antes de dormir...

Suspirou, cansado, pensando em visitar a montanha primeiro. Entei não saíra para passear aquele dia ainda, e Inuyasha bem podia tomar um banho no lago antes de ir dormir.

E precisava subir a montanha o mais breve possível, pois logo começaria a chover, e ele ficaria dias sem poder ir lá.

Fechou a porta do quarto, uma lamparina em mãos. Mal se virou para continuar o caminho se deparou com manchas estranhas no chão. Agachou-se para inspecionar, assustando-se com a descoberta. "Sangue!?"

Passou a mão na mancha, vendo que ainda estava líquido, e logo se pôs a procurar a fonte de todo aquele sangue.

Seu coração parou ao ver que as manchas – pegadas, ele constatou – saíam do quarto de Kagome e se dirigiam para fora da hospedaria. Rapidamente sacou a espada da bainha, correndo até o quarto de Kagome.

Nenhum sinal de luta, apenas uma lamparina quebrada no chão. Obstante isso, correu para fora dali, seguindo as pegadas de sangue.

Forçou a porta emperrada, pisando para fora da hospedaria.

A apenas alguns metros à frente, viu Kagome, agachada.

Tremendo...

Sangrando...

Chorando...

...Viva.

Sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto, só então se dando conta do suor em sua testa. O coração voltou a bater num ritmo aceitável, a mão afrouxou um pouco a espada.

Soltou um suspiro pesado, eliminando qualquer traço de pavor de seu corpo, e caminhou em direção à jovem.

Colocou uma mão em seu ombro, tentando chamar sua atenção.

Kagome assustou-se levemente (mais assustada do que com seus sonhos não podia ficar), mas, logo o reconheceu, jogou-se em cima dele, abraçando-o com todas as suas forças...

...e chorou.

**Continua...**

Sério, eu ia colocar mais ali, mas... não sei... não encaixa... Então deixa pra depois!!

Desculpa por não responder às reviews agora, tenho pressa xD

Respondo via pm se não se importarem!!

E sobre a fic... olha, acho, ACHO, que já está chegando perto do fim. Ainda na metade, mas mais pro final. Só digo isso porque já postei pelo menos um pedaço de todos os capítulos do livrinho da Kagome então, pro final dele, falta pouco xD

Não muito pouco, mas não acho que O Filho da Lua chegue até os 40 capítulos xDDD

Bjos, paz e muito amor

Sohma Satsuki


End file.
